El Corazon Espiritual 1 : Los Fragmentos Caídos
by Keylight111
Summary: Una noche todos los potros pequeños son secuestrados y llevados al bosque everfree, por unas bestias que fueron liberadas, por el despertar de una gema que estuvo oculta por varios años ¿Que propósito tienen los pequeños para las bestias? ¿Serán Rescatados? ¿Hay una conexión de las bestias con la gema? ¿Cual es el misterio de la bebe que encontró Twilight antes de estos sucesos?
1. Chapter 1

FANFIC

**El Corazón Espiritual**

* * *

SAGA:

**Los Fragmentos ****Caídos**

* * *

AUTOR REPRESENTANTE

** Keylight111**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: ****Introducción**

* * *

LOCALIZACIÓN: DESCONOCIDA

AÑO: DESCONOCIDO

MES: DESCONOCIDO

FECHA: DESCONOCIDA

DÍA: LUNES

NOCHE 1

HORA: 12 AM DE LA NOCHE

Muy lejos de la civilización de los ponis, había una casa abandonada y vieja con el techo deteriorado debido a la humedad y el hongo que se formaba , se podia ver muy claramente la bella noche estrellada y la luna que iluminaba parte del lugar. Ademas el sitio presentaba mucho crecimiento de plantas y hiervas lo cual simbolizaba la falta de mantenimiento que se habia hecho a la casa. El lugar donde baño estaba sucio con las mismas características al igual que el propio cuarto, el cual no había puerta ni tampoco ventana, la cama estaba desorganizada al igual que varios objetos en el suelo.

Habia una mesa hecha de manera con ciertas partes rotas, por lo menos las cuatro patas de la misma, estaban en buen estado para poder sostenerla, en la misma tabla habia un periodico del cual no se podia leer debido a la poca luz de aquella area. De pronto una luz de una lampara se encendió y alli mismo se podia ver claramente el periódico, algunos detalles como sangre seca y barro se podia ver en el papel, pero lo mas importante era el titulo y la descripcion que este mismo describia:

"Niños en Peligro" **25 del mes de Octubre del año 2019**

"Todos los Niños de Ponyville fueron secuestrados por unos entes desconocido. La Princesa Twilight Sparkle, la nueva gobernante de Equestria,junto con las guardianas de la armonía, se preparan para ir en busqueda de los pequeños. Esperemos que todo salga bien y que ellos puedan ser rescatados a tiempo"

Escrito por el Investigador: CXVVH

* * *

**FIN DE LA INTRODUCCION**


	2. Chapter 2

FANFIC

**El Corazón Espiritual**

* * *

SAGA:

**Los Fragmentos ****Caídos **

* * *

AUTOR REPRESENTANTE

** Keylight111**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: **

Los Reinos de Equestria

* * *

Equestria, ha pasado tiempo desde que la princesa Twilight Sparkle se hizo princesa de la amistad y junto con sus amigas se han encargado de expandir la armonia en varios sitios. Por lado desde la derrota de la legion del mal, creada falsamente por discord pasando ser Grogar, las gobernantes de Equestria la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna, ya habian informado de su retiro a la realeza para que tanto Twilight como las demas se encargaran del reino por si solas. Con ello Twilight tomo el cargo principal de la maxima gobernante de Equestria y con la ayuda de sus amigas han mantenido el control, la armonia y la paz ante cualquier peligro que se presente.

Por otro lado, los meses iban pasando y algunas de las guardianas de la armonia decidieron tener una familia. Pinkie pie se quedo con el mejor fiestero de Equestria Cheese Sandwich y con ello dieron nacimiento a su hija llamada Cheese Pie una niña de color amarillo con melena parecida a la de su madre pero color amarillo claro y ojos azules. Raimbow Dash se quedo el pegaso de los Wondewoths llamado Soarin y tuvieron a dos niños, una niña de color de su padre y crin multicolor de su madre el cual tuvo como nombre Speeddy Dash y el otro era color blanco con crin y cola azul oscuro al estilo de su padre que le dieron como nombre Volt Storm. Fluttershy decide quedarse como cuidadora de animales; mientras que Applejack y Rarity siguieron en sus trabajos encargados. La Princesa Twilight se quedo con el amor de su vida Flash Sentry el capitan del imperio de cristal. Por ello, ambos tuvieron a dos mellizos, su primer hijo era un alicornio de color azul y cola color azul y ojos de su padre, le dieron como nombre Indigo Light y su segunda hija fue una alicornio la cual llamaron Star Sparkle, una alicorno de color morada con crin y cola parecida a su madre pero color azul mas claro, tenia ojos similares a su madre color azul

Despues de algunos años Equestria bajo el mandato de la princesa de la amistad Twilight Sparkle ha tenido avances importantes y la seguridad tambien ha mejorado. Despues de la ultima amenaza por parte de la legion del mal, muchos ponis decidieron ser parte de la guardia real de Canterlot (ahora llamada Guardia Real de Fuerza y Paz de Equestria, renombrado por parte de la princesa de la amistad y liderado por Flash Sentry) por motivo de que no querian ya ser un estorbo cuando ocurria algun evento amenazante a su tierra. Gracias a esto la civilizacion de los ponis se ha tornado mas pacifico y mas tranquilo.

Sin embargo, a pesar del fortalecimiento de la seguridad de Equestria, las relaciones con otros otros reinos han sido muy complicado en estos años. Se ha vuelto algo inestable la conexion con los demas reinos que constituye el reino principal a causa de que muchos reinos no quieren dependizarse de los ponis y de Equestria. Twilight Sparkle en medio de ese alboroto decidio junto con cada lider rey/reina o principe/princesa de ciertos reinos, crear un organismo general para que cada reino pueda aportar alguna idea y al mismo tiempo solucionar algun conflicto, los monarcos de cada reino la llamaron OEME (Organizacion de Estados Monarcos de Equestria) Equestria en si siguiera siendo la parte principal de dicho organismo. Constituido por 12 representantes de cada reino, obligatoriamente los representantes debian tener un cargo de la realeza para ser un representante. Ademas debia estar el Mandatario Rey del Organismo, quien seria el jefe principal del organismo y que debia ser escogido por la princesa de Equestria, es decir, Twilight Sparkle debia escoger al Mandatario Rey que lideraria el Organismos con los demas representantes. Twilight Sparkle decide colocar a su Cuñada la princesa Candace aprovechando que ya su hija Flurry Hearth ha crecido lo suficiente para no atenderla todo el tiempo y no generarle presion.

Una vez que el organismo se formo, los conflictos en cada reino se reducieron a un punto donde se podia contar con la ayuda de todos, gracias a la armonia que tenian cada representante en el lugar. Ya con esto la princesa Twilight estuvo por un tiempo en paz y tranquilidad, aprovechandolos con sus hijos y estar con sus amigas. Jamas se habia visto a Equestria mas pacifica posible. Actualmente el reino de Equestria se comprendía actualmente 18 reinos que conformaban el reino principal, cada uno con una raza de criaturas diferentes y otros parecidos a los ponis. Cada uno tenía su rey/reina príncipe o princesa. Y Cada uno tenía su manera de relacionarse con los demás reinos.

* * *

**1.- CANTERLOT**

Canterlot seguía siendo la capital de Equestria gobernado principalmente por la princesa Twilight Sparkle junto con sus amigas, donde se habitaban principalmente los ponis. Actualmente la capital le precipitaba lluvia, debido a una fuerte tormenta que comenzó hace horas, todos los residentes se quedaban en sus casas para no empaparse por la lluvia, a pesar que la tormenta era fuerte, algunos ponis les gustaba observar la lluvia caer, mientras que otros solo se quedaban haciendo otras cosas como cocinar, leer, diseñar vestidos, dialogar con amigos, entre otras cosas.

* * *

**02) IMPERIO DE CRISTAL**

Mientras tanto en el imperio de Cristal las cosas han estado mucho mejor, principalmente para Shinnig Armor y Candace junto con su hija de 11 años Flurry Heart quienes disfrutaban de pasear por el reino, el corazón de cristal era aún más brillante, los sentimientos puros y positivos de cada habitante lo hacía cada vez más fuerte y con la presencia de Flurry Hearth siendo una alicornio llena de energía pura y alegre fortalecía el poder del mismo imperio. A Flurry Heart le gustaba las visitas de su Tía Twilight Sparkle para jugar con su prima Star, a ambas le gustaba jugar en ser las princesas de un reino y también aprender hechizos nuevos. También le gustaban los viajes a diferentes lugares de Equestria conociendo nuevos amigos. Por otro lado, Flurry Heart estaba consciente que cuando sea mayor debía heredar el trono de sus padres para así mantener el imperio seguro ante cualquier amenaza futuro que se aproxime, por ello estudiaba bastante para aprender en ser una excelente princesa y así ayudar a su gente

* * *

**03) REINO DE YAKYAKISTAN**

Al norte del imperio de cristal se encontraba el reino de Yakyakistan gobernado por el príncipe Rutherford gobernante de los Yak. Hace años que los Yaks y los ponis confirmaron su relación a través de fiestas y reuniones. Tener a los ponis como sus aliados y sus principales amigos hacían que su reino se hiciera menos salvaje y más alegres, disfrutaban las ceremonias que los ponis le hacían para demostrarle su amistad con ellos, sin embargo aún existía el mal genio entre ellos debido a su naturaleza original, pero aun así trataban de controlarlo.

* * *

**04) GRIFFINSTONE**

Griffinstone es el reino de los grifos ubicado en una montaña, anteriormente este reino no era gobernado por alguien, los grifos vivían de forma independientes, uno lejano del otro, tenían un temperamento de celos, muy orgullosos, abusadores entre ellos y altamente agresivos, no existía la amistad entre ellos. Después de la derrota de la legión del mal, el reino decidió que ya era el momento de tener un líder, sin embargo les fue muy difícil escoger uno en específico, debido a que muchos deseaban ser el líder del reino causando que al final que la decisión quedaba en punto muerto, se llegó a una decisión crucial y lo decidieron resolver en un torneo de fuerza, el grifo más fuerte y ágil, que quedara campeón seria coronado como el gobernante de los grifos. Al final gano un grifo llamado Black Wind, un grifo de pelaje negro con cuerpo gris oscuros y ojos rojos que podía petrificar a cualquiera con solo mirarlos, cola negra con rojo, alas rojas oscura y un pico grande. Actualmente solo tiene relaciones con los ponis y los Yaks.

* * *

**05) SEAQUESTRIA**

El reino de Seaquestria ha evolucionado bastante y también se ha expandido por el mar a lo largo de los años. Debido a que también han aparecido nuevas especies de ponis marinos, como shellpony los cuales son una raza de ponis que poseen caparazones similares a unas tortugas, y los Merdragonponys, una raza antigua que estuvo oculto por varios años, eran muy parecidos a los seaponis normales pero tenían características de un dragón, como escamas, alas de dragón, ojos de dragón y doble cuerno. Actualmente la reina Novo y su hija Skystar mantenía las nuevas razas de ponis marinos con los seaponis para fortalecer su reino, y también mantenían buenas relaciones con los demás reinos terrestres, principalmente de la raza de ponis.

(a)

* * *

**06) DRAGON LAND**

En el reino de los dragones gobernado por la nueva reina Amber, estos naturalmente se mantenían en constante vigilancia a cualquier intruso que desea amenazar al reino. Cada día mayormente los dragones se peleaban para así hacerse más fuerte entre ellos, la evolución de esta raza se hacía más fuerte y se fortalecía cada día. Aparecía cada semana una nueva raza de dragones con diferentes tipos de poder diferentes. A consecuencia de que aparecían más dragones más grande y fuertes, tuvieron que entonces expandir más su reino para que la convivencia fuera más cómoda para cada uno. De una cierta manera este reino llego a ser tan poderoso que hasta muchos dragones opinaron la raza dominante de Equestria, no tenían que estar relacionándose con otros reinos porque lo consideraran una raza inferior a ellos, ni siquiera los ponis que para los dragones los veía como una burla que ellos sean que ejercían el reino principal de Equestria, estos podían hacerse con el poder y dominarlo ellos mismo esclavizando cada raza en su dominio. Sin embargo Amber y otros dragones descartaron esa posibilidad debidamente porque no consideraba una razón inteligente de estar dominando todo el reino de Equestria solo porque el reino tenía el potencial de lograrlo, para la reina era considerable aun tener aliados monarcos y así obtener más amigos de otras especies.

* * *

**07) BRIGHTLAND**

Es un reino que fue descubierto por parte de Twilight y sus amigas al sur de Ponyville. Se trata de una especie de reino de un bosque gigantesco que flotaba en el aire del tamaño del imperio de cristal. Allí Vivian una clase de ponys muy particulares, tenían cola como de un zorro al igual que sus orejas, deprendían de su cuerpo una potente energía parecida a la misma electricidad. Al igual que el imperio de cristal tenían un cetro donde allí mismo estaba una clase de estrella de color ocre quien expulsaba candentes ondas llenas de energía poderosa como la eléctrica. Allí mismo conocieron a la princesa Brightness una poni alicornio con cuernos y alas de una hada, tenía el tamaño más o menos de Twilight, tenía también una cola y orejas de un zorro, sus ojos eran tan brillantes como su energía. Sin embargo a pesar de ser casi la misma raza de poni, la princesa Brightness no se lleva muy bien con la princesa Twilight debidamente por un asunto personal del pasado de los ponis. Por ello la relación entre ambos reino no fue muy exitosa.

* * *

**08) REINO TAURUS**

El Reino Taurus era el reino donde vivía Iron Will, un reino donde habitaban todos los minotauros de Equestria. Su rey era el gran Storm Forcé, un gigantesco minotauro con mucha musculatura de color rojo con cuernos negros, tenía una armadura de titanio y un mazo que podría andar a volar a varios enemigos. Los minotauros tenían unos temperamentos parecidos a los grifos, muy orgullosos y altamente agresivos. Por ello prefieren tener relaciones con los grifos, dragones y los yaks. Los ponis solo lo tomaban como unos aliados de economía.

* * *

**09) REINO VERDE**

El reino verde era un reino situado más al norte del Ponyville, un reino algo pequeño hecho únicamente de plantas y árboles grandes. Allí gobernaba el rey Urano un ciervo grande con grandes cuernos puntiagudos, aunque sonara extraño esta raza de ciervos poseían magia gracias a la energía del mismo reino. Este reino tenía una fuerte relación con los ponis debido a que ambos comparten similitudes y de paso por ser un reino pequeño y pacifista les convenía tener unos aliados más o menos de su misma cultura.

* * *

**10) ABBYSAFL**

Abbysalf era el reino ubicado al sur de Canterlot específicamente en un enorme cañón totalmente oscuro, allí mismo vivían unas clases de ponys llamados blackponys o ponis del abismo, tenían similitudes con los ponis de la superficie, pero con cuerpo de oscuro con escamas de dragón y ojos de dragón penetrantes, había blackponys de tierra, blackponys con alas de dragón, blackponys con cuernos gigantesco que un unicornio normal y hasta blackponys con alas de dragón y cuernos que sería como la raza alicornio en ese reino. Allí vivía los reyes el rey Blackness y la reina Shadness, junto con su hijo de apenas de 3 meses de nacido Gray Black Shadow, estos eran principalmente blackponys con alas y cuernos. Por otro lado al igual que los ponis del reino de Equestria, estos poseían magia, pero era magia oscura y tenebrosa de igual de siniestra como la de Nightmare Moon y el rey sombra. Como se podía esperar estos no les gustaba estar cerca con los ponis de la superficies o al menos no por mucho tiempo, ya que los unicornios y las actuales alicornios poseían magia pura y de luz, mientras que estos poseían magia de oscuridad y de miedo. También no se llevaba bien con los demás reino debido a que eran muy fríos para lograr una buena conexión. Únicamente estuvieran juntos a los ponis y a los demás reinos si es que hay reunión de consejo de la organización OEME.

* * *

**11) CLAWGEM**

La Clawgem es el reino de los perros diamantes, su reino se localizaba en una colina y la estructura seria debajo de la tierra, es gobernando actualmente por la monarca Diamont Stone, era la única de la raza en tener el pelaje blanco con ojos azules, una canina de raza pudull (si es que conocen ese tipo de perro) también se podía considerar como la única en ser más limpia, ya que igual que Rarity no le gustaba la suciedad, ella prefería estar en la cámara principal ya que estaba hecho de cuarzo blanco cincelado, el espacio era mucho más limpio que las demás partes del reino. Su relación con los reinos era únicamente por la parte económica ya que eran los únicos que podían ofrecer gemas a cambio de otras cosas.

(a)

* * *

**12) CHANGELIGHT**

Changelight era el nuevo reino de los changelling purificados, ubicado en una montaña cerca del imperio de cristal, Torax era ahora el príncipe encargado de liderar a la nueva raza de changelling. Su relación con el imperio de cristal y con los demás ponis ha sido totalmente sensacional y efectiva, de hecho Torax llego a sentir algo por Flurry Heart la hija de Candace y Shinnig Armor aunque no se atrevía decirlo debido a su edad actual y como podría reaccionar los padres de ella.

* * *

**13) SANDLAND**

El reino de Sandland era un reino ubicado al noreste de Ponyville, un gran reino desértico con bastantes ruinas y tormentas de arena, que surgió al momento que aparecieron los "Voraz", una clase de cocodrilos y caimanes humanoides con dientes súper afilados. Su rey era Crush un voraz gigantesco con dientes tan afilado y con una fauces tan grande para tragarse a una herbívoro mediano entero. Estas criaturas eran muy agresivos y con muy mal genio, cualquiera que entre a su territorio lo puede considerar como un enemigo hasta una presa. Actualmente solo tienen relaciones con su aliado principal los dragones ya que comparte algunos mucha similitudes.

* * *

**14) REINO CRYOFREEZE**

El Reino Cryofreeze era el reino que estaba más al norte del reino de los Yakyakistan. Ubicado en una isla gigante, allí vivían unos lobos llamados con cuerpos de cristales de hielos muy resistentes para soportar cualquier tipo de temperatura. Allí estaba la princesa Crystal Ice una joven loba con cabello y cola blanca con ojos blancos. Esta raza en particular era naturalmente pacíficos, sin embargo no dudarían en atacar en manada a cualquier intruso que entre a su tierra. Por otro lado esta raza de lobos tenía únicamente relación con los yaks y con los ponis de cristal del imperio de cristal por ser los reinos más cercanos a ellos.

* * *

**15) REINO ZEN**

El Reino Zen es un reino situado en una montaña muy alta al noreste del imperio de cristal, a kilomentros del reino de los yaks. Era gobernando por los "Zens" unas especies de cabras del tamaño de grogar, los Zens también eran criaturas mágicas, pero particularmente poseen muchas habilidades mentales entre ellas poder leer la mente de cualquier criatura lo que hacían una ventaja posible ante cualquier enemigo, también era una raza bastante inteligente, podían resolver bastantes problemas en solo cuestión de segundos. El rey del reino era Aarón, era el zen más alto y corpulento de todo el reino, era color azul añil con ojos celestes llevando también una capa, tenía una hija el cual la llamo Blanca una zen pequeña de color tan blanca como la nieve con ojos celestes como la de su padre. El reino de los zen era muy complaciente con los demás reinos de Equestria, principalmente con los ponis por ser criaturas mágicas y llenas de luz.

(a)

* * *

**16) SELVAFREE**

Selvafree era un gigantesco al noroeste de Canterlot reino parecido al reino verde, dentro de bosque, lleno de árboles y plantas. Era uno de los reinos que tenían variedad de criaturas, como tigres, coyotes, zorros, hienas y búfalos, El rey principal era Leo un tipo de león alado con melena dorada brillante con cuerpo color amarillo y ojos dorados. Selvafree era uno de los reinos que tampoco poseían relaciones con los demás reino, pero en este caso solo era porque su reino contaba de muchos recursos para sobrevivir y también para luchar contra cualquier amenaza, solo se mantenían neutrales ante cualquier situación que exista.

* * *

**17) REINO DE PLATA**

El reino de plata es un reino localizado al este de Clawgem, este reino era conocido como un reino mixto, ya que al igual que Selvafree tenía varias criaturas dentro del reino, principalmente por unos rinocerontes en forma de humanoides llamados los Metal Rhyno. Otra característica de este reino era el material que cubrían sus estructuras, estaban hechos de muchos metales muy resistentes el cual podrían resistir el impacto de cualquier arma hasta de un meteorito caído del mismo espacio. El Rey principal era Silver, un Metal Rhyno con una fuerte armadura con dos enormes cuernos para poder investir a sus oponentes. Sorprendentemente por ser un reino que se podría considerar fuerte, se llevaban bien con los demás reinos, aunque era únicamente para relaciones económicas y políticas.

* * *

**18) Y FAIRYLAND**

Existía un reino oculto en Equestria, el cual se llamaba Fairyland debido a que su reino era invisible a la vista de todos, Twilight y sus amigas lograron hallar el reino cerca de una colina con una cascada gigantesca, el cual era la entrada a su reino. El reino Fairyland también era un reino mixto lleno de varias criaturas como zorros pequeños, ponis con alas de mariposas, alces, Breezees y también mariposas en formas de humanos. Twilight y sus amigos conocieron a la princesa Raimbow Safe, una mariposa humana con hermosas alas que reflejaban el mismo arcoíris. Para Fluttershy quedo encantada por conocer un reino tan bonito y brillante que hasta pensó que venía de este reino. Raimbow Safe prometió a las ponis ayudarla a mantener todo el reino de Equestria con el motivo que ellas prometieran que no revelarían la ubicación de su reino, las ponis encantadas aceptaron y mantuvieron aquella promesa.

Ya con este último reino, se formaban los 18 reinos de Equestria los cuales hasta los momentos han tenido unos años en paz y sin indicios de un conflicto o una guerra.

* * *

**CONTINUARA**


	3. Chapter 3

FANFIC

**El Corazón Espiritual**

* * *

SAGA:

**Los Fragmentos Caidos**

* * *

AUTOR REPRESENTANTE

** Keylight111**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: **

La Tormenta

(a)

* * *

Un Dia en Canterlot la princesa de la amistad Twilight estaba organizando algunos papeles con temas relacionados con la realeza, su hija Star de 10 años la estaba ayudando con ello. A pesar de su edad, ella ya tenia algo de experiencia con el tema de la realeza y mas que siempre se la pasa con su prima Flurry Heart para ayudarla en el tema de ser una princesa de un reino. Por otro lado debido a que Twilight debia pasar mucho tiempo en Canterlot, decidio que su hija se encargara del castillo de la amistad que se encuentra en Ponyville junto con sus tias para no dejarlo abandonado.

\- Creo que ya terminamos por hoy -dice Twilight.

\- Ok mami -señala Star sonriente.

\- Vamos por tu padre y tu hermano -dice Twilight y ambas se fueron a buscar a Flash e Indigo.

Su hijo mayor Indigo igual de 10 años no deseaba formar parte de la realeza sino mas bien de la guardia real asi como su padre, es por ello que este comenzo a entrenar junto con su padre Flash y tambien con su tio Shinnig para asi mejorar sus destrezas y habilidades de un autentico capitan de la guardia real. En el momento que Twilight y Star llegan con el, lo observan practicando con su padre.

\- Mi hermanito se esfuerza mucho para ser como papi ¿no? -le dijo Star a su madre. Twilight ve tanto a su esposo como a su hijo y luego le dice con una sonrisa a su hija.

\- Si asi es, creo que sera un buen guardia real para equestria, y al mismo tiempo el podria protegerte de cualquier cosa -señala la alicornio lavanda.

\- Si... pero mas bien yo termino te protegerlo como esa vez en la escuela jijijijiji -rie Star y su madre tampoco se aguanto un poco las risas.

Una vez todo resuelto Twilight decide regresar a su hogar en ponyville llevandose a sus dos hijos mientras que Flash dijo que esta vez le tocaba quedarse todo el dia en canterlot para vigilar. Una vez que Twilight llega al castillo de la armonia junto con sus hijos estos se dirigieron a su cuarto. Ambos compartian el mismo cuarto con dos camas juntas de diferente color, el espacio era lo suficiente para que ambos se sintieran comodos.

\- Guao que dia -señala Star acostandose en la cama.

\- No se de que te quejas hermana, solo estabas ayudando a mamá a organizar papeleros, yo en cambio estaba practicando con nuestro padre a fortalecer mi cuerpo y eso si es agotador -señala Indigo sentandose en su cama.

\- Oye el trabajo de una princesa es tambien costosos, debes estar tomando decisiones importantes, saludar de forma formal a los demas jerarcas y firmar papelitos -comenta Star tambien sentandose.

\- Mas bien suena aburrido prefiero mil veces ser un guardia real que ser un monarca -comenta Indigo traqueandose los cascos.

\- Lo bueno de eso que podre mandarte a cualquier cosa, como sere tambien pronto una princesa tendre autoridad sobre ti jejeejje -rie Star de forma burlona.

\- Si como no, tal vez tenga que protegerte y cuidarte de cualquier ataque o amenaza que te venga, pero no significa que me mandaras en todo hermana menor -señala el alicornio azul.

\- ¡Claro que si! -exclamo Star elevando un poco la voz.

\- No, soy practicamente tu hermano mayor y nada de lo que hagas me hara obligarme hacer lo que tu quieras -comenta Indigo.

\- ¡Te acusare con mi madre! -expresa Star haciendo pucheros.

\- Aja intentalo hermanita -dijo el alicornio azul restandole importancia. Star al ver que no podia lograr manipularlo se quedo quieta

\- Eres malo hermano mayor -comenta la alicornio violeta cruzando sus cascos de forma molesta.

\- Esa actitud no es propia de una princesa de equestria -comenta Indigo de forma burlon.

\- Aja... -dice viendo a otro lado algo molesta.

Indigo se dirige con ella y la abraza.

\- Bueno ya no tienes que ponerte asi, tu sabes que siempre te ayudare cuando mas lo necesites -señala Indigo acariciando la crin de su hermana. Star luego sonrie y corresponde al abrazo.

\- Gracias hermano, igual tu tambien puedes contar conmigo, al igual como la vez de nuestro primer dia de la escuela jejejeje -rie Star.

\- No puedes dejar de hablar de eso -comento Indigo seriamente.

\- Es que ese dia nunca lo olvidale jijijijiji -señala Star riendose cosa que le molesto bastante a su hermano mayor.

Mientras tanto afuera de su cuarto se encontraba twilight escuchando la discusion de los mellizos. A pesar de que llegan a veces a pelearse por ciertas tonterias igual se quieren uno con el otro, y siempre se prestan de ayuda cuando uno mas lo necesite. Twilight se alejo del cuarto de sus hijos y se dirige al salon principal. De pronto alguien toco la puerta y se dirigio a ver de que trataba. Al momento que abre vio a Fluttershy, Pinkie y Raimbow dash, ademas que tambien vinieron los hijos de Raimbow Sppedy Dash y Volt Storm; y tambien la hija de Pinkie Cheese Pie.

\- Oh hola chicas -saludo Twilight a sus amigas.

\- Hola Twilight ¿que hay por aqui? -pregunta Dash

\- Acabamos de llegar de canterlot -señala la princesa de la amistad.

\- Por celestia, debe ser algo frustrante ir para Canterlot y luego regresar -dijo Fluttershy.

\- Ni que lo digas, hasta a veces tengo que quedarme ciertas noches alla, por suerte Flash y yo decidimos turnanos, para que algunos dias me quede alla y el cuide de mi castillo al igual que los niños y otros dias me quedo aca y el se encarga de cuidar canterlot -explica Twilight.

\- Hoy te toca quedarte aqui ¿no? ¡Porque asi tus hijos y los nuestros pueden jugar aun mas! -pregunta Pinkie aun con su nivel de entusiasmo

\- Si... ahorita me quedare vigilando el mapa de la amistad y luego me ire con Zecora a ver si me consiguio lo que le pide hace unos dias -señala la alicornio lavanda.

\- Bueno basta de charla es hora de jugar -expresa Pinkie.

\- Hey Speedy a que no me ganas en llegar al cuarto -señala Cheese Pie en forma retadora.

\- ¡Es un reto adelante! -expresa Speedy

\- SIIIIIIIIIIIIII -gritaron Speedy Dash y Cheese Pie, y asi comenzaron a correr donde estarian los hijos de Twilight

\- Emm mamá ¿puedo ir con mi hermana a jugar tambien? -pregunta Volt a su madre.

\- Si claro Volt -dijo Raimbow Dash

Volt tambien le sonrio y se dirigio con su hermana quien igualmente ya le habia ganado la carrera hace poco segundos.

\- Ese volt es muy tranquilo y educado -señala Fluttershy.

\- Asi parece -dice Dash entrando al castillo al igual que las demas.

\- Que raro Soarin y Dash son de personalidades activas, el deberia ser del mismo caracter de sus padres -comento Pinkie Pie.

\- La genetica no tiene nada que ver con la mente, el comportamiento puede variar -señala Twilight tambien entrando y cerrando la puerta del castillo

Unas hora pasa y el cielo comenzo a nublarse debido a que los pegasos comenzaron a colocar nubes de lluvia, en poco tiempo comenzaria a llover en Ponyville. Los niños en el cuarto estaban observando el cambio del clima.

\- Va a llover fuerte y puedo saber que sera con varios truenos y relampagos -señala Volt Storm

\- ¿Como lo sabes? Si ni siquiera ha comenzado a llover -pregunta Cheese Pie

\- Te sorprendera esto, mi hermanito nacio con un olfato sensible a cualquier tipo de tiempo meteologico -señala Speedy Dash.

\- ¿Como asi? -pregunta Indigo confundido.

\- Puedo saber como sera cualquier tipo de tiempo o clima que se aproxime con solo oler, a que hora pasara, como pasara y cuando terminara -señala Volt.

\- ¿Guao y eso es posible? -pregunta Cheese Pie

\- Mi madre me ha dicho que siempre puede haber algun poni entre nosotros con habilidades excepcionales que muchos no lo adquieren -comenta Star leyendo

\- La primera vez no le crei que podia hacer eso, hasta que la primera vez que vi una tormenta el acerto en todo detalle como iba a ser esa tormenta, al principio crei que solo fue una casualidad y mucha suerte, pero ya para la segunda y la tercera los adivino sin problema, yo quede impresionada sobre eso, hasta nuestros padres tambien quedaron asombrados -señala la pegaso blanco azulado.

\- Hay solo una manera de comprobarlo, ¿dime Volt en que comienza la tormenta? -pregunta Indigo a Volt.

\- Puedo estar seguro que sera dentro de 5 minutos y 23 segundos, con varios relampagos y truenos, con fuerte precipitacion, fuerte viento y durara 5 horas -dijo Volt.

\- Eso es demasiado especifico e imposible de creer que sera asi tal cual como dijiste -comenta el alicornio azul.

\- Esperemos esos 5 minutos y ya veran -comenta Speedy cruzando sus casco de confiada. Los demas esperaron para saber si de verdad volt habia acertado sobre el tiempo que se aproximaba rapidamente.

* * *

Mientras tanto Twilight y las demas estaban sentadas viendo el cielo oscureciendose. Twilight se percato que tambien debia salir a buscar a zecora pero debia ir rapido porque podria llover en cualquier momento. La princesa Salio rapidamente del castillo en direccion al bosque everfree. Mientras volaba se dio cuenta como el cielo se oscurecia mas y mas.

\- Debo darme prisa este tiempo llega a ser peligroso para cualquiera que este volando -comenta Twilight volando mucho mas rapido para llegar a tiempo.

Por suerte logro ubicar la casa de zecora a tiempo, esta entro y vio que Zecora estaba organizando unas cosas, esta la vio y la saludo, al mismo tiempo busco en sus repisas y le dio a la princesa una bolsa y le dijo que consiguo lo que ella le habia pedido. Twilight le agradecio y se fue de su casa para poder regresar junto con la bolsa que la zebra le habia dado. Esta comenzo a caminar por el bosque everfree solo para ver en la bolsa si tiene lo que quiere, y si tenia el supuesto objeto que ella necesitaba.

En ese mismo instante un fuerte trueno se escucho a lo largo del bosque cosa que sorprendio un poco a la alicornio. Sabia que estaba a punto de llover y no podia quedar atrapada en medio de la tormenta. Asi que decide volar lo mas rapido posible para salir del bosque y llegar a casa, pero en medio de su vuelo escucho un pequeño y leve chillido que hizo llamarla la atencion. La princesa se detuvo y escuchaba esos ruidos algo lejos de ella, pareciera que alguien estaba llorando o sufriendo. La princesa opino que solo era un animalito que estaba tratando de escabullirse de la tormenta, o algo asi, la tormenta se aproximaba y Twilight no podia perder mucho tiempo.

Pero algo le dijo que debia investigar que era ese chillido. Colocando la bolsa en su boca se dirigio a ver de donde provenia aquel ruido, poco a poco que se acercaba los chillidos eran cada vez mas cerca, al momento que se acercaba se percato que los chillidos se escuchaban mas claro y que de paso no eran chillidos de algun animal, parecia llantos, llantos de un bebe en problemas. EL instinto de Twilight se activo de un modo y se dirigio hacia el origen del llanto. Al momento que llega los llantos eran facilmente de escuchar, con solo algunos pasos, la princesa se asombro lo que sus sospechas le indicaban , abajo de unos arboles habia una poni bebe de color blanca con crin negra quien estaba tirada en el suelo con algunos rasguños en su cuerpo y una manta que estaba rota. Los ojos de Twilight crearon algun tipo de chispa magica, y se dirigio con la bebe solitaria. Esta dejo la bolsa al lado y con cuidado tomo a la bebe con sus cascos. Esta abrio sus pequeños ojos y se tranquilizo a ver a Twilight.

\- ¿Que haces alguien como tu tan solita en este lugar? -pregunto Twilight con tono tranquilo a la bebe, aunque tambien se mostraba asombrada y preocupada de que una bebe haya quedado abandonada en este lugar. La bebe solo se quedo viendola curiosa.

Twilight se preguntaba como una bebe quedo abandonada en este lugar tan solitario, lejos de la civilizacion, tampoco sabia cuanto tiempo habia quedado sola, y que ocasiono esos rasguño. La princesa tambien sospecho que podria haber contraido una enfermedad o una infeccion debido a lo frio de este bosque y los posibles agentes infecciosos que podria a ver por aqui. No se podiadejarla sola en este lugar podria morir en cualquier momento por alguna enfermedad, la misma tormenta o peor, ser deborada por algun depredador. Los mismos ojos de la princesa volvieron a brillar y decidio llevarsela con ella hacia su casa. Con solo abrir sus alas la princesa Twilight se dirigio a su castillo, en breve momento comenzo a llover en el lugar.

* * *

Fluttershy, Raimbow Dash y Pinkie Pie estaban esperando a Twilight quien aun no regresaba y ya la tormenta estaba ya callendo y con fuerza. Mientras tanto los potrillos estaban observando la lluvia caer, los relampagos y truenos se hacian presentes en ese momento.

\- Sinceramente tu hermano si pudo adivinar que iba a pasar -comenta Indigo algo asombrado.

\- Se los dije, mi hermano y yo somos 20% mas genial igual que nuestra madre -comenta Speedy Dash. .

\- Hablando de madres acabo de ver a mami salir al bosque pero aun no regresa, y ya esta lloviendo -dice Star preocupada por su madre Twilight.

\- Si no ha vuelto y se fue al bosque everfree de seguro fue con Zecora a refugiarse -dijo Cheese Pie.

\- Solo espero que se encuentre bien y no le haya pasado nada -comenta Star aun preocupada. Pero en eso su hermano Indigo observo alguien volar llegando al castillo. Como habia mucha lluvia era dificil distinguir quien era pero apostaba que podria ser su madre

\- Espera... creo que ya llego, acabo de ver a alguien aproximarse en el castillo -dijo el pequeño alicornio azul.

\- Que esperamos vamos a bajo -expresa Star y todos afirmaron para ir hacia abajo a ver quien era.

En la planta baja del castillo. Alguien estaba tocando la puerta, Fluttershy fue a ver quien era y era Twilight entrando apresuradamente al castillo tenia casi todo su cuerpo mojada debido a la lluvia.

\- Twilight ¿te encuestras bien? -pregunto Fluttershy preocupada.

\- Estoy un poco mojada pero estoy bien -comenta la princesa mientras aparecia un paño y se secaba.

\- ¿Porque tardaste paso algo interesante o algo muy malo que te hizo atrasar? -pregunta Pinkie Pie.

\- Algo asi -comenta Twilight mostrando la bolsa y algo se estaba moviendo dentro.

\- Encontraste algun animalito herido -pregunta FLuttershy preocupada.

\- O una criatura extraña que estaba perdido -pregunta Raimbow Dash con curiosidad.

\- Algo mucho mas sorpresivo -Twilight mete su cabeza en la bolsa y saca precisamente una bebe pony de color blanca, al observarla mejor era una alicornio blanca con crin y cola negra, tenia unos ojos azules y unas alas bastante peculiares. Todas al verlas se asombraron un poco.

-¿ Y esa niña? -pregunta Raimbow Dash.

\- ¿Twilight a donde la encontraste? -pregunta FLuttershy

\- La encontre en el bosque, estaba sola y llorando -comenta Twilight colocandola en una mesa.

\- ¿Como llego una niña en el bosque? -pregunta Dash confundida.

\- No tengo idea absoluta del como llego en un bosque, pero debido a estos rasguños puedo suponer que fue abandonada o fue extraviada de su familia -dice Twilight.

\- Oh pobrecita tuvo que estar sufriendo estando totalmente sola -comento Fluttershy sintiendo pena por la bebe extraviada.

\- Voy a ir por mi botiquin de emergencia, para examinar si no tiene algun rastro de enfermedad -dice la princesa y se dirige a otra sala. Mientras tanto Pinkie se acerca a la pequeña bebe.

\- Holi me llamo Pinkie pie ¿cual es tu nombre? -pregunta Pinkie con su mismo nivel de entusiasmo. La bebe solo inclino la cabeza de forma confusa.

\- Pinkie ya te hemos dicho que los bebes no pueden hablar -señala Raimbow Dash.

\- Ya lo se solo que quiero saber si tenia algun nombre oculto por alli -dice Pinkie pie tocando la mejilla de la bebe.

\- Tu y tus raras ideas Pinkie pie -dijo la pegaso azul rotando los ojos.

En eso los potrillos llegaron al lugar con ellas.

\- ¿Mami estas aqui? -pregunta Star.

\- Tu madre se fue a un salon a buscar algo importante -señala Fluttershy.

\- Uff, que alivio ya me habia asustado -dijo la alicornio violeta

En eso todos los potros fijaron su mirada en la bebe que estaba en la mesa.

\- ¿Y esa bebe? -pregunta Indigo viendo a la bebe.

\- ¿Que hace una bebe aqui? -pregunta Star confundida.

\- ¿Es para cantarle cumpleaños? -pregunta Cheese Pie

\- Twilight lo acaba de traer hija mia, pero si quieres, ¡nos vamos a casa para prepararle una fiesta sorpresa! -comenta Pinkie pie emocionada

\- Ejem -Raimbow Dash hace señal en la ventana donde se veia aun la lluvia caer.

\- Em si despues que la lluvia nos deje salir jjejejeje -dice Pinkie pie

En eso llega Twilight con un botiquin de primeros auxilios. Esta nota la presencia de los potrillos. Star e Indigo fueron donde ella.

\- Mami ¿estas bien? -pregunta Star viendo a su madre.

\- Nos tenias algo preocupado cuando comenzo a llover -dijo Indigo. Twilight abrazo a ambos y les dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Descuiden estoy bien -señala Twilight.

\- Ay por favor, que te mojen por una lluvia no es nada, su madre ha recibido peores cosas tanto en la serie cannon como en los diversos fanfics donde ella esta expuesto al peligro -dice Pinkie buscando de su melena algo. Todos excepto su hija Cheese Pie se quedaron viendola confundida.

\- Emm si mas o menos lo que dijo su tia... ¿creo? - Twilight se dirigio donde estaba la bebe.

\- Mami ¿donde encontraste esa bebe? -pregunta Star.

\- La encontre sola en el bosque everfree, parece ser que no tiene familia -señala Twilight tomando estestocopio y revisando si hay algun indicio de enfermedad.

\- ¿¡Sola y sin familia!? -pregunta Star asombrada

\- ¿Como eso es posible? -pregunta Indigo

\- No tengo idea, solo se por lo que veo que quedo sola sin hogar y sin familia, no se si fue abandonada o extraviada -comento la princesa mientras agarraba una linterna y hacer que la bebe abriera la boca para observar su interior.

\- Eso suena horrible -dijo Star ahora colocandose encima de la mesa para observar a la bebe mejor.

\- ¿Y que piensas hacer con ella madre? -pregunta Indigo.

\- No estoy segura, lo unico que se me ocurre en este momento es conservarla hasta encontrar los padres de ella o alguna pista de su familia -señala Twilight terminando de revisar a la bebe y luego busca algunas benditas para sus rasguños.

\- Mírale las alas -Star toca las alas de la bebe, al momento que lo hace, la pequeña las abre, sus alas no eran de cualquier pegaso o alicornio normal, sus alas eran como unas navajas y pegadas a lo que parecian unos palos azules.

\- Jamas he visto unos tipos de alas como esas -comenta Raimbow acercandose.

\- Aparentemente no parece una poni que se haya visto por aqui -comenta la princesa de la amistad terminando de colocarle las benditas a la bebe.

\- ¿Y con esas alas asi puede volar? -pregunta Speedy confundida.

\- Quien sabe -dijeron casi todos al mismo tiempo. La bebe comenzo a chuparse los cascos de forma tierna

\- Mami ¿podemos conservarla si acaso no encontramos a su familia? -pregunta Star acariciando la crin de la bebe.

\- ¿A que te refieres Star? -pregunta Twilight viendola

\- Bueno siempre quise tener una hermana menor para mi, para jugar con ella, y como no se sabe si finalmente tendra o no tendra una familia, pense que pudieras adoptarla como tu hija -dice Star aun acariciando a la bebe mientras esta reia

\- No lo creo, aunque mis sospecha me indican que ella fue abandonada o posiblemente fue extraviada, no estoy segura de cuidar a alguien que desconozco -señala la alicornio lavanda.

\- Oh vamos, tu criaste a Spike el cual es un dragon ¿no? -dijo la pequeña alicornio violeta

\- Es un buen punto, pero aun asi yo ... -antes que pudiera decir una palabra vio que su hija la miraba con ojos triste de forma suplicante.

\- Por favor... -dijo en suplica la potrilla

\- Bueno esta bien, si no encontramos algo sobre su familia la adoptare como mi hija -comento Twilight.

\- Yay, escuchaste pequeña, pronto seras mi hermanita ¿no es genial? -dijo Star felizmente mientras abrazaba a la bebe.

\- ¿Ejem tu hermana? -dijo Indigo sintiendose separado del grupo.

\- Bueno nuestra hermana menor -comenta la potrilla violeta rotando los ojos mientras veia a la bebe.

\- Pero entre tu y yo seras mi unica hermana -susurro Star con una sonrisa.

\- Te escuche Star -dijo Indigo molesto. Star solo le saco la lengua a su hermano mellizo de forma infantil.

\- Que hare con ustedes dos... -comenta Twilight negandose con la cabeza por la actitud de sus hijos.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Canterlot la tormenta precipitaba con mucha fuerza, todos los ponis que vivían allí estaban dentro de su casa esperando que la tormenta pasara. Por otro lado Flash Sentry junto con otros guardias estaban vigilando la ciudad adentro del castillo.

\- Esto parece un diluvio -señala un guardia.

\- He visto peores -dijo otro guardia.

\- Manténganse concentrados soldados por ordenes de la princesa Twilight debemos vigilar todo Canterlot aunque haya circunstancia como esta -dijo Flash Sentry.

\- De acuerdo -dijeron todos los guardianes reales.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa de Rarity la elemento de la Generosidad, esta estaba con su hermanita Sweetie Belle tratando de jugar algun juego de mesa mientras que la tormenta pasaba.

\- ¡Jaque Mate! -expreso Rarity

\- Rayos perdi otra vez -dijo Sweetie Belle con frustracion.

\- Eres un poquito mala en este juego -señala Rarity guardando el juego de mesa.

\- Tengo hambre hermana, ¿tienes malvaviscos? -pregunta Sweetie Belle.

\- Creo que aun tengo guardados algunos, voy a buscarlos -indica la unicornio blanca mientras se paraba e iba a la cocina.

En poco tiempo regresa con su hermana con un tazon lleno de malvaviscos. Ambas se sentaron y compartieron los malvavisco.

\- ¿Oye hermana y no piensas tener un hijo? -pregunta Sweetie belle con curiosidad

\- ¿Que? -expreso de forma de impresion Rarity por la pregunta de su hermana.

\- Digo ya algunas de tus amigas ya formaron una familia, solo Applejack, Fluttershy y tu han sido las unicas que todavia no tienen familia -dijo la pequeña potra.

\- Bueno no lo se, no he pensando todavia tener hijos... -dice Rarity sintiéndose algo incomoda

\- Oh... ¿oye Rarity y si yo tuviera hijos te pusieras feliz? -pregunta Sweetie Belle dejando a Rarity Extrañada.

\- Sweetie belle aun eres muy jovencita para tener hijos -dice Rarity cruzando los cascos.

\- Ya lo se, ¿pero si tuviera la edad apropiada y fuera madre tu fueras feliz? -pregunta nuevamente la unicornio blanca de crin rosada con morado.

\- Mmm no lo se Sweetie belle, no quisiera ver a mi querida hermana sufrir por el embarazo -señala Rarity con cara preocupacion.

\- Oh por favor, ¿ que tanto sufre una yegua con un embarazo ? -pregunto Sweetie Belle.

\- Segun lo que he escuchado que mucho una sufre al estar embarazada -explica Rarity jugando con unos malvavisco.

\- ¿Tanto asi? -pregunto Sweetie Belle arqueando la ceja

\- Si, nos ponemos despresivas, agresivas, nos atacan las emociones, nos da ansiedad de comer y hacer muchas cosas, sufrimos muchos dolores, mmm creo que eso es todo -dijo Rarity.

\- Creo que voy a considerar mejor los hijos -comenta Sweetie con tono preocupante.

En eso se escucho un trueno bastante fuerte causando que se fuera la luz en su casa. Ambas hermanas iluminaron sus cuernos para ver mejor. Y se dirigieron a la ventana ara cerrar las cortinas. La lluvia estaba empeorando pareciera que no tenia intencion de acabar.

\- Que tormenta... -dice Sweetie Belle viendo la lluvia caer

\- Veo que todo ponyville se quedo sin energia -comenta la unicornio modista viendo todas las casas a oscuras.

\- Solo espero que la tormenta de verdad pase -señala la potra y ambas unicornios se fueron a la cocina para encender una vela.

(a)

* * *

De regreso al castillo de la Armonia, todos se habian quedado en el salon principal, a pesar de no tener energia, el mapa de equestria aun podia iluminar con su brillo magico natural. Twilight se queda cerca de sus hijos, Raimbow dash con Speedy y Volt, y Pinkie con Cheese Pie. Fluttershy se encargo de mantener a la bebe entre sus cascos.

\- Oye Volt cuando se acabara la tormenta -pregunta Dash a su hijo.

\- Faltan 30 minutos -dijo Volt

\- Me impresiona su habilidad del conocimiento de las tormentas a traves del olfato -dijo Twilight.

\- Sip mi hijo nacio 30 % genial yeah -expresa Raimbow Dash sintiendose orgullosa.

\- A proposito Twilight ¿que es esto? -pregunta Pinkie pie mostrando la bolsa que habia traido Twilight.

\- Oh si me olvido que aun lo traia -Twilight toma la bolsa con su magia y luego saca un cofre de diseño antiguo.

\- ¿Que hay adentro mami? -pregunta Star con curiosidad.

\- Esto -La princesa abre el cofre y todos vieron como una clase de esfera color morada con un simbolo de un sol.

\- ¿Que es eso? -pregunta Dash

\- Es un comunicador magico, lo puedo usar para contactarme con la princesa Celestia -dijo Twilight.

\- ¿¡En serio!? -preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

\- Si la princesa consiguio dos esferas a lo largo de su viaje, con esto nos permitiera comunicarnos a larga distancia -señala la princesa de la amistad.

\- ¿Asi como el libro de Sunset Shimmer? -pregunta Raimbow Dash.

\- Algo asi pero solo sirve en esta dimension -señala Twilight colocando la esfera en la mesa

\- ¿Como Funciona? -pregunta Pinkie pie curiosa.

\- Vamos a probarlo -dice Twilight brillando su cuerno y dispara un rayo magico a la esfera,

Esta es envuelta por un aura blanco y comienza a flotar. En eso se crea un holograma magico donde de pronto una poni gigante de color blanca con alas y cuerno. La Alicornio sonrie ver a Twilight y a las demas.

\- Muy buenas noches Twilight y compañia -dijo la poni blanca en el holograma.

\- Hola princesa Celestia cuanto tiempo sin verla -comenta Twilight sonriente de ver a su antigua maestra.

\- Hola Princesa –dijeron Fluttershy y Raimbow Dash.

\- ¿Cómo ha estado, ya se casó, ya tuvo hijos, tiene nuevo empleo después que colocara a Twilight a cargo del reino? –dio varias preguntas la poni rosada moviéndose por todos lados del holograma de Celestia

\- ¡Pinkie! –regaña Twilight a Pinkie. Celestia rio un poco y luego les dijo con tranquilidad.

\- Mi hermana y yo la hemos pasado muy bien después de nuestro abandono del cargo real, en un lugar llamado Hollytopia –señala Celestia.

\- He escuchado de ese lugar, es una ciudad igual de grande como Ponyhattan y un buen lugar para seres con magia para vacacionar, relajarse o hacer turismo –comento la alicornio lavanda.

\- Así es princesa, este lugar es bastante acogedor, puedes visitar varios lugares, muchas casas y edificio, hay lugares turistas, monumentos, playas ¡y hasta hay bastantes tiendas de pasteles! –comenta Celestia a grito lo último dejando a las demás impactadas.

\- Digo es un lugar muy agradable –corrige Celestia por su exagerada obsesión por los pasteles.

\- De seguro lo es jejejeje –ríe Raimbow Dash.

\- A propósito princesa Twilight ¿cómo están tus hijos? –pregunta la alicornio blanca.

\- Star, Índigo vengan a saludar a su tía Celestia –llama la alicornio lavanda a sus hijos y en eso llegan Índigo junto con Star frente a la antigua Monarca.

\- ¿Madre ella es la princesa Celestia que tanto nos hablas? –pregunta Índigo a su madre.

\- Así es Índigo –afirma Twilight.

\- Es alta y no es tanto como yo pensé que era -dijo Star siendo directa en cuanto a la forma de Celestia. Twilight rápidamente le tapa la boca a su hija.

\- Jejejeje lo que ella quiso decir que para ella es admirable y un gusto de verla a usted por ser la gobernante de nuestra tierra –comenta Twilight de una forma nerviosa.

Todas sus amigas hasta sus hijos y sobrinos se quedaron observándola extrañada. A pesar de haber pasado años aun Twilight le tiene gran respeto y algo de nervios a su antigua maestra. Celestia por otro lado sabia de este problema en general con su antigua alumna, desde que se convirtió en su mentora prácticamente Twilight hacia todo lo que ella le exigía tratando de ser la mejor, pero al parecer también causo que Twilight fuera muy educada cuando estuviera frente de ella. Celestia esperaba que algún día a Twilight se le quitara esa extraña sensación o esa forma de actuar cuando estuviera cerca con ella, no es como si ella fuera como un monstruo perseguidor de informales. Para ignorar todo ello Celestia le dijo a Star.

\- Entonces tú debes ser Star la hija menor de Twilight –dijo la antigua monarca a la pequeña potrilla.

\- Si esa soy yo –dice Star quitando el casco de su madre.

\- Según tu madre, gobernaras junto a ella Equestria en Canterlot y en Ponyville para seguir expandiendo la amistad –comento Celestia.

\- Si solo debo cumplir los 15 años para estar junto con ella, aunque le dije que gobernare el reino desde acá el castillo de la armonía, porque allá es muy aburrido –explica Star. Celestia ante eso vio a Twilight, esta al verla le dijo.

\- Emm bueno es una idea que a ella se le ocurrió, para tenerle función en ambos castillo, solo estuviéramos juntas si la situación es complicada –comenta Twilight.

\- ¿Y ella podrá sola? –pregunta Celestia curiosa. Twilight iba a responder pero Star fue más rápido que ella en hablar.

\- Claro que puedo, es solo firmar decretos, hacer propuesta, saludar y sonreír a los ponis, y recomendarles cómo hacer amistades, cualquiera puede lograr eso –comenta la pequeña potrilla confiada de sí mismo.

\- Jejejeje si más o menos –comenta Twilight sintiéndose algo incomoda.

\- Tu hija es bien enérgica –comenta Celestia con una sonrisa.

\- Jejeje si desde pequeña ha sido algo enérgica –comenta Twilight.

\- Bueno en cuanto a tu hijo mayor Índigo comprendí que él quiere ser igual que el capitán Flash Sentry tu esposo, o sea formar parte de la guardia real –dijo la alicornio blanca.

\- Si él prefiere ser parte de la guardia real que ser un príncipe –comenta Twilight.

\- Así es je –señalo Índigo.

\- En cuanto a las demás, Raimbow y Pinkie ¿también son madres ya? –pregunta Celestia.

\- Si esta pequeña que tengo es mi hija llamada Cheese Pie ¡Yay! –dice Pinkie pie saltando de la emoción.

\- ¡Yay! –expresa Cheese Pie copiando a su mami dando saltitos.

\- De tal madre tal hija –comento Celestia en silencio mientras reía.

\- Yo tengo a estos dos Speedy y Volt –comenta Raimbow Dash.

\- Hola princesa –dijeron ambos pegasos saludando a sus cascos.

\- Son 20 % más genial como su madre ¿no niños? –pregunta Celestia

\- No, ¡somos 30 % más genial! –expresa Speedy con orgullo.

\- Si jejeje –dijo Volt sin elevar el nivel del ego familiar.

\- ¿Y tú querida? –pregunto Celestia a Fluttershy.

\- Todavía no tengo hijos, aun no formo una familia –dice Fluttershy

\- Fluttershy, Rarity y Applejack son las únicas que aún no han formado una familia –señala Pinkie pie mientras sacaba un jugo de su melena.

\- Ya veo… -expreso Celestia un poco confundida.

\- Bueno creo que es todo, es bueno volverlas a ver si necesitan algo solo tienen que llamarme por este orbe, nos veremos entonces – dijo Celestia despidiéndose de las guardianas de la armonía pero antes que cortara la comunicación. Twilight le dijo.

\- Espere princesa Celestia, hay algo que se me olvidó mencionar –comenta Twilight.

\- ¿De qué trata princesa Twilight? –pregunta la alicornio blanca. Twilight luego mueve a la bebe con su magia para presentarla a su antigua maestra.

\- Esta es una bebe que acabo de encontrar sola hace poco en el bosque everfree mientras llovía –dijo la alicornio lavanda tomando ahora a la bebe con sus cascos.

\- ¿En serio sola en el bosque? –pregunta Celestia algo asombrada.

\- Si, no sé si tiene una familia o como es que llego a ese lugar, pero el motivo es que estaba abandonada y algo herida –explico Twilight Sparkle.

\- Oh cielos eso suena malo para una bebe –comento Celestia con tono preocupante.

\- Mi mami dijo que si no encontraba pista sobre su familia, podía adoptarla como su hija –dijo Star con una sonrisa.

\- ¿En serio? –pregunta Celestia viendo a Twilight

\- Bueno es una idea de mi hija, porque ella quiere tener una hermanita para ella, pero si le prometí que si no encontraba alguna pista sobre sus padres la adoptara como mi hija –señala Twilight acariciando la crin de la bebe.

\- Lo más curioso de ella es que una especie de alicornio singular –señala Pinkie Pie.

Ante el comentario de la poni rosada, Celestia vio más de cerca a la bebe, tenía un cuerno como unas alas, pero estas alas tenían un raro aspecto y eran afiladas. Ese raro aspecto de las alas hizo que a la alicornio se quedara en estado de pensar con solo mirar a la bebe, la antigua monarca comenzó a recordar algo similar

\- Princesa ¿se encuentra bien? –pregunta Twilight viendo a Celestia.

\- Creo haber visto a alguien con ese aspecto –comento Celestia dejando al grupo asombrado.

\- ¿¡En serio!? –expresaron todos

\- No estoy del todo segura, ya que fue hace muchísimos años, pero recuerdo a alguien familiar con esas alas, pero tendré que sentarme en un lugar sola a ver si lo logro recordar bien –comenta Celestia. En eso se escuchó algo en el holograma

\- Emm chicas me estaré despidiendo, creo que Luna me necesita en algo supongo, tratare de recordar lo que pueda en relación a esa especie de poni y tal vez investigue a fondo si tiene una relación con ella –dice Celestia y el holograma comienza a perder brillo.

\- Bueno la vuelvo a comunicar si yo también encuentro alguna pista –señala Twilight Sparkle.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, entonces hasta luego –el holograma finalmente desaparece y el orbe cae al suelo.

\- Bueno debemos esperar que pase la tormenta a ver si encuentro algo en relación a esta bebe –señala Twilight.

\- Pero hay que esperar que pase esta tormenta –dijo Fluttershy viendo por la ventana como la tormenta seguía arreciando en el pueblo

\- Muy cierto, ¿Volt cuanto queda para la tormenta? –pregunta Dash a su hijo.

\- Solo 20 min más –responde Storm.

\- Bien ¿y qué hacemos durante poco tiempo? –pregunta Speedy.

\- ¡Oh yo, yo y yo! Tengo varios juegos de mesas para este tipo de situación –dijo Pinkie pie sacando varios juegos de mesa de su crin.

\- ¿Porque siempre tienes cosas extrañas en tu crin Pinkie? –pregunta Raimbow Dash confundida.

\- Bobita siempre hay que estar preparado ante cualquier situación de emergencia –dice Pinkie pie dando saltos.

\- ¿Y esto es una situación de emergencia? –pregunta Dash.

\- Si o si no nos pegara la Aburriditis –expresa sin sentido la poni rosa.

\- Sabes que mejor olvidaro, es difícil saber qué piensas en tu cabeza –comenta Raimbow Dash colocando su casco en su frente. Mientras tanto Star se acerca a su madre.

\- Mamá ¿puedo cargar a la bebe? –pregunta Star a su madre.

\- Ok pero con cuidado los bebes son prácticamente delicados y supongo que esta es igual a como otros ponis bebes –comenta Twilight y luego con mucho cuidado se la entrega a Star.

Star hace un esfuerzo por cargar a la bebe con sus pequeños, el problema es que Star todavía era una niña y no tenía la suficiente fuerza para cargar a un bebe.

\- Es algo pesada –comenta Star con algo de dificulta.

\- Pues si sigues siendo una niña, no tienes la suficiente fuerza para cargarla todavía –comenta Twilight ayudándola un poco.

\- Aun así la considero adorable, descuida bebita cuando yo sea más grande te llevare a pasear en todas partes ¿no te encantaría? –le dice la pequeña alicornio a la bebe y esta solo le sonrió.

\- Creo que a Star le agrado de una forma a la bebe –comento Speedy.

\- Estoy de acuerdo hermana –comento Volt.

\- Creo que será una excelente hermana mayor –comenta Twilight con una sonrisa acariciando la crin de la bebe.

\- Si claro ignórenme –dijo Índigo con mucho fastidio.

\- Jejeje y tú también podrías ser un buen hermano mayor para ambas –comenta Twilight acariciando la crin de su hijo mayor.

\- Solo espero que Star y esta bebe no me usen como algún un juguete –dice Índigo un poco nervioso sabiendo como a veces llega ser su hermana menor. Ese comentario hizo que varios presente se rieran un poco

* * *

Por otro lado, muy lejos de Canterlot, específicamente en Hollytopia. En un hotel gigantesco estaba caminando una alicornio blanca con pelo y cola multicolor que era nada más ni nada menos que Celestia trayendo un vaso con agua. Esta misma se dirige a la puerta de su habitación y toca la puerta.

\- ¿Luna estas allí? –pregunta Celestia. Sin embargo no hubo respuesta de alguien al otro lado de la puerta.

\- Luna ábreme te traje agua como me lo pediste –dijo Celestia pero de igual forma no hubo respuesta.

Por ello Celestia abrió la puerta con su magia para ver qué pasaba y lo que encontró causo que su expresión cambiara a susto. En una mesa hecha de madera había como una clase de vomito pero de color negro con algo rojo que parecía sangre, había un rastro que parecía que se dirigía a una parte.

\- ¡Ay no Luna! -Celestia dejo el vaso y siguió el extraño rastro negro y en cuestión de tiempo encontró a Luna vomitando en el baño de ese mismo líquido negro.

\- ¡Luna! –grita Celestia asustada. Luna al escuchar el grito se voltea a ver a su hermana mayor y con algo de dificulta le dice.

\- Celestia debes… llevarme… al hospital –dijo la princesa de la noche con signos de desmayo.

\- No me digas que… -comento Celestia con algo de miedo.

\- Así es… ¡EL BEBE YA VIENE! –grito esto último luna para luego caer desmayada. Celestia rápidamente toma a su hermana y luego sale de la habitación lo más rápido y seguro posible junto con luna para llevarla al hospital

**CONTINUARA**


	4. Chapter 4

FANFIC

**El Corazón Espiritual**

* * *

SAGA:

**Los Fragmentos Caídos**

* * *

AUTOR REPRESENTANTE

** Keylight111**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: **

El Refugio

(a)

* * *

Han pasado varias horas desde que inicio la tormenta y finalmente como habia predicho Volt el hijo de raimbow, la tormenta dejo de llover en su minuto exacto en Ponyville y el cielo poco a poco comenzó a despejarse. Muchos ponis comenzaron a salir de sus casas a inspeccionar el ambiente. Se sentía fresco a lo largo del pueblo debido a la húmeda que la misma lluvia había ocasionado. Twilight junto con sus amigas también salieron del castillo a ver el lugar, se podían ver varios charcos de agua alrededor de varias casas, gotas cayendo de algunos techos y animales saliendo de sus escondites.

\- Se siente fresco el lugar –dijo Fluttershy

\- Llovió bastante fuerte en esta zona explicaría la cantidad de humedad que hay en el pueblo. –comenta Twilight.

\- Bueno ya dejó de llover creo que es mejor que regrese a casa con mis hijos –comenta Raimbow Dash volviendo a entrar al castillo.

\- Si creo que yo también, posiblemente los gemelos Cake me estarán buscando para nuestra rutina de juegos –señala Pinkie Pie.

\- ¿Y tu Twilight que piensas hacer? –pregunta Fluttershy.

\- En realidad estaba pensando en investigar el bosque everfree a ver si encuentro una pista sobre el paradero de la familia de la bebe –dice la princesa de la amistad.

\- Mmm es una excelente idea para comenzar a investigar, yo iré a mi casa a ver cómo están mis amiguitos animales –señala Fluttershy

\- Vale les diré si encontré algo –comenta Twilight.

En pocos minutos el grupo de amigas se despiden y Twilight se dirige dónde están sus hijos. Índigo se encontraba leyendo en un sofá mientras que Star se encontraba jugando con la bebe haciéndoles caritas graciosas para que la bebe se riera. Se veían las dos muy tiernas jugando, Twilight al verlas se encantó por ver tanta ternura entre las dos, Star pudiera ser una excelente hermana mayor si en tal caso no lograba encontrar alguna pista de la familia de la pequeña.

\- Star –llamo Twilight a su hija menor.

\- ¿Que ocurre mami? –pregunta Star.

\- Te gustaría ayudarme a encontrar una pista de la bebe en el bosque everfree –pregunta Twilight.

\- Emm bueno no lo sé… -Star miro a la pequeña con algo de tristeza de algún modo se estaba encariñando con ella.

\- Recuerda si en tal caso no encontramos algo relacionado con la familia de la pequeña entonces nos la quedamos –comento Twilight.

\- Ok… -expresa la joven alicornio no tan entusiasmada, pero era un acuerdo entre madre e hija que se debía respetar. Ya la habían educado que cuando una promesa familiar se hace se debe cumplir en cuanto a sus exigencias.

Twilight busco el antiguo bolso que usaba para cargar a Star cuando era una bebe y tomo a la bebe colocándola con cuidado en el bolso y se la coloco en el lomo. Star se subió arriba de su madre y así ambas yeguas se dirigieron al bosque everfree.

(a)

* * *

En Hollytopia en un hospital gigantesco estaba una sala donde estaba reposando una cansada y agotada princesa Luna con una mascarilla de oxígeno. Al lado de ella estaba sentada su hermana la princesa Celestia quien la veía con algo de preocupación. En ese instante llega un doctor a la sala donde se encontraba ambas hermanas.

\- ¿Doctor? –dijo Celestia al verlo entrar, mientras que el revisaba algunos papeles diagnóstico.

\- Les traigo noticias princesa Celestia –comento el doctor. Celestia con un nudo en la garganta le pregunto.

\- ¿¡Son buenas o malas doctor!? –pregunta Celestia con tono preocupante. El doctor no dijo por unos minutos que parecieron eternos para la alicornio blanca. Pero después le dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Son todas buenas noticias –expresa el medico haciendo que la preocupación de Celestia desapareciera al instante.

\- ¿Y entonces cuáles son? –pregunto la antigua gobernante de Equestria con un tono más tranquilo.

\- En primero su hermana estará bien a pesar de lo fuerte y delicado que fue el proceso de parto podrá estabilizarse en algunas horas y en segundo él bebe está en la sala de incubación de bebes y está sano y salvo también –comenta el médico.

\- ¿Él bebe? ¿Es decir que es un niño? –pregunta Celestia.

\- Así es –afirma el doctor.

\- Genial mi hermana se pondrá muy feliz, no se imagina ella siempre me decía que debía ser un niño si o si, a cada noche me lo decía jejeje –ríe con felicidad la princesa del sol.

\- Si quiere usted puede ir a verlo –dijo el médico.

\- Con gusto quisiera ver a mi sobrino –dice Celestia levantándose de su silla y luego siguió al poni doctor donde conservan a todos los bebes.

Celestia dio un pequeño vistazo a todos los bebes que se encontraban dormidos cada uno en su cuna y cada uno con su etiqueta. Entre todos los presentes había uno en particular, era un niño de color negro como la misma oscuridad con crin color blanco, con alas color negro con rojo y un cuerno bastante peculiar, estaba en vuelto en una sábana blanca.

\- Este debe ser –dijo Celestia fijando su mirada a ese pequeño poni negro.

\- Si cuando mi grupo y yo vimos primera vez al bebe nos dio una gran sorpresa que sea también un alicornio, pero también nos sorprendió los colores de este bebe, nunca hemos visto algún poni bebe con colores, es bastante peculiar –comenta el doctor que estaba al lado de ella

\- Este… no se parece nada a Luna… se parece mucho más a… -comenta Celestia sin poder decir lo último.

\- ¿Le ocurre algo? –pregunta el doctor a la princesa.

\- No nada… ¿por cuánto tiempo se debe mantener el niño en esta sala? –pregunta la alicornio blanca.

\- Mira si fuera un bebe normal le diría sin problema que mínimo 2 días, pero viniendo de el quien sabe –dijo el médico dejando a Celestia confundida.

\- ¿A qué se refiere doctor? –pregunta Celestia.

\- Normalmente en dos días es más que suficiente para analizar la sangre para evaluar si él bebe presenta algún problema o deficiencia, pero como se lo había dicho antes, este bebe es muy extraño y no sabemos en general si su organismos es diferente al resto y debamos hacer una examinación más detallada –comenta el doctor agarrando sus lentes y limpiándolos.

\- Entiendo –expresa Celestia aun viendo al bebe.

\- Pero como su hermana ha pasado por mucho por ver a su bebe, le daré un permiso para que ella lo pueda ver por lo menos 2 horas cuando ella pueda recuperar la conciencia –dijo el doctor volviéndose colocar los lentes.

\- Gracias se lo agradezco doctor, ahorita tomare algo de té y volveré a ver como esta mi hermana –comenta Celestia dirigiéndose a otra parte del hospital.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el imperio de cristal. Flurry Hearth estaba dibujando con unos crayones en su propio cuarto. Por otro lado la princesa Candace estaba firmando unos documentos hasta que de pronto apareció un pergamino mágico con un sello parecido a la de su tía Celestia, Candace comienza a leerlo y se sorprende, luego llama a su esposo Shinnig Armor.

\- ¡Shinnig Armor ven rápido! –dijo Candace.

Shinnig Armor estaba ayudando a algunos guardias en el entrenamiento cuando escucho el llamado de su esposa, con un saludo militar a sus aliados se retiró del lugar y se dirigió con la princesa del amor.

\- ¿Que pasa Candace? –pregunta Shinnig Armor confundido.

\- Mira mi tía Celestia me envió un mensaje y redacta que finalmente que él bebe de mi tía luna finalmente nació –comenta Candace leyendo el pergamino

\- ¿En serio? Eso es una buena noticia –dice con una sonrisa el unicornio blanco con crin y cola azul

\- Aquí dice que sería bueno que pudiera llegarme a Hollytopia para conocerlo –señala Candace.

\- Mmm un viaje de aquí a Hollytopia es bien lejos toma como 6 horas si vamos en el carrusel –comenta Shinnig Armor.

\- Pero ¿no valdría ver a nuestro nuevo sobrino? –pregunta Candace a Shinnig Armor.

\- Claro que valdría la pena pero en ese caso tuviéramos que partir mañana temprano para llegar a tiempo –dice Shinnig Armor.

\- Y llevemos a Flurry Hearth para que conozca a su primo –dice la alicornio rosada.

\- Estoy de acuerdo –comenta Shinnig Armor

En ese momento ambos padres escucharon un grito muy fuerte que pareciera que fuera de Flurry Heart. Shinnig Armor y Candace se miraron entre ellos un poco confundido y luego fueron a la habitación de su hija. En el momento que estos llegan esta estaba con una caja encima de la cabeza y parecía que estaba peleando contra la nada mientras que esta gritaba.

\- ¡ALEJATE SOMBRA ATERRORIZANTE! –grita Flurry Heart. Candace quedo algo asombrado por la extraña actitud de su hija y luego con su magia le quita la caja de su cabeza.

\- Hija ¿qué rayos haces? –pregunto Candace mirando fijamente a su hija. Flurry Heart al poder ver a su madre le respondió

\- Mami una sombra terrorífica me está acosando –señala la joven alicornio rosada clara viendo a todos lados.

\- ¿A que te refieras Flurry Heart? –pregunta Shinnig Armor confundido.

\- Una sombra gigante estaba en mi cuarto que trato de atacarme, trate de advertirles pero me lanzo una caja a mi cabeza, y no sé qué paso después –explico Flurry Heart.

\- A ver si te entendí hija, ¿había una sombra que te quería atacar nada más? –pregunta Candace y Flurry solo afirmo con la cabeza.

Ambos padres se quedaron viendo extrañados sobre el asunto de su hija, debido a que ellos no estaban viendo ninguna sombra en su cuarto, y era imposible que fuera King Sombra ya que él fue destruido por las elementos de la armonía, así que se lo tomaron como algo normal en ella, tal vez solo fueron imaginaciones suyas.

\- Flurry querida creo que solo fueron alucinaciones tuyas, porque no vemos nada acá en tu cuarto, ni cuando entramos vimos rastros de una sombra –dice Candace.

\- ¿No me creen? -pregunta Flurry Heart

\- No es que no te creamos hija pero tu madre tiene razón hubiéramos tal vez visto algo primero –señala Shinnig Armor.

\- Tal vez se escapó… -dice la joven alicornio rosada clara un poco frustrada

\- Bueno dejemos esa discusión para después, ¿oye Flurry te gustaría conocer a tu primo? –pregunta Candace.

\- ¿¡Primo!? –pregunta Flurry Heart asombrada.

\- Si tu tía Luna finalmente obtuvo un hijo, ambos están en el hospital y pensé que podrías ir con nosotros mañana temprano –explico la princesa del amor.

\- Mmm claro porque no –dijo en afirmación en querer ir y así tal vez olvidar lo que supuestamente vio.

\- Entonces está decidido, mañana marchamos temprano a ver el hijo de la princesa luna, emm si me disculpan me regresare a entrenar y organizar a los guardias –señala Shinnig Armor volviendo a su trabajo, dejando a su esposa e hija en su cuarto.

\- ¿Cómo será él bebe de mi tía luna? –pregunta Flurry Heart curiosa.

\- Quien sabe hija, hay que ver para obsérvalo mejor, mientras tanto sería una buena idea llevarle algún regalo –señala Candace.

\- Gran idea mami, ya pensare en un regalo para el –comenta Flurry Heart.

\- Bueno ¿qué piensas hacer? –pregunta Candace a su hija.

\- Creo que seguiré en lo mío con mis dibujos, y creo que tienes razón mami tal vez solo fueron mis imaginaciones sobre la sombra que vi… aunque de verdad lo vi tan real –comenta Flurry Heart a su madre.

\- Bueno no importa cariño, me retiro para seguir en lo mío –comenta Candace despidiéndose de su hija

\- Pero de verdad alguna parte de mi me dice que si vi algo… algo grande y atemorizante –dijo Flurry Heart regresando a dibujar.

Lejos del cuarto de Flurry Heart, estaba un baño que estaba solo sin la presencia de algún poni cerca, y de allí mismo apareció una gigantesca sombra con ojos que brillaron de un tono rojizo para luego desaparecer del mismo lugar.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle llega con su hija Star y la bebe llegan finalmente al corazón del bosque everfree con el objetivo si encuentran algo en relación con esta bebe dulce e inocente que cargaban.

\- ¿Es aquí donde la encontraste mami? –pregunta Star a su madre.

\- Así es y según lo que recuerdo creo que estamos cerca del sitio específico donde la encontré –señala la princesa de la amistad. Star se baja de su madre y ambas comenzaron a caminar.

Pasan algunos minutos y estas seguían caminando del misterioso bosque, Star se tomaba el tiempo para inspeccionar mejor el lugar, viendo los árboles, las diferentes plantas que se encontraban, los animales que habitaban en el dicho lugar.

\- Este lugar es interesante y muy misterioso –comenta Star viendo el lugar.

\- Ven Star no te atrases mucho –comenta Twilight llamando a su hija.

\- Perdón mami evaluaba la zona –dijo Star acercándose a su madre. Twilight y Star caminaron unos metros más, y allí Twilight encontró el lugar donde encontró a la bebe.

\- Es aquí –comenta Twilight encontrando el punto específico.

\- Segura que es este lugar, todo lo veo igual –dice Star confundida.

\- Si lo sé porque acá es donde la escuche llorar, estaba llorando debajo de la lluvia –señalo la princesa de la amistad.

\- Que suerte que no le dio gripe –comenta la potra alicornio violeta comenzando a caminar

\- Mmm no encuentro algo que relacione o explique el cómo llego esta niña principalmente aquí –dice Twilight tomando a la pequeña y la coloca en el suelo.

\- ¿Dime pequeña algo aquí te parece familiar? –pregunta Twilight a la bebe. Pero esta se le quedo viendo confundida.

\- Sé que no me puedes entender, pero quisiera saber el cómo llegaste acá –le habla Twilight a la bebe, pero tampoco obtuvo una respuesta que ella esperaba. Por ser tan pequeña era imposible que una bebe diera alguna pista, pero debía al menos intentarlo sino como iba a saber si ella tiene alguna una familia o quedo huérfana.

\- Te encontré únicamente aquí, estabas llorando debido a que tenías miedo, estabas sola y estaba lloviendo, por favor dame aunque sea una pequeña señal de algo –comenta Twilight como en tono de súplica. Sin embargo la bebe solo inclino la cabeza de forma curiosa y luego se tira para chupar su pequeño casco.

\- Supongo que no obtener una respuesta de ti –dijo Twilight algo decepcionada tomando a la bebe con sus cascos. En eso Star la llamo.

\- ¡Mami! –grito la voz Star. Twilight voltea a ver y vio a su hija cerca lo que parecía ser una pared de roca.

\- ¿Que ocurre Hija? –pregunta Twilight acercándose.

\- Mira esto –Star al momento que separa unas ramas con su magia, se presenció un agujero en la pared, una pequeña y estrecha entrada que pudiera conducir a una parte.

\- ¿Es una cueva? – preguntó la princesa de la amistad sorprendida.

Ambas alicornio se adentraron en la cueva, iluminando sus cuernos para ver que escondía por dentro. Con solo pequeños pasaron estas se encontraron como en una clase de cámara mediana, había una alfombra morada con una figura de una estrella desgarrada y sucia, unos estantes de libros, una mesa de madera con polvo, una lámpara de color dorado oxidado, y una cuna de bebe con muchas sabanas, también había algo de humedad y telarañas dando a entender que este lugar había estado abandonado por mucho tiempo.

\- Parece un refugio –comenta Twilight inspeccionando el lugar.

\- Un refugio abandonado y feo, a mi tía Rarity le daría un infarto por estar en este cuarto –señala Star sacudiendo la mesa que estaba llena de polvo. Esta vio la lámpara y jalo de su cuerda, y sorprendentemente encendió con una luz blanca algo débil a la erosión del material, pero su suficiente para poder por lo menos leer.

Mientras tanto Twilight tomo algunos libros y comenzó a leer, pero lo único que encontró eran garabatos y figuras de muchas estrellas de colores, cada uno con un nombre. Reviso los demás libros de cada estante pero todos tenían un dibujo de estrellas con varios nombres, nombres, nombres y más nombres.

\- ¿Porque alguien quisiera crear una sección de libros con dibujos de estrellas? –pregunta Twilight confundida siguiendo leyendo.

\- No lo sé, tal vez al quien lo escribió le gusta contemplar las estrellas igual que a ti mami –comento Star caminando a otro lado.

\- Si puede ser, pero al menos yo le daría más descripciones y más detalles –comenta Twilight Sparkle colocando los libros en su jugar. En eso Star nuevamente la llama

\- Mami mira esto, es una cuna –comenta la joven alicornio violeta con crin azul. Twilight fue donde su hija Star donde estaba una cuna pequeña con muchas sabanas alrededor.

\- ¿Porque habrá una cuna para bebes en este sitio? –se preguntó la alicornio lavanda.

\- ¿Sera posible que de aquí vino la bebe? –pregunto Star refiriéndose a la pequeña bebe que Twilight sostenía en sus cascos.

\- ¿Sera?... No, no lo creo, ¿cómo una bebe termino afuera en medio de la tormenta desde aquí, y porque alguien quisiera dejar un bebe aquí con el mal estado que se encuentra este sitio? –dijo Twilight dando una razón lógica.

\- Si tal vez no tenga sentido que ella viniera de aquí –dijo Star quitando las sabanas con su magia, en ese mismo instante encontró dos bultos que parecían ser unos objetos

\- Mira esto –Star quita todas las sabanas para visualizar dos objetos, uno era un libro morado con blanco, mientras que lo otro era un peluche de un lobo morado.

\- Es un libro y un peluche –comenta Twilight tomando principalmente el libro, estaba lleno de polvo así que esta lo soplo para quitarle toda la suciedad.

La portada del libro decía "Stellar" y debajo había como una gema en forma de estrella color purpura en un círculo redondo color blanco con varios círculos a su alrededor cada uno con una figura diferentes.

\- Que curioso libro –comenta Twilight viendo el libro.

En cambio Star tomo el peluche morado en forma de un lobo, el peluche es uno de lo poco que se encontraba en buen estado a pesar del mal estado que se encontraba en el lugar, en el mismo lomo del mismo peluche había una etiqueta el cual decía "Para Isabella".

\- Hey este muñeco dice para Isabella –señalo Star.

\- ¿Isabella? –pregunto Twilight viendo el muñeco.

Al mismo tiempo la bebe extendió sus casco hacia el muñeco con deseos de tomarlo. Hacia una carita de quererlo abrazar. La joven alicornio vio el muñeco por unos segundos y luego vio a la bebe el cual deseaba tomar aquel muñeco

\- Aquí tienes –dijo Star dándole el muñeco a la bebe. Al momento que la bebe toma el peluche esta sonrió y comenzó a abrazarlo riendo tiernamente.

\- Espera un momento, ¿dices que este muñeco en particular es para alguien que se nombra Isabella? –pregunta la princesa de la amistad

\- Pues así dice la etiqueta mami –respondió la pequeña alicornio. Twilight vio a la bebe fijamente.

\- ¿Tu nombre es Isabella querida? –pregunta Twilight a la bebe. Esta solo la vio y le mostro una sonrisa.

\- ¿Eso fue un sí? –pregunta Star

\- Creo que es un sí, pero si es su nombre, entonces si debe venir de este lugar, pero entonces ¿porque la encontré allá afuera? –pregunta Twilight confundida.

\- Tal vez alguien la coloco afuera a propósito, o ella se fue gateando hasta allá afuera –dijo la joven alicornio dando algunas posibilidades.

\- Bueno no hay suficiente prueba de que ella venga de acá y que se llame Isabella según el peluche que encontramos, pero hasta entonces lo mantendremos en secreto hasta a ver si encontramos otra pista en referencia a ella –indico la princesa de la Amistad.

\- Tal vez ese libro nos dé una pista –comenta Star refiriéndose al libro que su madre tenía.

\- Si es lo que pensé, así que nos la llevaremos esto al castillo para leerlo –comenta Twilight guardando su libro debajo de su ala.

\- Entonces ¿nos vamos? –pregunta Star a su madre y esta afirmo con la cabeza.

\- Creo que ya no hay nada que investigar acá, así que nos regresamos a casa –dijo Twilight colocando a la bebe en la mochila mientras que esta aun abrazaba al peluche en forma de lobo.

Star se encargó de devolver las sabanas a la cuna, y también apagar la lámpara. Ambas finalmente salieron de la cueva para luego regresar al castillo con el libro misterioso que sacaron del mismo lugar para haber si encontraban alguna pista en relación a la bebe, o tal vez otra cosa que pudiera abrir las puertas a algo oculto que ni ellas pudieran esperar.

**CONTINUARA**


	5. Chapter 5

FANFIC

**El Corazón Espiritual**

* * *

SAGA:

**Los Fragmentos Caídos **

* * *

AUTOR REPRESENTANTE

** Keylight111**

* * *

**Capitulo 5:**

Secretos

* * *

Twilight junto con su hija Star y la bebe encontrada abandonada hace varias horas atrás durante la tormenta, finalmente llegan a su hogar en el castillo, se estaba haciendo de noche, así que debían prepararse para cenar. Al momento que ellas entran, Índigo las recibió con un saludo y un abrazo, Twilight dejo el libro en la mesa y se dirigió a la cocina para hacer la cena para ella y sus hijos, una docena de sándwich de margarita y una leche tibia en un biberón para la bebe. Mientras tanto la bebe estaba jugando con su peluche de lobo, parecía feliz al tener el peluche, Star estaba viendo a la bebe jugar.

\- ¿No es muy tierna? –pregunta Star a su hermano índigo

\- Si se ve algo tierna –dice Índigo también viéndola

\- Y por fin ¿que encontraron sobre ella? –pregunta Índigo sobre la situación de la bebe.

\- No del mucho, solo pudimos encontrar un libro y ese peluche que tiene una etiqueta que dice "Para Isabella" –explica Star.

\- ¿Isabella? Tú crees que ella se llame… -dijo Índigo viendo con determinación el peluche que sostenía la bebe.

\- Es una posibilidad aunque no se sabe del todo –comenta la potra.

En minutos Twilight coloca finalmente la cena en la mesa y llama a sus hijos para que coman.

\- La cena esta lista –comento Twilight.

Star e Índigo se dirigieron a la mesa para tomar unos sándwich y comenzar a comer. Mientras tanto Twilight le da el biberón lleno de leche a la bebe, asombrosamente la pequeña tomo con sus casquitos y comenzó a tomar la leche de su biberón sin ayuda

\- Esta niña debe tener casi los primeros años –comenta Twilight vigilando a la bebe.

\- ¿Porcer? –pregunta Star con la boca llena.

\- Ya sabe tomar leche sin necesidad que la ayuden, y otra cosa Star es mala educación hablar con la boca llena –comenta Twilight llamando la atención a su hija.

\- Lo siento mami –dijo Star tragándose lo que tenía en la boca.

\- A propósito madre, ¿qué harás con esta niña? –pregunta Índigo.

\- Déjame que regrese mañana al refugio que encontramos Star y yo, luego veré que hago con la bebe –comenta Twilight tomando un sándwich con su magia para comer.

\- Pero mami no acabamos de venir de ese lugar –comenta la jovencita alicornio.

\- Siento que pasamos por alto algo –explica la princesa de la amistad.

\- ¿Cómo qué? –pregunta Star.

\- No lo sé, pero deseo regresar a ese lugar –dijo Twilight.

\- ¿Debo ir contigo? –pregunta Star.

\- No, yo creo que queda mejor que te quedes con tu hermano cuidando de la bebe. –comenta Twilight con una sonrisa.

\- Ya se durmió –dijo Índigo llamando la atención de su hermana y su madre, y este luego señala con su casco que la bebe se había quedado dormida con un biberón casi vacío.

\- Que tierna se ve durmiendo –comenta Star sonriente.

\- La llevare a dormir, no me vayan a comer todos los sándwich –señala Twilight levitando a la nenita con su magia.

\- Eso será difícil cuando tenemos a la comelona mundial –dijo Índigo refiriéndose a su hermana.

\- ¡Oye! No soy una comelona, no como demasiado –expresa Star un poco molesta.

\- Claro hermanita, a veces exageras comiendo ya hasta creo que le ganaste a nuestra tía Pinkie pie –dijo Índigo rotando los ojos.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto, dime alguna vez que comí de más! –dice Star con tono retador. En eso Índigo hizo aparecer una larga lista con su magia

\- Una vez en una fiesta de Apple Bloom te comiste como 7 docenas de pie de manzana horneada por nuestra tía Applejack. En una fiesta elegante de Canterlot no parabas de pedir del pastel de 16 pisos. En un cumpleaños de nuestra prima Speedy tampoco dejabas de exigirle a nuestra tía Raimbow Dash que te diera más de esas croquetas con queso, que si yo no recuerdo mal te comiste como 500 porciones. –comenta Índigo leyendo su lista.

\- No es culpa mía, es mi estómago, creo que tengo doble y me da hambre –comenta Star algo sonrojada.

\- ¡Oye pero tú no digas, puesto que tú también tienes un problema para dormir! –expresa Star.

\- ¿Qué? –pregunta el joven alicornio.

\- Si cada vez que duermes, no sé qué rayos sueñas y comienzas hablar, silbar o susurrar dormido, y en el peor de los casos comienzas a cantar, y debemos admitir que cantas horrible –comenta la joven alicornio discutiendo a su hermano.

\- ¡Oye yo no canto horrible! –dijo molesto Índigo

\- Claro que sí, una vez cantaste tan horrible mientras dormías que no me dejaste ni dormir, amanecí con bolsas en los ojos y la crin especulada –comenta la joven alicornio violeta

\- Eso explicaría porque te vi como un monstruo horrible en miniatura –dice Índigo cosa que le molesto a Star.

\- ¿¡QUE DIJISTE!? –grita Star Molesta.

\- Ya, ya niños cálmense –dice Twilight tratando de calmar a los mellizos.

\- Lo cierto es que aquí en esta casa hay una campeona comelona y un ruidoso nocturno –comenta Twilight colocando unos motes graciosos a sus hijos.

\- Exacto madre –dijeron ambos hermanos hasta que se dieron cuenta lo que les dijo su madre.

\- Ven pequeña mejor te llevo a dormir para que no te contagie sus travesuras y defectos jejeje –comento la princesa de la amistad.

\- ¡Hey! –se quejaron ambos mellizos y amos volvieron a seguir cenando sus sándwich mientras que Twilight se dirigía a encontrar un lugar para hacer descansar a la bebe.

* * *

De vuelta al hospital, mientras Celestia estaba vigilando él bebe de luna, Luna estaba todavía inconsciente acostada en su cuarto correspondiente. En los propios sueños de luna, esta se encontraba caminando por un espeso bosque que contenía mucha neblina, el silencio reinaba en aquel lugar por donde la princesa caminaba, está en un momento se paró y vio la luna que se estaba colocando en el cielo oscuro sin que ella la controlara.

\- Este lugar me recuerda demasiado cuando nos conocimos por primera vez - el silencio había sido interrumpido cuando detrás de luna apareció un encapuchado.

\- Siempre lo mantengo guardado en mi mente para no olvidarme – dice Luna sin ver al encapuchado.

\- Fue una hermosa noche ¿no crees? –dijo el encapuchado.

\- Una hermosa noche mágica y brillante –comenta Luna volteándose al ver encapuchado.

\- ¿Le puedo preguntar algo a usted? –pregunto el misterioso encapuchado. Luna lo ve por un momento y luego ve el cielo oscuro de la noche.

\- No tienes que preguntarme sé que me vas a decir –dijo la princesa de la noche.

\- Estuvo por aquellos días perdido en mis pensamientos, estaba destrozado, asustado, arrepentido e increíblemente perdido de la realidad, pero usted aun así trato de ayudarme –comento el encapuchado.

\- Te estaba viendo, veía que entrabas en las puertas de la oscuridad, y aunque trate de todo por ayudarte en alejarte de ello, mi poder no fue suficiente para alejarte de las tinieblas –comento Luna ahora viéndolo fijamente.

\- ¿Se arrepiente de haberme conocido? –pregunto el misterioso poni.

\- No… puesto que conocí a alguien que de algún modo me entendía de lo que estaba sufriendo –decía luna con un tono nostálgico.

\- Sabes es irónico pensar que a ambos nos pasó lo mismo -comento la princesa de la noche.

\- ¿Lo mismo? –pregunto el encapuchado.

\- A ambos nos consumió la oscuridad transformándonos en seres siniestro con el propósito de llevar a Equestria al poder de las tinieblas –dijo Luna un tanto melancólica.

\- La oscuridad… -comento el encapuchado con un tono serio y frio, de pronto la capucha comenzó a rasgarse e irse con el viento.

\- Lo siento, tuve que haberme dado cuenta que las tinieblas nos estaban separando –dijo luna un tanto y triste.

En el último comentario el misterioso encapuchado se disolvió en trozos de papel, alejándose con el viento. El mismo escenario donde se encontraba luna había tornado ahora más oscuro, las hojas de los arboles comenzaron a caer, el suelo oscureció, y el mismo cielo no reflejaba la luz de la luna a causa que unas nubes negras bloqueaban su brillo a la princesa. Todo se había convertido en silencio sepulcral y oscuridad. La princesa de la noche veía el escenario con tana tristeza y melancolía, se cerraba en su mente con solo imágenes que ocurrieron hace 1000 años antes que fuera desterrada a la luna. Su visión retorica se centraba únicamente en una luz, una sombra, una reflexión y un oscuro secreto.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Celestia vigilaba él bebe de luna, el potrillo de color negro estaba dormido pacíficamente, la princesa del sol sentía ternura por aquel bebe, pero también sentía algo de preocupación, Celestia conocía muy bien a su hermana, sabia muchos de sus poderes, conocía mucho de sus secretos, hasta los más oscuros, y era de las pocas que sabia con quien se había conectado para obtener un hijo, al principio se había sorprendido de su amante, no podía creer que se había enamorado de él, no quería aceptarlo, pero tampoco quería arruinar sus pocos momentos de felicidad, sabiendo que su hermana no era una poni muy sociable debido a ciertos aspecto de ella. Celestia había hecho una promesa de no volver a pensar en ello sobre la peculiar relación de Luna con aquel semental, una promesa que no sabía si podía mantenerlo por mucho tiempo debido a que los tiempos cambian y las verdades siempre salen a la luz o desde las sombras solas.

En medio de esa reflexión, el doctor que atendía a Luna se acercó a la monarca del sol.

\- Princesa Celestia –dijo el doctor

\- ¿Qué ocurre? –pregunta Celestia aun viendo él bebe de luna.

\- La princesa luna su hermana esta despierta, ¿quiere ir a visitarla? –pregunta el doctor

\- Claro allá voy –comento la alicornio blanca viendo por unos segundos al bebe y luego se dirige al cuarto donde está su hermana luna.

Al momento que llegaba a la habitación, por la ventana observo a su hermana luna quien estaba despierta y sentada en la cama, aparentemente se encontraba bien. Celestia abrió con cuidado la puerta, Luna se fijó de eso y vio a su hermana mayor entrar a la habitación, esta con una sonrisa le dijo.

\- Buenos días hermana –saludo Luna a Celestia.

\- Buenos días hermanita, ¿dormiste bien? –pregunta Celestia, y a partir de allí las hermanas reales comenzaron su conversación después de ausentarse por varias horas.

* * *

En la boutique de Rarity, tanto ella como su hermana estaban terminando de cenar. Rarity se dirigió a su sala de trabajo para revisar sus pedidos que tendrá que realizar por la mañana, y Sweetie belle fue a su cuarto a dibujar. Mientras que Rarity se dirigía y movía muchos vestidos, escucho a alguien tocar la puerta, Rarity se preguntó quién podría estar tocando la puerta a esta hora. Dejo sus qué haceres en el cuarto y se dirigió a la ventana para ver quién era, y se sorprendió a ver a unos de los amigos de su hermana llamado Button Mash. Rarity le abrió la puerta y lo saludo.

\- Hola Button querido –saludo la unicornio modista.

\- Buenas noches señorita Rarity, ¿se encuentra Sweetie belle? –pregunto Button.

\- ¿Que deseas con mi hermana? –pregunta Rarity algo curiosa.

\- Teníamos que hacer una tarea juntos, o sea en pareja, pero como llovió no me dio tiempo de llegar a la hora correcta, pensé que ella después de la tormenta, me iba a visitar para hacer la tarea–explico el potro marron, de su lomo tomo un cuaderno que se había traído para hacer la tarea

\- Entiendo, así es mi hermana, siempre se le olvida sus tareas escolares –dice Rarity rotando los ojos.

\- ¿Emm puedo pasar para hablar con ella? –pregunta Button a la elemento de la generosidad.

\- Oh claro querido, pasa a la casa, ella está en su cuarto –señala Rarity dejando entrar a Button y este mismo se dirigió al cuarto de Sweetie belle. Mientras que Rarity se devolvía hacer su trabajo aunque esta no dejo de ver al potro en entrar al cuarto de su hermana menor.

En el momento que Button entra, esta observo a Sweetie Belle leyendo una revista sobre el amor, las parejas y el noviazgo, cosa que a Button le pareció bastante extraño. Button avanza y luego saluda a su amiga.

\- Hola Sweetie –saluda Button a Sweetie belle. Esta luego asomo su mirada a su amigo y luego le dice.

\- Oh hola Button no te había escuchado entrar –comenta Sweetie belle.

\- No descuida, ¿y que lees? –pregunta Button.

\- Cosas sobre el amor y los novios –responde la potra unicornio blanca.

\- ¿Y porque lees eso? –pregunta Button algo extrañado.

\- Bueno dentro de dos semanas es el día de los enamorados, y la maestra nos dijo que nos iba a preparar un evento especial el cual todos tendremos que estar en pareja, y por eso estoy leyendo esto –comenta Sweetie belle.

\- No eres muy joven para tratar de entender eso, ni yo comprendo eso en absoluto –aclaro el potro color marron.

\- Ni yo, pero deseo estar prevenida para saber si tengo un novio o no –comenta Sweetie belle.

\- Eh no te entiendo –dijo Button muy confundido.

\- Es que cuando uno tiene un noviazgo no sé qué rayos ocurre, pero terminas creando una familia–comenta Sweetie belle.

\- ¿Qué? –pregunta Button aún más confundido.

\- Terminas estando embarazada, es decir con la pancita inflada como si hubieras comido mucho, pero en realidad tienes un bebe adentro según me explico mi hermana mayor –comenta Sweetie belle.

\- Ah ¿y eso es muy malo? –pregunta Button

\- Claro que es malo, hace momento mi hermana Rarity me advirtió que estar embarazada es de lo peor, por eso cada vez que tengan un novio lo que hare es noquearlo 10 veces hasta que se olvide de mí y luego enterrarlo en el bosque everfree, ñejejejejej –dijo Sweetie belle con una sonrisa siniestra.

\- ¿¡Que!? –expresa Button sorprendido.

\- Oh ¿crees que es muy exagerado, y solo decirle a mi hermana que lo haga por mí? –pregunta Sweetie belle pensativa.

\- Emmm no lo sé –dijo Button con un cosquilleo en la espalda.

\- A propósito ¿qué haces aquí? –pregunta Sweetie belle

\- ¿Que se te olvido que debíamos hacer una tarea en pareja para entregarlo mañana? –pregunta Button Mash a su amiga. Esta abrió sus ojos con platos y luego grito.

\- ¡ES VERDAD TENEMOS UNA TAREA QUE DEBEMOS ENTREGAR, SE ME OLVIDO COMPLETAMENTE! –grita Sweetie belle desesperadamente.

\- Para tu suerte mi madre me ayudo hacer la tarea y ya está casi lista, solo necesitamos colocar nuestros nombres –dijo Button haciendo que Sweetie Belle se calmara al instante.

\- ¿En serio? –dijo calmadamente la potra blanca.

\- Claro solo hay que buscar un lápiz y luego –pero antes que Button dijera otra cosa Sweetie belle se abalanzo contra él y lo abrazo con fuerza.

\- OH GRACIAS GRACIAS BUTTON MASH, ME SALVASTE QUE MI HERMANA ME CASTIGARA, ERES UN BUEN AMIGO –dijo Sweetie belle abrazándolo mas fuerte colocándolo morado.

\- Sweetie… belle… tu abrazo… no respiro…. –comenta Button con algo de dificulta. Sweetie belle se percata de ello y luego lo suelta.

\- Perdón lo siento, me emocione demasiado –dijo Sweetie belle algo roja.

\- Bueno solo coloquemos nuestros nombres para culminar el trabajo –comenta Button.

\- Oki doki loki –expreso la potrilla blanca al estilo Pinkie pie

* * *

En el castillo de Twilight, esta había colocado a la bebe huérfana en la antigua cuna que uso para sus dos hijos cuando eran unos bebes, el cual había conservado en su propio cuarto, la bebe seguía dormida abrazando su peluche en forma de lobo con 9 colas. Twilight la arropa con una cobija y luego tranca su cuarto para dejarla descansar. Esta se dirigió donde estaban sus hijos y se llevó una sorpresa cuando los encontró a ambos dormidos en la mesa. Twilight se asombró por un momento y luego los levita con su magia para llevarlos a su cuarto y dejarlos descansar.

\- Descansen mis angelitos -comenta Twilight con una sonrisa. Para luego cerrarles la puerta con cuidado para no despertarlos.

\- Bien... ahora veamos que me puede informar aquel libro que encontramos Star y yo en aquel refugio -concluyo la alicornio lavanda dirigiendose apagar las luces del castillo

Una vez que a princesa de la amistad apago todas las luces de su castillo y se dirigió a su cuarto junto con la mochila que poseía el libro , esta fue a una mesa, encendió una vela y de su mochila saco el libro que se titulaba "STELLAR", esta se sentó en una silla para proceder a una lectura nocturna, es posible que este libro pueda revelar secretos relacionado con la niña huérfana que rescato hace horas o posiblemente pueda descubrirse otras cosas secretas.

\- Bien libro revelame lo que tienes escrito -comenta Twilight abriendo el libro con cuidado.

En la primera pagina tenia un mensaje escrito, el cual decía "El Corazón de un ser es un elemento esencial que nos permite sentirnos vivos y en compañía, tiene el poder de vincular y unir a las familias y amigo, tambien tiene el poder de purificar las almas que han sido dañadas, encerradas o fracturadas, es por ello que en medio de la tristeza, el dolor y la fractura, se creo El Corazon Astral" Autora: Elizabeth Stellar.

\- Esto es impresionante -Twilight se quedo asombrada sobre el mensaje de una misteriosa autora, al parecer el libro podría tener algún secreto o una llave misteriosa que podría abrir una puerta para revelar algo grandioso.

Twilight siguió leyendo hasta llegar al indice del libro el cual solo contaba con 8 capítulos solamente:

_Capitulo 1_: **El** **Nacimiento de una Estrella**

_Capitulo 2_: **El Canto de las Bestias Espirituales**

_Capitulo 3_: **El Llanto de los Recuerdos**

_Capitulo 4_: **El Sacrificio de la Estrella**

_Capitulo 5_: **El Vacío del Alma**

_Capitulo 6_: **El Cambio Inevitable**

_Capitulo 7_: **El Sentimiento Invisible**

_Capitulo 8_: **El Destino Final de una Estrella**

\- Bien entonces vamos a comenzar a leer y ni siquiera se porque dije vamos porque solo soy yo sola jejejeje -rió Twilight comenzando a leer un libro que sin saber que se abre la entrada de un misterioso enigma que esta conectada desde dentro y fuera de este mundo

* * *

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

MENSAJE A LOS LECTORES:

**SERIA RECOMENDABLE QUE LEYERAN LOS ANTERIORES CAPITULO, DEBIDO A QUE FUERON ACTUALIZADOS ALGUNOS ESCENARIOS EN CADA CAPITULO, PARA QUE NO HAYA CONFUSION A LO LARGO DE LA HISTORIA**


	6. Chapter 6

FANFIC

**El Corazón Espiritual**

* * *

SAGA:

**Los Fragmentos Caídos**

* * *

AUTOR REPRESENTANTE

** Keylight111**

* * *

**Capitulo 6: **

Incompleto

* * *

Sweetie Belle y Button Mash habían finalizado su trabajo en pareja para entregárselo a la maestra mañana. Una vez que todo estaba hecho, Button decidió tomar su consola para poder jugar algún videojuego, Sweetie Belle al ver a su amigo jugar le dijo.

-Vaya Button a ti si te gusta mucho las consolas y los videojuegos –comenta la potranca color blanca.

\- ¿Se nota mucho? –pregunta Button.

\- Si demasiado –comento Sweetie belle honestamente.

\- Mi mamá dice que si me gusta muchos los videojuegos, que entonces busque la manera en crear mi propio juego y venderlo –dijo Button sacando una bolsa transparente de muchos cartuchos.

\- Oye no es tan mala idea, si tu juego se hace famoso y todos los niños les gusta, pudieras hacerte rico en cualquier momento –dice Sweetie belle.

\- ¿En serio? –pregunta el potro marrón.

\- Pues claro, una idea que sea tuya y que se hace famosa es un gusto, tú que crees porque mi hermana le viene tantos ponis cuando ella se inventa una genial idea –explica la joven unicornio.

\- Mmm tal vez lo piense, tendré que pensar qué tipo de juego quisiera crear –comenta Button sacando uno de los cartucho que tenía como título "Five Night at Freddy". Sweetie belle ve aquel juego y le pregunto

\- ¿Que juego es ese? –pregunta Sweetie Belle.

\- Es un juego que me recomendó un amigo mío, me dijo si eres un macho de verdad juégalo, y le acepte el reto – comenta Button encendiendo su consola.

\- Oh bueno –dijo Sweetie Belle.

Al momento que Button Mash ve el menú del videojuego, sintió un raro escalofrió en el cuerpo, debido a que había mucha estática en la pantalla, con el mismo Oso Animatronico Freddy moviéndose de forma extraña.

\- ¿Emm Sweetie no quieres ser la primera en probarla? –pregunta Button Mash a su amiga entregándole su consola.

\- Claro –comenta Sweetie Belle, viendo la pantalla del juego en la consola.

\- ¿Mmm porque hay un osito viéndome? –pregunta la joven unicornio blanca.

\- Eso es lo que no se –dice Button algo nervioso.

\- Bueno ya que, comencemos a jugar –comenta Sweetie Belle, al darle la opción "New Game" la joven unicornio no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que está a punto de jugar.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el castillo de la princesa Twilight, la misma estaba leyendo todos los capítulos del libro encontrado en aquel refugio muy cerca donde encontró a la bebe huérfana; comenzando con el primero titulado "El Nacimiento de una Estrella"

INICIO DE LA LECTURA

**_"Capitulo 1: El Nacimiento de una Estrella"_**

_"Las estrellas son seres vivos, nacen, viven, crecen y mueren, son objetos hermosos y brillantes que viajan a través del cielo y observan a los seres vivos, contienen una energía que consideran muchos astronómicos como limitante, pero en realidad contienen un poder bastante misterioso, tan misterioso y enérgico que vale la pena echarle un vistazo a un mundo misterioso el cual viven estas entidades. Las estrellas se conforma en tres partes, la atmósfera estelar que es la capa externa de cada estrella, esta es la parte brillante de cada estrella; el manto que expulsa la energía del núcleo y el núcleo que podría considerar como el corazón de las estrellas. Las estrellas en si tienen el poder de conceder deseos a los que desean, también son unas especialista en realizar buenos teatros y dibujos en el cielo nocturno, como si fueran un millón de peces nadando en conjunto, también son una fuente de energía natural que ellas misma producen gracias a su estructura física y química, si uno pudiera traerse al menos una estrella del cielo y dejarla que iluminara en el centro de la ciudad, nadie sentiría miedo al terror nocturno o las sombras que pudieran hostigarnos cada vez que las mismas tinieblas despertaran. (Pág. 1)_

_Por otro lado, es una realidad, que las propias energías de cada estrellas se conectan con las almas de cada ser vivo desde que nace hasta que fallece, es decir, que si un ser vivo nace, una nueva estrella nace, y si el individuo fallece, la luz de la estrella se desvanecerá en el cielo, ya que las estrellas son consideradas como la luz o el ángel guardián de cada ser viviente. Suena como un cuento inventado que las estrellas conectan su energía con las almas de cada ser vivo, pero toda una verdad, al parecer las estrellas no solo son unos pedacitos llenas de energía, de gas y polvo, son también nuestra fuente de luz que nos ayuda a avanzar en nuestra vida, como mi madre me dijo "Cada uno tiene su propia estrella especial" (Pág. 2)_

_En un cierto momento del tiempo, nació una estrella, muy parecida a cualquiera de sus compañeras, pero esta era diferente a cualquiera, fue la primera en ver más allá de la realidad del campo astronómico y el comportamiento de las almas. Esta misma descendió al mundo de los seres vivos, siendo la primera de todas, en sentir el comportamiento y el espiritud de cada ser vivo, de algún modo sintió el deseo de comprender el mundo de ellos. Asi que usando su propia energía ella se transformó en una ser celestial brillante parecida a una angel celestial, con el objetivo de viajar por todo el planeta tierra para visualizar la vida de cada ser vivo que existían. Poco a poco la misma Angel le estaba gustando este nuevo mundo, asi que decidió volver a su mundo, es decir, al espacio celestial para contarles a sus compañeras lo que había conocido, no todas estaban conforme de ir a un mundo que ellas ni medio conocía, pero había otras que también querían ver otros mundos. Con ellos la estrella junto con algunas de sus compañeras se dirigió al planeta tierra para conocer aún más del mundo de los seres vivos" (Pág. 3)_

**_"Capítulo 2: El Canto de las Bestias Espirituales"_**

_"Las estrellas junta con la Angel celestial viajaron por varias regiones del planeta tierra, aunque muchas ya habían visto varios lugares desde el espacio astral, nadie de ellas había estado tan cerca de aquellos lugares. Por otro lado las estrellas también querían verse como la estrella que se pudo transformar en una ser celestial, pero ninguna de ellas lograba tomar una nueva forma como la estrella que las trajo debido a que su energía no era igual como la estrella celestial, esta al ver que sus amigas no podían transformarse como ella, decidió usar su propio poder para darle forma a cada una. (Pág. 4)_

_Las nuevas formas de las estrellas eran parecidas a la de un animal, las primeras tenían forma de un tigre, un topo, un camaleón, un lobo y un toro, con un color único para que puedan ser identificadas, asi también transformo a las demás que la acompañaban en diferentes formas animales. Asi pues las estrellas en forma de animales pasaron a tener como nombre como las "Bestias Espirituales", unas entidades brillantes hermosas, teniendo cada una un tipo de poder especial y único, mientras que la estrella celestial siendo la única más brillante de ellos, tomo como rol de líder de todas ellas. (Pág. 5)_

_Al paso de los días, las estrellas con su nueva forma lograron avanzar en su encrucijada de conocimiento, en aquellos momentos las bestias astrales comenzaron a recordar su antigua casa, pero también querían ahora vivir en este mundo, se sentían tristes, confundidas, extrañas y nostálgicas. La Líder sintió las emociones de sus amigas y en secreto pensó en crear algo especial para ellas. En una noche, mientras que las bestias dormían, la hermosa estrella decidió crear un mundo especial gracias a sus poderes, aquel sitio era un bioma con árboles y suelo con colores y diseños del mismo espacio astral, había un santuario, una cascada y también una enorme torre con el mismo diseño, era un lugar muy bello y hermoso, un lugar el cual podía aparecer y desaparecer con solo su presencia, un lugar lleno de energía y espíritu, un lugar perfecto para reflexionar y descansar. (Pág. 6)_

_Al momento que las bestias despertaron, se encontraban en aquel lugar, su líder les explico que había creado un mundo especial para ellos, el cual llamaron "La Tierra de las Almas" un lugar legendario que solo con la presencia de la líder pudiera aparecer para cualquiera pudiera explorar hasta los mismos seres vivos que Vivian en el planeta. Con ello las bestias apreciaron el trabajo de su compañera cantaron como señal de felicidad al estar presentes en un nuevo hogar en la tierra._

_Ahora tenían un hogar en la tierra y un hogar en el cielo astral" (Pág. 7)_

**_"Capítulo 3: El Llanto de los Recuerdos"_**

_"No tomo tiempo y las bestias comenzaron a relacionarse con los seres vivos acompañada de la estrella celestial líder de ellas, ella junto con sus amigas les explicaban muchas cosas, entre ellas como vivir en el espacio exterior fuera de esta tierra, muchos de los seres vivos les agradaba la presencia de las nuevas criaturas. Pero eran tan interesantes y llenas de energía que muchas criaturas que vivían en la tierra, deseaban que ellas vivieran por siempre en su hogar, o sea en la tierra, pero esa idea no era de todo agradable para algunas de ellas, debido a que ellas aun deseaban regresar a la tierra (Pág. 8)_

_A lo largo de los días, mientras que la estrella en forma de angel celestial seguía relacionándose con los individuos del planeta tierra, las estrellas en forma de bestias volvieron a sentirse tristes y nostálgicas del antiguo hogar que ellas vivían, una estrella podría considerarse como un espectro que puede recordar ciertas cosas a lo largo de su vida, eso se transforma en sentimientos de querer algo o recordar ciertas cosas. Su líder sintió los sentimientos negativos, lo cual causo que ella se pusiera también triste, pero tampoco quería regresar a su hogar, ya que aún le interesaba la vida en la tierra. De igual forma ella tampoco podía obligarlas a quedarse con ella, asi que les dijo que podían regresar a su antiguo hogar si ellas deseaban, pero ocurrió un problema inesperado, debido a que todas llevaban una transformación especial por parte de su amiga el cual era necesario para viajar por este mundo, ahora no podían volver a su hogar en el cielo, ahora estaban atrapadas (Pág. 9)_

_Un día en especial, la estrella con forma de angel escucho los llantos de sus amigas, sus llantos sonaban a la de unos niños perdidos, unos llantos con mezcla de dolor y recuerdos. La misma Angel fue con ellas y les pregunto ¿porque lloran? Ellas les explicaron que querían extrañaban su antiguo hogar, sus otras amigas que todavía seguían en el cielo, se sentían ahora perdidas en este mundo, como si estuvieran atrapadas y encerradas en esta transformación, ellas le suplicaron a su compañera que le devolvieran su forma original para regresar a casa. La Estrella en forma celestial volvió a sentir tristeza ya que ahora debía recorrer la tierra ella sola, pero tampoco quería ver a sus amigas tristes. Es cuando finalmente la estrella celestial, accede a quitar la transformación de sus amigas, regresándolas a su forma original, estas se alegraron de inmediato. La estrella en forma de angel también se alegró por ellas. (Pág. 10)_

_Sus amigas querían que ella regresara, pero ella se opuso lloraba porque ahora debía separarse de ellas y todavía quería aprender más del planeta de donde ella exploraba, todas las estrellas se sintieron mal por ella, no quería que ella se alejara del grupo, porque todas eran como una familia, unidas eran como una estrella gigante y brillante, si una se alejaba entonces la familia se rompe, como una fractura o un quiebre en el corazón. Es entonces que en medio de la tristeza y el dolor, a la Angel se le ocurrió una idea que podría de algún modo conectar este mundo con el cielo con el fin de que la misma estrella y sus amigas podrían estar juntas aun estando lejos." (Pág. 11)_

_**"Capitulo 4: El Sacrificio de la Estrella"**_

_La Angel Celestial se golpeo muy fuerte en el pecho y tomo su núcleo y con sus poderes creo una gema en forma de corazón. La gema tenía los mismos colores del mismo espacio celestial, brillando en colores azules, morados, blancos, etc. Esta gema sería capaz de conectar las almas y la energía de las de los seres vivos que vivían en la tierra, creando un vínculo entre almas de las estrellas y el propio corazón de cada ser vivo. Las estrellas de la Angel celestial notaron que la gema latía como un mismo corazón de cualquier ser vivo. Cada latido significaba la conexión entre hilos de la misma mente de cada individuo habitable junto con el corazón y la energía de las estrellas, se podía sentir y escuchar sus propios sonidos a grandes distancia, tanto asi que varios animales de la tierra se acercaron a contemplar el brillo de dicha gema que fue creado con el corazón de la estrella celestial. (Pág. 12)_

INTERRUPCION DE LA LECTURA

Twilight se dio cuenta que la siguiente página y otras más estabas rasgadas, como si alguien los hubiera arrancado a propósito, cosa que la desilusionó un poco ya que detestaba ver libros incompletos. No Obstante se dio cuenta que el autor que causo esto rasgo casi todo el libro hasta llegar a los Anexos donde se podía ver varios dibujos de estrellas y una gema en forma de corazón, no entendía muy bien el significado, en unos de los dibujos, había uno muy peculiar, había una individuo usando la gema en forma de corazón, y una mancha café frente a ella, ¿que pudiera significar? Al Final del mismo libro estaba de nuevo el mismo mensaje que se leyó al principio, diciendo

"El Corazón de un ser es un elemento esencial que nos permite sentirnos vivos y en compañía, tiene el poder de vincular y unir a las familias y amigo, también tiene el poder de purificar las almas que han sido dañadas, encerradas o fracturadas, es por ello que en medio de la tristeza, el dolor y la fractura, se creó El Corazón Astral"

\- Es una historia muy interesante –dijo la alicornio lavanda.

\- Pero la historia no está completa, alguien tuvo que rasgar las paginas por un propósito desconocido, es una pena quería saber que paso después –comenta Twilight viendo el mensaje al final del libro y luego guardo el libro en su colección de cuentos y leyendas.

Con esto la princesa se dirigió a dormir en su cama esperando el día de mañana para regresar al refugio que fue esta tarde con su hija Star.

* * *

Por otro lado de vuelta al hospital de Hollytopia, la princesa Luna y la princesa Celestia seguían hablando sobre lo que paso después del repentino desmayo que sufrió la alicornio azul noche

\- Y eso fue lo que paso –comenta Celestia.

\- Entiendo, por lo menos mi bebe está sano y salvo a pesar de las malas circunstancia –dijo Luna.

\- Si pudo haber sido mucho más delicado la situación –señalo la antigua monarca del sol.

\- ¿Y cómo se encuentra ahorita él bebe? –pregunta Luna algo curiosa.

\- Se encuentra bien –responde Celestia.

\- No pude verlo cuando nació ya que estaba inconsciente, siento curiosidad de como se ve –dijo Luna jugando con las sabanas de su cama.

\- Yo si lo vi y es... lindo… un lindo bebe –comenta Celestia algo extraña en sus palabras.

\- ¿Asi? ¿Y Cómo es? –pregunta Luna con más curiosidad.

\- Bueno él es…-Celestia estaba a punto de decir sobre el aspecto del bebe, pero luego se detuvo no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar su hermana sabiendo que la raza del niño era muy diferente, asi que decidió responderle de otra manera.

\- No quisiera arruinarte la sorpresa, es mejor esperar que te lo dejen ver hermanita –comenta Celestia viendo a otro lado.

\- Oh… ¿y cuando puedo verlo con mis propios ojos? –pregunta Luna

\- Muy pronto, supongo que primero los médicos querrán ver su estado de salud para que no haya malas sorpresas –dijo la alicornio blanca.

\- Esta bien… -comento Luna con un tono decepcionante.

\- Lo siento luna no quise…-dice Celestia tratando de animar a su hermana.

\- No, no importa lo mejor de todo es que tanto mi bebe como yo estamos bien, eso es lo importante –comenta Luna.

\- Eso es cierto mi querida hermanita –dice Celestia mostrándole una sonrisa.

\- A propósito gracias por regalarme aquella taza –comenta la princesa luna dejando a su hermana confundida.

\- ¿Que taza? –pregunto Celestia Confundida.

\- Ya sabes esa taza que dice "Felicitaciones a la futura madre" –comenta Luna usando un poco de su magia, trayendo un pequeño paquete transparente donde se podía ver una taza blanca con el mismo mensaje.

\- No hermanita, esa no fui yo, al menos que fuera… –comenta Celestia sospechando de quien fue el autor de esto

De pronto la misma taza comienza a flotar y toma forma de Discord el dios del caos ya purificado, con un elegante traje con la misma taza en una de sus garras.

\- Buenas noches antiguas princesas de Equestria y también buenas noches futura Madre, Princesa Luna –dijo Discord con elegancia y estilo.

\- Oh Hola Discord no espere verte aquí –comenta Luna viendo al draconecus.

\- Estas de broma, perderme el primer nacimiento de un bebe por parte de mis princesas favoritas seria todo una tragedia –comenta Discord con su típica drama.

\- Bueno solo espero que no uses tus poderes del caos para hacerle daño a mi bebe –comenta Luna viéndolo ahora seriamente.

\- Descuide Luna, mi pasado lo tire a la basura, estoy totalmente limpio –comenta Discord tirando una foto de él con aspecto malvado a una basura que el hizo aparecer con su magia.

\- Discúlpame Hermanita, debo hablar algo con Discord afuera -comenta Celestia.

\- De acuerdo –comento Luna.

El Draconecus y la antigua monarca del sol salieron de la habitación de Luna para poder hablar a solas.

\- Bueno Celestia ya estamos aquí afuera, necesitas algo del poderoso Discord para solucionar un problema –dice Discord ahora teniendo un traje de un superhéroe y mostrando aparentemente sus músculos. Celestia por otro lado lo vio con la ceja levantada pero al final le dice.

\- De hecho si, necesito algo de tu ayuda –comenta Celestia comenzando a caminar.

\- ¿Sobre qué pudiera ayudarla dulce Celestia? –pregunta Discord flotando al lado de ella.

\- Tienes aun el poder de presenciar el nivel de oscuridad en un poni ¿no? –dijo Celestia sin ver al draconecus.

\- Por supuesto, solo es tomar un poco de esa oscuridad y analizarla –comenta ahora un científico Discord con varias pócimas de liquido oscuros.

\- Necesito de tus habilidades para analizar cierto poni, mejor dicho un bebe –comento la alicornio Blanca.

\- Uh… Me gusta como suenas mi dulce Celestia –comenta Discord mientras seguía a la princesa del sol dirigiéndose ambos hacia el lugar donde se encontraban los bebes.

* * *

**CONTINUARA**


	7. Chapter 7

FANFIC

**El Corazón Espiritual**

* * *

SAGA:

**Los Fragmentos ****Caídos**

* * *

AUTOR REPRESENTANTE

** Keylight111**

* * *

**Capitulo 7: ****Herencia**

* * *

A horas de la noche en la boutique de Rarity, estaba saliendo un Button junto a Rarity, el potro tenía una cara de miedo y de espanto como si hubiera visto algún fantasma o algo aterrador. Button se despidió de la yegua blanca en forma temblorosa y luego se dirigió a su casa. Rarity se le quedo viendo como el potro se iba caminando con expresiones de miedo, algo de seguro lo traumatizo de verdad. Esta tranca la puerta y luego se dirige con su hermana menor Sweetie Belle, esta abrir la puerta de su hermanita, está la encontró en la cama acostada en forma de bolita, tenía también la misma expresión de miedo como su amigo Button. Rarity se le acerca y le pregunto.

-¿Sweetie Belle estas bien? -pregunta Rarity pero no hubo respuesta por parte de su hermana menor. No le tomo mucha importancia y luego le vuelve a preguntar.

-¿Sweetie te sientes bien? -pregunta otra vez la yegua modista a su hermanita, pero aun asi esta no respondió, parecía que estaba paralizada a causa de algo. Cosa que preocupo a Rarity, asi que esta la mueve un poco y le vuelve a preguntar

\- ¿Sweetie estas bien cariño? -pregunta Rarity nuevamente a su hermana moviéndola. Sweetie movió sus ojos viendo a Rarity y le dice.

\- No... -respondió Sweetie Belle con una voz quebrada. Esto le dio una señal a Rarity que ella no estaba del todo bien.

\- Por Celestia ¿qué hicieron tú y tu amigo Button? -pregunta Rarity a su hermana, la potra no supo que decirle.

\- No me digas que hicieron algo indebido -dijo Rarity sospechando de ciertas cosas, ya que en una relación entre Sweetie Belle y Button podía pasar cualquier cosa

\- No... -negó Sweetie Belle viendo a otro lado. Parece que la supuesta idea que tenía Rarity en su mente no era, eso la alivio por los momentos pero aún seguía sin saber porque su hermana estaba de ese estado

\- Entonces porque tienes una cara de espanto -pregunta Rarity acariciando la crin de su hermana para darle consuelo. Sweetie Belle al sentir la consolación de su hermana mayor se reincorpora de su estado emocional y le dice

-Jugamos un juego de terror y nos llevamos un gran susto -comenta la joven potra blanca de crin morado y rosa con un tono más calmado

\- Oh... espera y porque tú estabas jugando un juego de esa categoría, que no saben que eso es altamente dañino para potros jóvenes como ustedes -dijo la unicornio ya tomando su actitud de regaño

\- Ninguno de nosotros sabía de qué...el juego iba ser de terror -dijo Sweetie Belle.

Rarity al escuchar eso comenzó a analizar bien el escenario, pues tenía sentido el amigo de su hermana era un fanático en los videojuegos de consola, a veces los días que visita a su hermana, siempre se les escuchaba hablar sobre algún juego. Aparentemente esta vez ello no sabía que podía tocarles un juego de terror, pero no estaba del todo clara como un juego de terror podría a ver llegado en los cascos de ellos y de paso que nivel de miedo era el juego que jugaron. De pronto sintió como su hermana la abrazaba con fuerza

\- ¡No dejes que esos muñecos me atrapen! -grita Sweetie Belle desahogando su miedo con su hermana.

\- ¿Muñecos? ¿Te refieres al juego de miedo que jugaron? -pregunto la unicornio modista a su hermanita y esta asintió con la cabeza.

\- Bueno está bien estarás protegida estando a mi lado, pero no vuelvan a juntarse para jugar un juego de espanto, eso puede ser muy malo para la salud -Concluye Rarity dejándole una advertencia a su hermana menor por su bien, esta volvió afirmar con la cabeza. Rarity abrazo a su hermana por unas horas para acompañarla en su artimaña infantil.

...

De Regreso a Hollytopia, en el mismo Hospital, Celestia estaba afuera del salón donde guardan los bebes recién nacidos, esta estaba caminando de un lado a otro esperando a cierto personaje. En ese mismo instante apareció Discord con ella.

\- Ya hice el análisis al extraño y oscuro hijo de Luna -comenta Discord transformándose como en un científico medico con chaqueta blanca, unos lentes transparente y con un vaso de laboratorio que tenía un líquido color oscuro como la noche

\- ¿Eso lo que tienes en tus garras es la sangre del bebe? -pregunta Celestia visualizando el frasco que tenía el draconecus.

\- Al principio pensé que con mi magia transforme la sangre del peque como de tinta, pero cuando lo probé sabía a sangre y rancio -comenta Discord con cara de disgusto

\- ¿Estás seguro que eso es la sangre del niño y no me estas gastándome una broma como a veces haces? -pregunta la antigua monarca del sol viendo de forma sospechosa a Discord

\- Si quieres lo pruebas, pero ten cuidado esta rancio -comenta Discord entregándole el frasco con la supuesta sangre del bebe de Luna, pero Celestia lo aleja.

\- Aleja eso de mí -expreso Celestia.

\- Bueno, bueno, entonces examinémoslo con ese aparato que usan los médicos para analizar los componentes muy pequeños -dice el ingenuo Draconecus

\- Se llama Microscopio -dijo la alicornio blanca.

\- Si, si eso -comenta Discord apareciendo un microscopio

Asombrosamente Discord sabia usarlo a pesar de sus extrañezas en la vida cotidiana, con un poco de muestra del líquido del frasco y girando algo la lente de dicho aparato, Discord estaba viendo los componentes microscópico de la supuesta sangre negra, lo que haya es algo impresionante.

\- Mmm curioso, jamás he visto algo asi -comento Discord llamando la atención de Celestia.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ves? -pregunta Celestia.

\- Hay unos glóbulos morados muy parecidos a los glóbulos rojos, hay unos glóbulos negros con unas clases de espinas supongo que deben ser los glóbulos blancos y hay unos fragmentos azules muy oscuro que se agrandan y se disminuye cada cierto tiempo, que supongo que deben ser las plaquetas o los que sellan las heridas -explica muy científicamente Discord.

\- ¿No me estas mintiendo verdad? -pregunta Celestia aun sospechando.

\- Velo por ti misma -dijo Discord haciendo aparecer Celestia frente al aparato.

Celestia comenzó a mirar por el microscopio y todo lo que dijo Discord era verdad, se impresiona la sangre del bebe de luna era totalmente oscura como si fuera la misma oscuridad, jamás en su vida ha visto un tipo de sangre asi y con solo analizarlo le daba algo de escalofríos. El doctor de antes le había explicado que su grupo jamás han visto un tipo de raza de poni con los colores de la misma oscuridad, y aunque Celestia se ha enfrentado a enemigos del mismo bando del mal, la apariencia del bebe y su sangre parecía verlo como algo que va más allá de ese nivel de las tinieblas, o al menos eso es lo que se presenciaba.

\- ¿Y Bien qué Opinas? -pregunta Discord

\- Es Impresionante... y hasta aterrador en un sentido -comenta Celestia.

\- ¿Y qué Hacemos? -pregunta Discord desapareciendo el aparato y el frasco con la sangre negra

\- ¿Como que, qué hacemos? -pregunta Celestia

\- Digo, es un bebe con sangre oscura, ¿eso no podría ser algún tipo de amenaza a nuestro mundo? -comenta el draconecus.

\- ¿A qué te refieres Discord? -pregunto Celestia aparentando que no sabía a lo que se refería, pero algo dentro de ella le indicaba un mal presentimiento

\- Bueno si mis matemáticas son correctas un niño + sangre oscura = es un ser que posea poder oscuro, un niño con poderes oscuro + Equestria = la destrucción total de nuestro mundo -comenta el profesor Discord explicando todo en un pizarrón.

\- No seas exagerado Discord -comento Celestia comenzando a caminar, aunque en su mente no dejaba de preocuparla por el asunto del bebe de Luna.

\- Oh vamos Cely, la explicación es muy obvia ¿no? -divulgo Discord siguiendo a la ex princesa de Equestria

\- Solo vamos con Luna para darle compañía, luego hablaremos de eso -comenta Celestia

Discord se detuvo un momento y luego vio el pizarrón que había dibujado su instinto como ser del caos le indicaba algo muy malo ante la presencia del peligro que podía ocasionar él bebe de luna, luego quemo el pizarrón con sus poderes y luego lo hizo desaparecer. Mientras tanto en la ventana del cuarto donde guardan los bebés, en un momento brillaron dos luces de tono rojo como si ojos fueran, seguidos a una leve risa de lo que parecía un bebé riéndose, pero las risas se detuvieron al instante al igual que las dos luces el cual se desvanecieron en la ventana del cuarto.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Luna, esta estaba de nuevo soñando con aquel misterioso encapuchado, ambos estaban mirando fijamente las estrellas de la noche, la luna los iluminaba con una luz azul hermosa como si esta misma tratara de vincular los sentimientos de ambos ponis.

\- Es hermoso todo esto Luna –dice el encapuchado.

\- Lo sé, siempre trato que todas las noches se vean hermosas –dijo Luna

\- A pesar de que algunos no lo ven con buenos ojos, sin saber que la noche es tan bella como el día –señalo el encapuchado.

\- Si, asi mismo lo sentí antes de ser desterrada a la luna por 1000 años, veía con desprecio a los ponis que solo se divertían solo por el día y solo dormían en la noche, me sentía algo celosa… que mi hermana se llevaba toda la atención gracias a que hacía que el día fuera radiante y hermosa para todos los ponis –comenta la alicornio de la noche.

\- ¿Pero cómo lo superaste? –pregunta el encapuchado.

\- ¿Superar qué? –pregunta Luna viendo al encapuchado.

\- ¿Digo como superaste ese desprecio y esos celos? –pregunta el misterioso poni con algo de curiosidad

\- Después de que regresara como Nightmare Moon y regresara a mi forma normal gracias a Twilight y sus amigas, mi hermana Celestia me enseño algo que yo ni misma lo había notado, aunque la mayoría de ponis solo duermen por la noche, habían mucho que contemplaba la belleza nocturna, observaban las estrellas, pedían deseos a las estrellas fugases, contaban cuento nocturnos, conocían especies que solo aparecían de noches, entre otras cosas –expreso la princesa Luna

\- Asi mismo comprendí mejor la belleza y la importancia de la noche para los ponis y también para otras razas –comento la alicornio azul. El encapuchado iba a decir algo pero luego sintió otra presencia

\- Luna me temo que tengo que irme de nuevo –comenta el encapuchado y su cuerpo comienza a volverse ceniza e irse con el viento.

\- Espera, aun quiero contarte más –dice Luna tratando que el misterioso poni se quede un rato más con ella

\- Recuerda que igual solo existo en tus pensamientos, asi que puedes hablar conmigo con tal te encuentres soñando –comenta el encapuchado ya desintegrándose

\- Entonces ya debes saber que te di un hijo… -comenta Luna viendo sin verlo, solo se quedo observando el suelo.

\- ¿Un Hijo? –dijo el misterioso poni

\- Si… -comenta Luna

\- Por eso quiero hablar de eso –dijo la antigua co-princesa de Equestria

\- No puedo, ya debo irme vas a despertar –comenta el encapuchado y su cuerpo se desintegra, siendo llevado por el vendo como ceniza.

\- Solo quería que lo supieras…Sombra –dijo con pensar luna y de pronto se volvió negro, y una luz amarilla ilumino el ambiente.

...

El amanecer finalmente llega a Equestria, los rayos del sol son iluminados en cada poni de Ponyville, en el mismo castillo de la armonía estaba Twilight despierta usando el artefacto mágico de levantar el sol y bajar la luna. Esta se dirigió donde sus hijos Star e Índigo, ya que Star sería la encargada de cuidar a la bebe mientras que ella no estaba. Al momento que entro al cuarto vio a los mellizos dormidos, cada uno en su cama, aunque también observo que Star tenía una tapa oídos en sus ojeras, tal vez eran para que pudiera evitar en cuanto a los supuestos sonidos de su hermano índigo. Twilight se acerco a su hija y la movió un poco para despertarla

\- ¿Star? –dijo Twilight moviéndola

\- ¿Mmm que? –dijo Star con un ojo despierto.

\- Me tengo que regresar al refugio que fuimos juntas ayer, recuerda que debes cuidar a la bebe –comenta Twilight a su hija menor.

\- Ok, dame un minuto –comenta Star levantándose y estirándose un poco.

\- Ya les deje el desayuno en la mesa, regresare dentro de poco cuida bien de la niña y no la pierdas de vista –dijo la alicornio lavanda.

\- Esta bien mami –dijo Star. Ambas se dieron un abrazo y luego Twilight se va del cuarto en dirección a ir al misterioso refugio en el bosque everfree.

En algunas horas, Twilight logro empacar todo lo requerido para explorar a fondo el refugio, también fue a cada casa de sus amigas para invitarlas a una exploración de misterio, y como nadie de ellas tenía nada que hacer, accedieron a la petición de la princesa. Tanto Pinkie como Raimbow dejaron sus hijos con sus maridos para que los cuidara, Twilight llamo a Spike quien había regresado de una expedición del reino de los dragones, para dejar encargado de los niños y también a la bebe.

\- Bien Chicas ahora debemos dirigirnos al bosque everfree, que es donde se encuentra el refugio –comenta Twilight.

\- Una pregunta ¿que hay en ese refugio que señalas tanto? –pregunta Applejack

\- Mi instinto me dice que hay algo oculto, lo sentí cuando estaba con mi hija Star, pero no quise profundizar más ya que tenía a la bebe en los cascos y posiblemente podría ser peligroso tenerla tan cerca de la investigación –comenta Twilight

\- Lo bueno es que tendremos otra aventura después de hace mucho tiempo desde que derrotamos a Tired, esa mocosa y a esa alicornio insecto –comenta Raimbow con espiritud de aventurera.

\- Solo espero que no sea un lugar aterrador… -dijo Fluttershy tímidamente

\- Y un lugar lleno de polvo ya que me lave la crin hace poco, por suerte traigo mi bolso de emergencia –comenta Rarity elevando sus bolsos con recursos de limpieza.

\- ¡Sea lo que sea será divertido! –comenta Pinkie pie entusiasta

\- Bueno chicas al bosque everfree –comenta Twilight con expresión de líder y todas la mane six se dirigieron a la profundidades del bosque everfree con el fin de encontrar el refugio misterioso que encontró ayer, para encontrar lo "oculto" o "algo" a pesar que esto pudiera despertar o abrir algo que causaría conmoción tanto para ellas o también para la misteriosa tierra de Equestria

* * *

**CONTINUARA**


	8. Chapter 8

FANFIC

**El Corazón Espiritual**

* * *

SAGA:

**Los Fragmentos ****Caídos**

* * *

AUTOR REPRESENTANTE

** Keylight111**

* * *

**Capitulo 8: **La Lampara

* * *

En el castillo de la princesa Twilight, estaba Spike el cual quedo encargado de cuidar a los hermanos mellizos, este estaba viendo a la bebe junto con Star la hija de Twilight.

\- ¿Asi que ayer Twilight en medio de una tormenta encontró a esta bebe sola? –pregunto Spike

\- Asi es –dijo Star acariciando la crin de la bebe, mientras esta sonreía al verlos.

\- ¿Y a donde fue tu madre? –pregunta Spike.

\- Se regresó a un lugar que ella y yo estuvimos, parecía un refugio pequeño, ella cree que hay algo que no vio completamente –comenta la alicornio violeta

\- Esta bien –dijo Spike sin darle mucha importancia. En medio de ello Índigo les grito.

\- ¿¡STAR ACASO TU AGARRASTE MI COLLAR DE LA BUENA SUERTE!? –grito Índigo.

\- ¡Emm no hermanito, debe estar por allí! –expresa la pequeña alicornio

\- ¿Collar de la buena suerte? –pregunta Spike confundido

\- Se refiere a eso –dice Star apareciendo con su magia un collar color azul con una gema amarilla.

\- ¿Y porque tú la tienes, no dijiste que no la tenías? –pregunta el pequeño dragón morado.

\- Porque quiero hacerle una broma a Índigo –dice de forma burlona

\- ¿No se lo vas a dar verdad? –pregunta Spike viéndola de forma inexpresiva.

\- Tendrá que esforzarse para encontrarla jejejeje –ríe de forma traviesa la potra alicornio color violeta.

\- Twilight tiene razón sobre ti eres algo traviesa en cuanto a tu hermano mayor –comenta Spike cruzando sus garras

…..

Mientras tanto en el hospital de Hollytopia, Celestia estaba conversando con su hermana Luna, mientras que Discord estaba en la puerta con un traje de guardia real bastante elegante, además de un escudo de un escudo de plata y una lanza con punta dorada. En eso Celestia le llamo.

\- Discord ¿podrías traernos a ambas algo para comer? –dijo Celestia al Draconecus

\- Por supuestos sus altezas –comenta Discord con una reverencia

\- Ya no somos princesas que yo sepas –comenta Celestia

\- Lo sé pero se me hace más fácil decirle asi –dijo Discord y después este chaquea sus dedos para desaparecer frente a ellas.

\- Oye hermana, ¿qué has sabido sobre mi bebe? –pregunta Luna. Celestia se quedó pensativa ante la pregunta, debido a que sabía algo sobre su bebe que descubrió junto con Discord. Sin embargo no quería decirle lo que vio en la sangre de su hijo.

\- Emm bueno, no me han dicho más detalles sobre tu hijo –comenta Celestia.

\- Quisiera ya verlo –comenta Luna con algo de deseos de ver a su hijo por primera vez.

\- Aun no quisieras verlo como es… -susurro la alicornio blanca.

\- ¿Dijiste algo? –pregunta Luna confundida.

\- No nada, de seguro en horas ya te lo entregan –dijo Celestia

\- Oye otra pregunta –dijo la ex princesa de la noche.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? –pregunta Celestia

\- ¿Tu y Discord están saliendo, o están iniciando una relación? –pregunta Luna, lo cual dejo perpleja a la antigua gobernante de Equestria.

\- ¿Que porque me preguntas eso? –pregunta Celestia

\- No creas que porque estoy dormida, no escucho las voces del exterior, a veces los escucho y siento que Discord está de algún modo interesándose de ti, hasta a veces te habla de forma dulce –señala la princesa luna.

\- No es cierto, lo que pasa que Discord llega a tener un raro afecto hacia mí, lo sé porque desde que era una potra he percibido sus raros comportamientos –explica Celestia viendo a otro lado.

\- Entonces admites que él siempre ha estado enamorado de ti ¿no? – dijo Luna de forma picara cosa que le molesto a Celestia

\- No digas estupideces luna, a Discord no le veo algo interesante para que yo me enamore de el –expresa con molestia la alicornio blanca.

\- Si claro, de seguro cuando estábamos en el hotel y estaba sola, Discord y tú han hecho –dijo Luna de forma sonriente y en eso Celestia le grita

\- ¡No estamos saliendo ni mucho menos estamos iniciando una relación! –grita Celestia.

\- No grites, si Discord está escuchando le romperás su hermoso corazón del caos –comenta Luna de forma de burla.

Celestia iba a replicarle pero de algún modo se quedó callada y se sonrojo por un momento, tanto que se volteo a ver otra parte para que su hermana no la viera. En medio de ese pequeño escenario del noviazgo alguien toco la puerta de la habitación.

\- Pase –dijo luna y en eso llego el doctor que la atendía.

\- Buenos Días, les vengo a comunicar que tienen una visita especial –comenta el Doctor.

\- ¿Una visita especial? –pregunta Celestia curiosa.

\- Pueden pasar –dijo el doctor y en eso apareció Flurry Heart junto con sus padres Candace y Shinnig Armor.

\- ¡Tía Luna y Tía Celestia! –expresa Flurry corriendo abrazar a ambas.

\- Hola tías –saluda Candace entrando a la habitación.

\- Hola Celestia y Luna –también saludo Shinnig entrando.

\- No me espere esta visita –comenta Luna asombrada pero también feliz de verlos

\- De hecho fui yo quien les informo del nacimiento de tu hijo Luna –dice Celestia mientras abrazaba a Flurry Heart

\- ¿Y dónde se encuentra él bebe? –pregunta Candace con curiosidad.

\- El equipo y yo nos dirigiremos hacerle una prueba de sangre al bebe y luego se lo entregaremos para que todos estén con el –comenta el doctor y asi mismo se retira del lugar.

\- Yo pensaba que estaba aquí –comenta Flurry Heart algo decepcionada.

\- Descuida hija, tarde o temprano lo veremos todos juntos en familia al nuevo bebe –dijo Candace sonriéndole a su hija y esta también le devuelve la sonrisa

\- Yo tengo una duda, si ese hijo es tuyo, ¿entonces el heredaría el trono en la realeza? –pregunta Shinnig con algo curiosidad.

Luna se quedó pensando por la pregunta del semental blanco, ya que ella y su hermana mayor Celestia se habían retirado de la realeza, sin embargo ninguna de ellas opto por la posibilidad de tener un hijo y como regla general en las monarquías, los hijos son los que toman el puesto de la familia real después que el padre o la madre se retiran.

\- Mmm es una buena pregunta Shinnig Armor, normalmente los hijos son los siguientes en la línea real después de que el rey, reina, príncipe o princesa dejan el trono, sin embargo en este caso nosotras dos nos retiramos con la idea de dejar a tu hermana Twilight como la nueva gobernante de Equestria. –explica Celestia.

\- Nunca pensé tener hijos fue algo inesperado que me ocurrió, supongo que luego pensare si quiero o no quiero que mi hijo tome el trono por lo menos en las noche –dice la alicornio azul.

\- Sea lo que sea que decidas, toma en cuenta mi apoyo –dijo Celestia colocando su casco en el hombro de su hermana.

\- Gracias hermana mayor –dijo Luna sonriente.

\- Mmm ahora que estamos hablando de niños, ¿oye Candace tu aun conservas ese libro que te regale cuando eras pequeña? –pregunta Celestia a la princesa del amor

\- ¿Hablas de aquel libro que relata un cuento sobre una supuesta raza de ponis misteriosos que aparecieron hace miles de años? -

\- Esa misma –dice Celestia.

\- Creo que todavía lo mantengo en mi habitación, ¿pero para que lo necesitas? Si solo es un cuento, no es afirmable que esa raza existiera –comenta Candace confundida.

\- Si pero ayer Twilight mostro algo que me hace ahora afirmar que posiblemente esa raza existió –dijo Celestia y en eso fue un momento apropiado para contarles a todos los presente una historia que ella escuchaba cuando era pequeña.

…..

Finalmente Twilight y sus amigas llegan al pequeño refugio, ubicado en el corazón del bosque everfree. Al entrar, Twilight verifico que todo estuviera en su sitio, y dado a que el sitio pasa desapercibido para muchos, nadie lo ha visto a excepción de ella, sus amigas y Star.

\- Bien chicas este es el refugio –comenta Twilight.

\- Vaya yo me espere algo más interesante –comenta Raimbow Dash algo decepcionada que el lugar es bastante simple para hacer un proceso de investigación.

\- Y algo más limpio este lugar me puede ensuciar mi melena que tarde horas limpiarla –comenta Rarity

\- Y algo más brillante… -dijo Fluttershy algo tímida por la ausencia de luz.

\- Descuiden aquí hay una lámpara –dijo Pinkie encendiendo la lámpara y esta como anteriormente paso, encendió con una luz bastante débil pero suficiente para iluminar un poco el lugar.

\- ¿Estas segura que hay algún secreto oculto en este lugar Twilight? –pregunta Applejack dudando del lugar.

\- Mi instinto de investigadora me dice que hay algo oculto en este lugar que pase por alto –dijo Twilight comenzando a caminar por el pequeño refugio.

\- Yyyyy twitwilight tititiene rarararazon haaaaay alalalalgo acaaaa –dice Pinkie pie activándose su Pinkie sentido que le señala que hay una sorpresa acá.

\- Bueno si el Pinkie sentido de Pinkie está activado debe ser verdad –expresa Raimbow Dash.

\- De hecho, de tantos libros de misterios que he leído, este es el típico lugar que puede guardar un secreto, por ser sencillo nadie pensaría que escondiera algo –explico la alicornio lavanda.

\- Ya entiendo, como las mazmorras y sitios cerrados que salen en los libros que escribe Daring Doo –dice Raimbow Dash.

\- Exacto –dijo Twilight Sparkle

\- Bueno pero si es asi, pienso que sería difícil encontrar ese algo, digo si el lugar es pequeño es capaz que lo que queremos encontrar esta hasta frente a nosotras –comenta Pinkie colocando su casco en la lámpara, lo cual esta misma se mueve como una palanca.

La misma lámpara se apaga e inmediatamente su luz cambia de color azul y mucho más brillante que la anterior. De pronto el suelo tembló y en instante parte del suelo se abre como una puerta, unas escaleras aparecen iluminadas de color azul celeste al momento que se abre por completo.

\- Buen trabajo Pinkie pie –comenta Twilight.

\- No hay problema –dijo Pinkie Pie

\- Estas escaleras debe ir a una parte muy profundo, digo que nos separemos, un grupo se viene conmigo y las otras se quedan acá por si acaso requerimos una ayuda para salir –señala la princesa de la amistad.

\- Yo voy contigo, siento mi espiritud de aventurera despertar –comenta Raimbow Dash sonando confiada.

\- Yo igual iré –dijo Applejack.

\- Bien Rarity Fluttershy y Pinkie quédense aquí, en caso de algún acontecimiento extraño les enviare por mi magia una carta para que puedan resolver en ese momento –indica Twilight.

\- No hay problema –dijo Pinkie pie con alegría.

\- Descuida querida estaremos pendientes –dijo Rarity.

\- Buena suerte… -comento la Pegaso amarilla tímidamente

\- Vamos chicas –dijo Twilight a Raimbow Dash y Applejack. Asi pues las tres yeguas comenzaron a bajar por las escaleras haber que podrían encontrar

Tomo algo de tiempo y las ponis lograron bajar a lo más profundo del refugio, allí mismo encontraron una puerta gigante con unos raros dibujos de unos animales. Parece que esta puerta no tenía pomo ni algo para que pudiera abrirse.

\- Que raro esta puerta no tiene como abrirse –comenta Applejack.

\- Debe ser que se abrirse con un botón oculto, asi como las mazmorra de los libros de Daring Doo –dijo Raimbow Dash comenzando a tocar la puerta en busca de algún botón oculto

\- No creo que esta puerta tenga algún botón oculto –dijo la poni granjera.

\- Estoy segura que esto abre con magia –dijo Twilight ya que ha visto también puertas que se abren con magia.

En eso la princesa se pone en posición para encender su cuerno y luego lanza un rayo mágico directo a la puerta, esta misma reacciona comenzando a brillar de un tono morado expulsando chispas de energía.

\- Lo ven no era tan difícil de resolver este simple acertijo –comenta Twilight con una sonrisa.

Pero inesperadamente la puerta en vez de abrir, esta misma le lanzo un rayo mágico del doble de poder a la princesa, impactándola con fuerza en la pared. Sus amigas fueron a socorrerla y el brillo mágico en la puerta se desvanece.

\- Twilight ¿estás bien? –pregunta Applejack ayudando a Twilight a levantarse.

\- Ok creo que esa no es la respuesta que esperaba –dijo Twilight con los ojos girando.

\- Supongo que tampoco puede abrirse con magia –dijo Applejack

\- Yo insisto que debe ver un botón o una palanca secreta en este lugar –comenta Raimbow Dash y luego verifica por las paredes si encuentra algo inusual

\- Esto creo que tomara todo el dia –comenta Applejack

….

Mientras tanto, Fluttershy y Rarity estaban esperando a las demas en la entrada del refugio, Pinkie pie por otro lado se quedaba en la mesa con la lámpara brillando todavía.

\- Parecen que están tardando –dijo Rarity.

\- Pobrecitas, espero que estén bien –comenta Fluttershy algo preocupada.

\- Bueno si quieren podemos jugar algun juego de mesa mientas esperamos –comenta Pinkie pie buscando algo en su melena rosa.

\- ¿Ponynopoly? No –lo tira la poni rosa, y vuelve a buscar.

\- ¿Escaleras y Serpientes? No –vuelve tirar Pinkie y vuelve a buscar en su melena.

\- ¿Ludo Pony? No –comenta Pinkie y vuelve a tirar el objeto que encontró.

Pinkie trataba de encontrar otro juego de mesa, pero sin querer su casco movio nuevamente la lámpara a otra posición y esta misma cambio de azul celeste a morado. Fluttershy se dio cuenta de ello.

\- Miren la lámpara se cambio de color –dijo Fluttershy indicando el cambio de la lámpara que movió su amiga rosa

…

En el lugar donde se encontraba Twilight, Raimbow Dash y Applejack, se sintió un ligero temblor y de pronto la gigantesca puerta comenzó abrirse.

\- ¿Que fue lo que hiciste Raimbow Dash? –pregunta Twilight asombrada

\- ¿Yo? Yo no hice nada –dijo Raimbow Dash sin saber qué fue lo que paso.

\- No importa lo bueno es que se abrió la puerta –comenta Applejack.

\- Applejack tiene razón, mejor sigamos –expresa Twilight y las tres asienten con la cabeza.

Asi mismo todas ellas entran a lo que parecía una pequeña cámara donde se podía apreciar unos pilares y como una especie de plataforma en el suelo con unos dibujos muy extraños. Las tres caminaron por encima de la plataforma para ver mejor los extraños dibujos.

\- ¿Que raros dibujos son estos? –pregunta Raimbow Dash

\- No tengo idea, pero se parecen a unas clases de animales –comenta Twilight viendo de cerca cada dibujo.

\- Que raro que haya un cuarto de este estilo debajo del refugio –dijo Applejack

\- ¿Bueno y este es el gran secreto, estos dibujos? –pregunta Raimbow Dash

\- Yo esperaba no se algún objeto valioso –dice la Pegaso azul celeste un poco decepcionada

\- Yo también estaba pensando algo asi amiga –dice la poni granjera.

De pronto, nuevamente el suelo comenzó a temblar pero esta vez mucho más fuerte que la anterior.

\- ¿Pero ahora que sucede? –pregunta Twilight confundida

…

De regreso con Pinkie y las ponis restantes, esta misma accidentalmente había movido una vez más la lámpara y su luz ahora cambio a una color blanca.

\- Pinkie deberías alejarte de eso, quien sabe si está haciendo que Twilight y las demás se atrasen más, donde quiera que estén –dijo Rarity con algo de preocupación.

\- Mmm si fuera asi, Twilight nos hubiera enviado un pergamino con su magia –indico Pinkie pie.

\- Aun asi no deberías segur tocando eso, me pone preocupada –señala Fluttershy sintiéndose también preocupada.

…

Los temblores no se detenían en la pequeña cámara donde se encontraba Twilight junto con Raimbow Dash y Applejack. De pronto parte de la plataforma comenzó abrirse y de allí comenzó a surgir un pequeño altar con una pequeña esfera de cristal, los temblores cesaron de inmediato y de allí un silencio, el cual no duro mucho cuando se pudo escuchar un ligero y sencillo latido de un corazón que parecía que venía de la misma esfera de cristal.

\- ¿Que fue eso? –pregunto Raimbow Dash asombrada.

\- No tengo idea compañera –dijo Applejack

\- ¿Qué es esto? –comenta Twilight tomando con cuidado la esfera de cristal

\- Parece una esfera de cristal –dice Raimbow Dash

\- ¿Escuchan eso? Se escucha como los latidos de un corazon –dijo la poni granjera

Las tres escuchaban los mismos sonidos de latidos de corazón el cual venia de la misma esfera de cristal, eso era inusual, nunca habían visto una esfera de cristal con ese sonido.

\- Creo que esto es el algo que estábamos buscando –dice Raimbow Dash

\- Estoy de acuerdo no puede ser otra cosa –comenta Applejack.

\- Mejor regresamos con las demás y les mostramos lo que encontramos –indica la princesa de la amistad.

\- Estoy de acuerdo –comenta Applejack

Las tres yeguas comenzaron a regresar donde sus otras amigas para contarles que había encontrado.

\- Mmm me pregunto como un objeto tan extraño como este estuvo escondido en un lugar tan pequeño y de paso que no lo protegieron con trampas –dijo Raimbow Dash

\- Mmm lo único que nos bloqueo fue la puerta, pero después de esto… creo que me equivoque, tal vez pensé que íbamos encontrar algo asi interesante pero no fue tanto asi, claro admito que este objeto es totalmente peculiar, pero creo que ya hemos visto muchas cosas raras en nuestras aventuras, en conclusión es posible que hasta este objeto no tenga un valor asi significante y no pueda provocar alguna amenaza a nosotras –explico la princesa Twilight

Ella de algún modo estaba segura de que lo que encontraron solo es un objeto antiguo, había visto muchos objetos raros a lo largo de sus aventuras con sus amigas, pero encontrar este objeto sin activar alguna trampa peligrosa, o despertar tal vez una bestia, fue hasta lo más sencillo que haya hecho con o sin sus amigas, tal vez el objeto que tenía en sus manos era una simpe reliquia solo para admirarlo y tal vez usarlo de adorno. Ignorando completamente que el objeto no solo se escondía allí de forma oculta para que uno lo encontrara, sino que también protegía que algo también está oculto y que nadie noto…

* * *

**CONTINUARA**


	9. Chapter 9

FANFIC

**El Corazón Espiritual**

* * *

SAGA:

**Los Fragmentos ****Caídos**

* * *

AUTOR REPRESENTANTE

** Keylight111**

* * *

**Capitulo 9: **Las Visiones de la Gema

* * *

Twilight, Raimbow Dash y Applejack regresaron de donde ellas estaban con las demás ponis, Pinkie, Rarity y Fluttershy. Estas mismas fueron con ellas a ver como estaban.

\- ¿Se encuentran bien? –pregunta Rarity

\- Como nunca mi amiga –comenta Applejack

\- ¿La Exploración fue divertida? –pregunto Pinkie pie

\- Más o menos, aunque solo encontramos solo una esfera de cristal peculiar –dice Raimbow Dash.

\- ¿Peculiar? –pregunta Rarity confundida.

\- Bueno es que este cristal si escuchan bien suena como los latidos de un corazón –comenta Twilight mostrándole el cristal.

Todas se quedaron viendo la esfera de cristal y todas escucharon como los típicos sonidos de un Corazon latente el cual provenía del mismo cristal.

\- No es una esfera muy peligrosa ¿no? –pregunta Fluttershy tímidamente

\- En realidad es lo que no sé, no estoy segura si tiene una función especial o algo asi, pero mi instinto me dice que es una reliquia o un objeto antiguo solo para decorar algún salón o tal vez un arma como una espada o un cetro –explica la princesa de la amistad.

\- Pero con ese extraño sonido, pareciera más bien algo que no deberíamos tocar sin saber que puede hacer –dijo Rarity con sus dudas sobre esa esfera de cristal.

\- Mmm mejor regresamos a Ponyville y juntas lo analizaremos en el castillo de la armonía –dice Twilight y todas afirmaron con la cabeza.

\- Oh antes moveré otra vez esta lámpara a ver qué pasa, solo por curiosidad –dijo Pinkie pie dirigiéndose a la lámpara.

\- ¡PINKIE NO! –dijeron todas sus amigas pero fue muy tarde, ya la poni rosa había movido la palanca.

En eso volvió a sentirse un temblor, pero esta vez la puerta del suelo comenzó a cerrarse nuevamente hasta desaparecer. Los temblores cesaron al momento que la puerta se cerró a la vista de ellas.

\- Mmm curioso, por un momento creí que algo interesante iba a pasar –comento Pinkie

\- ¡PINKIE! –exclamaron todas las ponis muy molestas.

\- ¿Qué? No ocurrió nada que nos pusiera en peligro –indico Pinkie pie.

\- Mejor regresamos ya a casa, antes que ocurra algo más extraño –dijo Raimbow Dash

\- Estoy de acuerdo –comenta Applejack.

Asi pues como se había señalado, todas las ponis comenzaron a regresar a Ponyville, para asi dirigirse al castillo de la armonía y ver que podían hacer con la misteriosa esfera de cristal que encontraron debajo del pequeño refugio.

…

Mientras tanto en el castillo de la armonía, en el cuarto de los mellizos Star estaba jugando con la bebe con una pelota de goma, aunque ella no tenía la capacidad lanzar o atrapar una pelota, se llevaba muy bien con la joven alicornio.

\- Eres demasiado tierna –comento Star encantada de jugar con la tierna bebe.

\- Star no encuentro mi collar de la buena suerte –dijo Índigo entrando al cuarto.

\- ¿Ya lo buscaste en todo el lugar hermano mío? –pregunta Star con una sonrisa inocente en su rostro.

\- Investigue en cada lugar que he ido, pero no encuentro mi collar en ninguna parte –dijo Índigo con frustración.

\- Tal vez este en el baño jjijijiji –indico la joven alicornio riéndose bajamente.

\- ¿Porque estaría mi collar en el baño? –pregunta Índigo confundido.

\- No lo sé pero es lo único que se me vino en la mente –dijo Star tratando de aguantar las risas.

\- Mmm… voy a revisar –dijo índigo dirigiéndose al baño

En ese momento, Star escucho la puerta del castillo abrirse, pensó que era su madre quien había regresado asi que tomo a la bebe y la coloco en su hombro y se dirigió directamente a la puerta del castillo. En el momento que llega a la puerta principal, la visitante era únicamente Starlight Glimmer la antigua alumna de Twilight, ahora ella tenía el papel de directora en la escuela de la amistad

\- Oh buenos días directora Starlight, no espere verla acá –comento Star con algo de educación.

\- Buenos días pequeña princesa Star, quería pasar por aquí haber si se encuentra la princesa Twilight –señalo la unicornio rosada clara.

\- Oh, disculpe, pero mi mamá salió hace horas, pero creo que no tarda en llegar –dijo Star.

\- Vale y ¿quién es la pequeña que tienes encima de ella? –pregunta Starlight con algo de curiosidad

\- Es mi nueva hermana –dijo Star con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Desde cuando Twilight tuvo otra hija? –pregunta Starlight confundida.

\- Estoy bromeando, es una bebe que mi madre encontró ayer perdida en medio del bosque everfree durante la tormenta –explico la joven alicornio.

\- ¿Espera que? –expreso Starlight aún más confundida.

\- Es que ayer mi madre estaba buscando algo con la cebra esa llamada zecora en el bosque everfree, y de pronto escucho unos llantos y la encontró abandonada con algunas heridas –explica Star.

\- Oh, creo que entiendo algo –comenta Starlight.

\- Solo le dije que era mi hermana, porque si no encontramos paradero de su familia, ella la podría adoptar y yo pudiera considerarme como su hermana mayor, siempre he querido tener una hermanita para jugar –comenta la pequeña alicornio.

\- Comprendo… pero aún me confunde como una niña pequeña quedo abandonada en el bosque everfree –dijo la unicornio rosada.

\- Es el misterio que aún no hemos podido resolver por los momentos –comento Star

En ese mismo momento la puerta nuevamente se abrió y allí mismo entraron todas las mane six, Star al verlas fue corriendo a saludarla.

\- ¡Mami Tías! –saluda Star muy feliz a verlas a todas, la bebe al verlas aplaudía con sus pequeños cascos

\- Hola Star –Saludo Twilight abrazando a su hija.

\- ¿Cómo les fue, encontraron algo finalmente? –pregunta la joven alicornio.

\- Bueno solo una cosa, este cristal que hace sonidos de un corazón –comenta Twilight mostrándole el cristal

\- ¿Dónde lo hallaron? –dice Star algo asombrada

\- Debajo del mismo refugio, pero no fue tan difícil y tan emocionante para hallarlo –comento Raimbow Dash. Starlight por otro lado se le acercó al grupo

\- Hola Twilight y hola todas, finalmente estan aquí –dijo Starlight saludo a todas.

\- Hola Starlight, ¿qué te trae por aquí? –pregunta Twilight con algo de curiosidad

\- No solo quería saber si se va hacer el octavo aniversario de la escuela de la amistad –expreso la unicornio rosa.

\- Oh si claro se me olvidaba que en cinco días es el aniversario de la escuela, mmm déjame que me encargue de algo primero y luego te digo los pasos para comenzar a preparar la ceremonia –comenta la alicornio lavanda.

\- ¿Y ese cristal? –pregunta Starlight al ver el cristal que tenía Twilight en los cascos.

\- Es un raro objeto que encontramos en un pequeño refugio –dice Twilight

\- Oh y ¿entonces es cierto que encontraste a esta bebe perdida en el bosque everfree? –pregunta otra vez Starlight señalando a la bebe de color blanca.

\- Asi es, es un misterio que una bebe asi quedara sola en un bosque tan espeso y solitario –señala la princesa de la amistad.

\- Oh vaya, de seguro ella sentía bastante miedo por estar allí totalmente sola –indico la unicornio rosada.

\- Seguimos sin saber si ella posee padres y por qué quedo abandonada–comento Rarity.

\- Parece ser que ese misterio no podrá ser resuelto por los momentos –dijo Raimbow Dash.

\- Si parece que después de todo no podremos saber si ella posee un padre o una madre –señalo Applejack.

\- ¿Eso significa que al final podremos quedarnos con la bebe? –pregunta Star viendo a su madre.

\- Mmm, bueno yo espere que encontraríamos algo mas pero solo fue este cristal, supongo que tendré que adoptarla después de todo –dice Twilight ya cediendo a adoptar a la bebe huérfana.

\- Yay gracias mami –dijo Star abrazando a su madre

\- Igual manera no podemos dejarla con cualquier pony en este lugar, sería peligroso para ella –dijo Fluttershy.

\- Estoy de acuerdo hermana, esta bebe tiene un aspecto no muy común que para cualquiera pensara que no es de este sitio –dijo Raimbow Dash refiriéndose a las alas de la niña.

\- Bueno, déjenme dejar este cristal en otra parte y seguimos hablando –comenta Twilight a punto de dirigirse a guardar el cristal hasta que escucho un grito bastante fuerte

\- STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR –grito la voz que parecía que fuera de Índigo.

\- ¿Y ahora porque grito tu hermano? –pregunto Twilight a Star

\- Oh no, se me olvido la broma… -dice Star nerviosa.

\- Escuche un grito de alguien ¿pasa algo? –pregunto Spike llegando con el grupo de ponis. En ese instante llego índigo con ellos lleno de gelatina morada con brillantina.

\- ¡Star! –dijo Índigo totalmente enfadado.

\- Eh hola hermanito se me olvido la broma que te había dejado jeje –dijo Star con risa nerviosa.

\- ¿Que broma estás hablando? –Dijo Twilight levantando la ceja.

\- Es que quería hacerle una de mis bromas a mi hermano de colocar su collar de buena suerte en la papelera y allí se activaba mi trampa mágica jejeje –comenta Star con risa inocente con una aurora en su cabeza.

\- Ya vas a ver Star, que cuando sea de mañana me voy a vengar por esto, ahora tengo que bañarme –dijo Índigo muy molesto y se va al baño a quitarse la gelatina con brillantina

\- Luego hablare contigo de esto Star –comenta Twilight un poco molesta.

\- Lo siento mamá –dijo Star agachando la cabeza.

\- Anímate Twilight esa broma fue épica –dice Raimbow Dash.

\- No entiendo verdaderamente las bromas y no sé qué función se tiene con eso –comenta Twilight

\- Solo es para divertirse es todo –comento Pinkie Pie

\- Twilight mira el cristal –dijo Fluttershy señalando el cristal que se estaba quebrando

Twilight observo que el cristal se estaba agrietando y comenzó a expulsar chispas de energía, lo soltó el cristal de asombro y este mismo se quebraba más y se liberaba una energía color blanca con azul. Todos los ponis retrocedieron para evitar una posible gran explosión de energía. Sin embargo, inesperadamente no fue asi, el cristal más bien se volvió en energía blanca elevándose al techo del castillo y después se escuchó como cuando un vidrio se rompe y se esparció fragmentos blancos de energía que se desintegran al instante.

El sonido de latidos de un Corazón ahora era más claro. La luz se disipa y de allí es presente una gema muy parecida al corazón de cristal del imperio de cristal, pero esta era más pequeña con un color casi igual al mismo espacio exterior. Dicha gema desciende girando y expulsando raros polvos blancos, azules, marino y celestes. Todas quedaron perplejas al ver a la gema descender en un ritmo tranquilo y lento, esta misma también hacia contracciones como si tratara de un corazón de un ser viviente. Twilight quien estaba más cerca, se dirigió al tomar la gema en forma de corazón con cuidado la tomo con uno de sus cascos y también la observo.

\- ¿Asi que esto es lo que ocultaba la cámara? –pregunta Twilight.

\- Vaya es bastante hermosa la gema –comenta Rarity llegando con ella.

\- Y tiene una forma de un corazón como el corazón del imperio de cristal –comenta Applejack también acercándose.

\- Que bonito –comenta Fluttershy acercándose.

\- Y yo creí que el corazón de cristal era la única gema en forma de corazón que emitía energía –dijo Raimbow Dash acercándose con el grupo.

\- Pero está a diferencia tiene un sonido idéntico a los latidos de un corazón –indica Pinkie Pie saltando hacia ellas.

\- Como si se tratara de un corazón de verdad –expreso Star acercándose también junto con la bebe

\- Mmm esto es curioso, es una gema en forma de corazón que también puede contraerse como un corazón de verdad –comenta Twilight y toca la gema con el otro casco.

La gema de pronto comienza a brillar con mucha más fuerza y de pronto a las amigas junto con Star le lanza un rayo de energía en sus frentes y los ojos de cada una se vuelven totalmente azules sin verse la iris ni la pupila, la gema las había atrapado en un sueño profético.

**VISIÓN 1**

Todas las mane six y Star habían caído a una especie de cueva o mazmorra desconocida y con poca esencia de luz, de pronto surgio unas llamas azules en el lugar creando un muro de fuego rodeándolas y atrapándolas a todas, desde las llamas aparecieron unos extraños ojos siniestros y una mandibula que parecieran ser el rostro de las llamas y este mismo se dirigio contra todas ellas con la intención de quemarlas.

**VISIÓN 2**

En la segunda visión, todas se encontraban en medio de lo que parecía Ponyhattan, pero todo el lugar estaba muy oscuro, debido a que el cielo se había envuelto de un color morado oscuro, evitando asi la luz del sol. También se observaban a muchos ponis correr de miedo debido a un extraño y aterrador rugido que sonaba en varias direcciones. El suelo se agrietaba de forma atemorizante y varios edificios comenzaban a caer. En ese instante unos ojos morados aparecieron en el cielo oscuro y de allí mismo surgió una gran boca con dientes que de forma repentina fueron hacia ellas.

**VISIÓN 3**

Todas se encontraban en un lugar que parecía un castillo por lo grande que se veía el lugar, pero que también se estaba incendiando, parecía un mismo infierno, parte del techo se desplomaba y muchos objetos se iban desintegrando de forma rápida a causa del fuego. También se podía escuchar como unos gritos de horror que provenían de alguna parte y otros gritos como de pidiendo ayuda en otra parte. En ese momento una criatura con unos siniestros ojos amarillos apareció en medio del fuego, pero no se podía ver muy bien de que trataba debido a que el incendio era muy grande y no se podía ver el cuerpo de la criatura completo. Al final una parte de la estructura cae de forma brusca cerca de la criatura haciendo que esta misma desaparezca frente a sus ojos.

**VISIÓN 4**

Ahora se encontraban en Ponyville, o al menos lo que quedaba del pueblo, el lugar estaba desolado y muchas casas destruidas, el castillo de la armonía era lo único que se había salvado. El cielo ahora era color rojo sangre como si de un apocalipsis se tratara, lluvia meteoritos y rayos color rojo caían con fuerza destruyendo todo a su paso. Se podía observar también se observan unos movimiento veloces como si de criaturas trataran, eran tan veloces que no se podía saber que criaturas se estaban moviendo. Un gran rugido de una bestia invadió el lugar causando temblores en todo el lugar, las mismas nubes rojas se desvanecieron para así observarse lo que parecía un meteorito gigante lleno de fuego con un gran simbolo color negro, el meteorito se acercaba hacia ellas para así impactar sobre la tierra.

**VISIÓN 5**

En la ultima visión no se observaba nada, todo estaba en negro y desolado, no se escuchaba ningún tipo de sonido, ni puertas abriéndose, ni niños cantar o gritar, o alguna voz que sea conocida o desconocida; todo era silencio absoluto y misterioso. Pero de pronto el silencio se desvaneció de forma abrupta al escucharse un pequeño y ligero latido de un corazón, que en poco segundos se escuchaba con mas presicion, como si alguna criatura estuviera cerca, sin embargo la presencia de la oscuridad hacia que fuera imposible saber de quien trataba, por su parte se escucho una voz audible pero desconocida para ella el cual les dijo.

\- Hola... a todos... yo... lo siento... pense... que podia terminar esto... mucho mejor para todos... pero... no había alternativa... no había nada que se podía hacer... pero se... que hice lo correcto... fue un sacrificio... para evitar mas daños a esa pobres almas... ahora ellos pueden descansar en paz... también ella podrá descansar en paz... ustedes también podrán descansar en paz... y yo también... siempre estaré con ustedes... desde el mas alla de las estrellas... desde su corazon... y donde quieran pensar en donde termine...

FIN DE LAS VISIONES

Todas las mane six y la hija de Twilight Star habían finalmente salido de trance, y todas estaban desorientadas como si hubieran bebido alcohol o que habian logrado pelear con un rival muy peligroso. Tanto Spike como Starlight se acercaron para auxiliarlas

\- Chicas ¿están bien? -pregunta Starlight.

\- ¿Ay que fue lo que nos paso? -pregunto Twilight colocandose el casco en su cabeza.

\- Siento como si hubiera hechos 1000 vueltas alrededor de la tierra -dijo Raimbow Dash

\- Estoy muy desorientada -comenta Fluttershy girandole los ojos.

\- Me siento como si hubiera construido la granja de la familia applejack con una piedra encima de mi -dice la poni granjera

\- Que desagradable es esta sensación que nos paso -dijo Rarity sentándose en el suelo, mientras Spike le acariciaba los casco a ver si se relajaba

\- Lo bueno es que la bebe se ve mas normal que nosotras -dice Pinkie tirándose en el suelo con los ojos echos espiral.

\- Siento que me remueve el estomago a millones -comenta Star. La bebe por otro lado como dijo Pinkie se encontraba muy normal chupándose sus cascos.

\- ¿Pero que les paso? -pregunta Starlight.

\- No lo se, de pronto esta gema brillo y todas acabamos en 4 escenarios distintos, todos con un ambiente aterrador y de peligro -explico Twilight

\- ¿En cuatro escenarios de terror y de peligro? ¿No sera lo que uno llama sueño profético? -pregunta Starlight tratando de entender lo que señalo la princesa de la amistad

\- ¿Hablas de visiones? No lo se, ahorita no me encuentro bien creo que me iré a la cama -dijo Twilight ahora colocando la gema en su bolso y dirigiendose a su cuarto

\- Yo tambien pienso en regresar a la casa, mi cabeza me da muchas vueltas -dijo Raimbow Dash tratando de volar y dirigirse a la salida.

\- Descuide gemelos Cake su tia pinkie les preparara unos lindos cupcakes -comento Pinkie pie alucinando. Applejack lo coloca encima de ella y luego se despide de Twilight.

\- Bueno nos veremos después -señala Applejack llevándose a Pinkie. Tanto Rarity como Fluttershy se despidieron también y se dirigieron a sus casas.

\- Yo me ire a la cama, Spike encárgate de mi hermana por fis -le dijo Star a Spike entregándole a la bebe y luego se dirigió a su cama

\- Oye pero no se como cuidar a un bebe -dice el joven dragón

\- Descuida Spike yo te ayudare -expreso Starlight y ambos se quedaron al cuidado de la niña

...

En lo profundo del bosque everfree, dentro del pequeño refugio oculto, la misma cámara donde Twilight y sus amigas encontraron el cristal que poseía la gema en forma de corazón, un raro temblor volvió a surgir, los mismos símbolos comenzaron a brillar de forma intermitente y se escucho a lo largo de la cámara como unos gemidos y unos pequeños rugidos de unos animales. De pronto una garra color roja surgió del mismo suelo destruyendo parte de ello, otras partes de lo que parecía ser de diferentes cuerpos de alguna bestias también surgieron, el ambiente ahora se torno brindado a una escandalosa mezcla de rugidos muy fuerte, rugidos el cual era una mezcla de furia y venganza.

Desde afuera del refugio, los rugidos se escuchaban en la zona, allí mismo una encapuchada salio de los arbustos, caminando sigilosamente y escuchaba atentamente los rugidos que provenían del mismo refugio

\- Ya estan aqui... -dijo la misteriosa poni

\- Lograron despertar aquellas bestias como me lo habían advertido -señalo la encapuchada.

\- Debo ahora hablar con los seres que resguardan las almas de los seres vivos -comento la encapuchada y con una luz verde gracias a su cuerno esta desaparecio sin dejar rastro a lo largo del bosque everfree

* * *

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

ACTUALIZADO 02 DE SEPTIEMBRE DE 2020


	10. Chapter 10

FANFIC

**El Corazón Espiritual**

* * *

SAGA:

**Los Fragmentos ****Caídos**

* * *

AUTOR REPRESENTANTE

** Keylight111**

* * *

**Capitulo 10: **El Secuestro

* * *

Muy lejos de la realidad de Equestria, existía otra realidad dimensional, en el cual donde todo el lugar era desolado, todo el lugar era como un mundo olvidado o muerto un mundo donde las plantas eran negras y grises al igual que el césped, el cielo era totalmente gris, no existía ni el sol ni la luna, las leyes de espacio y tiempo tampoco se aplicaban, había tierra flotando y nubes que descendían y ascendían a su libertad, grietas abriéndose y cerrándose a su voluntad. Los seres vivientes de aquel mundo carecían de carne, solo se le podía ver los huesos en ellos

En un momento un portal se abrió en medio de la tierra y de allí apareció la encapuchada que estaba en el mundo de los ponis, en el mismo bosque everfree. La encapuchada avanzo unos cuantos pasos y luego esta misma grito hacia la nada.

\- ¡Ya estoy aquí señores Engsy y Reiven! –expresa la encapuchada a los cuatro vientos. Y de pronto una voz profunda y oscura se escuchó detrás de ella.

\- Ya sabemos que eres tú, no tienes que gritar -dijo dicha voz insondable.

La encapuchada se voltea y ve a otros dos encapuchados, uno era el más alto y le se le podía ver apenas unos brillos ojos plateados y parte de su cabello que era color blanco, mientras que la otra era un poco más pequeña, no se le veía los ojos porque los tenia cerrados por razones misteriosas y se le podía observar que tenía un cabello color azul oscuro.

\- Perdón no me acostumbro a este lugar tan extraño –dijo la encapuchada.

\- Entonces paso ¿verdad? ¿Ya surgieron aquellas criaturas? –pregunta el encapuchado de ojos plateados.

\- Como usted mismo señalo y ¿ahora cuál es mi misión? –pregunta la encapuchada.

\- Ya sabes que harán esas criaturas causaran todo tipo de caos en aquella tierra y posiblemente en varias dimensiones, tienes que lograr deshacerte de ellas para que sean libres de su maldición que les paso hace millones de años –explica en encapuchado alto.

\- De acuerdo, ¿pero cómo logro deshacerme de ellos? –pregunta la encapuchada.

\- Puedes hacer que los seres vivientes de aquella tierra se encargue de hacer el trabajo más complicado, de debilitarlos y asi tu darles el golpe final, sin que llames mucha la atención –comenta el encapuchado de ojos plateados.

\- Entiendo –afirma la encapuchada.

\- Debes entender que ellos tampoco serán llamado amigos, son solo simplemente la carnada o simplemente serán tus piezas del tablero para lograr tu misión asignada, debes mover y escoger que piezas que son más satisfactorias para la ofensiva y dejar los más inútiles para escudo y sacrificios, eso es todo… -hablo la encapuchada de cabello azul.

\- Dile a ellos que deben hacer en cada etapa, en cada puerta y en cada enfrentamiento contra las bestias espirituales, ¿entendido? –expreso el encapuchado de ojos plateados.

\- No tiene que decírmelo, una amigo y yo hemos estudiado sobre las bestias espirituales desde hace años, conozco sus habilidades como también sus debilidades, podre orientar a las criaturas de aquella tierra y asi usarlas a mi favor para enfrentarme contras esas cosas –dijo la encapuchada.

\- Entonces no pierdas ya tiempo y regresa al mundo de los ponis –dijo el encapuchado y asi mismo la encapuchada se regresa por el portal.

\- Ahora regresemos con el asunto de las almas–dijo la encapuchada de pelo azul sacando un libro negro.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. – dice el encapuchado y asi mismo estos desaparecieron en un parpadeo

…

Había pasado varias horas en Ponyville, la noche estaba llegando, Twilight y sus amigas seguían dormidas cada una en su casa, las rara visiones que les perpetúo la gema la habían dejado sin ninguna energía de alguna manera, es como si la pieza hubiera drenado su energía a cambio de ver las visiones. En un momento Star quien también se vio afectada por la misma gema, despertó de su largo sueño y vio la hora de su reloj, sus ojos se abrieron en par en par al momento que observo que marcaba las 6:30 de la tarde, ¿cuánto tiempo se quedó dormida? No tomo tiempo y se dirigió a la habitación de su madre, al momento que entra comienza a mover a Twilight para despertarla.

\- ¡Mamá despierta ya es de noche! –dijo Star moviéndola. Twilight abrió los ojos poco a poco y cuando vio a Star le pregunto.

\- ¿Star? ¿Que ocurre porque me despiertas? –pregunta Twilight tallándose los ojos.

\- ¡MAMA SE NOS FUE EL TIEMPO, YA LLEGO LA NOCHE! –grita Star y en eso Twilight se reincorpora

\- ¿¡Que!? No es posible que ya sea de noche –expresa Twilight sorprendida

Star usa su cuerno y abre la ventana, Twilight esperaba aun los rayos del sol, pero solo se veía parte del cielo estrellado, la luna se estaba levantando mientras que el sol se ocultaba.

\- Ya son las 6:30 de la tarde, en otras palabras ya llego la noche mamá –dijo Star también sorprendida.

\- Espera espera, ¿cómo es posible que el sol y la luna estén subiendo y bajando sin que yo lo ordene? –pregunta Twilight confundida, sabiendo que con solo aquel aparato mágico que le dieron Celestia y luna antes de su coronación, funciona para elevar el sol y la luna.

\- Tal vez el artefacto tiene un modo automático en caso que a ti se te olvide usarlo –comenta Star suponiendo una razón.

\- No imposible, de ser asi la princesa Celestia me lo hubiera advertido –comenta Twilight dudando que sea eso.

En ese momento entra Spike y Starlight cargando a la bebe a la habitación apresuradamente.

\- Twilight tienes que venir a ver esto –dijo Starlight. Twilight y Star se vieron entre ellas y fueron a ver.

Starlight y Spike las llevaron hacia el cuarto donde Twilight había guardado la gema que encontró junto con sus amigas hace varias horas, la misma puerta se le veía una rara luz intermitente, de color azul con blanco. Y extrañamente se podía escuchar unos sonidos muy raros similares a los susurros, como si hubiera un grupo dentro de la habitación susurrando cosas sin sentidos. Twilight abrió la puerta y vio que aquella luz lo provocaba la misma gema, esta misma estaba flotando y brillando y dejando de brillar en forma intermitente, no hacia sonidos de latidos de corazón como antes sino que más bien hacia sonido de como susurros de palabras que eran difícil de comprender, como si quisiera llamar la atención o enviar un mensaje de algo

\- La encontramos asi titilando de esta forma, pensábamos que tu pudieras no sé, hacer algo para que deje de hacer esto, me da escalofrió aquellos ruidos que hace –dijo Spike sintiéndose algo incómodo.

\- Ni yo misma sé que rayos hace, apenas fue hoy que pudimos encontrarla y no hay ningún libro o algo asi para decirnos porque está actuando asi –comenta Twilight acercándose a ella.

\- Te dije que no era posible que ella supiera, apenas encontró esa cosa hoy –comenta Starlight a Spike

\- Pero siempre ella sabe cómo resolver este tipo de cosas, está siempre a solucionar cosas extrañas y misteriosas –indico Spike.

\- Pero siempre necesito un tiempo para resolverlo, además es primera vez que veo que una gema haga esto –comenta la alicornio lavanda tomando la gema con la magia, aun esta provocaba aquel brillo intermitente y esos extraños ruidos.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH –se escuchó un grito en el castillo.

\- ¿¡Pero que!? –expreso Twilight al escuchar aquel grito.

\- Ese grito parecía de Índigo –comenta Star reconociendo la voz de su hermano

\- Vamos a ver qué le pasa –comenta Starlight.

Todos fueron corriendo al origen del grito de Índigo el cual llegaron a la puerta donde estaba el baño, la puerta estaba abierta y se podía ver a Índigo desmayado en el suelo. Tanto Star como Twilight se preocuparon al verlo caído en el suelo.

\- ¡ÍNDIGO! –dijeron Twilight y Star alarmadas.

\- Twilight ¿¡que es eso!? –pregunto Spike con tono de miedo al ver una aura roja que de inmediato se expandió en todo el baño.

En ese mismo momento se escucharon como un rugido feroz y brillo rojizo se intensifico en la sala del baño. Inesperadamente una criatura cayó del techo y quedo en la puerta de la sala del baño, una que parecía ser un león pero de color rojo intenso, con ojos rojos radiantes como la sangre, dientes y colmillos grandes como para devorar un pony adulto en cuestión de segundo. Todos los presentes comenzaron a retroceder con cuidado con algo de asombro y miedo al presenciar aquella siniestra criatura.

\- Twilight ¿qué rayos es eso…? -pregunta Starlight retrocediendo.

\- No… lo… se –dijo la princesa de la amistad.

Con solo ver a la criatura le provocaban a todos los presentes bastante terror, se sentían como si su cuerpo se paralizara por completo, quedaban como que estáticos, ni Twilight ni Starlight ni Star podían ahora usar su magia debido a que no podían moverse, ni Spike podía volar para salir de aquel lugar, es como si todos habían entrado en un estado de shock paralitico. La única que se veía muy normal era la pequeña bebe, esta solo veía a la criatura con bastante curiosidad.

\- ¿T-t-t-Twilight q-q-que hacemos? –pregunta Entrecortada Starlight

\- Yo… yo… -dijo sin sentido la princesa de la amistad

La criatura iba a lanzarse contra todos ellos, pero en ese mismo instante Twilight había dejado caer la gema que aun la hacía flotar con su magia y la misma gema brillo de una forma aún más radiante que antes y expulso un resplandor blanco hacia la criatura que al penetrarle en sus ojos, soltó un grito de angustia y retrocedió un poco, estaba sacudiendo en todo el cuerpo y luego se estrujaba en sus ojos. Esto también hizo que todos recuperaran la cordura de inmediato, ya no se sentían paralizados como antes.

\- Que paso, ya no me siento paralizada –dice Twilight ahora sintiéndose mas normal.

\- Yo también, ya no siento miedo –indico Starlight.

\- Fue la gema, no sé qué hizo pero logro que esa monstruosidad quedara como que ciega y nosotros recuperamos el control en nuestro cuerpo –comenta Star.

De pronto la bestia logra soltó un fuerte grito que se escuchó en todo el castillo, haciendo que todos se taparan los oídos por los horrible que era aquel rugido, y de forma como cohete tomo a Índigo en sus fauces y se fue corriendo por el castillo de la armonía para allar la salida. Twilight se dio cuenta de ello y se fue tras la criatura.

\- ¡OYE VUELVE ACA CON MI HIJO! –grito Twilight siguiendo a la criatura.

\- ¡Mami espéranos! –dijo Star siguiendo a su madre.

Starlight iba por ellas también pero vio la gema en el suelo y decidió recogerla, luego le dejo encargada la bebe a Spike.

\- Spike quédate con la bebe y no la pierdas de vista en ningún momento –dijo Starlight dirigiéndose también a la dirección donde fueron Twilight y la criatura.

\- ¿Y es que creen que soy un niñero? –pregunta Spike y la bebe comenzó a tocarle los ojos al pequeño dragón

Twilight iba corriendo atrás de la criatura con la intención de recuperar a su hijo que se encontraba en la boca de aquella bestia. Lo que le temía es que se lo fuera a comer y asi perderlo para siempre. Detrás de Twilight iba corriendo Star, pero ella no podía seguirle el paso a su madre debido a que era aún una niña, asi que se detuvo al ver como su madre iba persiguiendo a la bestia. En ese momento llego Starlight y coloco en su lomo a la potrilla junto con la gema en forma de corazón y siguió a corriendo para tratar alcanzar a Twilight.

La Misma criatura se voltea a ver que Twilight lo estaba siguiendo, parecía que no iba a darse por vencida, la criatura expulso una aura roja envolviendo su cuerpo de aquella energía y de pronto esta salió disparada como un rayo y atravesó la pared del castillo de forma tempestuosa. Desde afuera parte del castillo se quiebra y la criatura sale disparada hacia el cielo dirigiéndose a lo que parecía al bosque everfree. Twilight había llegado al agujero que ocasiono la bestia y vio aquel resplandor rojo dirigiéndose a otra parte. En minutos también vio otras energías de otros colores que parecían que se dirigían al mismo lugar como la primera. En aquel momento, Twilight sintió aún más la preocupación, su hijo estaba en peligro en morir comido o por otra cosa, debía hallarlo y rescatarlo cueste lo que cueste.

\- Twilight llegamos ¿qué pasó con la criatura? –pregunta Starlight.

\- Se lo llevo… ¡Se llevó a Índigo! –expresa Twilight alterada.

\- Hermano… -dijo Star con mucha preocupación. A pesar que ella e Índigo se peleaban, dentro de ella quería bastante a su hermano mayor.

\- Debo hallarlo, antes que le pase algo, según pude ver que se dirigió en dirección al bosque everfree –comento la princesa de la amistad.

\- ¿Debería llamar a tu esposo Flash Sentry para que traiga guardias para ayudar? –pregunta la unicornio rosada.

\- ¡No hay tiempo, de aquí que prepare a los soldados y que vengan para aca, ya índigo pudiera estar muerto! –exclama Twilight alterándose.

\- ¿Entonces qué hacemos? –pregunta Starlight preocupada.

\- Envíale un mensaje que me fui en dirección del bosque everfree para tratar de alcanzar y rescatar a Indigo, que si puede que vengas con refuerzo –ordena la princesa de la amistad.

\- ¡Yo quiero ir! –expresa Star queriendo ir a rescatar a su hermano

\- ¡No señorita, ya Índigo acaba de ser secuestrado con quien sabe quien, no puedo arriesgarme que a ti te pase lo mismo! –dijo ahora cambiando con voz autoritaria.

\- Pe pero –dijo Star algo triste.

\- Sin peros, Starlight evita que Star se salga de la casa y por favor también cuida de la bebe –ordena nuevamente Twilight.

\- De acuerdo –afirmo Starlight llevándose a Star adentro.

Twilight se fue volando con la intención de seguir a la bestia que secuestro a su hijo, pero en eso vio que en Ponyville había una multitud de ponis reunidos junto con la alcandeza. Entre ellas estaban sus amigas Pinkie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack y Raimbow Dash. Esta descendió hacia todos ellos. La Alcaldesa visualizo a la princesa y la llamo.

\- Princesa Twilight es bueno que haya venido, necesitamos de su ayuda urgentemente –dijo la Alcaldesa de Ponyville.

\- ¿Que ocurre aquí? –pregunta Twilight confundida. Y de allí muchos ponis gritaron.

\- NUESTROS HIJOS ACABAN DE SER SECUESTRADOS

\- UNAS BESTIAS FEAS LOS SECUESTRARON Y SE LO LLEVARON

\- NUESTROS HIJOS PUEDEN MORIR

\- DEBEN ESTAR ATERRADO, AYUDENOS

\- SI CHEESE PIE ACABA DE SER SECUESTRADA POR UN LOBITO QUE DABA MUCHO MIEDO –grita Pinkie pie en medio de la multitud.

\- SI VOLT Y SPEEDY TAMBIEN POR UN ASQUEROSO REPTIL –grita también Raimbow Dash.

\- A Índigo también lo secuestraron por una criatura, eso quiere decir que hay más de una criatura –comenta Twilight analizando la situación.

\- Princesa Twilight, mi hijo también fue secuestrado, debe estar muy asustado, en donde se lo hayan llevado, me preocupa es bastante tímido –comenta la alcaldesa de Ponyville

\- Me imagino que debe estar pasando su hijo, al igual que todos los jóvenes potros de Ponyville, deben estar gritando de miedo –comenta Twilight con preocupación ahora no solo por su hijo sino también por todos los niños de Ponyville.

\- ¿Que piensa entonces hacer princesa? –pregunta la alcaldesa. Twilight pensó en varias formulas en que hacer la situación, pero debía escoger con cuidado y rápido, no podía perder tiempo por la seguridad de los niños secuestrados y también debía pensar en como rescatarlo. Asi que esto fue lo que dijo

\- Bien esto es lo que haremos, primero quiero que declare un estado de emergencia local solo únicamente en Ponyville , todos los ponis no deben salir del pueblo hasta que se logre rescatar a los niños y se debe difundir la noticia en cada rincón de Equestria, segundo alguien debe volar rápido a Canterlot para notificar a mi esposo flash Sentry el General de la nueva Guardia Real de Fuerza y Paz de Equestria para traer refuerzos, lo último lo hare yo con mis amigas, partiremos a buscar y rescatar a los niños el cual creo que están en el bosque everfree, esto agilizara la operación de rescate –explica detalladamente la princesa de la amistad.

\- Esta bien lo primero lo puedo hacer sin problema pero quien puede ir a Canterlot rápidamente a notificar al general Flash Sentry –pregunta la alcaldesa.

\- Yo iré a buscarla, he mejorado en mi velocidad, pudiera llegar en menos de 10 minutos –dijo Soarin quien estaba junto a Raimbow Dash.

\- ¿No es mejor que vaya yo? Creo que puedo ir en menos de 5 minutos –dijo Pegaso azul de crin y cola arcoíris

\- No Raimbow, te necesitamos a ti ahorita para rescatar a todos los niños, debemos partir ya –indica Twilight.

\- Descuida querida iré lo más rápido que pueda, ve con tus amigas a rescatar a nuestros hijos –comenta Soarin ya comenzando a volar hacia Canterlot.

\- Bueno todo está dicho y hecho, vayamos nosotras personalmente a patearle a aquellas bestias –dijo Applejack con tono confiada.

\- ¿A donde será que se llevaron a los niños? –pregunta Rarity.

\- Los vi irse en dirección al bosque everfree, seguramente deben estar por allí –señala la alicornio lavanda.

\- Pobres pequeños deben estar aterrados –dijo Fluttershy

\- Espero que mi pequeña Cheese Pie se encuentre bien y se mantenga en calma –dice Pinkie pie preocupada.

\- Los míos también –dice también Raimbow Dash preocupada.

\- Índigo espero que también te encuentre bien –dijo Twilight y luego le da señal a sus amigas, y todas se fueron al bosque everfree, el cual se cree que pudieran estar.

…

En el hospital de Hollytopia se encontraban Celestia, Luna, Candace y Shinnig, y su hija Flurry Heart Armor conversando de asuntos familiares, hasta que se escuchó un grito de horror desde afuera.

\- ¿Pero qué rayos? –pregunta Celestia confundida y se dirigio hacia afuera a ver que pasaba.

\- ¡Un monstruo un monstruo! –dijo una poni corriendo por allí.

\- ¡Un demonio feo! –dijo otra poni corriendo por allí.

\- ¡Corran por sus vidas! –dijo otra corriendo sin parar.

\- ¿Pero que ocurren? –pregunta Celestia muy confundida.

En ese momento se escuchó la alarma de emergencia en el hospital, y de allí hablo una voz que decía:

_"Atención a todos los ponis, hay una actividad extraña en el laboratorio de sangre, por precaución no se acerque a la cámara, manténgase oculto en una habitación y si quiere es mejor que salga del edificio, ya enviamos a seguridad a investigar y calmar lo que se acontece". _

Tras el mensaje Celestia no comprendía lo que pasaba en su alrededor, pensó que se trataría de algún ladrón que se había infiltrado en el hospital, de tal manera no podía bajar la guardia podía ser un ladrón bastante fuerte que pudiera de algún modo de ser una amenaza para luna y compañía. Celestia más bien tuvo que regresar al cuarto junto con su hermana y su sobrina Candace a esperar que todo este asunto pasara.

De repente visualizo a una poni en un pasillo que estaba parece ser huyendo de una sombra con un aspecto bastante peculiar. De pronto surgió como un tentáculo color negro con espinas rojas y atrapa a la poni y esta trataba de zafarse del tentáculo mientras reclamaba ayuda.

\- AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAA –dijo la poni y de allí el tentáculo la logra tomar por completo y la poni desapareció de repente

Celestia se froto los ojos tratando de comprender si lo que vio fue un tentáculo llevándose a una inocente poni o era su mente quien le estaba jugando una broma de muy mal gusto. De pronto la misma hablo en todo el hospital

"Atención estamos visualizando lo que parece una pequeña criatura con tentáculos en alguno de los pasillos del hospital, si usted y su familia están cerca del lugar por favor vayase del lugar, es posible que hasta tengamos que evacuar el edificio"

\- Esto me da mala espina ahora –dijo Celestia con algo de preocupación.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre Celestia, porque hay tantas advertencias de repente? –pregunta confundida Luna.

\- No lo sé, iré yo misma a investigar –indico la antigua monarca del sol.

\- ¿Voy contigo tia? –pregunta Candace.

\- No, quédate protegiendo a Luna y a tu familia, si la situación se complica o detectan algo muy peligroso salgan del hospital y no me esperen si en caso no he llegado –explico Celestia.

\- Pero Celestia –dice Luna preocupada por su hermana.

\- Mi prioridad es que estés bien Luna, ya me voy –comenta Celestia saliendo de la habitación y dirigirse donde vio el tentáculo. Celestia no sabía a qué se iba enfrentar, pero tenía una idea clara que al mismo tiempo temía de lo que en realidad era el supuesto monstruo.

…

Twilight y sus amigas se dirigían a entrar al bosque everfree hasta que se toparon con algo inesperadamente, el mismo bosque everfree ahora estaba ahora rodeado por una especie de barrera de energía, parecía hecha de magia, pero tenía una peculiaridad muy extraña, a una que Twilight haya visto en su vida

\- ¿Que manzana es esto? –pregunta Applejack

\- Parece una barrera mágica –dice Twilight, esta trato de usar su magia a ver si podía deshacerla pero no pasó nada.

\- Y una que con mi magia no puedo desactivar –dice la alicornio lavanda.

\- ¿Y ahora que como pasamos esta tonta barrera para rescatar a nuestros niños y los hijos de los demás? –pregunta Raimbow Dash

\- ¡Esta barrera no me impedirá a rescatar a mi pie de queso, descuida hija mamá te salvara! –dice Pinkie corriendo a hacia la barrera de energía para tratar de destruirla,

\- ¡Pinkie espera! -dijo Fluttershy tratando de advertirle de que eso no iba a funcionar, pero como se estaría esperando Pinkie choco con la barrera y se empujó hacia atrás hasta caer .

\- Ok no fue la mejor idea –dijo Pinkie con los ojos espirales

\- Sabia que eso no funcionaría –dijo Twilight viendo la barrera

\- ¿Y ahora qué, como pasaremos esta barrera? –pregunta Rarity

De pronto la tierra comienza a temblar y de allí surgen unas plantas de diferentes formas y colores, y en momentos estos comienzan a crecer hasta ser unos árboles que rodeaban toda la barrera completa, cada uno tenía dibujado un número único en el tronco.

\- Oh mira lo que hiciste Pinkie ahora debemos encargadnos de estos árboles –dice Raimbow Dash

\- Que peculiares arboles –dice Rarity viendo a los arboles.

\- ¿Sera que debemos hacer algo con ellos para dejarnos entrar? –pregunta Applejack.

\- Es posible, pero ¿cómo qué se puede hacer? –pregunta Twilight sin saber. En ese momento se escuchó un llamado.

\- MAMÁ MAMÁ –la voz parecia que era de Star.

\- ¿Star? -pregunta Twilight volteándose a ver, y allí mismo llegaba corriendo Starlight junto con Star.

\- Twilight al fin te alcanzo –dijo Starlight

\- ¿Me pueden explicar que hacen ustedes dos aquí? Les había dicho que se quedaran en casa –dijo Twilight algo molesta.

\- Si lo sé, pero ella nos dijo que viniéramos para a ayudarla –dijo Starlight.

\- ¿Ella? –pregunta Twilight confundida. En eso Starlight saco un pergamino

\- Cuando volvimos a entrar Spike expulso una carta que decía esto "Buenas Noches el que se encuentra acá en esta casa de cristal es mejor que se apresure, acabo de enterarme que unas bestias acaban de secuestrar a los niños y yo les puedo serles útil para que puedan rescatarlos a todos, pero necesito que vayan al bosque everfree con la gema que tienen guardado aquí, cuando lleguen al bosque everfree les diré los siguientes pasos. Corran el tiempo es crítico antes que ellos hagan algo indebido que yo no quiero volver a ver ni ustedes quisieran ver en esta noche. Firma: La Pony Informante –leyó Starlight con todo detalle. Twilight tomo el pergamino y ella misma lo leyó por sí misma.

\- ¿Esto de quien rayos es? –pregunta Twilight confundida.

\- No lo sé, solo firma con la palabra "La Pony Informante" –dice Starlight.

\- Bueno de todos modos, ¿no entiendo porque Star esta aca? –pregunta Twilight

\- Porque vine a rescatar a mi hermano de esa horrenda bestia –dijo Star con mucho coraje.

\- Star querida, eres muy pequeñas para estar en este tipo de aventura –comenta Rarity.

\- Si que pasa si te ocurre algo mientras estas con nosotras –dijo Applejack sabiendo que la potrilla pudiera estar frente al peligro

\- Star te dije que te quedaras en el castillo por tu seguridad, no deberías estar aquí –dijo Twilight viendo a su hija con preocupación.

\- No quiero estar en el castillo en cascos cruzado mientras que mi hermano le hacen quien sabe que, por eso le dije a Starlight que me trajera –comenta Star con la idea de querer ayudar.

\- No dejaba de tomarme de la pata y diciéndome a cada ratico que la llevara –dice Starlight

\- Lo siento Star pero tendre que pedirte que regreses a cuidar a Spike y a la bebe –comenta Twilight seria.

\- No lo hare, me quedo acá ayudando a rescatar a Índigo –dice Star poniéndose seria también.

\- Star… te dije a casa ahora –comenta Twilight con mucha seriedad en sus ojos.

\- Y yo digo que no, como princesa, yo tomo mis decisiones y como princesa de Equestria exijo que me dejen ayudarlas en rescatar a mi hermano –comenta Star decidida en estar acá.

\- ¡No uses tu posición de princesa como tu pretexto para estar acá! –expresa Twilight molesta con su hija por no obedecerle.

\- ¡Claro que puedo tu me dijiste que una princesa tiene como deber de ayudar a ponis, familiares y amigo en cada circunstancia! –expresa Star encarando a su madre.

\- ¿¡Star no sabes que puedes morir si vas con nosotras, sabes como me sentiré yo si te llego a perder!? –Grita Twilight molesta.

\- ¿¡Y sabes cómo me sentiré yo si pierdo a mi único hermano!? ¡Tal vez Índigo y yo nos peleamos siempre pero siempre estamos juntos para ayudarnos entre nosotros, y ambos acordamos de criar junto a la bebe! –expresa Star aun manteniendo su postura.

\- ¡La bebe hasta pudiera hasta quedarse sin hermanos si vienes tú también! –expresa la alicornio lavanda regañando a su hija.

\- ¡Si índigo sobrevive y yo no estoy, él puede tomar mi puesto! –expresa la potrilla.

\- ¡DEJA DE CONTRADECIRME! –Grita Twilight.

\- ¡Y TU DEJA DE TRATAR DE EVITAR QUE AYUDE! –grita aún más fuerte Star. En ese momento Fluttershy tuvo que intervenir.

\- Muy bien paren las dos la discusión, no podemos estar en discusiones mientras que el tiempo sigue pasando –comenta Fluttershy. Twilight iba a decir pero luego se calmó, sabía que no era momento de discutir por algo mientras que los niños se encontraban en peligro.

\- Tienes razón Fluttershy, no podemos pararnos a discutir debemos rescatar a los niños –comenta Twilight ya calmándose.

\- Mamá… lo siento no tuve que discutir contigo, solo que me preocupa que a Índigo le pase algo y si le pasa algo jamás me lo perdónale, hasta siento que hasta es mi culpa que lo hayan capturado –comenta Star bajando la cabeza.

\- Star nadie tiene la culpa que esto haya pasado, pero entiende si te pasa algo a ti como también a índigo yo sufriría de por vida, no quiero que te pase absolutamente nada, eres mi hija –dice Twilight con mas calma.

\- Aun asi quiero ayudar, tal vez pueda solo estar detrás de ustedes y solo observo lo que hacen –dijo Star. Twilight iba a decir otra cosa, pero Star uso su típica mirada de perrito triste, lo cual termino convenciéndola.

\- Solo te quedas atrás de nosotras y no interfieras en ningún momento ¿entendiste? –dijo Twilight mirándola de forma inexpresiva.

\- Entendido –dice Star con una sonrisa.

\- Si quiere princesa me quedo con ella con una barrera de protección para dar mas seguridad –comento Starlight.

\- Creo que es lo más recomendable entonces, pero después de esto y si todos salimos bien tú estarás castigada –señalo la alicornio a la potrilla.

\- ¿Que porque? –pregunta Star confundida.

\- Por el posible susto que me llevare de seguro en ciertos momentos –comenta Twilight.

\- Por otro lado coloque una triple barrera de magia en tu casa para proteger a Spike y a la bebe, lo pensé en caso que esto pasara –comenta Starlight.

\- Muy bien te agradezco por eso –comenta Twilight.

\- Bueno ya dejando de tanto blablablá, ¿cómo ahora entramos a este bosque? –pregunta Raimbow Dash.

\- La que me escribió este pergamino dijo que viniera con llegar acá con la gema y luego ella nos daba indicación –dijo Starlight.

\- ¿Estas segura que no fue un tipo de trampa, un truco o algo asi? –pregunta Twilight a Starlight.

\- El mensaje es muy convincente, parece que ella conoce muy bien de este suceso –indica Starlight Glimmer

\- También escribió sobre la gema, ¿la tienes? –pregunta Twilight

\- Acá esta –comenta Starlight sacando la gema. De pronto esta volvió a brillar, volviendo a flotar con su energía y comenzó a dirigirse con cuenta propia hasta uno de los árboles.

El árbol donde ella estaba era color verde de hojas, tenía un número dibujado que era el 1, esta se posiciono en un lado del árbol y giro como si una manilla de una puerta se tratara, y asi mismo una puerta se abrió en el tronco de aquel árbol. Se podía observar una pequeña salida a lo largo del oscuro pasadizo.

\- Creo que es una entrada para poder avanzar en el bosque everfree –dijo Starlight.

\- Guao esta gema es más especial de lo que pensé –comenta Raimbow Dash.

\- Aparentemente –dijo Twilight, y en eso la gema se postra en la frente de la princesa y luego apaga su luz. Twilight la toma y luego la guardo en una capsula de magia, posiblemente podría ser útil más adelante.

\- Bien chicas, Starlight y emm hija, vamos a rescatar a los niños secuestrados –dijo Twilight y asi mismo todas se fueron adentro del árbol, sin ninguna estar presente de lo que va a suceder.

Mientras tanto Pinkie se quedó atrás de ellas y esta misma se dirigió a los lectores.

\- Por favor queridos lectores deséenos mucha suerte en la primera etapa de la aventura, no nos defrauden –comenta la poni rosa para luego dirigirse a la puerta del árbol para alcanzar a sus amigas

* * *

**CONTINUARA**


	11. Chapter 11

FANFIC

**El Corazón Espiritual**

* * *

SAGA:

**Los Fragmentos ****Caídos**

* * *

AUTOR REPRESENTANTE

** Keylight111**

* * *

**Capitulo 11:** Corazon Espiritual

* * *

**Puerta 1°** Despertar

* * *

Las mane six entraron por la primera puerta en forma de tronco gracias al poder de la gema espiritual. Una vez que pasaron por medio de ello, aparecieron en un nuevo y modificado bosque everfree. Ahora era una zona cerrada de un solo camino, los arboles eran mucho mas grandes y robustos, sus hojas negras, y algunos de ellos presentaban grietas en su tronco, y uno de ellos tenia un cartel hecho en tablas de madera que tenia como escrito un mensaje que decia "Bienvenidos a Bosque Astral; de esta manera creaban un ambiente con muros de troncos en ambos lados a la vista de las ponis, haciendo muy difícil saber si hubiera algo o alguien oculto detrás de ellos, solo se podía ver al frente, el suelo ahora presentaba como un camino lineal con lozas de piedras y uno como algunos cesped plantados espesos. Por lo menos se podia ver la luna en el cielo reflejando su luz en el ambiente.

\- Muy bien… esto sí que cambio –comenta Twilight apreciando toda el nuevo ambiente.

\- Esto se ve muy aterrador… -dijo Fluttershy con miedo.

\- Hay tantos arboles gigantes que no me permite volar muy bien –comenta Raimbow Dash aterrizando donde estaban las demás.

\- No sé si esto es aún peor que las plantas que planto Discord cuando encontramos el árbol de la armonía –dijo Applejack.

\- Bien chicas no nos separemos por ningún momento, todas debemos estar unidas para no perdernos de vista de una a la otra –señala Twilight

\- Si pero como avanzaremos en este lugar tan inmenso –pregunta Rarity.

\- De algun modo debemos avanzar, no podemos quedarnos aquí debemos rescatar a los niños –comenta Twilight avanzando poco pasos y de repente se tropieza con una rama que estaba oculta en un césped espeso, Twilight subió la mirada y vio un pedazo de papel en el suelo.

Twilight tomo con su magia el pedazo de papel, tenía un color dorado con unos bordes de color bronce con un aroma como de tierras lejanas. La alicornio abrió el pedazo de papel y en el mismo había un mensaje con letras grandes decía "Léanme"

\- ¿Léanme, a que se refiere con eso? –pregunta Twilight y de pronto el pedazo de papel se convirtió en un origami de un pequeño lobo.

\- ¿Qué es eso Twilight? –pregunta Starlight acercándose junto con Star.

\- Es un papel que se convirtió en un lobo de papel –señalo la alicornio y sin previo aviso la criatura de papel les hablo

"_Buenas Noches queridas ponis, sean quien sean_"

Twilight soltó la criatura de papel de asombro y todas ellas retrocedieron de impresionaban que estaban, la criatura de papel se reincorpora y les sigue hablando

"_Espero que sean aquellas que vieron mi mensaje que deje en aquel pergamino en el castillo hecho cristal_"

\- ¿Se refiere a nosotras? –pregunta Star.

\- Shhhhhhhh no hables –comento Twilight a su hija. La figura de papel les siguió comentando

"_Quisiera presentarme que soy y cuál es mi objetivo, pero esa información es clasificada para que lo sepan alguna de ustedes. Cree este mismo este origami parlante usando mis propios poderes para dejarles un mensaje oral como lo están escuchando ahora mismo y asi decirles lo que necesitan saber en cada situación. Primero que nada este ambiente, o mejor dicho este escenario, es una creación visual, dimensional y espiritual gracias al poder de las bestias espirituales, usando el aura de cada uno de ellos_."

\- ¿Bestias espirituales? espera creo que ya había leído algo de ellas… -susurro Twilight pero siguió escuchando a la criatura de papel

"_Las Bestias espirituales son entidades creadas hace muchas generaciones atras. Estas bestias tuvieron un momento especial en su tiempo a partir de la primera era o primera generacion, pero a partir de la segunda comenzaron a comportarse muy agresivas contra cualquier poni y criatura que estuvieran cerca de ellas, razon no se justifica del todo pero creo que es por que mal interpretan al presenciar algo malo pues son capaces de ver las almas de cada ser vivo. Bueno quiero darle a todas unos tips para entender al problema que se enfrentan. Mmm primero que nada las bestias espirituales pueden tomar una zona como el bosque everfree y al mismo tiempo crear como un mundo espiritual en base al ambiente o zona que tomaron; creo que este mundo lo llamaron Bosque Astral Por otro lado para que su mundo espiritual funcione deben crear lo que llamamos las nueve puertas espirituales, como la que estan ahorita, mmm cada puerta espiritual posee una fuente de poder para asi proteger su mundo. Si logran destruir una de las fuentes de energia la puerta espiritual colapsa y se destruye, para ello deben usar la gema que poseen, el cual tiene como nombre corazon espiritual_

_Al colocar dicha gema en la fuente de energia, este mismo se destruia y luego todo temblara destruyendo parte del mundo espiritual. Aunque para llegar a la fuente de energía deben usar el corazón espiritual para guiarse. Les sonara muy sencillo este problema, pero no es así, el problema son las bestias espirituales que protegen y vigilan su mundo. Como mencione a partir de la segunda generación las bestias ven con malos ojos a toda criatura que entre a su mundo, sonara algo siniestro y pertubador, pero estas bestias prefieren eliminar a los intrusos que hacer las pases, estos personajes llegaron hacer un problema para muchos ponis que debian vigilarlos en aquellos tiempos, y mas que estas bestias son inmunes a todo tipo de magia, asi que para los unicornios o cualquier criatura que posea magia no podian avanzar mucho en las puertas espirituales. Sin embargo descubrieron que con el corazon espiritual era la clave para resolver el problema. Es simple, si ven alguno de estos personajes presentes en el lugar o que desea atacarlas, solo deben colocar el corazon espiritual en la ubicacion de su corazon y este mismo les brindara una energia que con ella podran enfrentar a las bestias, naturalmente el corazon espiritual otorga cinco tipos de poderes espirituales para enfrentarla que se activan con solo la voz de uno: _

_El primero es "Localizar" es el mas basico, el corazon espiritual les mostrara la posicion donde estan cuando caminan y cuando están paradas, es bastante util para saber la ubicación, por otro lado también les indicara si están o no cerca de la fuente de energía, el corazón espiritual indica la posición de la fuente de energía con un número, si marca 1 entonces están muy lejos, pero si marca 9 es porque están cerca, traten de usar esta función lo mas que puedan; el segundo es "Barrera", tendran como una aura de proteccion para evitar ser golpeadas por las bestias espirituales, durara solo 9 segundos; el siguiente es "Iluminar", tiene dos formas la iluminacion solar y la iluminacion lunar, la solar sirve para iluminar todo el ambiente, asi pueden ver si alguno de las bestias se esconden entre los arboles, ya que algunos presentan grietas en sus trocos, lo que pueden visualizar solo sus ojos, parte de su cara o su cola, en cuanto a la iluminacion lunar es una energia de luz mucho mas especial, para encontrar seres invisibles o dificiles de encontrar, creo que uno de ellos poseen esa habilidad pero no creo que este en esta puerta; tambien posee el poder "Aura"; debido a que la energia que les brinda es limitada y puede consumir rapido si usan algun tipo de poder espiritual, el aura permite recargar totalmente la gema hasta 100% y luego deben esperar 50 segundos para poder usarlo de nuevo; por ultimo tienen "Resplador" este es su unico medio de ataque para enfrentarlas, esto permite crear y acumular gran cantidad de energia espiritual hasta crear una esfera de energia, si la lanza contra una bestia espiritual y logran darle tienen la posibilidad de vencerla y asi avanzar, les recomendaria usar este poder en un caso necesario y no fallar ya que tiende a gastar mucho mas energia que las demas._

_Se que suena mucho para ustedes, pero descuiden la primera puerta espiritual siendo la menos protegida por ellos, les sera muy facil de pasar y al mismo tiempo para adaptarse a esta mision. Creo que apenas veran una o dos de todas las bestias, asi que no habria mucho si escuchan algo cerca de ustedes solo usen iluminar tipo solar para saber si una bestia espiritual esta a punto de atacar. _

_Yo tratare de enviarles toda la informacion posibles sobre como enfrentarlas y como avanzar mas rapido, y recuerden que cuando lleguen a la fuente de energía usen el poder del corazon espiritual para destruirla y asi completar la primera fase de su misión. Suerte_"

Cuando finalmente acabo el mensaje a través del origami de papel, esta misma se incendió en llamas y se desintegro. Todos quedaron perplejas al escuchar toda la información por ese origami de papel.

\- ¿Que rayos acabamos de escuchar? –pregunta Dash

\- Ni idea amiga ni idea, y estoy hasta perpleja de lo que escuche –comenta Applejack

\- ¡Si eso es verdad, eso quiere decir que estamos en un verdadero peligro! –expresa Rarity preocupada

\- ¡Que miedo, que miedo! –grita Fluttershy asustada

\- Haber cálmense no caigamos en pánico –señalo la alicornio lavanda

\- Si mejor hagamos lo que ese papel nos dijo, haber vamos resumir lo que escuchamos, primero estamos en un lugar hecho por el poder de unas bestias llamadas bestias espirituales, el cual para avanzar es pasando por nueve puertas y destruir una supuesta fuente de energia que debe estar por aqui, además debemos evitar que aquellas cosas nos ataquen usando esta gema que tenemos que nos brindara una energia diferente y asi enfrentarlas –explica Starlight los detalles del mensaje.

\- Esto me suena referencia a un juego –comento Pinkie pie

\- Bueno creo que tendremos que avanzar entonces ¿no? –dijo Twilight

\- Si si si, creo que esto ya lo he visto en alguna parte –dijo Pinkie en sus propias palabras pero nadie le prestó atención.

\- Mejor saco la gema es capaz que veremos a una de las bestia por acá –comenta Starlight tomando la gema en forma espiritual

\- Lo presiento, sé que he jugado un juego muy similar a esto –dijo nuevamente la poni rosada sin ser escuchada por sus amigas.

\- Starlight, quédate cerca de tu tía Starlight y no te vayas a separar por ningún motivo –comenta Twilight a su hija Star.

\- Esta bien mamá –comenta Star quedándose al lado de Starlight.

\- Ok comencemos a avanzar –dice Twilight y todas comenzaron a avanzar juntas en el bosque everfree, excepto Pinkie que se quedó parada en su sitio.

\- ¡Eso es, esto es un escenario de supervivencia y tensión tal cual como el juego de terror de…! -pero al momento que Pinkie voltea se dio cuenta que sus amigas la habían dejado atrás.

\- ¡HEY ESPERENME! –dijo Pinkie pie corriendo tras sus amigas.

Las ponis estaban avanzando en el bosque sin saber por cual rumbo iban, según el origami de papel parlante, el mismo bosque everfree había sido modificado por unas supuestas bestias espirituales, cambiando el ambiente y la estructura del mismo, siendo más espeso y oscuro, los arboles eran más gigantes que tapaban casi la visibilidad del cielo nocturno, tanto asi que se veía ahora irreconocible el lugar, asi que debían que ir con mucha precaución. La necesidad de estar unidas era lo importante para tener un nivel de confianza moderado, un ligero desvió de atención entre ellas pudiera ocasionar una separación de alguno de ellas, pudiera quedarse perdida quien sabe por cuánto tiempo y tampoco supiera que podría pasar a continuación.

Los pasos de cada poni debían ser sigilosos, ellas sabían que estaban en territorio enemigo y debían avanzar con precaución para no ser atacadas por alguna amenaza, tampoco debían guardia la guardia ya que tampoco estaban seguras si ya alguna de esas bestias parcialmente mencionadas por el muñeco de papel, podrían ya estar observadoras y acercarse lentamente para envestirlas. En tal caso sabían que la gema que ellas conservaban lo que parecía una arma de defensa contra aquellas criaturas, aunque tampoco estaban segura si de verdad lo que señalo el origami era cierto que espantaba a las bestias, además también tenían que tener en cuenta de que si funcionaba dicha gema contra las criatura, el efecto que ocasionaría solo sería temporal y tuvieran entonces un corto lapso de tiempo para responder o actuar de forma inmediata. En eso Twilight pensó en comenzar a practicar la gema en forma de corazón

\- Bueno mientras estamos avanzando, vamos a ver como funciona esta gema, ya que será nuestra única arma de defensa contra esas cosas –comenta la princesa de la amistad al tomar la gema en forma de corazón para probar como funciona.

\- Según lo que te entendí debes colocarlo justamente donde se ubica tu corazón –dice Starlight Glimmer.

\- Vale –Twilight se coloca la gema donde esta su corazón

De forma inmediata la gema brilla con una luz azul con blanco y la envuelve en un manto de energía espiritual, seguidamente este lanza un rayo de luz azul a las demas ponis y estas también son envueltas del mismo aura; al mismo tiempo el corazón espiritual se ubicó en medio de todas ellas y mostrando ahora unas especies de sellos flotantes alrededor de la gema de colores azules. Además mostraba un cien porcentual (100%) en una especie de pantalla flotante hecha por la misma energía.

\- Parece que funciona –dice Raimbow Dash.

\- Jeje nos vemos muy bien con esto –señala Rarity

\- Mami y ¿que es ese numero 100 que muestra? –pregunta Star confundida.

\- Puede ser el nivel de energía que queda, recuerden que el mensaje nos señalo que esta energía es limitante –comenta Twilight.

\- Mmm ahora que lo recuerdo, nos menciono que usemos el poder de "Localizar" para ubicarnos en este mundo –dijo la alicornio lavanda.

Con solo decir esa palabra, uno de los sellos azules se ilumino y sorprendentemente aparecio como un grafico o dibujo en pantalla hecha de energía, allí mismo se podia ver como ocho (8) puntos blancos que estaban quietas en su posición en un camino lineal; arriba a la derecha del grafico marcaba cuatro (4) en forma parpadeante y azul, y por ultimo se vio como el numero 100 bajo a noventa y nueve por ciento (99%) con solo haber usado uno de los poderes. Twilight al ver lo que había pasado, había tenido más o menos la idea de como funciona todo esto

\- Bien veo que al usar esta función de la gema le resta energía, tal cual como nos señalo el mensaje –señala la princesa de la amistad.

\- Pero veo que fue poco apenas y le resto solo uno (1) –comenta Starlight.

-Por otro lado creo que esos puntos blanco que veo en ese extraño dibujo debemos ser nosotras –dice Twilight analizando el grafico de energía que se mostraba en el aire.

\- ¡Haber vamos a probar! –expreso Pinkie pie y esta comenzó a dar saltitos de un lado para el otro.

\- ¿¡Se mueve se mueve!? –pregunto la poni rosada mientras saltaba.

\- Si uno de los puntos blancos se están moviendo –señala Twilight visualizando en el mapa que uno de los puntos se mueve al mismo tiempo de Pinkie se movía.

\- Parece que funciona después de todo –comenta Applejack.

\- Supongo que ese número que marca y que parpadea debe ser nuestra posición y la de la fuente de energía, es decir que aun estamos lejos de su posición –señala alicornio lavanda.

\- Vaya esta nueva energía si es interesante de analizar y experimentar –dijo Rarity.

\- Yo propongo que dejemos de hablar y comencemos avanzar –señala Raimbow Dash.

\- Estoy de acuerdo sigamos avanzando, mantendré este poder activado para saber cuanto estamos avanzando y cuanto falta por llegar a la fuente de energía de esta puerta –dijo la princesa de la amistad y asi mismo todas comenzaron avanzar por el camino.

Twilight Sparkle tomando el rol de portadora de la gema llamada "Corazón Espiritual", ahora dejaba de impresionarse de cómo una gema que estuvo oculta por quien sabe cuantos años, y que poseía otros tipos de poderes aun mucho mas diferentes que haya visto, capaz y era aun mucho mas poderoso que el poder de la armonía, también debia estar alerta de un posible ataque inesperado en cualquiera de las direcciones por parte de las bestias, el mensaje que escucharon habia señalado que posiblemente las bestias no fueran agresivas en esta puerta, pero tampoco podia bajar la guardia, ademas que no se sabia que hacían las bestias si llegara a atrapar uno de ellas pero era algo que tampoco quisiera averiguar en estos momentos. Las demás la seguían muy de cerca para no perderse de la cadena de grupo, Starlight era quien estaba detrás de todas ellas estando alerta de un ataque por detrás pero sin perder de vista al grupo, también debía estar pendiente de la seguridad de Star quien del grupo seria la presa más fácil de atacar por ser la más pequeña, siendo la más inocente y con menos capacidades de reflejos y métodos ofensivos contra enemigos

No tomo muchos minutos y las ponis habían logrado avanzar bastante en el territorio, el grafico les marcaba ahora un siete (7) el cual indicaba que estaban cerca de la fuente de energía. Pero de pronto un leve sonido hizo que se interrumpiera su tranquila caminata, en segundos Twilight escucho como una leve pisada de una rama cerca de ellas, esta hizo señal al grupo que se detuvieran por un momento.

\- ¿Que pasa Twilight? –pregunta Rarity

\- Shhh no hagan mucho ruido –comenta Twilight y allí mismo se escucho otra pisada de otra rama

\- Algo se acerca –dijo Starlight en posición defensiva.

Twilight luego recordó que unos de los poderes que les brindaba el corazón espiritual es la "Iluminación", de tipo solar y que según el mensaje que recibieron, se debía usar este poder para saber si habia una bestia espiritual cerca. Twilight entonces activa dicho poder colocándolo en modo solar, dicha acción hizo que el grafico o mapa desapareciera y al mismo tiempo que se restaran cinco menos (-5) y ahora se tenia un noventa y cuatro porciento (94%), de pronto el cuerno de la alicornio se ilumino de un tono diferente al color lavanda que naturalmente aparece y es reemplazado por un color amarillo parecido al de Celestia. Twilight se asombro por un momento por lo que su cuerno cambio de color pero también dedujo que era efecto de la gema.

Esta se centró en buscar el origen del ruido apuntando a las grietas que tenían algunos arboles, primero por el lado derecho y luego por el lado izquierdo. Gracias a esto en el lado izquierdo entre los árboles se pudo visualizar como unos ojos brillante grises a unos metros del grupo. Estos comenzaron a moverse de un lado a otro. Twilight presencio aquellos ojos y estaba segura que no era de un amigo amistoso y que podría tratarse de una de las bestias espirituales, asi que alerto al grupo y cada una se puso en posición de defensa ante cualquier ofensiva, pero los mismos ojos brillantes de color gris habían desaparecido y luego se escuchó como algo que estaba galopando como si estuviera corriendo hasta no escucharse nada. Las chicas no comprendieron lo que paso, asi que supusieron que se habia ido y no decidio atacar.

\- ¿Que creen que fue eso? –pregunta Raimbow Dash

\- Creo que se acercaba una de las bestias espirituales –señala Twilight.

\- Parece que no le gusta la luz que produce esta gema –dijo Starlight.

\- Por lo menos sabemos que funciona la técnica –dice la poni granjera.

\- Por lo menos no aparecio, de seguro es una bestia horrenda –comento Rarity agradecida que esa bestia se halla ido

\- Pero recuerden que el mensaje nos había señalado que este al usar estos poderes consume la energía que nos da el corazón espiritual, miren que ya llegamos a 94 % que no es mucho pero creo que hay que ahorrar energía y es posible que regresara de nuevo, hay que apresurarse en encontrar la fuente de energía, a los niños y salir del lugar –comento Twilight

\- De acuerdo –dijeron todas y asi siguieron su camino

Mientras todas avanzaban, Star escucho unos llantos que provenía en algún lugar del bosque, los llantos parecía al de un niño que estaba llorando desconsoladamente.

\- ¿Mami, tías… escucharon eso? –pregunto Star.

\- ¿Escuchar que querida? –pregunta Rarity.

Star veía a todos direcciones, pero no encontraba nada, aun asi escuchaba el llanto de algun potro pequeño en algún lugar del inmenso bosque, parecía que el sonido era un eco que rebotaba en distintos lugares

\- Escucho unos llantos de un niño llorando, pero no identifico donde esta –dijo la potra de color violetta.

\- ¿Un niño dices? –pregunta Twilight.

\- Si escucho los llantos de algún niño llorando –comenta Star

\- Yo no escucho nada –dijo Applejack

\- Yo tampoco –señala Fluttershy.

\- Yo tampoco escucho alguien llorar –comenta Rarity.

\- Yo menos –dijo Raimbow Dash

\- Nopi dopi –expreso Pinkie Pie.

\- Yo tampoco escucho unos llantos de un niño y eso que estoy cerca de ti –dice Starlight algo confundida

\- Yo no escucho nada Star, ¿estas segura que estas escuchando alguien llorar? –pregunta Twilight a su hija.

Star luego no pudo escuchar más los llantos, parecía que había desaparecido en medio del todo el bosque

\- Ya no lo escucho –señala Star confundida.

\- ¿Estas segura que no fue tu imaginación Star? –Pregunta Twilight.

\- No lo creo, escuche perfectamente que se trataba de un niño –indico la potrilla.

\- Tal vez se trataba uno de los niños secuestrados–opino Raimbow Dash.

\- ¿Pero porque no lo escuchamos nosotras? –pregunta Starlight.

\- Igual hay que entender que este bosque se transformó en un ambiente bastante extraño aun más que era antes, quien sabe si este lugar puede causar que alguna de nosotras alucine o piense que sintió, escucho y vio algo –dijo Twilight.

\- ¡Como cualquier escenario de misterio y de terror, esto se pone emocionante, es como el juego de! –expresa Pinkie pie emocionada pero cuando se da cuenta sus amigas la estaban dejando atrás.

\- ¡Oigan espérenme! –expreso Pinkie pie dirigiéndose con ella.

Twilight vuelve activar el poder de Localizar, lo cual solo gasto un porciento de energía quedando solo 93%.Le indicaba ahora un nueve (9) significa que estaban cerca de la fuente de energía. Antes de seguir avanzando, volvieron escuchar otro ruido cerca de ellas. La alicornio lavanda rápidamente activa el poder de *Iluminar* gastando otros 5 % y quedando ahora 88 % de energía, usa ahora su cuerno para iluminar las grietas que poseen algunos arboles y allí mismo se visualizaron ahora unos ojos amarillos, podría ahora tratarse de la misma u otra bestia espiritual. Pero al igual como la vez anterior los ojos amarillos desaparecieron pero no se escucho que algo se moviera, sino como si la madera se cortara con un cuchillo o algo asi. De igual forma no ocurrio nada fuera de lo común y las chicas aprovecharon esta oportunidad para comenzar avanzar.

De pronto todas escucharon como unos gritos de auxilio

\- ¡Ayúdenos!

\- ¡Auxilio!

\- ¡Rescátennos!

Parecían llamados de auxilios de unos niños. Las chicas luego comenzaron a correr en dirección a los orígenes del ruido. En pocos minutos llegaron a un punto donde había algo más de claridad, el espacio ahora era un circulo amplio rodeados de muchos arboles, el cielo nocturno era mas claro en este punto. En aquel lugar pudieron observar solo a tres potros y detrás de ellos habia como un clase de pilar pequeño con helechos enredados y habia una semilla azul con diseños de estrellas. El grupo de las chicas se les acerco para ayudarlos.

\- ¿Estas bien niños? –pregunta Twilight.

\- ¡Queremos a nuestras mamis! –dijo uno de los niños

\- ¿Les hicieron algo horrible esas criaturas? –pregunta Fluttershy preocupada

\- No… solo nos dijeron que nos quedáramos quietos en este lugar y si nos atrevíamos a escapar nos íbamos a perder –comenta una niña

\- Aparentemente no les hicieron nada entonces –comenta Starlight.

\- ¿Espera las criaturas hablan? –pregunta Pinkie pie

\- Posiblemente pueden hacerlo como muchas criaturas pueden hacerlo –dijo Applejack

\- Que alivio creo que llegamos a tiempos antes que quien sabe que hubiera ocurrido con estos pequeños –dijo Rarity feliz de que no ocurriera algo mas malo.

\- ¿Esperen pero entonces que paso con Volt y Speedy? –pregunta Raimbow Dash preocupada de que no estuvieran sus hijos.

\- Y Cheese Pie –pregunta Pinkie Pie

\- Todos estábamos reunidos pero luego ellos se llevaron a los demás en varios lugares –comenta el otro potro.

\- Índigo… -comento Twilight preocupada por Índigo.

\- Si ese es el caso solo debo volar hacia lo mas alto de este bosque –dijo Raimbow y acto seguido comienza a volar hacia el cielo.

Pero en ese momento, cuando estaba a punto de sobrevolar los gigantescos arboles, una extraña fuerza la empujo hacia abajo evitando que volara mas alto.

\- ¿¡Pero que Rayos!? – Expreso la pegaso azul

Esta volvió intentar sobrevolar los arboles, pero nuevamente una fuerza misteriosa la vuelve empujar hacia abajo evitando que volara mas alto. Esta luego volvió con las chicas.

\- Oigan hay algo que me impide volar mas alto –comenta Raimbow Dash

\- Debe ser por el poder de estas criaturas, mejor que salgamos de aca –comenta Starlight.

\- ¿Pero como salimos de aquí ahora? –señala Applejack

\- ¿Esperen que es eso atrás? –pregunta Star viendo la semilla en el pequeño pilar.

\- ¿Sera la fuente de energía? –pregunta Starlight.

\- Debe serlo este mapa me indica ningún numero sino el signo de exclamación "!" –señala Twilight.

\- ¿Bueno y como la destruimos? –pregunta Pinkie pie.

\- Creo que podemos usar el poder "Resplandor" que nos menciono, tal vez funcione con esto –señala la princesa de la amistad.

Una vez que usa el poder resplandor, el cuerno de la alicornio ahora brillo de un tono azul celeste recargando una inmenso poder de energía, esto también causo que el nivel de la gema cayera a 67 %. Cuando Twilight ve que estaba acumulando energa decidio apuntar a la semilla.

\- ¡Atrás! –expresa Twilight lanzando un gigantesco rayo de energía azul el cual impacto en la semilla destruyéndola por completo.

Acto seguido ocurrió un terremoto muy violento y muchos arboles se comenzaron a caer sin razón alguna. Las ponis tomaron a los niños para protegerlos.

\- ¿¡Twilight que es lo que pasa!? –pregunta Raimbow Dash por como veía que todo colapsaba.

\- ¡Esa semilla es la fuente de energía de este lugar y por eso se colapsa el ambiente! –expreso Twilight

Sin previo aviso el suelo donde pisaban todas las ponis se quiebra y luego todos cayeron a un vacio oscuro, todos gritaron mientras seguían cayendo, de pronto Twilight vio como una luz al final. Afuera del bosque everfree en la misma puerta donde las ponis habían entrado, esta expulso a las ponis junto con los niños y luego la misma puerta se volvió gris al igual que el árbol que lo contenia y luego es tragada por la tierra sin dejar rastro de ellas y la barrera de energía luego cambio a un color de tono morado. Las chicas se levantaron y se verificaron que estaban completas.

\- ¿Todas están bien? –pregunto Twilight al grupo

\- Creo que si –comenta Raimbow Dash

\- Nosotras igual –dijeron Fluttershy y Rarity.

\- Todo en orden –señalo Applejack

\- Aquí también –comentaron Starlight y Star.

\- Creo que estamos bien, pequeños ya pueden ir con sus padres –dijo Twilight a los pequeños potros.

\- Muchas gracias princesa –dijeron todas con una revelencia ante ella y luego se fueron corriendo hacia Ponyville.

\- Que fácil fue esto, lastima que no encontramos a nuestros hijos –comenta Raimbow Dash.

\- No te preocupes Raimbow Dash, de seguro ellos deben adentro en una de estas puertas, ocultos en una zona como la anterior –señalo Starlight.

\- Solo esperemos que se encuentren bien, ahora gema muéstranos la siguiente puerta –comento Twilight Sparkle soltando la gema, esperando que ella abriera otra de las puertas.

La gema comenzó a flotar hacia otro árbol y se ubico en el tronco tenia dibujado un numero Dos (2). La gema se coloco en una parte de tronco y giro como si de una perilla de puerta se tratara, y de allí se abrió otra puerta.

\- Muy bien chicas a la segunda puerta –dijo Twilight y asi mismo todas entraron por la puerta, excepto Pinkie.

\- Bien queridos lectores, lo que leyeron solo fue el principio del problema, la punta del iceberg de esta mazmorra, obvio que la primera etapa esta iba ser la más sencilla como cualquier videojuego que exista en su realidad, ¡asi es estamos dentro de un videojuego! O al menos eso es lo que veo, asi que serian tan amables de seguir comentando y desearnos suertes se los agradecería mucho –comento Pinkie pie a los lectores que vieron este capitulo y luego se fue por la puerta para alcanzar a sus amigas.

* * *

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

**ACTUALIZADO 24 DE AGOSTO DE 2020**


	12. Chapter 12

FANFIC

**El Corazón Espiritual**

* * *

SAGA:

**Los Fragmentos ****Caídos**

* * *

AUTOR REPRESENTANTE

** Keylight111**

* * *

**Capitulo 12: **Los Sucesos del 97

* * *

**Puerta 2° **Respiro

* * *

Todas las ponis entraron a la segunda puerta espiritual, el escenario donde acabaron era exactamente el mismo que la anterior, el mismo tipo de ambiente, los arboles, el suelo y la luz de la luna.

\- Parece que todas las puertas son exactamente iguales –comenta Twilight supervisando el ambiente

\- Yo estoy segura que esas criaturas se volverán mas agresivas con cada puerta que avancemos –comenta Starlight.

\- Bueno en la puerta anterior experimentamos bien con el corazón espiritual y logramos avanzar sin problemas, supongo que podremos estar bien en esta puerta espiritual también –comenta Twilight

\- Al no ser que una nueva bestia aparezca esta vez –dice Raimbow Dash

\- De tal manera, es posible que nos dejen otro mensaje –dijo Twilight.

En eso ella fijo su mirada a un origami de papel en forma de lobo que estaba entre algunas gramas de hiervas, parecia que era el mismo muñeco de la otra vez

Mira Twilight, fijate es el mismo origami -comento Starlight.

\- Si cierto -dijo la princesa acercandose al origami de papel pero esta de pronto se mueve y luego habla a las ponis

\- Buenas noches soy Orima el origami de la ama, ¿desean escuchar el mensaje? -pregunto el origami de papel

\- Guao ahora habla por cuenta propia -señalo Raimbow Dash

\- Parece ser -comenta Applejack.

\- Se ve muy tierno -comenta Fluttershy encantada por el mini origami de papel

\- ¿Emm debemos decirle que "si" para que escuchemos el mensaje? -pregunta Starlight.

\- Creo que si, de igual forma la poni anónimo parece saber mas de estas bestias que nosotras. Asi que Pequeño Origami queremos escuchar -dijo Twiligh a Orima.

El muñeco de papel se posiciono arriba de una gema gigante y luego trasnmite el mensaje con una voz diferente. La misma voz femenina como la otra ocasión

_"Hola hola __si están escuchando este mensaje es porque pudieron pasar el escenario de la primera puerta, muy bien hecho, les dejare en cada puerta o escenario un mensaje que sera transmitida por Orima el cual es un origami, aunque supongo que eso ya lo saben ya, es necesario que sepan por lo menos a lo que están enfrentando. Emm, ¿Recuerden cuando les hable que ellos llegan ser agresivos cuando ven a un sospechoso en su mundo?, su razón es extraña, pues anteriormente solo atacaban a cualquier ladron, asesino o cualquier sospechoso que quisiera robar o asesinar a alguien, ya saben lo típico de estos seres, supongo que después de mucho de estar selladas perdieron el sentido de saber identificar lo bueno y lo malo, o al menos eso quiero pensar. __Tengan en cuenta que estas criaturas no les gusta ser observadas mientras vigilan a los que merodean por aquí, es cierto que ellas llegan ser agresivas contra cualquier sospechoso pero parece que cumplen todavía con una regla estipulada en la primera generación, siempre observar y luego atacar; creo que asi era el lineamient. Asimismo, __muchos de estas bestias fueron creadas por lo que muchos creemos una deidad, parecida a una estrella, bajo del cielo y de alli se relaciono con los seres vivos, las demás compañeras quisieron seguirlas y después la misma estrella las transformo en bestias lo que conocemos hoy en día como bestias espirituales. Las bestias espirituales anteriormente tenían la obligación de proteger a los seres vivientes ante cualquiera amenaza, tenia como autoridad de ayudar y salvar a cualquiera que necesitara ayuda, ellos... tienen un corazón especial para todos los seres vivientes inocentes que requieran cuidado y proteccion, emm aunque se le veia mas relación con los niños y los jóvenes. Mmm me pregunto ahora si estos escenarios y laberintos que ellos crean serán para protegerlos, ya saben a los mas inocentes. De verdad no tengo la razón clave el porque se comportaran tan agresivos contra todo seres vivientes que se atrevan a pisar su casa. _

_Estos personajes eran de todo fiar y lograban hacer grandes eventos en su época, se planificaban para ser eventos públicamente, entonces ocurrio el Asesinato del 97, una de las bestias de la segunda generación, termino deborando a un empleado y termino matándolo, es increíble que todo el cuerpo se alla quedado en el estomago, posteriormente ocurrio el Secuestro del 97 solo a un dia después de lo que mencione, un niño (se acomoda la garganta), los resportes indica que un niño fue secuestrado y la ultima vez que lo vieron fue junto con una bestia espiritual, no se que fue de eso no tengo mucha información. Despues de lo 97 las bestias se volvieron feroces contra cualquier poni que se atreviera entrar a su mundo, parece que tuvo algo que ver con esos dos incidentes pero creo que el problema esta mas atrás. _

_Pues antes del 97 ocurrio otra cosa en relación a un cumpleaños, no estoy del todo segura en que año fue pero creo recordar que era en los años de la primera generación, el caso que este suceso trataron de ocultarlo pues el golpe fue grave, emm unos jóvenes terminaron muertos en un mundo espiritual creado por las bestias espirituales, afirman que terminaron quemados pues ocurrio ese incendio misterioso y con ello muchos terminaron gravemente heridos, algunos levemente quemados pero otros muertos por el incendio; lo mas extraño es que no se encontraron los restos de los niños supuestamente quemados por el incendio. Ademas de todo lo que mencione ocurrieron otros sucesos mas, emm una expulsión de una bestia espiritual y esa maldición, pero esa ultima no quisiera darle detalles, pues con solo pensarlo me hiere el alma. Bueno desde eso del 97 y estos mencionado, todas criaturas de esa generación vieron con mala cara a las bestias espirituales. __Con todos estos sucesos el reino de aquel entonces decidieron sellar a cada una de las bestias con una gema especial, capaz de hacer dormir los espiritud de las bestias espirituales, asi mismo el corazon espiritual sello a las bestias y las dejo dormidas y las desaparecieron para siempre de la tierra de Equestria, asi mismo desde el primer suceso hasta el secuestro del 97, esos días fueron los finales de las bestias espirituales aca en la tierra y blablá bla, ya se supo el resultado. Me sorprende que después de años ellos pudieran regresar... sin mencionar que ahora son de desconfianza y no es mucho saber lo que planean, es posible que busquen venganza de por todo lo que ocurrió desde hace años, y por eso que la prioridad de resolver este problema es crucial, con todo lo que he contado hay una alta posibilidad del porque volvieron aparecer. _

_Bueno mejor centrémonos en esto, a partir de la segunda puerta espiritual las cosas se tornan un poco violenta, mmm las bestias espirituales llegan a volverse mas agresivas cuanto mas uno avancen en su territorio. Entre las bestias espirituales que mas se ven normalmente son un toro gris y un pez espada amarillo normalmente en el lado izquierdo de ustedes, los guardianes que han entrado me han informado que son mas grandes que los que usualmente uno ve, no todos los días se pueden encontrar un toro tan grande como un rinoceronte y un pez espada flotando en el aire, pero hey para eso funciona el corazón espiritual, si llegan a escuchar como un crujido o cualquier sonido en los arboles, solo deben iluminar y todo se resuelve, aunque me han dicho que a veces no funciona, en tal caso que tuvieran que verlos cara a cara emm solo protéjanse y busquen el momento apropiado para usar el resplandor para golpearlas. Emm tambien me han informado que aparte de ellos, esta puerta espiritual puede estar otra bestia espiritual a parte, creo que se trata de un lobo, emm a este personaje le gusta aullar mientras acecha a sus victimas y es totalmente rápido a la hora de atacar, emm creo que dependiendo de la cantidad de aullidos les indica que tan cerca esta de atacar creo. Asi que estén muy alerta a los ruidos_

_Bueno creo que eso es todo lo que puedo decirles por ahora, emm en la siguiente puerta les cuento mas de esto, yo seguire viendo por aquí infiltrarme y tambien tratar de no ser atrapada, ya saben… Nos vemos mucha suerte"_

El origami de papel deja de hablar y luego esta misma se desintegra en un fuego magico hasta no dejar ningun rastro de el. Twilight y sus amigas quedaron nuevamente asombradas por todo lo que describio el mensaje en el origami parlante.

\- Muy bien creo que fue mucha información que pudimos haber escuchado -dijo Starlight.

\- Habia leido de la creación de esas cosas, las bestias espirituales, por un libro que me lleve a casa con Star cuando tratabamos de encontrar pista sobre la bebe que encontre, pero parece que ella, la que nos informa sabe aun mas de esas cosas que nosotras -comenta Twilight

\- Mmm sin duda sabe mucho de lo que nos enfrentamos, que suerte que nos este ayudando -comenta Applejack.

\- Lo que no me comprendo, si ella sabe mucho de estas bestias mas que nosotras, ¿porque ella misma no se encarga sola? -pregunta Raimbow Dash confundida.

\- Tal vez no pueda sola, es posible que necesite ayuda para detener todo esto, ya estamos viendo frente a nosotras lo que son capaces de hacer estas criaturas -señala la poni granjera color naranja.

\- Lo que no comprendo fue lo que paso hace años, segun lo que nos dijo la poni como se llame mediante un muñeco de pape, ocurrieron unos acontecimiento que causaron el sellado completo a todas estas criaturas, ¿porque Celestia no nos dijo nada de esto y porque esto ocurre de nuevo ahora? - pregunta Rarity confundida.

\- No lo se pero tengo el presentimiento que ella debe saber algo de lo que este pasando actualmente -comenta Raimbow Dash

\- El problema es que ella actualmente esta muy lejos, llegarnos hasta allá para preguntarle nos tomara dias y tampoco sabemos si podremos controlar todo este asunto, tengo el presentimiento que esto apenas comienza -expreso la princesa de la amistad.

\- Twilight tiene razón la prioridad es detener todo este rollo y salvar a los niños -comenta Applejack.

\- Si debemos darle una gran lección a todas esas criaturas por robarse a nuestros hijos y a niños inocentes -comenta Raimbow Dash elevando su coraje.

\- Pero pero no creo que ellos se merecen una fuerte lección -comenta Fluttershy.

\- ¿Fluttershy, no has escuchado lo que son esas bestias, no viste lo que acaban de hacer y lo que hicieron hace años? -pregunto Raimbow Dash.

\- Escuche que hicieron pero lo de hace años, eso no justifica que ellas sean malas -comenta Fluttershy

\- De igual forma hay que seguir adelante, dijo que algunos niños podrían estar cerca de la fuente de energía, ademas dijo que estas cosas se pondrán agresivas cada vez que avancemos –comenta Twilight tomando el corazón espiritual y colocándolo cerca de la posición de su corazón.

De esta manera la gema vuelve a brillar y con su aura envuelve a todas las ponis presentes, seguidamente vuelve aparecer los mismos sellos de energía que serían los poderes del corazón espiritual, y por supuesto se pudo visualizar un numero 100 en frente de todas indicando la energía de poder que les restaba. Twilight luego invoca el poder de Localizar restando un porcentaje de energía, para poder visualizar la ubicación actual de las ponis y de lo que falta para llegar a la fuente de poder.

\- Bien comencemos avanzar –comenta Twilight avanzando igualmente como todas las demás ponis en el territorio.

En el recorrido Twilight verificaba el mapa donde ellas estaban avanzando para saber si estaban lejos de la fuente espiritual. También debían estar pendientes en esta puerta, pues según el mensaje que recibieron a partir de la segunda puerta, las bestias se pondrán un poco más agresivas asi que debían estar alerta y actuar con precisión. En el momento que el corazón espiritual indica tres (3) en el mapa, se escuchó como un crujido cerca de ellas, Twilight prefirio usar el poder de Iluminar tipo solar para verificar si había una bestia cerca de ellas. Ahora con aprovechando que su cuerno obtuvo la energía de la gema se centró en buscar el origen del ruido apuntando a las grietas que tenían algunos árboles por el lado izquierdo según como fueron informadas por la poni informante en su mensaje. Gracias a esto en el lado izquierdo entre los árboles se pudo visualizar como unos ojos brillante grises y se podían ver como unos cuernos grandes, de seguro se trataba de un toro tal cual como fueron informadas, los mismos ojos brillantes de color gris habían desaparecido y se vio como la criatura se alejó del grupo. Cuando Twilight siente que el peligro se alejó, decide invocar el mapa por medio de Localizar para poder seguir avanzando.

\- Vaya la otra vez no aparecieron tan rápidos –comenta Raimbow Dash.

\- De seguro ahora irán en serio ahora –dijo Applejack

\- Estoy de acuerdo, hay que seguir avanzando lo más que podamos –dijo la princesa de la amistad

Con solo noventa y tres (93%) de energía espiritual, las chicas siguieron avanzando en su recorrido, ahora sabían que las bestias iban a acecharlas mucho mas rápido que antes. En su avance el corazón espiritual marco cuatro (4) en el mapa que este mismo les mostraba en una pantalla de energía, ya llegaban a la mitad del recorrido, pero luego fueron sorprendidas nuevamente por un sonido cercanas a ellas. Twilight vuelve a usar Iluminar y con ello busca por los arboles por el lado izquierdo de todas y allí mismo se vio como una aleta dorsal y ojos amarillos, la extraña criatura luego se alejó del grupo, evitando asi otro peligro para el grupo. Ya era consciente que ahora las bestias iban aparecer mucho más rápidos que la vez anterior lo cual puede causar que la energía espiritual que les brindaba a las ponis se gaste mucho más que antes, aun asi el ambiente de supervivencia no se sentía tan presionado, apenas estaban en la segunda puerta, y eso simbolizaba que estaban todavía en un proceso introductorio y sencillo, aunque por otro lado no se podía bajar la guardia pues estas bestias eran algo de preocuparse debido a que acechan a sus víctimas y luego atacan para matarlas por completo.

Las chicas volvieron avanzar en su misión de rescate de los niños secuestrados por las bestias espirituales, ya tenían ochenta y siente (87%) de energía espiritual por lo que paso anteriormente, aún era energía suficiente para llegar a la fuente de energía, pero debían tratar de ahorrar lo más que podían para asi evitarse problemas. Cuando el mapa indica cinco (5) todo el grupo supo que habían llegado a la mitad del territorio, ya no les faltaba mucho por llegar, solo esperaba que las bestias no las volvieran acechar nuevamente. Sin embargo, en ese mismo instante las ponis escucharon como unos raros sonidos, muy parecidos a susurros de varios ponis, pero no podían visualizar algo que diera originalidad al ruido. De pronto se presenció como una niebla blanca y se vio como unas siluetas de unos pequeños potros jugando. El grupo no comprendia que hacían jugando unos niños en medio de este lugar, o ¿tal vez las estaban esperando? cuando trataron de ir por ellos, la espesa niebla se disolvió al instante, al igual que los niños había desaparecido al mismo tiempo. También se dieron cuenta que ahora el panorama se había vuelto un poco extraño y se daba como una sensación paranormal.

\- ¿Ok que acaba de pasar? –pregunta Twilight.

\- No lo se pero presencie algo aterrador–dijo Applejack sintiendo un cosquilleo en su estomago.

\- ¿Serán… Fantasmas? –pregunta Star un poco asustada.

\- O posiblemente simplemente sea algún tipo de alucinación que nos hace ver este extraño territorio –señala Starlight.

\- Mejor que sigamos avanzando, e ignoremos totalmente eso –señala la princesa de la amistad.

Las ponis ahora trataron de avanzar más rápido y correr para llegar a la fuente espiritual lo más pronto posible. Cuando el corazón espiritual finalmente marca seis (6) en el mapa, se escuchó nuevamente un sonido entre los árboles, había otra bestia espiritual cerca, pero antes que Twilight pudiera activar unos de los poderes se escuchó como un rugido muy fuerte cerca de ellas y de allí aparecio un toro de gran tamaño con ojos grises y cuerpo oscuro, era aun mas grande de lo que ellas se hubieran imaginado.

\- Muy bien… eso si es grande –señala Raimbow Dash viendo el tamaño de la bestia.

\- Muy grande… -dice Fluttershy asustada.

\- Y horrible –critico Rarity por la apariencia de la bestia.

\- Prepárense creo que va atacar –señala Twilight.

La bestia espiritual lanza un rugido de furia hacia todas.

\- ¡MUERAN… EMBESTIDA! –grito la bestia y luego se va toda velocidad formando como chispa en su cuerpo

\- ¡Alli viene! –dijo Starlight.

\- Creo recordar que en el territorio anterior, nos habían informado que si nos atacan usemos Barrera para protegernos –señalo la alicornio lavanda

Y al mismo como lo dijo, a cada una le aparecio como una clase de barreras en forma cubos de energía, esto le resto cinco a la energía espiritual de la gema, al momento que la bestia se acerco a ellas, este choco con la barrera y acción seguido este mismo fue empujado hacia atrás, todas quedaron sorprendidas, tal cual como se había indicado, el poder Barrera había protegido a todas del ataque de la bestia. Twilight luego aprovecho que la bestia se distrajo y prefirió acabarlo, pues también el mensaje anterior había señalado que se puede usar Resplandor para enfrentarlas y asi dejarlas avanzar.

\- ¡Bien ahora resplandor! –expreso la princesa para activar el unico poder ofensivo que se tenia.

Una vez que usa el poder resplandor, el cuerno de la alicornio ahora brillo de un tono azul como celeste recargando una inmenso poder de energía al igual como en la puerta anterior, igualmente se perdió 20% de la energía bajando ahora a 67 %. Twilight luego apunto con su cuerno hacia la bestia expulsando un gigantesco rayo de energía el cual logro impactar en ella provocando una fuerte explosión y una ráfaga de energía. Al momento que se despeja todo la bestia había desaparecido.

\- ¿Lo logramos? –pregunta Raimbow Dash.

\- Creo que si amiga –responde Applejack.

\- Esta gema si que es algo impresionante –señala Rarity asombrada.

\- Aunque hemos gasado bastante energía en comparación a la vez anterior –comenta Starlight.

\- Descuida, recuerda que tambien existe otro poder para recargar un poco la energía –señala Twilight.

La alicornio luego invoco el poder de "Aura" con el cual se recuperó toda la energía de la gema a 100%. Sin embargo uno de los 5 sellos de energía flotantes que se visualizaban, se puso en tono oscuro y poco a poco iba recuperando el color.

\- Para volver usarla hay que esperar 50 segundos según lo que se describió –comenta Twilight.

\- Entonces solo debemos tratar de usarla en tiempo que se requieran –comenta Starlight.

\- ¿Oigan un momento donde esta Pinkie? –pregunta Twilight

Se da la impresión en el grupo de que Pinkie había desaparecido, ¿en qué momento se había escapado la poni rosada? Pero en medio de la interrogante de la paradero de la poni fiestera, todas volvieron a escuchar otro sonido entre los arboles cercana a ellas, cosa que las dejo confundida, ¿las bestia podían también atacar tras la otra O solo era un caso al azar? En ese pequeño periodo de tiempo, se escuchó otro rugido bestial y de allí mismo surgio ahora un pez gigantesco flotando en el aire, era color amarillo, con una nariz alargada y afilada como una espada.

\- Esta debe ser la otra bestia que nos mencionó, la poni informante –comenta Starlight.

\- Y esta también es horrible –señalo Rarity por lo horrible que esta la veía.

\- ¡EMBESTIR! –expreso y grito la bestia en forma de pez dirigiéndose contra ellas a velocidad.

\- ¡Barrera! –expreso Twilight activando el poder de defensa.

La barrera vuelve aparecer en todas las ponis y esto hizo que cuando la bestia las golpea es empujada hacia atrás. Twilight aprovecho en ese instante y luego vuelve a invocar el poder resplandor.

\- Resplandor… -dijo Twilight ahora con mucha calma y luego es invocado el poder.

Una vez que se recargo de energía el cuerno de la princesa, esta misma lo apunto hacia la bestia y expulsa el mismo rayo dándole de lleno a la criatura causando otra explosión en el ambiente, una vez que se despejo humos de polvos, la bestia también había desaparecido, habían logrado vencer a la segunda bestia espiritual.

\- Saben creo que mas o menos le agarre el truco a esto –comenta Twilight.

\- Mejor busquemos a Pinkie, que desaparecio de pronto –dijo Raimbow Dash.

\- Ay no… ¿dónde se habrá metido? –pregunto Timidamente la pegaso amarilla

\- Mejor vayamos a buscarla, tengo el presentimiento que estamos fuera de peligro por ahora –señala Twilight.

Las chicas se fueron corriendo del lugar en busqueda de su amiga rosada, durante su recorrido las bestias no volvieron aparecer, lo que ayudo avanzar con mayor facilidad y sin muchos problemas. En ese momento una voz familiar las llamo

\- ¡Hey chicas! -grito la voz.

\- ¿Escucharon eso? -pregunto Twilight

\- Sono como a Pinkie -comento Raimbow Dash

\- ¡Hey Chicas por aca! -grito la misma voz.

Todas buscaron el origen de la voz y luego observaron a Pinkie Pie saludandolas desde lejos. Todas las ponis se acercaron a ella y vieron que esta misma estaba con cinco niños mas y mas atrás estaba la fuente de energía un pilar pequeño con helechos enredados y habia una semilla azul con diseños de estrellas, cosa que a todas se asombraron.

\- Pinkie pie ¿como encontraste a los niños y porque te desapareciste? -pregunta Twilight confundida.

\- Pues mientras que ustedes les prestaba atencion al origami parlante, yo me escabullí por esta zona y creo que con suerte los encontre, estaban tardando tanto que nos pusimos a jugar un rato -dijo Pinkie Pie

\- ¿Te escabulliste sin ser vista o detectadas por aquellas bestias? -pregunto Raimbow Dash asombrada.

\- Pues creo que eso fue suerte tambien supongo –expreso Pinkie pie con una sonrisa.

\- Bueno entonces acabemos con esto –comento Twilight activando el resplandor

Una vez que se recargo la energía, Twilight lanzo nuevamente el rayo de energía contra la semilla destruyéndola por completo. Al igual como la puerta espiritual anterior, el lugar comenzó a colapsar y el mismo suelo se quebró haciendo caer a todos los presentes. Desde las afuera del bosque everfree, en la misma puerta que entraron las ponis, de allí salieron todos los ponies. La Segunda puerta es tragada por la tierra y la barrera de energía cambio de color, indicando que la segunda entrada ha sido superad

Las Chicas se levantaron y vieron el cambio de la barrera, habian conseguido lograr pasar el segundo territorio, ahora solo les faltaba sietes mas.

\- Bueno creo que nos toca ir a la siguiente -comento Starlight

\- Niños Ponyville no esta lejos, vayan con sus correspondidos padres por favor -comento Twilight a los niños.

\- Gracias Princesa -dijeron los niños felices y se fueron del lugar.

\- Bien chicas e hija... vamos entonces a seguir con nuestra mision -dijo Twilight

\- Claro -dijeron todas manteniendo su espiritud de querer lograr su objetivo

\- Yay -expreso emocionada Star

La gema comenzó a flotar nuevamente hacia otro árbol y se ubico en el tronco tenia dibujado un numero tres (3). La gema se coloco en una parte de tronco y giro como si de una perilla de puerta se tratara, y de allí se abrió la tercera puerta espiritual, asi pues las chicas se dirigieron a la siguiente misión, faltando solo ocho (8) puertas mas.

* * *

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

**ACTUALIZADO 08 DE SEPTIEMBRE DE 2020**


	13. Chapter 13

FANFIC

**El Corazón Espiritual**

* * *

SAGA:

**Los Fragmentos ****Caídos**

* * *

AUTOR REPRESENTANTE

** Keylight111**

* * *

**Capitulo 13: **Aullidos

* * *

**Puerta 3° **Desarrollo

* * *

Todos los ponis se adentraron en la tercera puerta espiritual gracias al poder de la gema que ellas poseían entre sus cascos. Tal cual como la anterior, al momento que entraron el mismo tipo de ambiente, los mismos árboles, los mismos troncos, el mismo cielo, y la misma luna, aunque como que esta ocasión se vio que la luna ahora era llena menguante.

\- Muy bien, veo que el ambiente nunca cambiara de aspecto, aunque si noto que la luna cambio de fase –señala Twilight notando el cambio de la luna.

\- Que extraño en las versiones anteriores de estos capítulos creados por el mismo autor, había hecho que cada puerta tuviera un ambiente totalmente diferente, tal vez no le quedo bien como él quería que fuera –comenta Pinkie pie.

\- ¿De que hablas Pinkie? –pregunta Raimbow Dash confundida.

\- ¡Mira Twilight el origami de papel. Hola Origami de Papel! -expreso Pinkie Pie ignorando completamente a Raimbow Dash

Twilight y las demas fijaron su mirada en las hojas de unos de los arboles y vio al origami de papel en forma de lobo en una posición como si estuviera dormido. El Origami las vio acercarse y se movio un poco para luego bajo de la palmera hasta llegar con las ponis.

\- Hola pequeño veo que estabas descansando -saludo Twilight al origami

\- ¿Este muñequito de papel de verdad está viva? -se pregunto Star viendo al origami

\- ¿Buenas desean escuchar el mensaje de la ama? -pregunto el origami de Papel

\- Si por favor -afirmo Twilight.

Orami se puso en posición y luego comenzó a transmitir el siguiente mensaje de la pony informante anónima

_Hola hola, ¿me escuchan? Espero que se encuentren bien, estoy completamente segura que lograron pasar la segunda puerta espiritual. ¿Se encontraron con Blue el Lobo Azul?, si no, pues es bueno que no se hallan encontrado con el, unas de las formas de lidiar con el es escuchar la cantidad de aullidos que este mismo emita, si en caso llegan a escuchar cinco aullidos entonces deberán tener cuidado pues estará a punto atacar, este antes de atacar emitirá un gruñido particular y las atacara por detrás o delante de ustedes por el lado derecho ¿vale? __Una cosa que se me olvido decirles es que deben evitar a toda costa que esas bestia logren atacarlas con sus movimiento, si apenas una de ustedes recibe el golpe, eso tambien afectara la energía del corazón espiritual, si el corazón espiritual llega a cero de energía corren el peligro de ser capturadas, pues al perder su brillo quedarían totalmente oscuras y no fueran capaces de ver, y es allí donde fueran capturadas, por eso ahorrar y recargar energía es crucial._

_El Personaje llamado Fire Star, el líder de todos ellos, no se ve muy a menudo por estas zonas, sin embargo es el encargado de capturar a los intrusos de ser necesario, y es algo difícil de lidiar con él, manténgase al tanto de ello ¿vale? Apenas van por la tercera puerta asi que no creo que aun puedan estar en un verdadero peligro todavía manténganse concentrada en todo momento. Emm otra cosa que quiero mencionarles que de vez en cuando verán a mitad de camino alucinaciones y muñecos de origamis viejos con mensajes antiguos ¿si? Razon no lo comprendo pero no es de mucho esperarse, un mundo donde hay bestias y espiritus malignos se puede esperar de muchas cosas jeje. _

_"Creo que eso fue todo por ahora nos estamos viendo en la siguiente puerta chicas"_

Al momento que finalizo el mensaje trasnmitida por el origami de papel, este mismo se desintegra por un fuego magico hasta desaparecer frente a ellas. Twilight se quedo un momento analizando este nuevo mensaje.

\- Saben senti el mensaje mucho mas corto que las anteriores -comento Raimbow Dash

\- Ya lo digo, supongo que ahora debemos de estar pendiente de otra bestia mas -comento Twilight

\- Si segun dijo que debemos estar mas pendiente con este porque nos atacara por delante o por detras -comento Applejack

\- Enterada, no se preocupen de eso me encargo yo -dijo entusiasta Pinkie Pie

\- ¿En serio tu podras saber si esa bestia esta cerca? -pregunta Raimbow Dash

\- Claro tratare de usar mi pinkie sentido y mi pinkie escaneo de movimientos sospechosos -señalo Pinkie Pie

\- Emm Pinkie te recuerdo que la dinámica en estos capítulos cambiaron, asi que tu Pinkie sentido ya no me servirá por lo momentos y menos en esta ocasión –comenta el autor Keylight111

\- Oh por Celestia porque tenias que eliminar mi habilidad en tu historia –comento Pinkie hablando al cielo.

\- Emm Pinkie ¿con quién rayos hablas? –pregunta Raimbow Dash Confundida

\- Emm nada nada, prosigamos –dice Pinkie ahora corriendo por el territorio

Twilight activo la gema para comenzar con este siguiente y extraño nivel. Durante su recorrido Starlight no dejaba de sacarse de la cabeza sobre lo que contó el origami de papel en el anterior territorio que estuvo, aquellos incidente y sucesos con las bestias fueron muy horrible y no lo ignora, lo único que no comprende es que como pasaron a ser animales dóciles y especiales para todos que la conocieran, a ser agresivas y que hicieron todo aquellas acciones. Sus amigas parecen estar comprometidas de que ellas sean malvadas y que hicieron todo esto por acto de venganza, pero hay algo que la misma pegaso siente, y que siempre ha sentido cuando algo es irracional, no todo es por simple hecho querer hacerlo, siempre hay algo, una razón del porque ocurre. La que envía mensaje por medio del origami de papel había señalado que lo que hicieron las bestias aun es un misterio no aclarado que por ahora solo lo determinan como incidentes o sucesos ocurridos por motivos de querer dañar a alguien.

Llegando a la zona cinco (5) indicado por el mapa, todas escucharon unos crujidos de ramas cerca de ellas. Twilight activa el poder de iluminar para verificar por el lado izquierdo de ellas. Alli mismo se vieron unos ojos grises y estos mismos desaparecieron al instante de ellas.

\- Es raro que a veces estas ataquen y a veces no lo hagan –comenta Applejack.

\- En la puerta como sea de antes, había la pony informante señalado que a veces atacaran y a veces no, asi que es imposible medir o saber si lo harán o no lo harán –dijo Starlight.

\- En tal caso, ya me estoy acostumbrado al uso de esta gema –comenta Twilight

\- ¿No es impresionante que esta gema sea capaz de alejarla, cosa que la magia no fuera capaz de hacerlo? –pregunto Rarity.

\- Quisiera saber que mas secretos hay en este objeto, pero eso lo haremos una vez que salgamos de este lugar –dice Twilight

En medio de su conversación, todas escucharon como un breve aullido un tanto lejos. Todas vieron a todas direcciones confundidas por lo que escucharon.

\- ¿Escucharon eso? –pregunta Twilight.

\- Si parece que fue un aullido de un lobo –dice Applejack.

Luego se escuchó un segundo y un poco mas cercano aullido.

\- Lo volvi escuchar –comenta Rarity.

\- ¿Hay un lobito cerca? –pregunta Fluttershy curiosa

De pronto se escuchó un tercer y mas audible aullido.

\- No creo que sea un lobito amistoso, mi amiga –dice Raimbow Dash.

De inmediato se escuchó un cuarto y mucho mas cerca aullido ante todas.

\- ¿Sera esa bestia que la pony informante nos advirtió? –pregunta Twilight.

\- Si es asi deberíamos prepararnos antes que ataque ¿no? –pregunta Starlight preocupada

Seguidamente se escuchó ahora un quinto y muy cerca aullido como si ya estuviera cercas de todas ellas. Todas se posicionaron en forma defensiva esperando un posible e inesperado ataque de la bestia que la acechando. Pero en minutos posteriores no ocurrió nada de algún golpe hacia el grupo de las ponis, cosa que todas no comprendieron porque no ataco, será que se asustó por ahora lidiar con un grupo o será que quiso de dar señal como una misma advertencia indirecta? Twilight dio señal a sus amigas para seguir por el camino trazado que el corazón les mostraba.

Unos pasos más adelante se presenció una neblina misteriosa, en lo cual se pudieron ver las siluetas de unos potrillos corriendo. Las chicas trataron de ir por ellos pero cuando se pasearon por la neblina, aparecieron unos pilares frente a ellas, en el pilar del centro había como un artículo de un periódico muy viejo y rasgado, no se podia distinguir claramente lo que decía pero el mismo tenía un titulo con una clase de tinta roja seca, este mismo decía "El Asesinato del 97".

\- Oigan ¿soy yo o este extraño mundo quiere jugar con nuestra mente? –pregunta Raimbow Dash.

\- Es una posibilidad, pues este lugar es bastante extraño y al mismo tiempo siniestro –pregunta dijo Starlight.

\- O puede ser que quiere darnos pista de un posible misterio que nadie ha resuelto y nos pone a prueba nuestras habilidades como detective para buscar pistas tan grandes como minimas –explico Pinkie pie dejando a las demas totalmente asombradas de la manera de como describio la situación.

Aun asi decidieron mejor avanzar y dejar eso como segundo plano, ya que su objetivo principal era recuperar a los niños que muchos aún siguen secuestrados. Las chicas lograron avanzar bastante sin tener una presencia con las bestias espirituales, hasta que llegaron a la zona ocho 8 indicada por el corazón espiritual y allí todas escucharon un raro sonido proveniente de los arboles. Twilight vuelve usar el poder de la gema para usar Iluminar y asi destellar con la luz de la gema los arboles, allí mismo se vio como unos ojos amarillos y luego estos mismos desaparecieron y se escucho como si algo se estuviera alejando.

\- Genial ya estamos cerca y no hemos tenido ningún encuentro inexperado con estas cosas –dice Raimbow Dash entusiasmada

\- Sin duda que si –comento Rarity

\- Bien solo faltan unos pasos más y llegaremos a la fuente de energia –señala Twilight.

\- Je veo que estas criaturitas no son tan rudas como se describen –comenta Applejack.

Pero antes que las chicas pudieran avanzar, todas escucharon como un feroz gruñido muy cerca de ellas, esto las alerto de pronto.

\- ¿Que fue eso? –pregunta Applejack.

\- Fue como un gruñido muy cerca –comento Twilight

De pronto, hubo un movimiento repentino entre los arboles y este mismo se lanzo por detrás de las ponis, con mucha velocidad contra el grupo y su mordida lograron atinar en un punto, hiriendo a su primera victima. Esta misma logro ocultarse sin ser vista por las demás, esperando otro momento para atacar a su siguiente victma. Por otro lado, las ponis quedaron confundidas sin saber lo que paso, ni siquiera supieron que fue lo que sucedió, lo único que pudieron sentir es como algo que paso por ellas muy rápido.

\- ¿Pero que fue eso? -pregunto Raimbow Dash

\- No lo se, senti como si algo o alguien habia pasado por mi a toda prisa -dijo Applejack

\- ¿Sera una bestia, como la que nos habló el origami? -pregunto Starlight.

\- Ni siquiera pude ver que era -dijo Star.

\- Ni yo misma, pero estoy segura que era una de ellas -comento Twilight Sparkle.

En medio de la confusión Pinkie grito de forma de angustia al ver lo que habia pasado.

\- ¡FLUTTERSHY! -grito Pinkie con tono de agustia.

Nadie comprendió por qué la poni grito de esa manera, pero cuando voltearon, todas quedaron en shock completamente, al ver a su amiga Fluttershy herida en la frente de su cabeza, como diez lineas de sangre brotaban de su frente, la pegaso se tocaba la herida con mucho dolor, las lágrimas de sus propios ojos y la sangre caían al piso. Todas las ponies fueron a socorrerla

\- ¿Fluttershy estas bien amiga? -dijo con preocupación Raimbow Dash

\- Tia... -expreso Star tambien con preocupacion.

\- ¡Duele! -expreso Fluttershy con dolor

\- ¿¡Pero quien le hizo eso!? -pregunta Rarity asombrada

\- Creo que fue la bestia que el mismo origami nos hablo -señalo Twilight inspeccionando la herida de la poni pegaso. Por suerte la herida no era profunda, tardaría como unas horas en cicatrizarse

\- Pero ni pudimos ver cuando paso por nosotras y cuando ataco a Fluttershy -señalo Raimbow Dash

\- Creo recordar que la poni informante habia explicado que esta nueva bestia es muy veloz, asi que supongo que sera dificil de ver -señalo Starlight.

\- Mami mira lo que le pasa a la gema, su brillo es ahora bajo –señala Star viendo ahora que la energía del corazón espiritual ahora era baja y de paso mostraba un 40 %

\- Rayos parece que la pony informante tenía razón, si alguien llega ser lastimada parece que de alguna forma afecta tambien a la energía de la gema –comenta Starlight.

\- ¿Pero porque? –pregunta Raimbow Dash confundida.

\- Tal vez nuestras energía están de algún modo unida a esta gema, y si resultamos dañadas ella también parece ser –explica la princesa y gobernante de Equestria dando una hipótesis.

\- Eso quiere decir que debemos evitar a toda costa que estos bichos nos ataques y menos ese que ataco a nuestra amiga –señala Rarity

\- Pero si eso es asi, como usaremos la gema para detenerla -dijo Applejack ahora preocupada que cualquiera ahora pudiera ser la siguiente víctima de esa bestia

\- Mmm creo que ya sé cómo, pero tuviera que pasar de nuevo –señala la alicornio lavanda.

\- ¿A qué te refieres Twilight? –pregunta Applejack confundida

\- Solo debo usarlo en el momento… -señala Twilight

Nadie entendía que plan planeaba su amiga ante esta nueva bestia que debían enfrentar, pero conociéndola muy bien de seguro sabrá que hacer

\- ¿Fluttershy estas bien para seguir caminando? –pregunta Twilight a su amiga pegaso.

\- Creo que si –comenta Fluttershy un tanto adolorida pero aun con energía para seguir con sus amigas.

\- Bueno sigamos adelante –señala la princesa de la amistad

A pocos pasos del grupo de las ponis, se escuchó un ruido en el lado izquierdo de las ponis. Twilight no perdió tiempo y uso el poder de iluminar para dar luz por aquellas zona de los árboles, se vio una segunda vez unos ojos grises para luego estos cerrarse y escucharse que la bestia se alejaba del lugar. Twilight espero que se escucharan los aullidos de la bestia y como se lo esperaba se escucho un primer aullido lejos de ellas.

\- Allí está nuevamente –comenta Raimbow Dash.

\- Descuida no creo que vaya atacar por esta ocasión –dice Twilight.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunta Raimbow Dash confundida.

\- Solo caminemos y observa –dice la alicornio lavanda

Todas comenzaron a caminar por el ambiente modificado, ignorando totalmente a la bestia que las seguía acechando. Se escuchó un segundo, y algo cerca aullido, seguido del tercero, del cuarto y un quinto aullido aún más cercano que todos, indicando que la bestia estaba ya cerca de ella. Sin embargo parece que Twilight tenía una teoría e idea que pudiera funcionar para evitar a la bestia y asi mismo que alguien de sus amigas o ella resultara herida.

Las chicas finalmente llegaban a la ultima zona, ya estaban mas que cerca de la fuente de energía y posiblemente habrá niños cerca. Es entonces que se escucho otro ruido que venia de los arboles del lado izquierdo de ellas. Twilight vuelve usar el corazón espiritual para activar el poder Iluminar para reflejar su luz en los arboles. Se vio unos ojos amarillos frente a ellas y luego se cerraron para después la bestia irse del lugar. Twilight luego adivino que después que espantaran a la bestia se escucharía nuevamente la otra bestia, y tal como lo pensó se escucho un gruñido cerca de todas ellas. Twilight rápidamente usa rápidamente Barrera para saber si el plan que tenia en la mente funcionaria.

Por el lado derecho y al frente de todas ellas, aparecio una criatura que salió con toda su fuerza y velocidad hacia todas ellas. Pero como Twilight tenía la barrera actividad, la criatura choco y retrocedió muy bruscamente. La criatura que estaba frente a ellas se trata de un lobo color azul marino del tamaño más o menos de un poni normal. La bestia les gruño una última vez y se alejó de ellas volviendo entre los árboles para desaparecer. Las chicas quedaron aliviadas de que el método funcionara por lo menos.

\- Parece que funciono –dice Raimbow Dash.

\- Aquella bestia parece que da advertencia después de haber de las demas, como dijo la pony informante si aulla cinco veces y después gruñe esta a punto de atacarnos, de allí se me ocurrio la idea de usar el poder de la barrera para expantarlo. –explico Twilight

\- Me parece que solo hay que estar pendientes de los sonidos que el haga –comenta Applejack.

\- Prosigamos chicas –comenta Twilight para seguir en este nivel que estaba a punto de finalizar.

En pocos minutos las chicas logran visualizar la fuente de energía a los lejos y por supuesto algunos niños. Para su sorpresa las chicas encontraron a las hijas de Raimbow Dash Speedy Dash y volt Storm. Raimbow Dash corrió donde sus hijos y los abrazo.

\- ¡Niños están bien! –expreso Raimbow Dash muy contenta

\- Mama viniste a buscarnos –dice Speedy Dash entusiasmada

\- ¡Mami! –expresa Volt Storm felizmente.

\- Veo que todo termino bien –comenta Starlight Glimmer.

\- Hey pero donde están mi pequeña Cheese Pie –pregunto Pinkie confundida de que no estuviera junto con ellos.

\- Ni índigo… -dice Twilight preocupada por su hijo mayor.

\- Que yo sepa a todos nos colocaron en sólo lugar y luego esos animales nos llevaron en diferentes lugares - señaló Speedy

\- Supongo que habrá que avanzar más para hallarlos - comenta Applejack

Mientras que todas discutían, Star la hija menor de Twilight se habia quedado detrás de todas ellas. Esta se quedaba se quedaba pensando si su hermano se encontraba bien donde quiera que este, y aunque ambos muchas veces no se llevaban bien, era su hermano de sangre y el único que siempre ha estado con ella cuando se encuentra sola. En medio de sus pensamientos, esta escucho como unos llantos, como si varios niños lloraran desconsoladamente. Star vio a los niños que habían encontraron pero ellos no eran ellos quienes hacían aquel llanto, pero entonces quienes hacían ese ruido.

Solo cuando Star voltea a otro lado, se sorprendió ver, entre unos de los troncos, una entidad fantasmal, tenía la forma de un león cachorro, de colores grises y oscuros, parecía que no poseía ojos, y de sus cuencas salían como lagrimas plateados brillantes. Star se quedaba viéndolo asombrada y aturdida pues es mi primera vez que veía un fantasma. Pero en cuestión de minutos este mismo desapareció y el mismo sonido de llantos desaparecieron. Star no comprendía a que se debió esta presencia misteriosa, pero sentía que no debía meterse en eso, asi que fue donde su madre.

Twilight uso el poder de la gema para destruir la fuente de energía. Tal como ha pasado en los territorios anteriores, el lugar comenzó a colapsar y una grieta gigante se abrió debajo de todas ellas. En minutos todos salieron por la misma puerta que entraron hace varios minutos. La puerta fue absorbida por la tierra y el campo de fuerza cambio de color.

\- Ok logramos pasar la tercera puerta, faltan entonces 6 más - dijo Applejack

\- Casi llegamos a la mitad - comenta Raimbow Dash

\- Tías Rarity y Fluttershy estás bien? - Pregunto extrañamente Star

\- Creo que si cariño porque la pregunta? - Preguntó Rarity

\- Miren ya no tienen las heridas que les criatura -señalo la pequeña, cosa que dejaron confundidas a todas

Pero cuando observaron, ya Rarity y Fluttershy no tenían las heridas que sufrieron dentro del territorio, de algún modo habían desaparecido.

\- Es cierto ya no tenemos las heridas que nos hizo esa bestia - comento Rarity asombrada

\- Es curioso... - expresó Fluttershy también sorprendida

\- Pero como desaparecieron las heridas así como así? - Preguntó Rarity Raimbow Dash confundida

\- Es imposible que hayan sábado tan rápido - comento Applejack

\- Tengo una supuesta teoría sobre eso - dijo Starlight

\- Starlight? - expresó Twilight viendo a su antigua alumna extrañada

\- Pero mejor se los cuento cuando hallamos terminado de rescatar a todos los pequeños, ahora lo mejor es avanzar lo más rápido posible - comenta la unicornio rosada.

\- Entonces vamos a seguir, vamos a la cuarta puerta - comenta Twilight

De esta manera se reanuda la peligrosa aventura y debía seguír continuando para las ponis con el objetivo de rescatar a los niños secuestrados. La gema comenzó a flotar nuevamente hacia otro árbol y se ubico en el tronco tenia dibujado un numero cuatro (4). La gema se coloco en una parte de tronco y giro como si de una perilla de puerta se tratara, y de allí se abrió la cuarta puerta espiritual, asi pues las chicas se dirigieron a la siguiente misión, faltando solo siete (7) puertas mas.

* * *

**CONTINUARA**

**ACTUALIZADO 07/10/2020**


	14. Chapter 14

FANFIC

**El Corazón Espiritual**

* * *

SAGA:

**Los Fragmentos ****Caídos**

* * *

AUTOR REPRESENTANTE

** Keylight111**

* * *

**Capitulo 14: **Puerta 4° Dolor

* * *

Después de que las chicas lograran rescatar a los hijos de Raimbow en la tercera puerta espiritual, a ellos se les ordeno que fueran a casa y que se quedaran allí hasta que su madre terminara junto con sus amigas la misión de rescate. Las chicas ahora entraban por la 4ta puerta espiritual, en el cual el nuevo territorio se apreciaba varios árboles con espinas, cada árbol tenía una rosa de diferente color, había rosas que estaban marchitas y sin pétalos. Y en el suelo había de ramas y rosas caídas. Twilight contemplo el nuevo territorio en donde estaban, al igual que Starlight quien hace poco había señalado que tenía una supuesta teoría sobre estos lugares que crearon las bestias espirituales, pero se los contaría a todas al final de la misión, ya que necesitaba estar segura de lo que pensaba.

\- Bueno ya estamos en la cuarta puerta, el cuarto territorio… -comenta Twilight.

\- Mmm hay espinas por todos los arboles –comenta Applejack observando el nuevo y hostil ambiente.

\- Hay que tener cuidado con todo eso, capaz y alguien saldría herido –dijo Rarity.

\- Lo dudo mucho –comenta Starlight dejando a las ponis confundidas.

\- ¿Porque lo dices? –pregunta Applejack

\- ¿Vieron que cuando salimos de la puerta espiritual anterior, Rarity y Fluttershy ya no poseían las heridas provocada por aquella criatura? Es posible que aunque resultemos heridas en este territorio, puede ser que al salir esas heridas desaparezcan –explico la unicornio rosada.

\- Mmm puede ser cierto –comento Twilight.

\- Si, es una posibilidad que ocurra de nuevo –expreso la poni granjera.

\- Aun asi no quisiera terminar con heridas graves en este lugar –señala Rarity.

\- Estoy de acuerdo –comenta Raimbow Dash.

\- Mira Twilight, allí está el muñequito de papel parlante –dijo Pinkie Pie señalando la ubicación del mismo origami en forma de lobo cerca de uno de los arboles espinosos.

El origami detecto a las ponis y luego se le acerco a todas ellas, para comunicarles el siguiente mensaje en este cuarto territorio.

\- ¿Hola quieren escuchar el mensaje de la ama? –pregunto el origami de papel.

\- Si por favor, queremos ahora escuchar que nuevas nos traen sobre este lugar –comento Twilight.

Nuevamente el muñeco de papel cuyo nombre es Orima, se colocó en posición y comenzó a trasmitir el nuevo mensaje de esta nueva aventura hostil, con una voz diferente

_"Hola hola. ¿Qué tal? Parece que lograron arreglárselas con la bestia que les mencione anteriormente. Ahora sé que su nombre es Blue, Blue el lobo azul según unos archivos que me encontré en un territorio bastante misterioso. Estos archivos los escribieron hace ya varios años y veo que estas ya gastadas y sucias, es curioso y raro tener información en los cascos aun sabiendo que este mundo es creada por la mente de las bestias, de alguna forma parece que los objetos creados en el mundo real pueden conservarse aca si alguien los deja en estos sitios, si es que me están entendiendo a lo que me refiero claro. Mmm un dato curioso que me encontré es que a esta bestia le gusta atacar después de que las otras bestias hayan sido derrotadas por la gema espiritual, por eso que sus ataquen son impredecible y casi son certeros. _

_Supongo que entonces mi supuesta estrategia que les dije anteriormente no les funcionara asi como asi, tendrán que entonces de alguna forma predecir su movimiento y luego tratar de alguna forma alejarse de ella, mmm pudiera servir la luz, a esta bestia detesta la luz natural o artificial porque sus ojos son muy sensibles, una luz cegadora hiciera que el retroceda y se aleje del lugar donde estén. Aunque conociendo parcialmente a estas cosas, supongo que esa estrategia funcionaria por unos breves minutos, seguramente volviera a tener otra oportunidad de atacarla. Por otro lado y esto es bueno que lo sepan, si él no logra atacarlas durante el recorrido del territorio, las esperara entonces al final del camino y allí tendrán que buscar la manera de enfrentarlo, porque no se detendrá hasta que alguien logre vencerlo en su propio juego. Mmm tal vez con alguien con velocidad pudiera hacerlo, eso creo._

_Emm también quiero advertirles que en la cuarta puerta espiritual aparecerá una nueva bestia, creo que es una clase de camaleón gigantesco color verde que la llaman Margarita, creo que es la única bestia de rango femenino de todo el grupo. Tratará ella de atraparlas con su larga y espinosa lengua de reptil, asi que estén alerta a sus movimientos. Por otro lado el lugar que les señale, tiene mucha información sobre las bestias espirituales muy importante. Tratare de buscar los mas que pueda y asi trasmitirles mas consejos para que avancen más rápido. Quien sabe es posible que en un momento nos veamos cara a cara y asi nos intercambiamos la información para terminar con este problema_

_Bueno les deseo mucha suerte a todas, hasta el siguiente territorio nos vemos"_

El muñeco de papel termina el mensaje pero este a diferencia de la anteriores veces no se desintegra en fuego mágico y luego les dice a las ponis.

\- ¿Desean escuchar un segundo mensaje de un autor desconocido? –pregunto el origami de papel

Las chicas se quedaron viéndose entre ellas confundidas, puesto que jamás había pasado de que después del mensaje de la anónima misteriosa hubiera un mensaje extra. Además que el autor era desconocido y quien sabe que podría transmitirles a ellas

\- ¿Entonces… escuchamos este mensaje? –pregunta Twilight.

\- No lo sé, pudiera darnos más bien un mensaje irrelevante para avanzar en este territorio –comenta Raimbow Dash

\- Yo pienso que mejor lo escuchamos, tal vez nos dé una pista sobre este territorio o sobre las bestias espirituales, igual no perdemos nada ¿no? –expreso Starlight Glimmer. Todas se quedaron pensando y al final todas afirmaron con la cabeza

\- Ok entonces está decidido. Emm Orima, o como te sueles llamar, queremos escuchar el nuevo mensaje –dijo Twilight al muñeco de papel.

El muñeco de papel se pone en posición y luego transmite un mensaje, pero ahora con una voz muy diferente, sonaba infantil como la de un niño.

_"Yo… ¿D-dónde estoy? ¿Porque todo esta tan oscuro…? ¿Quién…? ¿Quién está allí? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Porque… porque no me puedo mover? Y mis hermanas… ¿Dónde están mis hermanas? Quiero ir con ellas… ¿Por qué no me dejas irme? ¡Quiero salir de aquí! ¡Me siento herida! ¡Me siento triste! Me siento… Me siento… ¡Esta no soy yo! ¿¡Por qué soy diferente!? ¡Déjame ir con ellas! Ellas me necesitan ¿¡Porque me hicieron esto!? ¿¡Por qué no me dejas irme!? La oscuridad, el dolor… las llamas… no quiero… esto… no quiero… ser esto… Yo… yo…"_

El origami papel termina el mensaje y luego se despide de todas consumido por unas llamas mágicas. Todas las chicas quedaron perplejas al escuchar aquellos sonidos y diálogos de dolor y desesperación de lo que parecía una niña, parecía que esta trataba de salir de alguna parte pero algo evitaba que se fuera. Todas sintieron un extraño escalofrió en el cuerpo, como si el mismo ambiente les estuviera alertando que había algo oculto cerca o lejos de ella. La realidad donde estaban ahora había tornado un poco más tétrico, sabían que este problema no era como los que usualmente solucionaban a lo largo de sus aventuras juntas. Este problema iba mucho más allá de sus conocimientos, un secreto muy oscuro, extraño y misterioso aguardaba este lugar y sentía que apenas es solo el principio, solo estaban descubriendo pequeños fragmento de una historia que ha estado oculta por varios años. Después de unos minutos de silencio Twilight al final dijo.

\- Muy bien… que tal si mejor… ignoramos lo que escuchamos y seguimos en nuestra misión –Comento Twilight tratando de cambiar el ambiente actual y solo centrarse en el problema en que estaban.

\- Creo que es lo mejor, ahorita la prioridad es rescatar a los niños restantes –comento Raimbow Dash.

\- Considerando que ahora las cosas se volverán más difíciles, debemos ahora ir con más prisa –señalo Rarity.

\- Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto… cada vez que avanzamos cosas más extrañas ocurren –señalo Fluttershy sin darse cuenta que nadie la había escuchado.

\- Bueno entonces andando –señalo la princesa de la amistad y asi todas comenzaron a caminar en el nuevo territorio que se encontraban.

Las chicas estaban recorriendo el camino en el nuevo territorio que se encontraban, debía ir con cuidado para saber el siguiente ataque por parte de las bestias espirituales. Mientras caminaban Starlight se acercó hacia Twilight.

\- ¿Twilight tú crees que ese último mensaje fue real? –pregunta Starlight

\- No sé si eso fue real, digo, creo que la función del muñeco de papel es grabar un mensaje trasmitido por alguien en particular, es lo mismo como un pergamino mágico, solo que esto con diferencia que el mensaje es oral y no escrito, ahora sobre este último mensaje que escuchamos me dejo sin palabras y me cuesta analizarlo, primero ¿porque el origami de papel quería grabar un mensaje asi? y segundo ¿cómo rayos grabo ese mensaje? digo creo que debe estar el informante para grabar el mensaje en él, pero que yo sepa solo nos encontramos nosotras, estas bestias espirituales que quieren siempre atacarnos y la que nos está ayudando –se preguntaba la alicornio lavanda.

\- Pues la grabación daba a entender que era un niño, una niña más bien por lo que escuche –señalo Starlight Glimmer.

\- ¿Sera que fue uno de los niños secuestrados, tratando de escapar de donde estaba? –se preguntó Twilight.

\- Es una posibilidad, el tono es prácticamente de una niña joven, mmm puede ser que el origami de papel la encontró y esta comenzó a grabar todo lo que ella estaba hablando –señalo Starlight.

\- ¿Como un mensaje de auxilio… pero ¿que ese origami de papel, solo graba el mensaje que transmite nuestra amiga informante misteriosa? –pregunto Twilight

\- Eso es lo que no se, lo que si sé que por el tono del mensaje sé que trataba de una niña que estaba sufriendo y quería ayuda, asi que cuando rescatemos a todos los niños pudiéramos saber quién era quien pedía ayuda –señalo la unicornio rosada.

\- Pero si logramos rescatar a todos los niños pero no tenemos a la niña que grabo aquel mensaje… expreso Twilight con un tono preocupante.

\- Mmm tuviéramos que hacer una investigación profunda en todo el bosque everfree después de que acabemos con esto y si no la encontramos tendremos que declararla como status desaparecida o muerta –comento Starlight-

\- Entonces no podemos perder más tiempo, debemos acelerar el paso antes que las cosas se tornen aún más serias –indico la princesa de la amistad.

Las chicas siguieron su camino en misión de rescatar a todos los niños secuestrados por parte de las bestias espirituales. Durante su recorrido se volvió a escuchar unos crujidos de ramas pisadas en una parte del bosque. Twilight les hizo señal a sus amigas para que pararan y guardaran silencio, en eso esta misma ve unos ojos grises siniestro en una parte en medio de algunos árboles. La primera bestia espiritual iba a dar su ataque hacia ella.

\- Bien prepárense que aquí viene aquel toro gigantesco para atacarnos, Pinkie necesito que actives tu Pinkie sentido para saber si la bestia que nos dio problemas anteriormente quiera atacarnos y cuando ocurra, tengo una idea en mente que pudiera funcionar –ordeno la princesa de la amistad y de Equestria a su amiga rosada.

\- ¡Enterada! –expreso Pinkie Pie.

\- ¡Star mantente cerca de Starlight! –advirtió Twilight a su hija.

\- Esta bien mami –comento Star obedeciendo a su madre

\- ¡Bien aquí vamos chicas! –expreso Twilight liderando y preparando el movimiento para enfrentar a la gigantesca criatura

\- ¡OK! –comentaron todas preparadas para lo que venía a continuación

Como había alertado la alicornio lavanda, la bestia salió de los arboles corriendo con gran fuerza con el objetivo de atacar a todas las ponis. Las Ponis logran evadir el ataque de la gigantesca bestia, pero esta logra detenerse en medio del camino y vuelve a embestir a todas con mayor velocidad que la de antes. Aun asi las mane six de alguna forma lograron evadir nuevamente la fuerte embestida del animal.

\- ¡Applejack, tu turno, úsala! –Twilight tomo la gema en forma de corazón y luego se lo lanzo a la poni granjera, quien la tomo en el aire. Esta misma se dirigió a la bestia diciéndole.

\- Bien torito súper desarrollado, espero que tengas aun energía para poder pasear –señalo Applejack encarando a la gigantesca bestia

Esta última se dirigió contra la poni a toda velocidad, pero Applejack se las arregló para alejarse del camino del animal. Rápidamente tomo su soga y la lanzo hacia la bestia logrando que la cuerda cayera en el cuello del mismo. Applejack fue arrastrada por la misma bestia debido a que esta era mucho más fuerte. Sin embargo a esto a Applejack no le importaba, más bien uso la gran fuerza de la bestia para asi lograr saltar, el impulso hizo que la poni naranja lograra aterrizar encima de ella.

\- Bien torito es hora de que te vayas a dormir –Applejack tomo la gema y la uso contra la bestia colocándola en frente de sus ojos.

La gema rápidamente resplandeció nuevamente con su luz única y segadora logrando penetrar el cuerpo de la bestia. Applejack logra bajarse de la criatura y una vez que la luz se desvaneció se vio que el toro volvía a sacudirse de agonía y luego escapa en medio de los arboles espinosos.

\- Bien hecho amiga –comenta Raimbow Dash felicitando a su compañera poni.

\- Si lograste vencerla tu sola – dijo Rarity sorprendida.

\- Creo que de tanto verla, que ya puedo predecir bien sus ataques –señalo la poni naranja. En ese momento Pinkie les alerto.

\- C-c-chicas presencio algo –advierte Pinkie pie sintiendo los patrones de movimientos en su cuerpo. Twilight no perdió tiempo y se puso en posición.

\- ¡Esta vez no bestia. No en mi guardia. Resplandor Solar! -Twilight ilumino su cuerno rápidamente y en cuestión de segundos el color de la energía mágica cambio a ser naranja con amarillo y rojo

En un parpadeo, surgió una ráfaga de iluminación con colores parecidos al mismo sol y este mismo se expandió por toda zona de donde estaba. Las chicas vieron como el lugar se volvía de un tono amarillento con naranja, en ese momento se escucharon como unos gemidos y quejidos de alguna bestia. En segundos el hechizo se disipa y todo el ambiente donde se encontraba, había vuelto a la normalidad. Las chicas junto con Star se acercaron un poco.

\- Por Celestia Twilight ¿que fue eso que hiciste? –pregunto Applejack asombrada

\- Es un hechizo que me enseño Celestia antes de que ella y su hermana luna dejaran Canterlot –explico la princesa de Equestria.

\- Guao ese hechizo nos dejó a todas asombradas –dijo Starlight también asombrada

\- Y parece que funciono de alguna manera, la bestia no nos ha atacado –señala Rarity verificando los alrededores

\- Si ya no siento nada en mi cuerpo que alerte de que la bestia está cerca –afirmo Pinkie pie.

\- Es Resplandor Solar, es un hechizo mágico más avanzado el cual crea una luz muy similar a la del sol, como si alguien viera el mismísimo sol directamente. Se me ocurrió usarlo ya que la que nos comunica los mensajes había señalado que a esta bestia detesta la luz natural o la artificial –explico Twilight.

\- Vaya con este nuevo hechizo podemos avanzar más rápido –comenta Raimbow Dash.

\- Si pero este hechizo tiene una desventaja –dice la alicornio lavanda.

\- ¿Y Cuál es querida? –pregunta Rarity confundida.

\- Este hechizo es de magia más avanzada y requiere de mucha energía, al usarla consume parte de tu magia. Aun no la he perfeccionado muy bien y solo la puedo usar tres veces si es necesario –explica Twilight Sparkle.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que si la usas dos veces más te quedas sin energía mágica? –pregunta Starlight

\- Asi es, tal vez solo quede con energía mágica de reserva únicamente para levantar objetos pequeños pero para otras cosas no –dice Twilight

\- Entonces hay que usarla en casos cruciales como ahorita –indico la pegaso azul de crin y cola multicolor.

\- Exactamente, como esta bestia espiritual solo ataca una vez que hemos derrotado una de estas, entonces hay que utilizarla para evitar asi el ataque –comenta Twilight.

\- Solo espero que no la necesitemos usar muy seguido en las siguientes puertas restantes –dijo la alicornio lavanda.

\- Bueno si ese es el caso, tendremos que arreglárnosla para aprovechar tu hechizo lo más prudente posible –señalo Starlight Glimmer.

\- Bueno dejemos ya la charla y centrémonos en buscar a los niños secuestrados por estas cosas –señalo Raimbow Dash

\- Esta bien –dijeron todas las ponis para seguir avanzando en el territorio hostil que se encontraban.

Las chicas avanzaban un paso moderadamente apropiado y también iban sigilosamente en el bosque para poder escuchar bien cualquier indicio que una de las bestias espirituales estuviera cerca. En ese mismo instante Twilight escucho algo cerca. Esta nuevamente les hizo señas a las demás para que pararan el paso. La misma princesa observo detalladamente que aparecieron unos ojos amarillos entre algunos árboles espinosos. Estos ojos amarillos indicaban que la segunda bestia estaba cerca de todas ellas.

\- Preparadas aca viene la siguiente bestia –comento Twilight colocándose en posición defensiva.

Asi mismo las demás se colocaron en posición defensiva para esperar el ataque de la criatura. Solo tomo unos segundo y la bestia en forma de pez espada había surgido de su escondite dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia el grupo de las ponis. Todas estas lograron esquivar la arremetida de la bestia, saliendo de su camino. Sin embargo la misma criatura logra dar un giro rápido y con impulso gana más velocidad para atacarlas.

\- ¡Cuidado! –Twilight se pone en el centro de todas y usa su magia para teletrasnportar junta con las demás lejos de la bestia.

Gracia a los reflejos de la alicornio logran evadir nuevamente la embestida de la criatura. Asi mismo dio la gema en forma de corazón a Starlight para que esta pudiera detener de una vez a la segunda bestia espiritual. Starlight se dirigió donde se encontraba la criatura y espero a que esta se aproximara lo más cerca posible. Una vez que se acercó la bestia, Starlight rápidamente muestra la gema y esta misma vuelve a brillar nuevamente expandiendo una luz azul con blanca el cual alcanzo a la bestia y lo penetro en sus ojos. Una vez más, cuando la luz se disuelve en el ambiente la bestia ya no se encontraba, pues como el resto odiaban la luz que emanaba aquella gema y las hacia salir del lugar.

\- Bien hecho Starlight, lograste vencerla otra vez gracias a la gema –dijo Raimbow Dash.

\- No hay de que, como dijo hace poco Applejack, estas bestias ya son fáciles de predecirles el movimiento –señalo la unicornio rosada.

\- c-chicas, creo que allí viene nuestro amigo –dice Pinkie teniendo los mismos movimientos en su cuerpo que alertaban que la bestia en forma de lobo estaba cerca.

\- Bien, ¡Resplandor Solar! –Grita la princesa mágica volviendo a brillar su cuerno rápidamente para usar nuevamente el hechizo.

El hechizo efectivamente comenzó a surgir creándose nuevamente una ráfaga de luz y energía con los mismos colores del propio sol, que en solo cuestión de segundo se expandió en todo el territorio. Esto rápidamente evita a la bestia acercarse, puesto que esta odiaba la luz natural como la del sol, lo cual no tuvo más remedio que escapar del lugar de donde se escondía. La luz no tardo en disiparse y con ello, se logró evitar un nuevo ataque por parte de la bestia espiritual el cual se apodaba Blue.

\- Bien nuevamente se logró alejar a aquella criatura de nosotras –expreso Starlight.

\- Veo que estas cosas no son tan inteligentes después de todo –comenta Raimbow Dash.

-Tú lo has dicho amiga, a pesar que nosotras las hemos detenido gracias a la gema que contiene Twilight, aun estas insisten en detenernos –dijo Applejack.

\- Mejor que sigamos, recordemos que ahora nos debemos enfrentar a otra nueva bestia en este territorio –señalo la princesa de la amistad de Equestria.

\- Si creo recordar que nuestra amiga que nos informa, nos señaló que la nueva bestia es una camaleón gigantesca –comenta Starlight ahora sabiendo que les tocaba enfrentar a una nueva criatura

\- En pensar en un camaleón de ese tamaño me da miedo –dijo Rarity cuestionando la nueva bestia.

\- Bueno mejor comencemos avanzar, de segura nos estará esperando –comenta Twilight.

\- Esta bien –comentaron todas las ponis y siguieron su camino con el objetivo de encontrar a los pequeños potros secuestrados.

Mientras que las chicas avanzaban en su camino, Star se acercó a su madre para preguntarle.

\- Mami –dijo Star.

\- ¿Que ocurre hija? –pregunta Twilight

\- ¿Crees que Índigo este bien? –pregunto Star con tono preocupada

\- Esperemos que sí, digo hasta los momentos todos los pequeños que hemos rescatado no han sufrido algún daño. Asi que supongamos que Índigo está bien esperando posiblemente ser rescatado –señala Twilight

\- Oh… -expreso Star aun no tan segura de sí misma.

\- Descuida, lo encontraremos –dice Twilight mostrándole una sonrisa

De pronto se escuchó cerca de todas ellas como un coletazo impactar en el suelo muy fuerte. Esto las hizo alerta y ponerse en guardia.

\- ¿Escucharon eso? –pregunto Twilight a las demás y todas asintieron con la cabeza.

En ese mismo instante surge lo que parece una lengua puntiaguda hacías las ponis. Estas de golpe logran evitarla. En ese preciso momento aparece lo que parece una bestia espiritual en forma de reptil, era un camaleón de un tamaño mas grande que de las ponis de color verde con ojos rojos y una cola larga como si fuera un latigo. Todas se sorprendieron por la forma de criatura.

\- Entonces esta es la nueva bestia que nos comunicó el origami de papel –dijo Twilight.

\- Vaya esa cosa si es grande –dijo Twilight asombrada.

\- Es horrenda –comenta Rarity viendo la forma de la criatura.

\- No lo es, solo es una camaleón grande con ojos un poco siniestro –comenta Fluttershy defiendo la apariencia de la criatura. Aunque por dentro admitia que daba miedo.

En ese momento la criatura usa su cola para tratar atacar a las ponis. Twilight actuó primero y uso su magia para teletransportar a ella y sus amigas para evadir el coletazo por parte de la criatura.

\- Muy bien creo que debemos detenerla ¿no? –dijo Raimbow Dash

\- Yo me encargo –dijo Twilight ahora tomando la gema y se dirige hacia la bestia reptiliana.

Twilight se propuso a esquivar todos los ataques de la criatura usando su magia de teletransportacion y así acercarse un poco más. En breve instante, la princesa logra estar más cerca y usa el corazón espiritual rápidamente, la gema vuelve a brillar expandiendo su luz una vez más y así mismo penetro en los ojos de la criatura., escuchándose un gruñido de dolor. Una vez que la luz se disuelve, la criatura había desaparecido, de seguro huyo a otro lado lejos de la luz y de las ponis.

\- Eso fue sencillísimo –comenta Raimbow Dash

\- Ya lo creo, crei que esta criatura iba a causar un problema mayor, pero al final no hizo mucho que digamos –comenta Applejack

\- Tal vez sea buena y no quiso lastimarnos y se dejó vencer para que nos deje avanzar mas rápido para rescatar a los pequeños –señalo Fluttershy

\- Fluttershy en un momento ¿será que te diste con algo en la cabeza, porque desde cuando estas bichas han llegado a ser buenas con nosotras, acaso olvidaste lo que dijo el muñeco de papel sobre el pasado de ella? –pregunto Raimbow Dash viendo seriamente a su amiga.

\- Sé que escuche pero creo que estamos mal interpretando las cosas, que tal si ellas nos ataca porque piensan que somos las malas y ellas solo tratan de defenderse –explico la pegaso amarilla dando sus propios motivos del porque las bestia las ataca.

\- Mmm pudiera ser, pero como tú ahora nos explicas que si no lo has olvidado también, ¡ellas secuestraron a todos los niños de ponyville!-expreso Raimbow Dash.

\- Bueno puede ser que ellas vieron algún peligro para ellos, así que se los trajeron para que no fueran lastimados, y así protegerlos de eso–señala la tímida pegaso.

\- Vez muchas historietas ¿no? Porque eso solo pasaría en un fanfic -dijo Raimbow Dash cuestionando lo que piensa su amiga.

\- ¡PERO SI ESTAMOS PRACTICAMENTE EN UN FANFIC! –expreso Pinkie pie llamando la atención de todas y la vieron totalmente extrañadas.

\- Mmm mejor sigamos avanzando, es raro que aquella bestia no haya atacado –comento Twilight sobre el paradero de la bestia en forma de lobo.

\- Tal vez tuvo miedo a nosotras por tu magia y ahora no quiere atacarnos –señala Raimbow Dash.

\- En ese caso no deberíamos perder tiempo y buscar a los niños y… -pero antes que Rarity pudiera decir algo Pinkie grito.

\- ¡HALLA ESTAN! –grita la poni rosada.

\- ¿¡Quienes!? –preguntaron todas

\- ¡Los niños! –dijo Pinkie pie señalando a lo cerca, otra expansión de tierra y allí mismo estaban los pequeños.

\- Buen ojo terroncito de azúcar –comento Applejack.

\- Vamos por ellos –comento Raimbow Dash.

Todas las ponis se dirigieron dónde estaban los niños, esta vez por una extraña razon el lobo espiritual, no quiso atacarlas por esta vez, cosa que fue raro para ellas pero también era una ventaja para así terminar con la misión.

\- Es raro que la bestia no quiso aparecer de verdad –dijo Twilight Sparkle.

\- Como dije puede ser que tuvo miedo de tu hechizo y por eso nos dejó pasar más rápido –comenta Raimbow Dash.

\- Eso lo dudo –comento Starlight dejando a las demás confundidas.

\- ¿Porque lo dices querida? –pregunta Rarity.

\- ¿No se dieron cuenta que esta puerta fue muy sencilla para nosotras, eso no les pareció raro? –pregunto la unicornio rosada.

\- Bueno puede ser que ahora somos unas expertas en esto y ahora que conocemos sus movimientos, se nos facilita mas –comenta Applejack.

\- Mmm si puede ser eso… -señalo Starlight pero por dentro sentía que algo malo pudiera pasar en breve momento.

\- Bueno finalicemos esto de una buena vez, niños ¿no vieron por aquí una semilla con aspecto extraño o algo así? –pregunta Twilight a los pequeños.

Entre ellos un niño unicornio gris con crin y cola gris oscuro, con ojos negros. Le entrego a la princesa la semilla el cual identifico que era la fuente de energía de esta puerta. La princesa le dio señal a la poni rosada y esta rápidamente saco su martillo para romperla en pedazos la semilla. Acto seguido el ambiente colapso como las otra veces y el suelo comenzó agrietarse para luego todos caerse en la grieta. Afuera del bosque everfree modificado, en la misma puerta que las mane six entraron, fueron sacados todas junto con los niños rescatados y dicha puerta fue absorbida por la misma tierra. El campo de energía que protegia el bosque everfree volvió a cambiar de color nuevamente, dando a indicar que se estaba debilitando.

Al final de la cuarta misión, las chicas le pidieron a todos que se fueran con sus respectivos padres. Antes que ellas entraran a la siguiente puerta espiritual, la princesa de la amistad le pidió algo a Starlight.

\- Starlight ¿aun tienes de esa pócima que creaste, para recargar energía mágica? –pregunta Twilight.

\- ¿Éter de unicornio dices? –pregunto también Starlight.

\- Si esa misma, de seguro tendré que volver a usar este hechizo en la siguiente puerta espiritual –respondió Twilight.

\- Esta bien, iré por ello –señalo la unicornio rosada y se teletrasnporto.

Mientras las chicas esperaban a su amiga, Twilight decidió reflexionar todo hasta ahora, su recorrido en cada territorio, las bestias espirituales, sus patrones de ataques, la historia pasada de todos ellos, los mensajes que ha dejado el origami de papel por parte de una poni el cual no sabe de quién trataría y también lo que faltaba por terminar en esta misión. Obviamente ya estaban prácticamente cerca de la mitad del problema, ya faltaban cinco puertas espirituales, y ya iban por el quinto. Twilight y las demás debían prepararse ahora a lo que pudiera venir a continuación.

* * *

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

MENSAJE A MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES

MUY BUENAS A TODOS. ESPERO QUE DE VERDAD ESTÉN DISFRUTANDO DE LA HISTORIA, ASÍ COMO YO TAMBIÉN LO ESTOY DISFRUTANDO ESCRIBIRLO.

MMM BUENO QUISIERA PRIMERAMENTE INFORMARLES QUE ESTE CAPITULO TUVO UN CAMBIO EN SU ESTRUCTURA DE ULTIMO MINUTO. LA IDEA ERA QUE AHORA LAS BESTIA ADQUIRIERAN ALGO NUEVO QUE PUDIERA PONER MAS DIFÍCIL LA MISIÓN PARA TWILIGHT Y A SUS AMIGAS. PERO DE ULTIMO MOMENTO DECIDI HACERLO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO. PUESTO A QUE ELLAS ESTARIAN EN LA MITAD DE LA MISION, CON ESTE ELEMENTO EXTRA EN LAS BESTIA, AHORA TUVIERAN QUE EXPERIMENTAR ALGO MUCHO MAS FUERTE DE LO QUE YA HAN VISTO Y ASI HACER LA HISTORIA MAS INTERESANTE. (SI ES QUE ME ENTIENDEN ;) )

OTRA COSA QUE QUIERO QUE SEPAN. ES SOBRE EL DESARROLLO DE LA HISTORIA Y SUS LIBROS QUE LES FALTAN. HAY MUCHOS AUTORES (NO TODOS) QUE LES GUSTA DECIRLE A LOS LECTORES AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO FINAL QUE "LA SAGA TAL VA A TENER UNA SIGUIENTE PARTE", PERO EN MI CASO NO SERA ASÍ. O SEA AHORITA MISMO PUDIERA AFIRMARLES QUE HABRÁ UN SEGUNDO LIBRO DESPUÉS DE ESTE. PERO DESPUES DEL SEGUNDO NO LES VOY A COMUNICAR SI HABRA O NO HABRÁ UN SIGUIENTE LIBRO. LO ÚNICO QUE TENDRÁN ES QUE BUSCAR EN MI PAGINA OFICIAL SI HAY "TEASER O TRAILER" DE UNA POSIBLE SECUELA PARA QUE ESTEN ALERTA ENTONCES. ESTO ES CON EL PROPÓSITO DE PONERLO MAS MISTERIOSO Y DIVERTIDO (POR LO MENOS PARA LOS QUE LES GUSTA LOS MISTERIOS Y TAMBIEN PARA MI PORQUE ME GUSTA ESTOS TIPOS DE COSAS XD) PERO SE QUE TODOS ENTENDERAN QUE LA HISTORIA EN SI ES DE MISTERIO Y POR ESO DEBE SER ASI ESTA DINAMICA.

BUENO ESO ES TODO NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO


	15. Chapter 15

FANFIC

**El Corazón Espiritual**

* * *

SAGA:

**Los Fragmentos ****Caídos**

* * *

AUTOR REPRESENTANTE

** Keylight111**

* * *

**Capitulo 15: **Puerta 5° Bloqueo

* * *

Después de unos breves minutos de descanso a las fuera del bosque everfree alterada por parte de las bestias espirituales, las chicas decidieron regresar a su misión rescate, esta vez pasando por la quinta puerta espiritual. Al momento que entraron se dieron cuenta que ahora se encontraba como en un bosque mucho más extenso con árboles, muchos más grandes frondosos con ojos mas oscuras, se podía visualizar lagos y canales de agua de color oscura como se se tratara de un mismo pantano. Las chicas dieron unos pasos más adelante mientras observaban en el nuevo territorio que se encontraban

\- Bueno aquí estamos nuevamente –comenta Twilight viendo el lugar.

\- ¿Soy yo, o siempre quieren darle una temática interesante a cada lugar que entramos? –pregunta Raimbow Dash.

\- La poni que nos comunica nos dijo que en cada puerta que entremos cada una será diferente –señala Starlight.

\- Por suerte ya estamos en la quinta o sea prácticamente vamos por la mitad –comenta Applejack

\- Y ya hemos rescatado a la mayoría de los niños, asi que parece que todo ha salido bien por los momentos –comento Rarity.

\- Mmm me pregunto ahora ¿qué nuevo reto nos tocara para esta ocasión? – pregunta Star la hija de Twilight

En ese preciso instante aparece el origami de papel llamado Orima, frente a todas las ponis.

\- Buenas, ¿desean escuchar el nuevo mensaje de la ama? –pregunta el muñeco de papel

\- Si comunicanos el mensaje por favor –dijo Twilight al muñeco de papel

El origami en forma de lobo se coloco en posición para comunicarles y con una diferente voz les informa el nuevo mensaje.

_"Buenas a todas, Hey llegaron a la mitad, muy bien hecho. Veo que todo ha salido bien después de todo, pero ahora deben prestar mucha atención a lo que les voy comentar porque es importante y posiblemente salven sus vidas. He leído más información sobre las bestias espiritual y halle algo impresionante, parece que cada bestia tiene una habilidad oculta, aunque ya les hable de como son los posibles patrones de ataque de cada una y ya han logrado leer bien sus movimientos y como enfrentarse a ellas, la habilidad ahora será lo que deban preocuparse a partir de la quinta puerta espiritual, ya que cuando ellas ven que los invasores han logrado destruir varias fuentes espirituales y están avanzando en su territorio, ellas recurren a su habilidad oculta. _

_Cada bestia tiene su propia habilidad oculta exclusiva, emm el del toro gris parece que su cuerpo se vuelve de metal, lo hará más pesado y lento, pero cada pisada que haga hará que el suelo tiemble de una manera tan grande que hará que pierdan el equilibrio, y su gruñido es tan potente que puede lanzar una onda expansiva de choque que las puede golpear y dejarlas mal, mi recomendación entonces es que tengan a alguien rápido, siendo este volador, pues su habilidad solo funciona mejor en tierra que en aire. La del pez espada, es que su pico se vuelve más filoso y grande, ademas es muy rápido ahora, lo que pudiera ser letal si alguien lograra ser alcanzado por su pico, sin embargo ya no podrá flotar tanto como antes debido a lo pesado que se vuelve su pico espada, lo que significa que un ser volador pudiera atacarlo por arriba, lo que significa un problema para ella debido a que no puede defenderse bien en el aire, asi que si tienen a alguien asi pueden tener ventaja sobre ella. _

_Ahora en el caso del lobo llamado Blue, es un caso más complicado, el seguirá acechándolas y atacándolas después de que derroten a una de las bestia, pero llegaran a un punto que las atacara frente a frente con su habilidad especial el cual es un problema. Pues su habilidad es lanzar unos tipos de orbes de energía misteriosa que si llegara alcanzarlas las durmiera al instante, lo cual dificultaría la defensa de su equipo y no recobraran la conciencia al menos que logren derrotarlo. Estos movimientos también son rápido asi que tuvieran que tratar de protegerse de algún modo para no ser alcanzada por aquellas esferas de sueño, tal vez un hechizo de espejo funcionaria, quiero decir darle una cucharada de su propia medicina, si saben a lo que me refiero. _

_La de la camaleón verde su habilidad puede llegar si ser un problema, ya que en momento ella se hará invisible ante sus ojos, eso puede generar a que ustedes fallen constantemente con el uso de la gema espiritual. Tuvieran que usar un hechizo que permita ver dónde está su localización y asi enfrentarse a ella. _

_Aja otra cosa que quiero también advertirles es que a partir de la quinta puerta espiritual, estará la última bestia espiritual, el cual es un león color rojo, creo que es la más peligrosa de todas, primero porque su patrón de ataque es inusual, no dará advertencia en que momento atacara puede quedarse quieta por unos momento y luego ponerse agresiva, mmm es también rápida al igual que Blue y de paso puede llegar a flotar en el aire, lo cual pudiera ser un verdadero problema, seste también puede lanzar llamaradas de fuego desde su boca, que las puede quemar con vida, deben estar muy alerta con ello. La habilidad oculta del león, es algo aterrador, y tiene que ver con sus brillosos ojos rojos, muchos dicen que para pelear contra un león es mejor observarlo para mantenerle distancia, pero para este caso sería cometer un error, al verla esta genera como una sensación de miedo y parálisis en el cuerpo, como si estuvieran viendo a un demonio, un fantasma o algo asi, mmm mi recomendación es no verla fijamente, aunque eso implicaría que tuvieran que adivinar sus patrones de ataques y como dije antes son inusuales. Lo siento si no puedo generarles algo de ayuda para enfrentar a esta bestia, de verdad es la bestia que más detesto y que le tengo más miedo. Pero claro es con mayor razón que se considera el líder del grupo._

_Mmmm creo que les dije bastante información por esta ocasión, si pueden lograr entender los nuevos atributos de las bestias espirituales y lograr llegar al final del territorio, creo que podrán pasar las puertas restantes, aun no estoy segura si deseo verlas para asi intercambiar la información y asi superar este problema todas juntas, pues déjenme revisar otras cosas interesantes que encontré y luego les digo donde verlas. Bueno hasta la próxima puerta, les deseo suerte a todas. "_

El origami otra vez se desintegro gracias a un fuego mágico y asi desvanecer en el aire. Todas las ponis quedaron quietas para asi analizar ahora lo que traían entre casco. Según el nuevo mensaje ahora las bestias serán más fuertes a partir de la quinta puerta espiritual, gracias a que cada bestia tiene una bestia espiritual exclusiva que pudiera complicar asi mismo la misión de las guardianas de la armonía, y que de paso debían tener en cuenta con la nueva bestia espiritual que se enfrentaran siendo esta misma la líder de todas ellas. Asi que a partir de la hora las acciones se debían ejecutar con mucha certeza y cuidado para asi poder avanzar en el territorio donde ellas se encontraban.

Las ponis estaban avanzando en el territorio, hasta que Twilight volvió a escuchar una señal de alerta, cuando se hace sonido a un crujido de unas ramas y se observaron unos ojos siniestros grises entre los árboles. Fue en cuestión de segundo que la bestia en forma de toro salio de su escondite y enviste a las ponis a gran velocidad.

\- ¡Allí viene! –alerto Twilight mientras la bestia se aproximaba a gran velocidad

Todas las chicas, Starlight Glimmer y Star logran evitar nuevamente la ofensiva de la gigantesca bestia con mucha facilidad. La Bestia siguió corriendo y giro para regresar contra las ponis, sin embargo estas lograron evitar su ataque nuevamente. Las chicas pensaron que era el momento de deshacerse de ella primeramente usando el corazón espiritual, sin embargo la bestia extrañamente se quedó quieto en un punto y de pronto su cuerpo es bañado por una aura griseada. En instante el cuerpo de la bestia se vuelve de acero patas, pesuñas, cuerpo, cabeza y cuernos. Todas quedaron asombradas por la extraña transformación que sufrió la bestia.

\- ¿Vieron eso? –expreso Raimbow Dash

\- Su cuerpo… se hizo de metal –señalo Starlight asombrada.

\- Tal cual como señalo el muñeco de papel –dice Twilight.

En ese momento la bestia piso fuertemente el suelo causando un movimiento sísmico tan fuerte que las propias ponis no pudieron evitar a tiempo y todas quedaron sacudidas por el movimiento y perdiendo algo del equilibrio en sus cascos y callendo al suelo.

\- Que fuerza… -dijo Applejack asombrada del poder que ahora poseía la gigantesca criatura.

\- Con solo una pisada y nos dejó en el suelo, de verdad sus habilidades son un problema –cuestiono la princesa de la amistad.

\- Debemos enfrentarla de alguna manera –señalo Rarity tratándose de reincorporar.

\- Raimbow Dash usa tus alas para acercarte a ella y usar el corazón espiritual –comento Starlight a la Pegaso azul y le entrego en su casco la gema.

\- A la orden amiga mía –expreso Raimbow Dash volando hacia la bestia.

La bestia no era rápida en ese estado, asi que Raimbow Dash le fue muy fácil llegar a la bestia espiritual y usar el corazón espiritual. La acción fue inmediata y la misma luz de la gema logra penetrar en los ojos de la criatura. Una vez vencida la bestia espiritual este cayó al suelo totalmente desmayado y acto seguido esta es absorbida por el mismo suelo hasta desaparecer frente a ellas. Todas quedaron asombradas de lo que habían visto, pues esto jamás había pasado en los anteriores territorios.

\- Ok esto fue nuevo –dijo Twilight un tanto impresionada.

\- La criatura fue absorbida por la misma tierra –comento Applejack

\- ¿Sera que se encuentra bien? –pregunta Fluttershy por el bienestar de la criatura.

\- Espero que más bien se haya rendido de tratar de atacarnos esto se vuelve algo fastidioso –dijo Raimbow Dash

\- ¡Chi-chicas presencio algo! –alerto la poni rosada al grupo sobre la aproximación de la tercera bestia el cual era el mismo lobo color azul.

\- Atrás chicas. ¡Resplandor Solar! –grito Twilight activando su cuerno

Tal cual como en las situaciones anteriores Twilight crea con su magia una ráfaga de energía solar que se expande rápidamente donde ellas se encontraba. Esta vez no se escucharon gruñidos de angustia o de dolor, solo hubo silencio en aquellos momentos. En el momento que la ráfaga se desvanece todo estaba desolado y silencioso.

\- ¿Pinkie detectas algo? –pregunta la princesa de la amistad

\- No por ahora no –responde la poni rosada.

\- Parece que esta vez fue inteligente aquel perrito y decidió no acercarse de mas a nosotras –comenta Applejack.

\- Claro porque sabe que el hechizo de Twilight es muy peligroso para el y lo lastimaría gravemente –dijo Fluttershy estando neutro a la situación.

\- Que bueno que aprendiste ese hechizo sino estuviéramos en muchos problemas –comento Raimbow Dash sonriente.

\- Bueno debo recordar que solo puedo usar este hechizo 3 veces por cada puerta que nos adentremos, ya la use una vez faltan dos veces más para que mi energía mágica se agote –comenta la alicornio lavanda

\- Mmm mejor sigamos caminando para asi adelantar terreno, presiento que esto apenas comienza –comento Starlight con una voz preocupante pero también debía estar optimista ante la situación

\- ¡De acuerdo! –dijeron todas las ponis, excepto Star quien se encontraba preocupada por no encontrar todavía a su hermano Índigo

\- Índigo hermanito… ¿dónde te tienen? … -dijo con pesar la potrilla.

Las chicas siguieron en su camino, para asi encontrar al resto de los niños secuestrados y encontrar la fuente de energía para terminar este territorio. Ya lograron evitar la ofensiva del lobo azul espiritual aunque no se vio si estaba usando su habilidad oculta o estaba desactivado y era posible que volviera a volver atacarlas. En breve momento que las ponis hacían su recorrido, Twilight Sparkle presencio unos ojos amarillos en medio de los árboles, esto le indicaba que venía en momento la segunda bestia espiritual en forma de pez espada.

\- Bien aquí viene la segunda bestia chicas –comento Twilight colocándose en posición defensiva

Sus amigas igualmente se pusieron en posición para enfrentarlo, en solo segundo la segunda bestia sale de su escondite lanzándose rápidamente apuntando con su pico al grupo de las ponis. Las ponis rápidamente se salen del camino para asi evitar el ataque de la bestia color amarilla. La bestia cuando se da cuenta que fallo nuevamente en el ataque decide usar su habilidad oculta. Las ponis notaron que una aura amarilla encubre al pez amarillo gigantesco, su misma nariz se vuelve más grande y más afilada tanto que ahora si parecía una espada verdaderamente grande. La criatura se dirigio contra las chicas con una velocidad aún más rápido que antes, Twilght trato de alertar a todas para esquivarla , todas trataron de evitar la ofensiva pero Rarity quien estaba mas cerca de la bestia, recibió una mini cortada en la mejilla.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH, MI CARA! –grito con horror Rarity.

\- ¡ALLI VIENE DE NUEVO! –alerto la pequeña Star.

La bestia se dirigio nuevamente contra las ponis a gran velocidad apuntando con su nariz contra todas ellas, Raimbow Dash quien estaba en su camino iba ser la que recibiera el golpe, esta trato de volar pero la cuchilla de su nariz logro apenas cortar parte de su cola de arcoíris.

\- Raimbow ¿amiga estas bien? –pregunto Applejack a su amiga pegaso.

\- ¡Si solo que ese idiota me corto parte de mi cola! –expreso Raimbow Dash molesta.

\- Creo que la poni informante nos comunico que a esta también puede ser vencida por un ser volador, ya que no puede flotar mucho hacia arriba, usa la gema para acabarla Raimbow Dash –señalo Twilight.

\- ¡Enterada! –dijo Raimbow Dash volando un poco hacia arriba del mismo bosque modificado para tener certeza para ir contra la bestia amarilla.

La bestia seguía acechando a las ponis tratando de cortar alguna de ellas con su nueva nariz espada. Mientras Raimbow Dash calculaba el momento exacto para ir contra ella. Y finalmente la encontró, esta misma voló dado un recorrido medio circular hasta posicionarse detrás de la bestia en forma de pez espada. Rápidamente descendió a toda velocidad volando al lado de una de sus aletas y luego esta misma le dijo.

\- ¡Oye pez! –expreso Raimbow Dash llamando la atención de la bestia modificada por su habilidad.

\- Aquí viene tu canción de cuna –comento Raimbow Dash usando la gema con la bestia.

La gema vuelve a brillar otra vez y su luz logra encubrir a la bestia dejando un resplandor blanco con azul en todo la zona que se encontraba. Al momento que se disipa la luz, la bestia estaba ya en el suelo inconsciente, solo fue cuestión de momento para que la tierra absorbiera a la bestia hasta hacerla desaparecer sin rastro.

\- Volvio a pasar –dijo Raimbow Dash.

\- Las cosas se vuelven mas extrañas cada vez que avanzamos –comento Starlight.

\- Ya lo parece –comenta Applejack.

\- C-chicas c-chicas vuelvo a detectar algo cerca –comento Pinkie pie agitándose otra vez con el mismo patrón de movimiento.

\- Aquí viene de nuevo, atrás chicas yo… -pero antes que Twilight pudiera hacer el hechizo Fluttershy intervino.

\- Espera que tal si puedo hablar con él –comenta la Pegaso amarillo.

\- ¿Te volviste loca amante de bestias? –pregunto Raimbow Dash.

\- Si bueno no me gusta la idea que estemos usando el hechizo de Twilight contra el, siento que se lastima mucho, si yo pudiera hacer algo por ellas… -comenta Fluttershy.

\- CUIDADO FLUTTERSHY –grita Pinkie pie

Solo fue en cuestión de minutos donde Fluttershy fue agredida rápidamente por una energía color azul haciéndola caer duramente al suelo. La energía azul luego se alejó del grupo

\- ¡Fluttershy! –expresaron todas preocupada por su amiga pegaso.

\- ¡Ay... auch eso duele! –expresa Fluttershy con algo de dolor.

\- No te dijimos que con ellos no se puede razonar, ellos no están conciente de lo que hacen, posiblemente lo más lógico es que quieren acabar con cualquiera que este aquí o que quieran arruinar su plan –explica Raimbow Dash.

Fluttershy no dijo nada en ese momento, ella estaba segura de que algo con esas bestias no iba bien, algo se le escapaba, pero por otro lado posiblemente solo era que estaba especulando demasiando, tal vez de verdad estas bestias sean de igual de malas como los demas enemigos que se han enfrentado ella y sus amigas en el pasado.

\- Mmm mejor sigamos, es posible que debamos enfrentar a la siguiente –comenta Twilight y todas afirmaron con la cabeza.

Las chicas siguieron en su camino avanzando en cautela para estar mas alerta de otro posible ataque sorpresa por parte de las bestias espirituales. De pronto surge entre los arboles la siguiente bestia espiritual, el cual se trata de la camaleón verde llamada "margarita" según el mensaje grabado en la puerta anterior.

\- Bien ahora debemos enfrentarnos a esta cosa –comenta Raimbow Dash.

\- Como algo así es la única chica de todas estas horrendas criaturas, su aspecto da algo de miedo para ser alguien con aspecto femenina –señalo Rarity.

\- Aun así no debemos bajar la guardia, recuerden que cada bestia ahora tiene una habilidad oculta a partir de esta puerta espiritual –señalo Twilight.

\- ¿Oigan y que la habilidad de esta es volverse invisible? –pregunto Pinkie pie.

Así como nuestra amiga poni rosa dijo, la bestia espiritual se envolvió en un manto de energía color verde y de pronto todo su cuerpo desapareció en vista de todas ellas.

\- Ay yo y mi bocota –expresa Pinkie preocupada.

\- ¿Donde esta? –pregunta Fluttershy

\- Esten alerta puede atacarnos en cualquier momento –comenta Twilight.

En ese mismo instante todas fueron embestidas sin previo aviso por la bestia invisible, haciéndolas caer al suelo fuertemente.

\- Mas bien ahora que va atacarnos –comento la poni granjera de color naranja.

\- Separémonos un poco tal vez así pueda comprender su patrón de ataque –indica Starlight Glimmer teniendo una posible idea.

Las chicas se separaron en ciertos lugares diferentes con la intención de que no fueran atacadas al mismo tiempo y así saber por dónde iba atacar la camaleón gigante. Pero esta última uso su larga cola para atraparlas a todas de una sola vez sin problema.

\- Oh si, ella tiene una cola larga –expreso Pinkie Pie.

\- No me digas –comenta Raimbow Dash con ironía

Acto seguido la bestia espiritual invisible lanza a las chicas al suelo con fuerza, Star por otro estaba siendo protegida con una protección mágica hecha por Starlight para evitar que saliera lastimada. Las chicas tomaron tiempo para reincorporarse por el golpe por parte de la bestia espiritual.

\- ¿Como la venceremos estando ella invisible? –pregunta Applejack

\- Si, si sigue dándonos golpes, nos veremos horribles al final de todo esto –comenta Rarity limpiando su melena que estaba llena de tierra

\- Creo que más bien terminara matándonos antes que nos veamos horribles –corrigió Raimbow Dash sobre las costumbres de belleza de su amiga.

\- Como vencemos a alguien que no podemos ver y aún menos en este oscuro lugar que ni siquiera hay luz de la luna –comenta Starlight

\- ¿Luz de Luna? ¡Eso es, solo hay que ver la sombra! –comenta Twilight Sparkle

\- ¿Que? –pregunta Dash

\- ¿A qué te refieres querida? –pregunta Rarity.

\- La princesa Celestia no fue la única que me enseño un nuevo hechizo, la princesa luna también me enseño un hechizo para ver alguien oculto en la oscuridad –señala la princesa de la amistad.

\- ¿¡En serio!? –pregunto Raimbow Dash asombrada.

\- Vamos a intentar, ¡Noche Brillante! –expreso Twilight iluminando su cuerno ahora con un tono de color azul brilloso.

Twilight luego expulso una ráfaga de energía azul en forma de aro donde varias partículas pequeñas y blancas iluminaron en todo el lugar. En eso en el suelo se vio como una sombra en forma de un camaleón que se acercaba a las ponis.

\- ¡Allí esta! –expreso Applejack.

\- Déjenmelo a mí –dijo Starlight Glimmer

Starlight aprovecho el hechizo de Twilight para acercarse a la sombra, una vez cerca y adivinando donde estaba la cara de la criatura según la posición de la sombra en el suelo, uso el corazón espiritual apuntando a la criatura y esta misma brillo su luz para golpearla impactando en su alma, el lugar se vio reflejado por la luz de la gema que duro por un breve momento. Al final se observó al camaleón visible en el suelo y luego la misma tierra absorbe a la criatura hasta desaparecerla.

\- Supongo que la vencimos por ahora –expresa Raimbow Dash

\- Si parece ser –comento Applejack.

\- Bien ya podemos seguir avanzando tranquilas –dice Rarity.

\- Yay… -expresa Fluttershy inexpresivamente

\- ¿Oye Twilight y ese hechizo te gasta igual energía como el otro? –pregunta Starlight Glimmer.

\- No a diferencia del hechizo que me enseño Celestia, este gasta menos energía mágica, veo que con solo esta criatura puede funcionar –comenta Twilight.

\- Entiendo –comenta Starlight con una sonrisa.

\- Mejor sigamos avanzando, presiento que esto aún no ha terminado –comenta Applejack.

\- Si cierto aún tenemos a ese perrito atacándonos y a la última bestia que nos mencionó nuestra informante –comenta Raimbow Dash

\- Si mejor avancemos para terminar con esto –comenta Twilight y todas nuevamente afirmaron.

El grupo de ponis siguieron su camino para encontrar a los niños secuestrados y a su vez encontrar la fuente de energía para destruirla y así terminar este territorio. En breve minutos todas las ponis escucharon lo que pareció un aullido de un lobo, lo que hizo que todas las chicas finalmente pararan su recorrido.

\- ¿Escucharon eso? –pregunta Raimbow Dash.

\- Pareció como un aullido de un lobo –comenta Applejack.

\- Pinkie ¿tu Pinkie sentido está activado? –pregunta Twilight a su amiga rosada.

\- No hasta ahora nada –respondió Pinkie Pie.

\- Que raro… -dijo Twilight confundida.

\- Tal vez sea nuestra imaginación mejor sigamos avanzando –comenta Raimbow Dash

\- De acuerdo –expresaron todas las ponis.

Las chicas volvieron a su recorrido para terminar con esta puerta espiritual una vez por todas. Pero en solo pequeños segundos se escucharon los aullidos nuevamente y esta vez más fuertes.

\- Se escuchó de nuevo –comenta Raimbow Dash

\- Entonces no fue imaginación –dijo Rarity.

\- Creo que la bestia en forma de lobo nos está esperando a todas –comenta Applejack.

\- Entonces hay que estar preparadas para lo que viene a continuación –señalo la princesa de la amistad.

\- Estoy de acuerdo –dice Raimbow Dash preparada.

\- Si –expresa Star la hija de Twilight

\- Vamos entonces –dijeron la mayoría de las ponis comenzando avanzar en el territorio enemigo.

Se llegó a un punto donde se pudo escuchar el aullido más cerca de la bestia espiritual el cual todas tuvieron que parar. Del cielo cayo la bestia espiritual en forma de lobo color azul pero este ahora llevaba un envuelto de energía azul con ojos llenos de energía del mismo color, indicando que su habilidad oculta ya estaba activada, estaba lista para pelear contra sus adversarias

\- Cuidado parece que su habilidad esta activada, recuerden que ahora lanzara esferas de sueños que las dormirán en instante –comenta Twilight.

\- Solo hay que tratar de esquivarlas y tratar de acercarse lo más que se pueda para usar la gema –señalo la unicornio rosada.

La bestia espiritual expulsa orbes de energía azul de su boca hacia las chicas, y estas logran evadirlas con facilidad. Pero al instante este lanza más esferas de energía con mayor precisión y rapidez.

\- ¡Cuidado! –advirtió Starlight tratando de esquivas esas esferas de energía.

Una de ellas logro impactar en Fluttershy quien se quedó dormida en el suelo rápidamente.

\- ¡Fluttershy! –expresa Pinkie y sin darse cuenta una de las esferas también la impacta dejándola dormida en el suelo.

\- ¡Pinkie! –expreso Applejack preocupada.

\- ¡Allí vienen más! –expresa Star

Twilight rápidamente junto con Starlight crean una barrera de Energía mágica para proteger a las demás de los ataques del lobo espiritual, pero se fijaron que las esferas que golpeaban la barrera hacían que se rompiera poco a poco, en cualquier momento no iba aguantar.

\- Esto no aguantara por mucho tiempo –comenta Starlight.

\- ¿Q-que hacemos? –pregunta Rarity preocupada.

\- Yo me encargo –Raimbow Dash rápidamente salió de la barrera mágica y se fue volando en otra dirección para que la bestia se fije en ella y así atacarla.

Raimbow Dash esquivaba las esferas de energía de sueño lo más que podía y trataba de alejarla de sus amigas para darles más tiempo.

\- Creo que trata de distraerla de nosotras –comenta Starlight.

\- Entonces solo debemos acercarnos mientras estar distraída para derrotarla –comenta Twilight.

\- Iré yo entonces –expresa la poni granjera y Starlight le da el corazón espiritual para lograr el objetivo.

Applejack se dirige hacia la bestia con la gema en su boca para lograr acabar con el lobo espiritual mientras que esta estaba distraída atacando a Raimbow Dash, pero de pronto la bestia se fijo que la poni de tierra se acercaba a ella y le lanza una gran esfera de energía de sueño.

\- ¡Applejack cuidado! –alerto Rarity tratando de ir donde su amiga, pero fue tarde, la esfera logro impactar en la poni granjera haciéndola dormir.

\- ¡Applejack! –se distrae Raimbow Dash al ver a Applejack caída en el suelo, dicha distracción la bestia lo aprovecho para luego lanzarle una de sus esferas de sueños y asi impactarle para luego la pegaso azul caer al suelo dormida.

\- ¡Tía! –expreso Star asustada

\- ¡Raimbow no! –expresa Rarity estando cerca de Applejack y la gema

\- ¡RARITY SAL SE ALLI! –grita Twilight

La unicornio modista tomo la gema y la lanza hacia ellas, Star rápidamente la tomo con su magia, antes que alguna pudiera reaccionar, Rarity fue alcanzada por unas de las esferas de sueño y cae al suelo al igual que las demás.

\- RARITY –expresión tanto Twilight como Starlight

\- ¡Tía Rarity! –grita Star con preocupación

La bestia espiritual ve a las demás y luego les lanza una lluvia de esferas de sueño, Twilight y Starlight tratan de crear una barrera de energía, pero igual como hace rato no es efectivo ante la lluvia de esferas de sueño y comienza a quebrarse rápidamente.

\- ¿Ahora qué hacemos? –pregunta Starlight.

\- No lo sé… -comenta Twilight ahora sin tener muchas ideas.

\- Mami… -expreso Star preocupada por su madre.

\- Esperen, el mensaje de hace rato dijo que pudiéramos usar un hechizo de espejo, para asi lograr vencerla –comenta Starlight teniendo una idea en mente pero debía actuar rápido.

Twilight trataba de mantener la barrera de magia mientras que Starlight preparaba el hechizo de espejo para usar el mismo movimiento de la bestia en su contra. Por suerte Starlight ya sabia como usar un hechizo de esta categoría, así que no tardó mucho en finalmente crearla. Frente a la deteriorada barrera mágica surgió como una especie de espejo color rosado que absorbio todos los orbes de energía y luego este mismo los expulsa ahora estos con otro color diferente y uno de ellos logra impactar en la bestia espiritual haciendo que este mismo quedara en un estado adormitado y tembloroso como si se fuera a caer, también dejo de lanzar esferas de energía de sueño haciendo que su ofensiva desapareciera

Starlight vio la oportunidad y tomo la gema que tenía Star la hija de Twilight, y se la acerco a la criatura para así mismo recibir la luz resplandeciente de la gema. Cuando la luz se desvanece se ve el cuerpo de la criatura en el suelo y este mismo es absorbido por la misma tierra hasta desaparecer. Al momento que es vencido todas las chicas que fueron impactadas por sus ataques recobraron la conciencia.

\- ¿Que fue lo que paso? –pregunta Raimbow Dash tocándose la cabeza.

\- Fueron alcanzadas por las esferas de sueños de aquella bestia, pero ya fue derrotada bajo sus propios efectos –comenta Starlight.

\- Que mal tenía un sueño agradable de un príncipe que me estaba pidiendo matrimonio –comenta Rarity

\- ¡Yo soñaba que estaba en una fuente de chocolate! –expresa Pinkie con mucha emoción

\- Yo que tenía el mejor record de vuelo de toda Equestria –señalo Raimbow Dash feliz.

\- Yo tenía una granja más grande y una casa mucho mejor para vender mis manzanas –señala Applejack.

\- Yo soñé… algo horrible… -comento Fluttershy con una cara algo aterrada

\- Parece que todas soñaron algo agradable por muy extraño que pareciera –comento la princesa de Equestria y de la amistad.

\- Excepto Fluttershy parece que ella soñó otra cosa -comenta Starlight viendo a Fluttershy con una cara de miedo

\- Mejor sigamos avanzando, estoy segura que ahora debemos enfrentar a la ultima bestia el cual es el líder de todos estas bestias – dice Twilight.

\- De acuerdo –comentaron las demás ponis.

Pero sorpresivamente una gran llamarada tomo por sorpresa a las ponis, apenas y lograron evadir las llamas. Las chicas lograron recuperarse y vieron a lo lejos lo que parecía ser un gigantesco león rojo con ojos verdes, parecía que su melena estaba hecha de fuego y de su boca se presenciaba vapor caliente.

\- Twilight eso es… -comenta Raimbow Dash viendo asombradamente a la bestia espiritual.

\- Debe ser la última bestia espiritual y la líder de todas –dice la princesa de la amistad.

\- Se ve bastante fuerte esta que las demás –comenta Applejack.

\- Si pues por eso este es el líder –comenta Raimbow Dash.

En ese momento la bestia lanza bolas de fuego gigantescas desde su boca para atacar a las ponis.

\- ¡CUIDADO! –grita Starlight

Las ponis evaden las bolas de fuego que son lanzadas por la criatura. Twilight trata de defender a todas con una barrera mágica, pero su esfuerzo es inútil a ver que la barrera se derretía al ser impactadas por las bolas de fuego. En eso Raimbow Dash decidio volar hacia arriba para llamar la atención del león rojo.

\- ¡Oye león aquí me tienes! –expresa Raimbow Dash hacia la criatura.

Pero inesperadamente la bestia ya estaba arriba de la Pegaso azul y logra darle un fuerte golpe con sus zarpas lanzándola hacia el suelo. La criatura iba tras ella desde el cielo pero Applejack logra atrapar a su amiga Pegaso con su soga para alejarla de allí.

\- Te debo una –comenta Raimbow Dash.

\- ¡Allí viene corran! –alerto Twilight viendo que el león iba tras sus amigas.

Applejack y Raimbow Dash logran apartarse del camino de aquella criatura. El león rojo comienza a lanzar ahora lanzallamas en todas partes, las chicas tratan de escapar de las llamas pero luego se ven que están rodeadas se había creado un muro de fuego evitando que ellas se muevan. Twilight junto con Starlight crean una barrera de magia con mayor energía mágica para proteger a todas de las llamas

\- Cielos de verdad esta cosa es un problema serio –dice Starlight

\- Debemos buscar la manera de vencerla –dice Rarity.

\- Bueno puedo usar nuevamente el hechizo de celestia y posiblemente la pueda lastimar un poco y así puedo aprovechar y usar la gema –comenta Twilight tomando la gema en forma de corazón.

En el momento que la bestia ve la gema, este ruge de forma agresiva creando una onda expansiva que destruye rápidamente la protección mágica hecha por Twilight y Starlight. La misma bestia ahora es envuelta por una energía roja carmesí como la misma lava, sus ojos de pronto cambiaron a ser unos siniestros ojos rojos. Las chicas con solo verlo a los ojos quedaron totalmente estáticas y sin indicios de poder moverse.

\- ¿Q..qu..que es.. lo..lo que ocurre? –pregunta Raimbow Dash con voz temblorosa

\- N…no…no me puedo… mover –dice igualmente Rarity con el mismo tono de voz.

\- Si..siento… miedo –comenta Fluttershy sintiendo un miedo aterrador al ver a la criatura.

\- S…sus ojos… son petrificantes… -comenta Applejack bajo los mismos efectos.

\- N…no..no siento mi cuerpo…mi cuerpo –dice Pinkie pie igualmente

\- E..es la… habilidad… de ..él… nos… petrifica… totalmente –dice también Twilight con las misma expresión.

\- No.. debemos verlo… a … los ojos –comenta Starlight también con los mismos efectos

Todas estaban los mismos efectos gracias a la habilidad de la bestia roja, no podían moverse para poder enfrentarla y poder defenderse. A excepción de una, Star la hija de Twilight, por una razón no le hacía efecto lo cual era extraño, porque en el castillo, cuando la bestia se dirigía a secuestrar a Índigo, si la afecto al igual que Starlight y su madre, pero estando aquí esta habilidad no le hacía efecto. Aun así Star vio una oportunidad de salvar a sus tías y a su madre, tomo la gema que sostenía Twilight y trato llegarse hacia la bestia. Esta al ver a la pequeña que quería usarle la gema en ella, decidió alejarse de ella y de la gema, esto causo que el efecto se desvaneciera por completo.

\- Ay mi cabeza –comenta Raimbow Dash quejándose.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –pregunta Applejack

\- Estuvimos bajo la habilidad de esa criatura tal cual como nos había advertido el muñeco de papel –explico Starlight.

\- Star ¿qué fue lo que paso? –pregunta Twilight a su hija.

\- Mami su habilidad no me afecto y tuve que usar la gema para alejarlo –comenta la pequeña alicornio.

\- ¿Como? –pregunta Dash confundida.

\- ¿Como que su poder no te afecto a ti? –pregunta la princesa de la amistad

En ese momento la bestia fue contra las ponis nuevamente aun con su habilidad activado.

\- ¡Alli viene de nuevo! –advirtió Pinkie Pie

\- Recuerden no la vean a los ojos y no estarán bajo su poder petrificante –explica Starlight y todas las ponis hicieron lo mismo mirando únicamente al suelo

La bestia queda solo viéndolas a todas cada una con la mirada agachada, asi su habilidad no le funcionaria, sin embargo aun así podía atacarlas normalmente, pero antes que pudiera hacer algo, Star les grita.

\- ¡Mami, pensara atacar! –alerto Star a su madre, esta misma actua rápido y usa su teletrasnporacion para desaparecer junto con sus amigas y su hija Star lo mas lejos de la bestia.

Star por ser la única inmune a los efectos de la habilidad de la criatura, podía observar bien lo que iba hacer ella y asi alertar a su familia para alejarse del peligro.

\- De algún modo tu hija es útil en este caso –comenta Starlight.

\- ¿Que? –pregunto Twilight.

\- Si pues ella no puede ser afectada por la habilidad por aquella criatura y eso nos da algo de ventaja para enfrentarla a ella y vencerla –señala Starlight.

\- Bueno en ese caso, ella nos puede decir que hara ese león rojo y luego nosotros contrarrestar –dijo Raimbow Dash

Twilight se quedo callada por un momento, ya que no quería que su hija estuviera en peligro de ser atacada por una de estas bestias. Pero debido al estado actual de la situación y que esta bestia era bastante peligrosa hasta para ella y sus amigas juntos, se debía aprovechar esta nueva oportunidad que se tenia para asi terminar este lugar rápido. Al final Twilight le dice a su hija.

\- Star… -comenta Twilight viendo inexpresivamente a Star

\- ¿Mami? –pregunta Star viéndola preocupada.

\- Solo quédate viendo a la bestia por unos momentos mientras este usando su habilidad y luego adviértenos sobre sus movimientos –explico la princesa de la amistad.

\- Ok mamá –dice Star con una sonrisa. Y asi todas se pusieron en posición para acabar con esto una buena vez.

La bestia se acercó a las ponis, pero rápidamente Star les advierte que iban tras ella, Twilight y Starlight usan su hechizo de teletrasnportacion para alejarse de ella. Twilight estaba esperando una señal de su hija que dijera que la bestia este distraída para así acabarla, mientras tanto todas las demás debían ver solo abajo u otro lado que no sea directamente a la criatura. El león espiritual vuelve a lanzar bolas de fuegos aun con su habilidad activada, Star les advierte sobre su movimiento y las ponis se separan para esquivar las bolas de fuego lo más que podían.

Durante 1 min pareciera que la energía roja que envolvía a la bestia se iba agotando hasta el punto de desaparecer, parece que su propia habilidad solo podía ser usada por un breve lapso de segundos de tiempo y ya parecía cansada. Star vio aquello y aprovecho para informarle a su madre.

\- Mami parece que su habilidad se le acabo –señala Star

\- ¿Segura? –pregunta la alicornio lavanda

\- Si ya se ve cansada –dice la pequeña potra

Twilight verifico lo que dijo su hija y vio a la bestia con movimientos lentos y cansados, era su oportunidad para deshacerse de ello de una vez por todas.

\- Muy bien entonces voy por ella –Twilight abre sus alas y toma la gema para luego dirigirse contra ella.

Twilight vuela con toda su fuerza y desciende rápidamente hacia la bestia hasta logra tocarla con la gema en forma de corazón, acto seguido la gema brilla fuertemente envolviendo al león espiritual completamente. Al momento que se despeja la luz, se pudo ver a la bestia en el suelo inconsciente, pero a diferencia de los demás, este no fue absorbido por la tierra sino que se desintegra en cenizas rojas y luego desaparece con el viento.

\- ¿Fue derrotada? –pregunta Raimbow Dash.

\- Creo que si… por ahora –comenta Applejack

\- Bien mejor, busquemos a los chicos y luego hablaremos algo importante –señala Twilight y todas afirmaron. Star se subió arriba de su madre y así todas partieron.

Una vez que derrotaron a la última bestia estas recorrieron el lugar en búsqueda de los niños secuestrados, al encontrarlos las chicas les preguntaron si no había una semilla con aspecto peculiar. Uno de los pequeños les entrego dicha semilla y Pinkie pie rápidamente destruyo la semilla con su martillo que siempre lo guarda en su melena. Al momento que la semilla es destruida el lugar nuevamente colapsa y el suelo se agrieta y luego se abre haciendo caer a todo el grupo presente.

Desde las afuera del bosque everfree y de la misma puerta que entraron las ponis, fueron expulsadas todas las chicas junto con Star y los niños rescatados. La quinta puerta fue absorbida por la misma tierra y la barrera de energía que envolvía el bosque cambia de color nuevamente, dando señal que se estaba debilitando. Twilight les pidió a los niños que se marcharan donde sus padres, mientras tanto Starlight y Twilight estaban hablando entre ellas y luego se dirigieron al grupo.

\- Bien antes de que vayamos a la siguiente puerta, primero vamos a planear una nueva estrategia para lograr vencer a todas las bestias más fáciles y avanzar más rápido –comenta Twilight Sparkle

\- ¿¡En serio!? –preguntaron todas

\- Si cada una de nosotras debemos cumplir un rol importante para vencer cada una de ellas y asi avanzar en nuestra misión –dice Starlight.

\- Mamá… -dice Star viendo a Twilight.

\- La estrategia te incluye a ti Star, por extraña razón eres la única que no te afecta la habilidad de la última bestia y nos puedes ayudar a vencerla –comenta Twilight a pesar que era un riesgo poner a su hija en este proceso, pero no había otra manera de vencerla.

\- Bueno ¿entonces que haremos cada una de nosotras? –pregunta Applejack.

\- Esto es lo que haremos a partir de este momento –explico Starlight y junto con Twilight explicaron los nuevos consejos para así vencer a las bestias espirituales en las ultimas puertas faltantes

* * *

**CONTINUARA**


	16. Chapter 16

FANFIC

**El Corazón Espiritual**

* * *

SAGA:

**Los Fragmentos ****Caídos**

* * *

AUTOR REPRESENTANTE

** Keylight111**

* * *

**Capitulo 16: **Puerta 6° Visión

* * *

Las chicas comienzan a entrar en lo que era la sexta puerta, el nuevo territorio donde estaban ahora era como un bosque frondoso con hojas otoñales que caían de forma espontánea al suelo dejando un cumulo de hojas en el suelo. Cada poni una tenía una idea para enfrentar a las bestias espirituales en las puertas restantes. Solo era principio de estrategia y acción rápida para finalmente terminar. Antes de iniciar con el enfrentamiento de las bestias espirituales en este territorio, las chicas se detuvieron al ver al muñeco de papel en forma de lobo llamado Orima, quien pareciera que estaba esperándolas.

\- ¿Buenas desean escuchar el mensaje de mi ama? –pregunta el origami en forma de lobo.

\- Si claro, puede ser que obtengamos más información sobre esto –señala la princesa de la amistad.

El muñeco de papel se puso en posición y les hablo a las ponis con una voz diferente para comunicarles el nuevo mensaje

_"Hola, hola de nuevo… ¿lograron finalmente pasar la quinta puerta espiritual? De seguro lo hicieron sino no estuvieran escuchando el mensaje. ¿Se enfrentaron a Fire Star el león rojo que les mencione? De verdad esa cosa es un problema cuando activa su habilidad, aunque me di cuenta que su habilidad a diferencia de las demás bestias, este es el único que no se mantiene por mucho tiempo, apenas puede durar un minuto más o menos así que si pueden de algún modo aguantarla por ese lapso de tiempo, la energía de la bestia se agotara y tendrán una breve oportunidad de ser vencido con el Corazón Espiritual; no se olviden nunca de mantener la vista en otro lado para no mirar a la bestia cuando tenga la habilidad activada. Ya han avanzado bastantes y de segura ya deben tener una idea clara de cómo enfrentar a cada bestia, si es así podrán completar la misión sin ningún problema. _

_A propósito ¿cómo se han sentido a lo largo de estos territorios? Si yo fuera ustedes yo respondería con algo incomodidad, puesto que este lugar pareciera un mundo de muertos y paranormal. Oh si, lo han visto o sentido ¿no? Como la sensación de que algo las está viendo a lo largo o cerca, si ni siquiera saber que ven, de verdad es extraño oír esos rumores de lo que paso hace años, digo la desaparición de una niña, una bestia sin rastro, un poni devorado y claro la posible muerte de varios niños tras el incendio, hasta siento que todo lo que dije esta por aquí en algún lugar … escondido. Bueno las dejare a este punto, creo que me seguiré moviendo a varios lugares a ver que puedo encontrar, así que muy buena suerte todas y que la magia las acompañe."_

El origami de papel se hace llamas para desintegrarse y desaparecer frente a ellas. Las chicas mas bien se tomaron esto como algo normal, ya que a veces los mensajes han sido un poco extraño, uno mas que otros, pero ya para este punto parece algo muy normal. El grupo de ponis dejo dejaron atrás el área donde recibieron la comunicación y se centraron finalmente en enfrentar a las bestias.

Las chicas caminaban en el sendero del bosque y allí mismo vieron por si misma unos brilloso ojos grises entre troncos y arbusto del bosque señalando que la primera bestia en forma de toro había sido activado para atacar. Este salió entre los arboles pero ahora con la habilidad activada de una vez, su cuerpo estaba hecho de metal y más robusto a que aparenta siempre; puesto a que la situación ya se había puesto tensa y las ponis estaban avanzando, era obvio que la bestia debía eliminarlas de una buena vez para que ellas no arruinaran su propósito junto con sus compañeros bestiales.

Sin embargo lo que no contaba, es que las chicas ya tenían el plan perfecto para vencerla aun con su habilidad activada. Twilight le dio señal Starlight, y esta asintió con la cabeza, antes que la criatura en forma de toro pudiera pisar fuertemente el suelo para tratar de aturdir a sus componentes. Starlight envolvió a todas sus amigas en un manto verde azulejo y de allí donde ellas estaban pisando, se levito una loza de piedra junto con las ponis y estas comenzaron a flotar en el aire. En este punto la bestia espiritual no podía usar su habilidad contra ella debido a que ellos levitaban, es decir, que sus golpes contra la tierra no serviría para nada debido a que sus contrincantes estaban en el cielo.

La bestia luego comenzó a grujir creando ondas expansiva con la finalidad de tumbarlas, pero Twilight ya sabía de este movimiento, así que Starlight de alguna forma logro mover la loza donde estaba pisaba con su misma magia a otra dirección esquivando la onda expansiva. Twilight le da señal a Raimbow Dash y le entrega la gema a la pegaso. Esta se dirige contra la bestia volando rápidamente y como la bestia era pesada no era capaz de moverse más rápido. Raimbow Dash logra que la gema tocara a la bestia y la gema resplandece su luz una vez más para darle el golpe final a la criatura. La luz se disipa y se observó como la bestia se quedó inconsciente y solo al instante la misma tierra absorbe a la bestia hasta desaparecerla frente a todas las ponis. Dando la señal que la primera bestia había sido controlada y vencida.

Aún no había acabado, al momento que las chicas vuelven al suelo, Pinkie pie sintió agitaciones en su cuerpo, señalando que el lobo espiritual estaba a punto de atacar contra ellas. Twilight por su parte tuvo que volver el usar el hechizo que le enseño su antigua maestra la princesa celestia, el resplandor solar. La princesa de la amistad se pone en posición y activa su cuerno para hacer el hechizo, en un solo parpadeo se crea una onda expansiva hecha de calor y de un reflejo igual como el mismo sol, dicho hechizo se expandió en todo el lugar donde se encontraba, como si se tratara de una protección para todos los presentes, y así evitar el sorpresivo ataque de la bestia. Una vez que el hechizo desaparece, no se vio rastro de alguna ofensiva de algún lado, ahora las chicas podían avanzar sin problemas.

…

El grupo de las ponis seguían caminando por el bosque modificado por parte de las bestia, en solo breve momento vieron entre troncos y arbustos lo que parecía ser unos ojos brillantes color amarillos, lo que significaba que la segunda bestia en forma de un pez gigantesco estaba cerca de ellas. Este salió entre los árboles para enfrentarlas, este igual como al anterior tenía la habilidad activada de una vez, era mucho más grande que todas y de paso su nariz en forma de espada era más grande y filoso; puesto a que la situación ya se había puesto tensa para las bestias y las ponis estaban avanzando, era obvio que la bestia debía eliminarlas de una buena vez para que ellas no arruinaran su propósito junto con sus compañeros bestiales.

Para enfrentar a esta bestia, se requería que alguien la distraiga mientras que una pony con alas debía esperar la oportunidad para lograr que fuera tocada por la gema. Applejack decidió encarar contra bestia para que esta misma le prestara más atención al ella que a sus amigas. La criatura vio a Applejack como una presa fácil y decidió ir contra ella tratando de atacarla con su espada en su nariz, el poni por otro lado podía esquivar sus ataques gracias a sus cascos firmes que la ayudaban ser de igual de ágil como la bestia.

Mientras Tanto Raimbow Dash con la gema en su casco espero un punto crucial para poder atacar a la bestia con la gema en forma de corazón. Siguió viendo los movimientos de la criatura mientras que Applejack estaba tratando de esquivarlo. Hasta vio un punto perfecto y decidió aprovecharlo para ir contra el pez espada espiritual, esta no la pudo ver a tiempo, y fue tarde para poder contraatacar, así que Raimbow logro colocar la gema en la frente de la bestia y dicha gema brillo en frente de ella y en toda la zona. Al final que la luz se disipa, se pudo apreciar como la bestia había quedado en el suelo e inconsciente, pero fueron breves segundos que la misma tierra donde yacía la bestia, la absorbió todo su cuerpo hasta desaparecer a la vista de todos, la segunda bestia espiritual había sido derrotada.

Pero al igual como ocurrió con la bestia anterior, Pinkie pie volvió a sentir como su cuerpo se agitaba con los mismos patrones de movimientos, señalando que la bestia en forma de lobo azul estaba cerca nuevamente y lista para atacar. La princesa de la amistad Twilight Sparkle, se vuelve a colocar en posición y activa su cuerno para hacer el hechizo con el fin de apartar nuevamente a la bestia, surge nuevamente una onda expansiva hecha de calor y de un reflejo igual como el mismo sol, dicho hechizo se expandió rápidamente en todo el lugar donde se encontraba, para así evitar el sorpresivo ataque de la bestia. El hechizo duro por unos breves minutos y luego desapareció, y no se vio rastro de alguna ofensiva de algún lado. Después de todo ello las chicas pudieron seguir avanzando en lo profundo del territorio hostil en el cual se encontraba.

…

En medio del camino que hacia Twilight y las demás, de pronto surge entre los arboles la tercera bestia espiritual, el cual se trata de la camaleón verde llamada "margarita", esta se veía normal al principio pero luego una aura verde la envuelve y de pronto esta misma desapareció, es decir que su cuerpo se hizo invisible. Pero ya las ponis ya habían visto este caso y sabían muy bien como derrotarla aún está estando invisible.

La alicornio lavanda vuelve a brillar su cuerno para así usar el hechizo llamado Noche Brillante, un hechizo que le enseño la princesa luna capaz de ver la sombra a un ser de aspecto oscuro o en este caso para ver un ser invisible. Gracias al hechizo activado se pudo reflejarse en el suelo lo que parecía ser una sombra gigante en forma de camaleón, vieron como la sombra se dirigían hacia ellas y estas se separaron evitando cualquier golpe invisible por parte de la bestia invisible. En este caso cualquiera podía acercarse y usar la gema en ella, solo debía apuntar bien directamente al cuerpo de la bestia para así la gema funcionar.

Fluttershy quien estaba más cerca, decidió entonces tomar la gema y dirigirse contra ella. Al tocar la bestia con la gema, esta última vuelve a brillar envolviendo a la pegaso y la criatura en una luz azul con blanca y algo de tonos morados. Cuando la luz se disipa se vio a la bestia caída en el suelo ya con el cuerpo completamente visible. Así como las bestias anteriores, el cuerpo de la bestia fue absorbida por la tierra hasta desaparecer totalmente, las mane six habían logrado vencer la tercera bestia con mucha facilidad. Las ponis en si siguieron en su camino, solo le faltaban dos bestias más.

…

El grupo de ponis siguieron su camino para encontrar a los niños secuestrados restantes, encontrar la fuente de energía en forma de semilla para destruirla y asi terminar todo este problema. En breve minutos todas las ponis escucharon lo que pareció ser aullido de un lobo, lo que significaba que estaban aproximándose donde la cuarta bestia espiritual llamado Blue el lobo azul. Las chicas siguieron avanzando y en solo pequeños segundos se escucharon un segundo aullido de la misma bestia, el ruido sonó un poco cerca de donde se encontraba, indicando que estaban llegando a donde se encontrarían con la bestia espiritual. Varios pasos más adelante por parte de las ponis, se escuchó un tercer y más fuerte aullido de un lobo, ahora sabían que estaban a punto en entrar en combate con la cuarta bestia espiritual. En breves pasos se pudo escuchar unos gruñidos de alguna bestia cerca y del cielo cae la cuarta bestia en forma de lobo con una aura azul envolviendo todo su cuerpo, eso quería decir que su habilidad ya estaba activada y listo para enfrentar a las chicas.

Las chicas sabían que esta bestia era muy veloz, y que su ataque era muy rápido, si alguien llegaría ser alcanzada por las esferas de sueño, estas se durmieran al instante debilitando el equipo. Lo que pudiera detenerlo era su propia habilidad pues si es alcanzada por sus propias esferas de energías este mismo iba a quedar como un estado adormitado y débil para defenderse. Pero tenían una estrategia especialmente para que se lograra ese punto.

En la primera ofensiva por parte de la bestia, este lanza una gran cantidad de esferas de sueños hacia las ponis, Twilight junto con Starlight reaccionan rápido y crean una barrera de protección para así bloquear las esferas de energía por un breve momento, rápidamente Twilight usa el mismo hechizo de espejo de que uso Starlight anteriormente y asi mismo aparece un espejo de energía morada absorbiendo todas las esferas de sueño y de inmediato esto mismo las expulsa contra la bestia espiritual, varias de ellas lo alcanza y este quedo en estado adormitado y su mismo cuerpo tambaleaba. Raimbow Dash aprovecho el momento y se dirigió contra el y coloco la gema en forma de corazón en su frente, acto seguido la gema brilla intensamente en envolviendo a la bestia y toda la zona presente con su propia luz de esencia espiritual. Al momento que se disipa la luz, el lobo espiritual estaba tirado en el suelo completamente sin energia, luego este mismo es absorbido por la tierra hasta desaparecer frente a todas las ponis, lo que significaba que habían logrado vencer a la cuarta bestia espiritual solo faltaría una mas.

En solo breves pasos que dieron el grupo de ponis, surgió de la nada unas llamadas de fuego que se acercaban a ellas a gran velocidad, las chicas lograron evadirlas a pocos metros. Entre las llamas surgió la quinta y última bestia, el cual era Fire Star el león rojo, y en todo su cuerpo estaba envuelto de un aura roja carmesí al igual que sus propios y siniestros ojos brillantes. La estrategia aquí era solo no verlo a los ojos para que no sean afectadas por su habilidad de parálisis visual y al mismo tiempo, Star la hija de Twilight quien era la única en no ser afectada por la habilidad de la bestia, debía alertarles a sus tías los movimientos que empleara durante ese estado en un periodo de un minuto.

Al momento que la bestia se acercaba a las ponis, estas dirigieron su mirada hacia otro lado para que la habilidad en ellas no sea efectiva. Tras esto la bestia decidió irse contra ellas para atacarlas con sus garras. Star vio esto y le alerto a su familia rápidamente, para que asi Twilight reaccionara rápidamente para teletrasnportar a las chicas. Asi pasaron las chicas durante los sesentas (60) segundos esquivando todas las ofensivas, a medida que evadían los patrones de movimiento parecía que la bestia se volvía más agresiva, pero en un momento se vio que su energía se agotó completamente dando chance a las demás de contratacar.

Esta vez Starlight toma el corazón espiritual y logra colocar la gema espiritual en forma de corazón en la frente de la bestia espiritual color roja, y dicha gema brillo por última vez para detener los intentos de venganza de la criatura, dicha luz volvió a brillar en toda la zona por breves segundos y luego se disipo, dejando verse a la bestia finalmente derrotada en el suelo. Este mismo se desintegro en cenizas rojas hasta desaparecer gracias al viento del propio ambiente, las guardianes de la armonía habían logrado vencer a la última bestia espiritual.

Una vez toda controlado las chicas se dirigieron en busqueda de los niños secuestrados hasta encontrarlos en una zona similar como a los otros territorios avanzados y recorrido anteriormente por ella.

Mientras las ponis hablaban con los niños, Star se quedó cerca del grupo viéndolos. Esta se sentía un poco feliz porque la situación marchaba bien por ahora, por lo menos tenían ya las herramientas para pelear contras las criaturas y asi avanzar mucho más rápido, más que las otras puertas espirituales anteriores. Sin embargo también estaba preocupada por su hermano Índigo, que hasta los momentos no se ha podido hallar, trataba de pensar que él estaba bien en donde estuviera pero por otro lado no podía dejar de sacarse de la cabeza que le hayan hecho algo malo o peor aún tal vez fuera muy tarde para hallarlo o rescatarlo, puesto que también por este mismo lugar fueron desaparecidos algunos niños como fue mencionado por el muñeco de papel.

En medio de sus pensamientos, esta escucho como unos susurros cerca de ella, por un momento pensó que eran sus tías y su madre susurrando, pero cuando subió la mirada vio que ella solo estaba aún hablando con los niños y los susurros no provenían de ellas. Esta comenzó a ver por todos lados para encontrar el origen del sonido hasta que lo hallo, a pocos metros donde se encontraba ella, en una misma rama estaba colgado el mismo pequeño león de colores oscuros sin ojos, solo se veía sus cuencas totalmente oscuras y parecía que mantenía la mandíbula totalmente abierta con dientes blancos con líneas rojos en algunos colmillo como si de sangre seca se tratara. Star al verla le daba mucha sensación de escalofríos, asi como la primera vez que lo vio, en vez de seguir viéndolo decidió mejor apartar la vista hacia otro lado, al ser eso, se escuchó como un grito de ultratumba que resonó en los oídos de la pequeña, expandiendo mas sus escalofríos a lo largo de su pequeño cuerpo. Esta volteo lentamente hacia donde estaba la criatura pero al hacerlo vio que no había nada, aparentemente había desaparecido del lugar. Aun asi no quiso estar mas tiempo allí y fue donde su madre.

Las chicas finalmente tuvieron en sus cascos la fuente de energía en forma de semilla por parte de los pequeños, y Pinkie uso el martillo, sacada de su melena, para aplastarla y destruirla. En momento el lugar colapso y el mismo suelo se agrieto, y asi todo el mundo cayo en el oscuro abismo. En las afueras del bosque everfree, de la misma puerta que entraron las ponis, fueron expulsadas todas ellas junto con los niños que encontraron. Todos se reincorporaron y se felicitaron asi mismo por haber logrado completar la puerta espiritual. Twilight le pidió a los pequeños que se retiraran y se fueran donde sus padres. Una vez que todas quedaron solas decidieron descansar por unos breves minutos para luego continuar con la misión. Solo faltarían 3 puertas espirituales mas.

Continuara

* * *

**CONTINUARA**

**09 PM**


	17. Chapter 17

FANFIC

**El Corazón Espiritual**

* * *

SAGA:

**Los Fragmentos ****Caídos**

* * *

AUTOR REPRESENTANTE

** Keylight111**

* * *

**Capitulo 17: **Puerta 7° Supervivencia

* * *

Capítulo 17: Puerta 7° Supervivencia

Las chicas comienzan a entrar a la séptima puerta, el nuevo territorio era un bosque frondoso con lluvia a pesar que en las afueras del bosque estaba despejado, se podía ver algunas zonas con charco y lodo debido a la tormenta presente en este nuevo territorio. Antes de iniciar con el enfrentamiento de las bestias espirituales en este nuevo territorio, las chicas se detuvieron al ver al muñeco de papel en forma de lobo llamado Orima, quien estaba esperándolas sentado.

\- ¿Buenas desean escuchar el mensaje de mi ama? –pregunta el origami en forma de lobo.

\- Si por favor–señala la princesa Twilight.

El muñeco de papel se puso en posición y les hablo a las ponis con una voz diferente para comunicarles el nuevo mensaje

_"Hola de nuevo a todas. Veo que han logrado llegar a la séptima puerta espiritual. Eso significa que todo está marchando bien. Por otro lado he investigado bastante sobre estas bestias, aunque mas que nada he encontrado muchos reportes sobre el tercer suceso sobre el poni devorado, dicho suceso lo nombraron "El Ataque de la bestia" dicho caso una bestia espiritual devoro a un poni entero por razones misteriosa, parece que el reportaje trascurre época de la segunda generación, es decir en la era del 97, al igual que los demás incidentes que les mencione hace poco. Es bastante impresionante como reportajes llegaron en este lugar y es por ello que no hay mucha información sobre las bestias. Solo pararon todas estas investigaciones aquí… como si algo o alguien no supieran de los incidentes de hace generaciones atrás. _

_También he encontrado reportes sobre el extraño incendio que aparentemente mato a todos los pequeños potros en aquel mismo año. Creo que era la época de la navidad, no estoy segura, pero según las fechas de cada reportaje esto, transcurren en el mismo mes de diciembre, la última de cada año. Supongo que varias reuniones familiares terminaron en tragedia, quisiera haber estado en aquel momento… digo a ver controlado la situación. _

_La idea de sobrevivir a los constantes ataques por parte estas cosas, debe ser un asunto que uno tuviera que afrontar si llegara a pasar claro, sabiendo uno que ellas siempre fueron mas que bestias viendo y protegiendo a los más inocentes, ellas eran como unos amigos y casi familia. Durante mi crecimiento, en la generación original, estuve encantada de conocer a las bestias y tuve la oportunidad de conocer alguno de ellos, no a todos. Cuando el mundo cambio a la segunda generación y me informaron sobre lo que paso con las bestias, me sentí triste y decepcionada, mis amigos de la infancia parece que se corrompieron o que se yo que pudo haber pasado. Pero saben hay que ser fuertes y dejar el mundo viejo atrás, es por ello que durante mis varios años de vida y por los que aún me queda por vivir, me he centrado en sacar la mayor información posible sobre ellas y así darle un fin a esto, todo debe ser borrado para llenar los malos vacíos que uno dejan. Creo que es lo mejor. _

_Bueno, ahora las dejo, espero que puedan seguir avanzando y puedan teminar con esta pesadilla, recuerden siempre usar el corazón espiritual para enfrentar a cada una de ellas. Les deseo mucha suerte a todas"_

El origami de papel se hace llamas para desintegrarse y desaparecer frente a ellas. Una vez terminado el mensaje, el grupo luego siguieron su camino

Las chicas caminaban en el sendero del bosque y allí mismo vieron por si misma unos brilloso ojos grises entre troncos y arbusto del bosque señalando que la primera bestia en forma de toro había sido activado para atacar. Este salió entre los arboles pero ahora con la habilidad activada de una vez, su cuerpo estaba hecho de metal y más robusto a que aparenta siempre; puesto a que la situación ya se había puesto más tensa y las ponis estaban a poco de llegar a la ultima puerta espiritual, era obvio que la bestia debía eliminarlas de una buena vez para que ellas no arruinaran su propósito junto con sus compañeros bestiales.

Starlight nuevamente envolvió a todas sus amigas en un manto verde azulejo y de allí donde ellas estaban pisando, se levito una loza de piedra junto con las ponis y estas comenzaron a flotar en el aire. La bestia luego comenzó a grujir creando nuevamente ondas expansivas con la finalidad de tumbarlas, pero ya todas sabían de este movimiento, así que Starlight mueve la loza donde estaba pisaba con su misma magia a otra dirección esquivando la onda expansiva. Twilight le da señal a Raimbow Dash y le entrega la gema a la pegaso. Esta se dirige contra la bestia volando rápidamente y como la bestia era pesada no era capaz de moverse más rápido. Raimbow Dash logra que la gema tocara a la bestia y la gema resplandece su luz una vez más para darle el golpe final a la criatura. La luz se disipa y se observó como la bestia se quedó inconsciente y solo al instante la misma tierra absorbe a la bestia hasta desaparecerla frente a todas las ponis. Dando la señal que la primera bestia había sido controlada y vencida.

Aún no había acabado, al momento que las chicas vuelven al suelo, Pinkie pie sintió agitaciones en su cuerpo, señalando que el lobo espiritual estaba a punto de atacar contra ellas. Twilight por su parte tuvo que volver el usar el hechizo que le enseño su antigua maestra la princesa celestia, el resplandor solar. La princesa de la amistad se pone en posición y activa su cuerno para hacer el hechizo, en un solo parpadeo se crea una onda expansiva hecha de calor y de un reflejo igual como el mismo sol, dicho hechizo se expandió en todo el lugar donde se encontraba, como si se tratara de una protección para todos los presentes, y así evitar el sorpresivo ataque de la bestia. Una vez que el hechizo desaparece, no se vio rastro de alguna ofensiva de algún lado, ahora las chicas podían avanzar sin problemas.

…

El grupo de las ponis seguían caminando por el bosque modificado por parte de las bestia, en solo breve momento vieron entre troncos y arbustos lo que parecía ser unos ojos brillantes color amarillos, lo que significaba que la segunda bestia en forma de un pez gigantesco estaba cerca de ellas. Este salió entre los árboles para enfrentarlas, este igual como al anterior tenía la habilidad activada de una vez, era mucho más grande que todas y de paso su nariz en forma de espada era más grande y filoso; puesto a que la situación ya se había puesto tensa para las bestias y las ponis estaban avanzando, era obvio que la bestia debía eliminarlas de una buena vez para que ellas no arruinaran su propósito junto con sus compañeros bestiales.

Esta vez Rarity decidió encarar contra bestia para que esta misma le prestara más atención al ella que a sus amigas. La criatura vio a la unicornio blanca como una presa fácil y decidió ir contra ella tratando de atacarla con su espada en su nariz, el poni por otro lado podía esquivar sus ataques gracias a sus cascos firmes que la ayudaban ser de igual de ágil como la bestia.

Mientras Tanto Raimbow Dash con la gema en su casco espero un punto crucial para poder atacar a la bestia con la gema en forma de corazón. Siguió viendo los movimientos de la criatura mientras que Applejack estaba tratando de esquivarlo. Hasta vio un punto perfecto y decidió aprovecharlo para ir contra el pez espada espiritual, esta no la pudo ver a tiempo, y fue tarde para poder contraatacar, así que Raimbow logro colocar la gema en la frente de la bestia y dicha gema brillo en frente de ella y en toda la zona. Al final que la luz se disipa, se pudo apreciar como la bestia había quedado en el suelo e inconsciente, pero fueron breves segundos que la misma tierra donde yacía la bestia, la absorbió todo su cuerpo hasta desaparecer a la vista de todos, la segunda bestia espiritual había sido derrotada.

Pero al igual como ocurrió con la bestia anterior, Pinkie pie volvió a sentir como su cuerpo se agitaba con los mismos patrones de movimientos, señalando que la bestia en forma de lobo azul estaba cerca nuevamente y lista para atacar. La princesa de la amistad Twilight Sparkle, se vuelve a colocar en posición y activa su cuerno para hacer el hechizo con el fin de apartar nuevamente a la bestia, surge nuevamente una onda expansiva hecha de calor y de un reflejo igual como el mismo sol, dicho hechizo se expandió rápidamente en todo el lugar donde se encontraba, para así evitar el sorpresivo ataque de la bestia. El hechizo duro por unos breves minutos y luego desapareció, y no se vio rastro de alguna ofensiva de algún lado. Después de todo ello las chicas pudieron seguir avanzando en lo profundo del territorio hostil en el cual se encontraba.

…

En medio del camino que hacia Twilight y las demás, de pronto surge entre los arboles la tercera bestia espiritual, el cual se trata de la camaleón verde llamada "margarita", esta se veía normal al principio pero luego una aura verde la envuelve y de pronto esta misma desapareció, es decir que su cuerpo se hizo invisible. Twilight inmediatamente, vuelve a brillar su cuerno para así usar el hechizo llamado Noche Brillante. Gracias a que el hechizo fue activado efectivamente, se pudo reflejarse en el suelo lo que parecía ser una sombra gigante en forma de camaleón, vieron como la sombra se dirigían hacia ellas y estas se separaron evitando cualquier golpe invisible por parte de la bestia invisible.

Fluttershy por su parte, tomo la gema y dirigirse contra ella así como la vez anterior. Al tocar la bestia con la gema, esta última vuelve a brillar envolviendo a la pegaso y la criatura en una luz azul con blanca y algo de tonos morados. Cuando la luz se disipa se vio a la bestia caída en el suelo ya con el cuerpo completamente visible. Así como las bestias anteriores, el cuerpo de la bestia fue absorbida por la tierra hasta desaparecer totalmente, las mane six habían logrado vencer la tercera bestia con mucha facilidad. Las ponis en si siguieron en su camino, solo le faltaban dos bestias más.

…

Durante el recorrido, todas las ponis escucharon lo que pareció ser aullido de un lobo, lo que significaba que estaban aproximándose donde la cuarta bestia espiritual llamado Blue el lobo azul. Las chicas siguieron avanzando y en solo pequeños segundos se escucharon un segundo aullido de la misma bestia, el ruido sonó un poco cerca de donde se encontraba, indicando que estaban llegando a donde se encontrarían con la bestia espiritual. Varios pasos más adelante por parte de las ponis, se escuchó un tercer y más fuerte aullido de un lobo, ahora sabían que estaban a punto en entrar en combate con la cuarta bestia espiritual. En breves pasos se pudo escuchar unos gruñidos de alguna bestia cerca y del cielo cae la cuarta bestia en forma de lobo con una aura azul envolviendo todo su cuerpo, eso quería decir que su habilidad ya estaba activada y listo para enfrentar a las chicas.

En la primera ofensiva por parte de la bestia, este lanza una gran cantidad de esferas de sueños hacia las ponis, Twilight junto con Starlight reaccionan rápido y crean una barrera de protección para así bloquear las esferas de energía por un breve momento, rápidamente Twilight usa el mismo hechizo de espejo de que uso Starlight anteriormente y asi mismo aparece un espejo de energía morada absorbiendo todas las esferas de sueño y de inmediato esto mismo las expulsa contra la bestia espiritual, varias de ellas lo alcanza y este quedo en estado adormitado y su mismo cuerpo tambaleaba.

Raimbow Dash aprovecho el momento y se dirigió contra el y coloco la gema en forma de corazón en su frente, acto seguido la gema brilla intensamente en envolviendo a la bestia y toda la zona presente con su propia luz de esencia espiritual. Al momento que se disipa la luz, el lobo espiritual estaba tirado en el suelo completamente sin energía, luego este mismo es absorbido por la tierra hasta desaparecer frente a todas las ponis, lo que significaba que habían logrado vencer a la cuarta bestia espiritual solo faltaría una más.

…

En solo breves pasos que dieron el grupo de ponis, surgió de la nada unas llamadas de fuego que se acercaban a ellas a gran velocidad, las chicas lograron evadirlas a pocos metros. Entre las llamas surgió la quinta y última bestia, el cual era Fire Star el león rojo, y en todo su cuerpo estaba envuelto de un aura roja carmesí al igual que sus propios y siniestros ojos brillantes.

Al momento que la bestia se acercaba a las ponis, estas dirigieron su mirada hacia otro lado para que la habilidad en ellas no sea efectiva. Tras esto la bestia decidió irse contra ellas para atacarlas con sus garras. Star vio esto y le alerto a su familia rápidamente, para que asi Twilight reaccionara rápidamente para teletrasnportar a las chicas. Asi pasaron las chicas durante los sesentas (60) segundos esquivando todas las ofensivas, a medida que evadían los patrones de movimiento parecía que la bestia se volvía más agresiva, pero en un momento se vio que su energía se agotó completamente dando chance a las demás de contratacar.

Esta vez Starlight toma el corazón espiritual y logra colocar la gema espiritual en forma de corazón en la frente de la bestia espiritual color roja, y dicha gema brillo por última vez para detener los intentos de venganza de la criatura, dicha luz volvió a brillar en toda la zona por breves segundos y luego se disipo, dejando verse a la bestia finalmente derrotada en el suelo. Este mismo se desintegro en cenizas rojas hasta desaparecer gracias al viento del propio ambiente, las guardianes de la armonía habían logrado vencer a la última bestia espiritual.

Una vez toda controlado las chicas se dirigieron en busqueda de los niños secuestrados hasta encontrarlos en una zona similar como a los otros territorios avanzados y recorrido anteriormente por ella.

Entre los niños secuestrados, estaba más que nada Cheese Pie, la única hija de Pinkie Pie. Pinkie se encantó de que su hija estuviera bien y fue abrazarla con ternura, la pequeña por su parte también correspondió el abrazo con emoción. Aparentemente Cheese Pie al igual que el resto no presentaba algún rasguño o señal de golpe. Solo faltaba uno por parte de la familia de las guardianas de la armonía, el cual será índigo, el cual era hasta los momentos aun no ha sido encontrado, era posible que estuviera al final de la aventura, o al menos eso se estaba esperando.

Después chicas finalmente tuvieron en sus cascos la fuente de energía en forma de semilla por parte de los pequeños, y Pinkie uso el martillo, sacada de su melena, para aplastarla y destruirla. En momento el lugar colapso y el mismo suelo se agrieto, y asi todo el mundo cayo en el oscuro abismo. En las afueras del bosque everfree, de la misma puerta que entraron las ponis, fueron expulsadas todas ellas junto con los niños rescatados. Todos se reincorporaron y se felicitaron asi mismo por haber logrado completar la puerta espiritual. Twilight le pidió a los pequeños que se retiraran y se fueran donde sus padres, igualmente, Pinkie le pidió a su hija Cheese Sandwich que se quedara en sugar cup córner hasta que ella terminara la misión. Una vez que todas quedaron solas decidieron descansar por unos breves minutos para luego continuar con la misión. Solo faltarían 2 puertas espirituales más.

* * *

**CONTINUARA**

**10 PM**


	18. Chapter 18

FANFIC

**El Corazón Espiritual**

* * *

SAGA:

**Los Fragmentos ****Caídos**

* * *

AUTOR REPRESENTANTE

** Keylight111**

* * *

**Capitulo 18: **Puerta 8° Conmoción

* * *

Las chicas comienzan a entrar a la penúltima, la octava puerta espiritual, el nuevo territorio era un bosque con algunos árboles caídos y rotos, a lo largo del bosque se podía ver como varias lozas de piedras , como si el lugar fuera unas ruinas viejas y abandonadas, aun es curioso saber que hasta el lugar es creado por las mentes de las bestias . Antes de iniciar con el enfrentamiento de las bestias espirituales en este nuevo territorio, las chicas se detuvieron al ver al muñeco de papel en forma de lobo llamado Orima, quien estaba esperándolas nuevamente sentado

\- ¿Buenas desean escuchar el mensaje de mi ama? –pregunta el origami en forma de lobo.

\- Si por favor–señala la princesa Twilight.

El muñeco de papel se puso en posición y les hablo a las ponis con una voz diferente para comunicarles el nuevo mensaje

_"Emm hola, hola ¿me escuchan? Sé que están muy cerca del final, si no, no estuvieran escuchando el mensaje. Esto les puede sonar perturbador y tal vez tenga sentido todo, estamos prácticamente en "Risas de Almas" el mismo escenario donde ocurrió el incendio de hace generaciones anteriores, es decir, estamos pisando los cadáveres de los niños y también de los ponis que fueron quemados por aquel incidente, todas las nueve puertas que existen forman parte de este mismo lugar, es posible que las bestias espirituales, hallan enterrado a sus víctimas a lo largo de las nueve puertas espirituales, además tengo la teoría que quieran estar aquí para seguir atrapando a sus víctimas asi como lo han hecho en el 97. Aun no comprendo que quieren estas bestias con los niños pero yo no pensaría que quisiera darles una fiesta sorpresa, posiblemente ellos quieran hacerlo de nuevo. Emm oigan, mejor que rescaten a todos los pequeños lo más pronto posible, para mayor seguridad y evitarles el dolor a sus padres . Escuchen ya tengo algo de información que pudiera servirnos para acabar con las bestias espirituales, creo que las esperare en la novena puerta espiritual, asi nos intercambiaremos de información y avanzaremos para terminar con esto. Mis señores que me enviaron a esta misión me dijeron que no hiciera amigos, pero no significa que tenga aliadas; de igual manera todas tenemos un objetivo en común, acabar con esta pesadilla y asi crear la paz a la tierra de los ponis. _

_Escuchen, solo terminen esta puerta espiritual y luego en la novena, la ultima puerta espiritual nos reuniremos, terminaremos esto juntas. Les deseo mucha suerte"_

El origami de papel termina finalmente el mensaje. Las chicas se quedaron mirando entre ellas, ahora muchas cosas pudieran tener sentido, estaban prácticamente en el mismo escenario o este caso un laberinto, donde ocurrió el incendio que mato a todos los pequeños de esa época, ya les habían informado que en la misma generación del 97 ocurrieron cuatro sucesos, y el último fue que ocurrió un incendio misterioso que mato varios ponis incluyendo a unos niños, si eso es cierto, entonces los pequeños estarían en peligro, pues parece que las bestias espirituales querían secuestrar a todos niños para luego quemarlos a todos. No estaba totalmente asegurado si de verdad era esa la intención de las bestias con los pequeños, pero no habia que destacar que fueron secuestrados por una razón posiblemente siniestra.

\- Bien supongo que debemos entonces acelerar el paso –comenta Twilight.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, debemos detener todo esto –dice Applejack

\- Estoy lista para todo –expreso Raimbow Dash

\- Creo que no hay opción –señalo Fluttershy ya rendida ante sus supuestas ideas, ya no era posible pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el plan de muerte de los pequeños potros secuestrados.

\- Según este nuevo mensaje, ella nos esperara en la ultima puerta asi que, vamos acelerar el paso –dijo Starlight.

\- ¿A propósito, como se llama finalmente esta poni que nos está dejando solo mensajes por medio de este muñeco de papel y que no se ha presentado? –pregunta Rarity curiosa.

Bueno en la nota que nos dejó antes de comenzar con la aventura se firmaba como la "pony informante" –señala Starlight.

\- ¿Quién dejaría una firma? –pregunta Rarity

\- Tal vez alguien que quiera ocultar su verdadero nombre hasta estar segura, que nosotras somos seguras ponis, para asi estar segura, de decirnos su seguro nombre –dijo Pinkie pie sin sentido en su oración.

\- Quien sabe, pero lo que estamos segura es que debemos terminar con esto y luego ir con ella –comenta Starlight.

\- ¿Oigan porque el muñequito no se ha ido? –pregunta Star viendo el muñeco de papel aun en su lugar. Este mismo luego les pregunto.

\- ¿Quieren escuchar un mensaje por parte de un autor misterioso? –pregunta el origami de papel.

\- Espera ¿no será la misma voz infantil que escuchamos hace como 4 puertas atrás? –pregunta Twilight.

\- ¿Deberíamos escucharla? –pregunta Raimbow Dash

\- Puede ser, podríamos saber que pudiera estar viva o darnos unas pista –comenta Starlight.

Las chicas al final asintieron con la cabeza y luego el origami se pone en posición y comienza a producir el mensaje pero con una voz infantil y temblorosa

"Allí, allí están… allí están mis hermanas… necesito estar con ellas… no me puedes obligar a no estar con ella… no te escuchare a ti… yo iré con ellas… me estoy acercando… me acerco a ellas… ¡No! Déjame ellas me necesitan"

Al finalizar el breve mensaje, el origami desaparece en fuego mágico. Según el mensaje parece ser una niña tratando de ir con su familia, pero parece que algo siempre evita que ella se acerque, posiblemente sea una bestia espiritual. Aun asi parece que está viva asi que además de rescatar a los pequeños, tenian otra prioridad, de salvar a quien mandaba estos mensajes. Una vez hecha la decisión las chicas marcharon a completar la octava puerta

…

Las chicas caminaban en el sendero del bosque y allí mismo vieron por si misma unos brilloso ojos grises entre troncos y arbusto del bosque señalando que la primera bestia en forma de toro había sido activado para atacar. Este salió entre los arboles pero ahora con la habilidad activada de una vez, su cuerpo estaba hecho de metal y más robusto a que aparenta siempre; puesto a que la situación ya se había puesto más tensa y las ponis estaban muy cerca de acabar con este lugar, era obvio que la bestia debía eliminarlas de una buena vez para que ellas no arruinaran su propósito junto con sus compañeros bestiales.

Starlight nuevamente envolvió a todas sus amigas en un manto verde azulejo y de allí donde ellas estaban pisando, se levito una loza de piedra junto con las ponis y estas comenzaron a flotar en el aire. La bestia luego comenzó a grujir creando nuevamente ondas expansivas con la finalidad de tumbarlas, pero ya todas sabían de este movimiento, así que Starlight mueve la loza donde estaba pisaba con su misma magia a otra dirección esquivando la onda expansiva. Twilight le da señal a Raimbow Dash y le entrega la gema a la pegaso. Esta se dirige contra la bestia volando rápidamente y como la bestia era pesada no era capaz de moverse más rápido. Raimbow Dash logra que la gema tocara a la bestia y la gema resplandece su luz una vez más para darle el golpe final a la criatura. La luz se disipa y se observó como la bestia se quedó inconsciente y solo al instante la misma tierra absorbe a la bestia hasta desaparecerla frente a todas las ponis. Dando la señal que la primera bestia había sido controlada y vencida.

Aún no había acabado, al momento que las chicas vuelven al suelo, Pinkie pie sintió agitaciones en su cuerpo, señalando que el lobo espiritual estaba a punto de atacar contra ellas. Twilight por su parte tuvo que volver el usar el hechizo que le enseño su antigua maestra la princesa celestia, el resplandor solar. La princesa de la amistad se pone en posición y activa su cuerno para hacer el hechizo, en un solo parpadeo se crea una onda expansiva hecha de calor y de un reflejo igual como el mismo sol, dicho hechizo se expandió en todo el lugar donde se encontraba, como si se tratara de una protección para todos los presentes, y así evitar el sorpresivo ataque de la bestia. Una vez que el hechizo desaparece, no se vio rastro de alguna ofensiva de algún lado, ahora las chicas podían avanzar sin problemas.

Sin embargo, en ese mismo instante las chicas escucharon como unos raros sonidos, muy parecidos a susurros de varios ponis, pero no podían visualizar algo que diera originalidad al ruido. De pronto se presenció como una niebla blanca y se vio como unas siluetas de unos pequeños potros jugando. Las chicas trataron de ir por ellos tratando de entrar a la espesa niebla pero la misma niebla se disolvió al instante, al igual que los niños había desaparecido. También se dieron cuenta que ahora el panorama se había vuelto como un poco más oscuro que antes de haber peleado con las bestias espirituales.

Para las ponis fue un momento muy extraño, aun más extraño que han experimentados a lo largo de las puertas espirituales pero no le tomaron mucha importancia y siguieron su camino

…

El grupo de las ponis seguían caminando por el bosque modificado por parte de las bestia, en solo breve momento vieron entre troncos y arbustos lo que parecía ser unos ojos brillantes color amarillos, lo que significaba que la segunda bestia en forma de un pez gigantesco estaba cerca de ellas. Este salió entre los árboles para enfrentarlas, este igual como al anterior tenía la habilidad activada de una vez, era mucho más grande que todas y de paso su nariz en forma de espada era más grande y filoso; puesto a que la situación ya se había puesto tensa para las bestias y las ponis estaban avanzando, era obvio que la bestia debía eliminarlas de una buena vez para que ellas no arruinaran su propósito junto con sus compañeros bestiales.

Esta vez Pinkie pie decidió encarar contra bestia para que esta misma le prestara más atención al ella que a sus amigas. La criatura vio a la unicornio blanca como una presa fácil y decidió ir contra ella tratando de atacarla con su espada en su nariz, el poni por otro lado podía esquivar sus ataques gracias a sus cascos firmes que la ayudaban ser de igual de ágil como la bestia.

Mientras Tanto Raimbow Dash con la gema en su casco espero un punto crucial para poder atacar a la bestia con la gema en forma de corazón. Siguió viendo los movimientos de la criatura mientras que Applejack estaba tratando de esquivarlo. Hasta vio un punto perfecto y decidió aprovecharlo para ir contra el pez espada espiritual, esta no la pudo ver a tiempo, y fue tarde para poder contraatacar, así que Raimbow logro colocar la gema en la frente de la bestia y dicha gema brillo en frente de ella y en toda la zona. Al final que la luz se disipa, se pudo apreciar como la bestia había quedado en el suelo e inconsciente, pero fueron breves segundos que la misma tierra donde yacía la bestia, la absorbió todo su cuerpo hasta desaparecer a la vista de todos, la segunda bestia espiritual había sido derrotada.

Pero al igual como ocurrió con la bestia anterior, Pinkie pie volvió a sentir como su cuerpo se agitaba con los mismos patrones de movimientos, señalando que la bestia en forma de lobo azul estaba cerca nuevamente y lista para atacar. La princesa de la amistad Twilight Sparkle, se vuelve a colocar en posición y activa su cuerno para hacer el hechizo con el fin de apartar nuevamente a la bestia, surge nuevamente una onda expansiva hecha de calor y de un reflejo igual como el mismo sol, dicho hechizo se expandió rápidamente en todo el lugar donde se encontraba, para así evitar el sorpresivo ataque de la bestia. El hechizo duro por unos breves minutos y luego desapareció, y no se vio rastro de alguna ofensiva de algún lado.

En ese momento, la misma niebla misteriosa apareció en el lugar y se pudieron ver las mismas silueta de unos niños, pero ahora estos sentados hablando uno con otros. Las ponis nuevamente trataron de ir con ellos entrando a la espesa niebla, pero en un momento se vio que las siluetas cambiaban de forma cuanto mas se acercaba a ellos, al final las chicas pudieron visualizar como losas de piedras en buen estado y una de ellas se podía visualizar un periódico que parecia ser nuevo con un título que decía "Gran Fiesta en Risas de Almas. No falten" Twilight trato de agarrar el periódico pero un fuerte viento apareció de repente y en segundos la niebla se habia desaparecido dejando verse ahora un ambiente aun mucho mas oscuro, las lozas de piedras ahora habían cambiado a un estado mucho más deteriorado y muchas de sus partes ya estaban quebradas.

Pero lo más sorpresivo fue que el mismo periódico ahora se veía más deteriorado y muchas de sus partes estaban expansivo al suelo, además que tenia ahora otro título diferente al anterior, que decía "Infierno de la Era del 97" y se podía ver como algunas fotos de unos potros. Parece que describia del ultimo hecho que ocurrio hace ya muchos años pero no era muy legible debido a lo roto que habia quedado. En ese momento Starlight

\- Ok esto se vuelve muy raro, primero una niebla, luego unos niños que aparecen y desaparecen, y luego unas losas de piedras que estaban en buen estado ahora están ahorita destruidas como el periódico que se acaba de quedar en un estado deteriorado en segundos –señalo la unicornio rosada

\- Esta nueva puerta me está dando mala espina –comenta Twilight con algo extraño en el estómago.

\- Mmm Mejor sigamos e ignoremos completamente todo esto –dice Twilight tratando de ignorar completamente lo que se experimentó ante los ojos de todas.

Asi todas las ponis decidieron mejor avanzar en el oscuro territorio dejando atrás esas losas destruidas con el mismo periódico deteriorado que en momento sus fragmentos se fueron volando por un viento misterioso.

…

En medio del camino que hacia Twilight y las demás, de pronto surge entre los arboles la tercera bestia espiritual, el cual se trata de la camaleón verde llamada "margarita", esta se veía normal al principio pero luego una aura verde la envuelve y de pronto esta misma desapareció, es decir que su cuerpo se hizo invisible. Twilight inmediatamente, vuelve a brillar su cuerno para así usar el hechizo llamado Noche Brillante. Gracias a que el hechizo fue activado efectivamente, se pudo reflejarse en el suelo lo que parecía ser una sombra gigante en forma de camaleón, vieron como la sombra se dirigían hacia ellas y estas se separaron evitando cualquier golpe invisible por parte de la bestia invisible.

Fluttershy por su parte, tomo la gema y dirigirse contra ella así como la vez anterior. Al tocar la bestia con la gema, esta última vuelve a brillar envolviendo a la pegaso y la criatura en una luz azul con blanca y algo de tonos morados. Cuando la luz se disipa se vio a la bestia caída en el suelo ya con el cuerpo completamente visible. Así como las bestias anteriores, el cuerpo de la bestia fue absorbida por la tierra hasta desaparecer totalmente, las mane six habían logrado vencer la tercera bestia con mucha facilidad, solo le faltaban dos bestias más.

Las chicas vuelven a visualizar la extraña niebla blanca comenzando a expandirse en el lugar, esta vez no se observaron siluetas de los niños, pero si podían escuchar como unas risas infantiles en algunos lugares, hasta se escuchaba alguien cantando en los alrededores a pesar que no se podia ver, las ponis trataron de allar el origen de ruido, al momento que se acercan un poco mas se pudieron ver otras losas de piedras, pero esta vez, estas formaban como una línea horizontal y cada una estaba indicando un numero con tono rojo carmesí, como si sangre se tratara, uno era el cero (0), otro el nueve (9), otro era el uno (1), el siguiente el cero (0) nuevamente, el otro número era otro nueve (9) y el ultimo numero era el (7).

Nuevamente hubo un extraño viento que hizo que la misma niebla se disolviera a la vista de todas las presentes, las chicas volvieron a ver como el lugar se tornaba mucho mas oscuros, apenas se podían ver entre ellas y el suelo, el cielo ahora no se podia ver con claridad. Lo mas extraño es que ahora las losas, ademas de una extraña trasnformacion a ser mas deteriodados, es que las notas ya no tenian los números dibujados, solo estaban en blanco y parecían estar arrugados. Twilight al ver esto solo comento

\- El lugar se pone como que paranormal, estamos como que viendo como que cosas que desaparecen de repente –dice Twilight.

\- Mmm yo creo que una de las bestias nos esta echando una broma y quieren distraernos para que no lleguemos al final –comentar Raimbow Dash.

\- Es un buen punto, conociendo sus intenciones, tratarían de retrasarnos haciendo ver cosas raras para que ellas hagan quien sabe que y aquí nosotras perdiendo el tiempo –comenta Rarity.

\- Si mejor que nos vayamos –comenta Twilight, y asi las chicas volvieron a seguir su camino.

…

Durante el recorrido, todas las ponis escucharon lo que pareció ser aullido de un lobo, lo que significaba que estaban aproximándose donde la cuarta bestia espiritual llamado Blue el lobo azul. Las chicas siguieron avanzando y en solo pequeños segundos se escucharon un segundo aullido de la misma bestia, el ruido sonó un poco cerca de donde se encontraba, indicando que estaban llegando a donde se encontrarían con la bestia espiritual. Varios pasos más adelante por parte de las ponis, se escuchó un tercer y más fuerte aullido de un lobo, ahora sabían que estaban a punto en entrar en combate con la cuarta bestia espiritual. En breves pasos se pudo escuchar unos gruñidos de alguna bestia cerca y del cielo cae la cuarta bestia en forma de lobo con una aura azul envolviendo todo su cuerpo, eso quería decir que su habilidad ya estaba activada y listo para enfrentar a las chicas.

En la primera ofensiva por parte de la bestia, este lanza una gran cantidad de esferas de sueños hacia las ponis, Twilight junto con Starlight reaccionan rápido y crean una barrera de protección para así bloquear las esferas de energía por un breve momento, rápidamente Twilight usa el mismo hechizo de espejo de que uso Starlight anteriormente y asi mismo aparece un espejo de energía morada absorbiendo todas las esferas de sueño y de inmediato esto mismo las expulsa contra la bestia espiritual, varias de ellas lo alcanza y este quedo en estado adormitado y su mismo cuerpo tambaleaba.

Raimbow Dash aprovecho el momento y se dirigió contra el y coloco la gema en forma de corazón en su frente, acto seguido la gema brilla intensamente en envolviendo a la bestia y toda la zona presente con su propia luz de esencia espiritual. Al momento que se disipa la luz, el lobo espiritual estaba tirado en el suelo completamente sin energía, luego este mismo es absorbido por la tierra hasta desaparecer frente a todas las ponis, lo que significaba que habían logrado vencer a la cuarta bestia espiritual solo faltaría una más.

Una vez mas, la misma niebla apareció frente las guardianas de la armonía y se vuelve a expander en todo el lugar. Las chicas tratan de hallar la salida pero luego escuchan como unos niños cantando como un cumpleaños

"Cumpleaños a ti, Cumpleaños a ti, Te deseamos un feliz cumpleaños, Cumpleaños a ti"

\- Jajajaja buen truco quien sea quien esté haciendo esto pero eso no me asusta, esto ya lo he visto en películas de terror y es común estar entre una niebla y escuchar voces –comenta Raimbow Dash no creyendo que esto fuera un caso paranormal.

\- Raimbow Dash no hables, es posible que alguien quiera atacarnos cerca –comenta Twilight.

\- Chicas miren un pastel –señala Pinkie apuntando a una mesa grande en medio de la neblina y allí mismo había un pastel en buen estado con nueve velas

\- ¿Un pastel en medio de una espesa neblina? –pregunta Applejack

Twilight hizo mejor observación y vio una nota que decía "Propiedad de A", el papel estaba cortado en un lugar que no se podia ver el nombre completo

\- ¿Quien es A? –pregunta Raimbow Dash

\- No lo se, parece que alguien corto el papel –comenta Twilight

\- Yo quiero un poco –comenta Star tratando de agarrar algo del pastel pero Twilight le toma del casco evitando que agarre.

\- Espera hija puede ser una trampa –dice la alicornio lavanda y en eso le da señal a Starlight.

Starlight trata de tocar el pastel con una ramita de los arboles, con solo medio tocar el pastel, las nueve velas comenzaron a apagarse ellas solas, una cada una, y de pronto, se escucho como un grito infantil.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH –el grito se escucho tan fuerte y agudo que las chicas se tuvieron que tapar los oídos.

En cuestión de segundos un fuerte viento se hace presente en el lugar y la misma niebla comienza a despejarse, el ambiente se había tornado aún más oscuro, casi no podían ver donde estaban, Rarity, Twilight, Starlight y Star tuvieron que iluminar sus cuernos para poder ver mejor. Luego vieron algo que las perturbó, la misma mesa estaba quebrada en el suelo y rastro de sangre seca en las patas ya quebradas y parte de lo plano de la mesa, parecía que el pastel había sido devorado, debido al resto de migajas de pasteles junto con las velas, también se vio como un cuchillo en el suelo con resto de pastel y sangre. Parecia como un escenario de un crimen.

\- Muy bien esto ahora si se torno oscuro –comenta Applejack

\- ¿Estas segura Raimbow que esto es una broma de mal gusto? –pregunta Twilight a la pegaso azul.

\- Bueno tal vez este equivocada, ¿pero aun asi porque las bestias quisieran que viéramos esto? –pregunta Raimbow Dash

\- Tal vez sea para asustarnos… -comenta Fluttershu de forma timidad.

\- No lo creo –comenta Starlight.

\- ¿A que te refieres Starlight? -pregunta Twilight confundida.

\- Desde que entramos aca, he sentido aun esa rara sensacion, como si alguien nos estuviera observando... estoy creyendo que ademas de las bestias y nosotras, hay alguien mas aca -comenta Starlight.

\- ¿Como quien querida a parte de nosotras? -pregunta Rarity.

\- No estoy segura, pero siento que no somos las unicas ponis aca -comenta Starlight.

\- Bueno pero mejor sigamos, no quisiera estar un minuto mas aca -señala Twilight.

Con esto las chicas se dirigieron mas adelante del territorio hostil y oscuro que se encontraban.

…

En solo breves pasos que dieron el grupo de ponis, surgió de la nada unas llamadas de fuego que se acercaban a ellas a gran velocidad, las chicas lograron evadirlas a pocos metros. Entre las llamas surgió la quinta y última bestia, el cual era Fire Star el león rojo, y en todo su cuerpo estaba envuelto de un aura roja carmesí al igual que sus propios y siniestros ojos brillantes.

Al momento que la bestia se acercaba a las ponis, estas dirigieron su mirada hacia otro lado para que la habilidad en ellas no sea efectiva. Tras esto la bestia decidió irse contra ellas para atacarlas con sus garras. Star vio esto y le alerto a su familia rápidamente, para que asi Twilight reaccionara rápidamente para teletrasnportar a las chicas. Asi pasaron las chicas durante los sesentas (60) segundos esquivando todas las ofensivas, a medida que evadían los patrones de movimiento parecía que la bestia se volvía más agresiva, pero en un momento se vio que su energía se agotó completamente dando chance a las demás de contratacar.

Esta vez Starlight toma el corazón espiritual y logra colocar la gema espiritual en forma de corazón en la frente de la bestia espiritual color roja, y dicha gema brillo por última vez para detener los intentos de venganza de la criatura, dicha luz volvió a brillar en toda la zona por breves segundos y luego se disipo, dejando verse a la bestia finalmente derrotada en el suelo. Este mismo se desintegro en cenizas rojas hasta desaparecer gracias al viento del propio ambiente, las guardianes de la armonía habían logrado vencer a la última bestia espiritual.

Esta vez no hubo neblina misteriosa, asi que las ponis podían seguir su camino con mucha tranquilidad dejando atras esas experiencias paranormales. Una vez más encontraron a otros niños en una zona similar como a los otros territorios avanzados y recorrido anteriormente por ella. Aun no había señal de Índigo, pero era posible que el estuviera en la última puerta espiritual. Solo se esperara que no fuera tarde para ser hallado.

Después chicas finalmente tuvieron en sus cascos la fuente de energía en forma de semilla por parte de los pequeños, y Pinkie uso el martillo, sacada de su melena, para aplastarla y destruirla. En momento el lugar colapso y el mismo suelo se agrieto, y asi todo el mundo cayo en el oscuro abismo. En las afueras del bosque everfree, de la misma puerta que entraron las ponis, fueron expulsadas todas ellas junto con los niños que encontraron. Todos se reincorporaron y se felicitaron asi mismo por haber logrado completar la puerta espiritual. Twilight le pidió a los pequeños que se retiraran y se fueran donde sus padres. Una vez que todas quedaron solas decidieron descansar por unos breves minutos para luego continuar con la misión. Solo faltarían la última puerta espiritual.

* * *

**CONTINUARA**

**M "#$$#""#$ ****12:37 PM#"$#$$ 97 MIN "$$###" 12:97 PM "#$$#""#$ 97 PM**

**#"#$#09%&%$$$##10/&%%%%&&97%&&%$**


	19. Chapter 19 (FINAL CHAPTER)

FANFIC

**El Corazón Espiritual**

* * *

SAGA:

**Los Fragmentos ****Caídos**

* * *

AUTOR REPRESENTANTE

** Keylight111**

* * *

**Capitulo 19: Puerta 9° Muerte**

* * *

EN HOLLYTOPIA

La princesa luna esperaba inquieta en la habitación del hospital debido a que hubo una señal de alarma de una criatura que estaba merodeando por el edificio. Todos se encontraban en silencio y nadie decía absolutamente nada, nadie parecía cometer sobre lo que estaba pasando actualmente y ya ha pasado horas desde que se fue Celestia. Luego Candace decidió preguntar para romper el silencio sepulcral

\- ¿Porque tarda tanto mi tia? –pregunta Candace.

\- No lo sé, pero debemos estar preparados ante una evacuación inmediata si algo fuera de lo común aparece –dice Shinnig Armor.

\- ¿Pero que pasara con mi hermana? –pregunta Luna preocupada por su hermana.

En medio de eso aparece una puerta flotante en la habitación y de allí salieron tanto Discord como también Celestia quien esta poseía un bulto de sabanas

\- ¡Tía Celestia! –expresa con emoción y alivio Flurry Heart

\- ¡Hermana estas bien! –expresa también Luna con alivio de que Celestia estuviera bien.

\- Perdónenos estábamos capturando a un peje lagarto –expresa Discord.

\- ¿Un peje que? –pregunta Flurry Heart confundida.

\- Olvidaro Flurry Heart es Discord haciendo lo de lo suyo –comenta Celestia aterrizando en el lugar.

\- ¿Que es lo que trae allí hermana? –pregunta Luna viendo el bulto de sabana.

Celestia se quedó viendo el bulto que traía en sus cascos y luego vio a su hermana con algo de tristeza luego de un suspiro que pareciera que fuera de alivio, la ex gobernante le dice a su hermana con firmeza.

\- Es tu hijo querida hermana –comenta Celestia acercándose a ella y entregándole el bulto.

Luna se quedó extrañada al ver el bulto de sabana y luego cuando remueve ve a su propio hijo bebe entre sus cascos. Esta se quedó mirándolo de forma estática y asombrada

\- Hermana este es mi hijo –comenta Luna viendo a su pequeño.

\- Pues si… ¿porque preguntas? … -pregunta Celestia un tanto nerviosa a lo que posiblemente iba a reaccionar su hermana

\- ¡ES HERMOSO! –expreso Luna con ojos brillosos de felicidad.

\- ¿¡En serio!? –pregunta Celestia asombrada

\- Si es muy bonito, es casi idéntico a mi –comenta Luna muy feliz abrazando a su bebe.

\- ¿Como es el bebe de mi tia? –pregunta Flurry Heart muy curiosa por el bebe.

Ante la pregunta Luna muestra a todos los presentes un potro alicornio color azul, con ojos brillantes rojos, alas azules con rojo y crin color blanca. El bebe al ver a todos los presente se ríe y aplaude con sus pequeños cascos.

\- Es muy bonito tia luna –comenta Candace

\- Si es bastante adorable –comenta Flurry Heart por él bebe.

\- ¿Y dime hermana como piensas llamarlo? –pregunta Celestia.

Ante esa pregunta todo el lugar se quedó en silencio otra vez , pues como luna era la madre era ella quien debía responder a esa pregunta

…

MIENTRAS TANTO CON LAS MANE SIX

Todas las ponis, junto con la pequeña Star, entran a la última puerta, la novena puerta espiritual, todas ellas se sorprende que el nuevo territorio estaba en llamas, las hojas de los arboles estaban incendiadas y troncos ya caídos debido al deterioro por parte del fuego, el mismo cielo estaba opacado por humo negro por el incendio que estaba presente en el lugar, el lugar parecía más bien un infierno. Las chicas trataron de avanzar poco a poco para evitar las sofocantes llamas. Aparentemente no se encontraba el origami de papel que siempre estaba a las entradas de un territorio y que les daba el mensaje por parte de la misteriosa poni conocida únicamente como la poni informante. Era posible que como la misteriosa poni les había aclarado que estaría en este territorio, no era necesario dejarles un mensaje. La pregunta entonces seria ¿Dónde estará?

…

Las chicas trataban de caminar por el sendero del bosque en llamas. Sin previo aviso, la primera bestia espiritual en forma de toro salió entre los arboles incendiados, con la habilidad activada de una vez, su cuerpo estaba hecho de metal y más robusto a que aparenta siempre, sin embargo, notaron algo diferente, sus ojos normalmente grises, ahora presentaban un tono azul y de sus cuencas salía como unas llamas azules. Parece ser que había obtenido más poder.

El toro fue hacia las ponis rápidamente tratando envestirlas, pero Starlight nuevamente envolvió a todas sus amigas en un manto verde azulejo y de allí donde ellas estaban pisando, se levito una loza de piedra junto con las ponis y estas comenzaron a flotar en el aire para asi evitar la cornada de la criatura. La bestia luego comenzó a grujir ahora lanzando extraños fuegos azules en vez de las ondas expansivas que normalmente hacía en las anteriores puertas. La unicornio rosada rápidamente la loza junto con su magia para evitar aquellas llamas azules. Twilight ahora dudo si era mejor seguir con la misma estrategia, ya que el ambiente de pelea había cambiado. Aun asi le pidió a Raimbow Dash que hiciera lo mismo como en los anteriores territorios cuando se enfrentaban a este.

Asi pues Raimbow Dash toma una vez más el corazón espiritual y se dirige contra la bestia volando rápidamente, aunque la bestia tenía un aspecto diferente, parecía que no cambiaba en cuanto a su habilidad oculta, aún era pesada y no era capaz de ser rápido para evitar el movimiento de la pegaso. Raimbow Dash logra que la gema tocara a la bestia y la gema resplandece su luz una vez más para darle el golpe final a la criatura. La luz se disipa y se observó como la bestia se quedó inconsciente, parecía que habia sido derrotada, pero rápidamente esta se vuelve a incorporar como si no le hubiera afectado el poder de la gema.

\- ¿Pero que? –pregunto Twilight

\- ¿No funciono? –pregunta Starlight.

Todas las ponis quedaron sorprendidas y al mismo tiempo confundidas que esta vez el poder del corazón no haya funcionado contra la bestia, y hasta temieron que esta vez las bestias no podían ser ahora vencida por la única arma que tenian para evitarlos. Se pensó que el toro espiritual iba a volver envestir pero en vez de ello, este rugió y luego fue envuelto en unas llamas azules hasta desaparecer entre las llamas.

\- ¿Pero que acababa de pasar? –pregunta Raimbow Dash

\- No lo se parece que adquirieron un nuevo poder de algun modo–dijo Starlight.

\- Y parece que la energía de la gema ya no es suficiente contra ellos –comenta Twilight.

\- Lo que es raro que no decidió atacarnos –señalo Applejack algo confundida

En ese momento las chicas volvieron a escuchar los mismos susurros de la otra vez, solo que esta vez parecieran más entendibles, una extraña niebla oscura se presenció en medio del incendio y se vio como unas siluetas de unos pequeños potros pero estas parecían que estaban viendo hacia una parte, como si algo les llamaba la atención, en cuestión de segundos estas siluetas se voltearon y vieron directamente a las ponis para luego desaparecer al igual que la niebla oscura. Seguidamente unos árboles que estaban detrás de todo el grupo, comenzaron a causa de las llamas que las destruía completamente bloqueando totalmente por donde habían pasado las ponis, como una señal que no había vuelta atrás.

\- ¿Vieron eso? Eran esas extrañas siluetas otra vez –comenta Starlight.

\- Estoy comenzando a pesar que esas siluetas son fantasmas o espiritus merodeando por el lugar, aunque no se muy bien que propósito tienen –señala Twilight.

\- ¿Fantasmas? ¿Quiere decirnos que estamos viendo a unos fantasmas? –pregunta Applejack.

\- No estoy segura totalmente, pero es lo mas lógico que pudiéramos estar visualizando, pero como dije no estoy segura que propósito tienen estos espectros. –dijo la princesa de la amistad ya teniendo algo de conocimiento sobre estos seres

Naturalmente la mayoría de los fantasmas les gusta asustar a los vivos, y también hacerlos creer que ellos existen, hasta a veces se ha rumoreado que se llevan a los vivos a un lugar para que no vuelvan a sus casas, y asi devorar sus almas, sin embargo estos fantasma en forma de niños solo dejan mensajes extraños como si más allá de la muerte quisiera enviarles un mensaje. En medio de lo que se pudiera tratar de un escenario paranormal, el lugar donde ellas estaban se iba recalentando mucho mas y ya hacia bastante calor como si estuvieran dentro de un horno a máxima capacidad

\- Creo que mejor avancemos el lugar se está calentando bastante –dice Applejack

\- Esta vez estoy de acuerdo, no me gusta estar en este lugar –dice Rarity.

\- Tengo miedo –comenta Fluttershy algo asustada

\- Tranquila solo debemos seguir avanzando más adelante e ignorar lo que hemos visto –comenta Twilight.

\- Solo espero que no tengamos que enfrentarnos a esta nuevamente aca –dice Starlight sintiendo un mal presentimiento

…

El grupo de las ponis seguían caminando por el bosque que se estaba deteriorando y desintegrando por las llamas que los envolvía. De forma rápida surgió la segunda bestia espiritual, el cual era el mismo pez amarillo pero esta vez tenía un aspecto distinto, tanto sus ojos como su cola y su larga nariz en forma de espada, estaban cubierto de fuego azul, solo las aletas y su cuerpo aun mantenían su típico color amarillo, parece que tenía el mismo poder como la bestia anterior

Esta vez Starlight decidió encarar contra bestia usando la misma estrategia de siempre, tal vez no fuera tan útil como las otras veces, pero pudiera intentarlo, esta mismo se dirigió contra ella para que esta misma le prestara más atención al ella que a sus amigas. La criatura vio a la unicornio rosada y decidió ir contra ella tratando de atacarla con su espada en su nariz, pero esta vez Starlight decide usar una barrera de energía para evitar ser tocada por las llamas azules, en su nariz ya que pareciera que la bestia fuera ahora aún más ágil que antes.

Mientras Tanto Raimbow Dash con la gema en su casco espero un punto crucial para poder atacar a la bestia con la gema en forma de corazón. Siguió viendo los movimientos de la criatura mientras que Rarity estaba tratando de esquivarlo. Hasta vio un punto perfecto y decidió aprovecharlo para ir contra el pez espada espiritual, esta no la pudo ver a tiempo, y fue tarde para poder contraatacar, así que Raimbow logro colocar la gema en la frente de la bestia y dicha gema brillo en frente de ella y en toda la zona. Al final que la luz se disipa, se pudo apreciar como la bestia había quedado en el suelo e inconsciente, sin embargo esta al igual que la otra bestia vuelve a despertar y reincorporarse nuevamente, pero en vez de seguir atacando esta es envuelta en llamas azules hasta desaparecer frente a las ponis sin dejar ningún rastro.

\- Muy bien, parece que se puede seguir usando las mismas estrategias, pero aparentemente no las lastima como tal –dice Twilight tratando de analizar ahora la nueva situación y el nuevo poder que posee las bestias.

\- Aun asi no parecen tan rudas con esas llamas azules solo hay que agregar algo mas para evitar ser quemadas con esas cosas –comenta Raimbow Dash.

Nuevamente se hizo presente una niebla oscura visualizando las siluetas de unos pequeños potros, estos parecen que estaban hablando con unas sombras gigantes pero sin una forma muy definida, solo fueron segundos y la niebla fantasmal desaparece al igual que las sombras y siluetas que se visualizaban en ella. De pronto varios árboles en llamas cayeron por detrás de las ponis, creando una barrera de fuego por donde habían caminado, seguidamente otros que estaban más atrás también colapsaron debido al incendio y crearon más barreras en llamas, ya no era posible volver atrás sino hacia delante.

\- Parece que el territorio quiere que sigamos avanzando –señala Starlight.

\- Si a nuestra perdición será, este lugar se está destruyendo muy rápido y aun no comprendo porque estamos viendo como visiones o fantasmas de unos pequeños – dijo Raimbow Dash viendo cómo se acababa el lugar rápidamente.

\- ¿Me pregunto cómo se originó este incendio? –pregunto Fluttershy.

\- No lo sé, pero no quisiera averiguarlo –comenta Twilight.

\- Mamá… -expresa Star con algo de preocupación.

\- Descuida Star terminaremos esto pronto te lo prometo –comenta Twilight mostrándose confiada y tranquila.

\- ¿No es eso… solo que… crees que mi hermano se encuentre bien? –pregunta Star preocupada.

Twilight no respondio a la pregunta de su hija, dado a que ella tampoco sabia el paradero de su hijo índigo, desde hace horas fue secuestrado por una de las bestias espirituales. Tampoco sabia si se encontraba bien.

\- En realidad no lo se hija … -comenta Twilight con tono preocupante

\- Crees que el… -expresa Star pensando lo peor.

\- Esperemos que se encuentre bien… no hay que pensar en negativo –dice la princesa de la amistad.

…

Durante el recorrido que parecía más bien un camino hacia el infierno, surge entre los arboles la tercera bestia espiritual, el cual se trata de la camaleón verde llamada "margarita", esta se veía normal al principio pero luego una aura de llama azul la envuelve y ahora se presencio una criatura totalmente diferente, la cola los ojos y las patas estaban liberando fuego azul al igual que parte de su cuerpo, casi no se observaba el color verde natural de la bestia, aunque por otro lado esta era ahora visible, la cosa era es que no sabían cómo tratar con ella para este caso. La bestia reptil comienza atacarlas con la cola llameante con el objetivo de lograr golpear con ella.

Es entonces que a Twilight se le ocurrió una idea, activo su cuerno y uso el resplandor solar en esta ocasión, la idea era hacerla retroceder un poco al igual que pasaba con el lobo azul llamado azul, al momento que el hechizo comienza hacer efecto, la misma bestia comenzó a retroceder poco a poco hacia atrás debido a como crecía el hechizo de la alicornio. En eso Starlight aprovecho la oportunidad y se teletrasnporta detrás de la camaleón gigante y en el momento que esta voltea, Starlight coloca la gema en la frente, dicha gema vuelve a brillar envolviendo a la criatura llameante. Al momento que la luz se disuelve se vio a la bestia caída en el suelo, pero en minutos la bestia vuelve a reincorporarse como si el brillo de la gema no hubiera sido suficiente. Aun asi la bestia decide no atacarlas y su cuerpo es envuelto en llamas azules para luego desaparecer frente a ellas.

La niebla oscura se hace presente expandiéndose por la zona, esta vez las siluetas pasaron frente a todas las ponis corriendo, Fluttershy trato de ir por ellos, pero Raimbow la detuvo advirtiéndole que posiblemente como Twilight había señalado, serian solo fantasmas y si las seguía era posible que se perdiera. A continuación, apareció otra sombra muy lejos del grupo y este tenia un tamaño más grande que las siluetas de los niños, esta se quedó observando a la Twilight y las demas y luego retrocedió hasta no volverse a ver. La niebla se disipo en segundos y las ponis sintieron como varios árboles volvieron a caer. El grupo ignoraron completamente que habían visto sobre las raras alucinaciones sobre potros fantasmas, y decidieron mejor avanzar, antes que un árbol les cayera encima.

…

Las ponis querían ir esta vez mas rápido, el bosque pudiera desplomarse totalmente y pudieran quedar atrapadas, y posiblemente morir, la prioridad era encontrar a los últimos secuestrados de esta última puerta y asi regresar a casa, en momentos se escucharon como aullido de un lobo a lo lejos, lo que significaba que estaban aproximándose donde la cuarta bestia espiritual llamado Blue el lobo azul, decidieron seguir avanzando aun sabiendo que debían enfrentarse a el, pero ya no tenian muchas opciones en su cabeza, debían acabar ya con todo este problema, en pocos minutos se escucharon un segundo aullido de la misma bestia, el ruido sonó un poco cerca de donde se encontraba, indicando que estaban llegando a donde se encontrarían con la bestia espiritual. Varios pasos más adelante por parte de Twilight y las demas, se escuchó un tercer y más fuerte aullido de un lobo, ahora sabían que estaban a punto en entrar en combate con la cuarta bestia espiritual. En breves pasos se pudo escuchar unos gruñidos de alguna bestia cerca y del cielo cae la cuarta bestia en forma de lobo, sin embargo ahora este al igual que los demas, tenia una apariencia de llamas azules en su cuerpo.

En la primera ofensiva por parte de la bestia, este lanza ahora lanzallamas azules hacia las ponis, Twilight junto con Starlight reaccionan rápido y crean una barrera de protección para así bloquear las llamaradas por parte de la criatura, aun asi pudiera funcionar la misma estrategia solo que esta vez pudiera tener un efecto distinto, Twilight le hace señas a Rarity y esta misma usa el mismo hechizo de espejo de que uso Starlight y Twilight anteriormente, asi mismo aparece un espejo de energía azul brillante absorbiendo las llamas y de inmediato esto mismo las expulsa contra la bestia espiritual, y asi mismo el espejo lanza las misma llamaradas hacia la bestia espiritual, la criatura lanza nuevamente más lanzallamas para contrarrestar el movimiento de sus oponentes, sin embargo no sabía que era parte del plan de ellas.

Raimbow Dash aprovecho el momento de que la bestia estaba ocupada y se dirigió contra él y coloco la gema en forma de corazón en su frente, acto seguido la gema brilla intensamente en envolviendo a la bestia y toda la zona presente con su propia luz de esencia espiritual. Al momento que se disipa la luz, el lobo espiritual estaba tirado en el suelo completamente sin energía, pero en segundos esta se vuelve a incorporar para luego despedirse del grupo envolviéndose en unas llamas azules.

Una vez más, la misma niebla oscuras apareció frente las guardianas de la armonía y se vuelve a expandir en todo el lugar. Luego vuelven a escuchar como unos niños cantando como un cumpleaños, pero ahora con un tono mucho más profundo como la otra vez

**"CUMPLEAÑOS A TI… CUMPLEAÑOS A TI… TE DESEAMOS UN FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS… CUMPLEAÑOS A TI"**

Pareciera que los tonos fueran de ultratumba y no se sabía identificar si se tratara de unos niños de verdad o de otra cosa oculta en la niebla oscura. En segundos la niebla vuelve a desaparecer y se escuchó como varios árboles que se cayeran fuertemente al suelo creando mas barreras de fuego bloqueando todo por dónde venían, por alguna razón cada vez que veían la niebla fantasmal se colapsa más el lugar, como si alguna fuerza los hiciera caer a propósito. Aun asi las chicas deciden seguir adelante para evitar ser quemadas por el incendio.

…

En breves pasos que dieron el grupo de ponis, surgió entre las llamas fuego que se acercaban a surgió la quinta y última bestia, el cual era Fire Star el león rojo, y en todo su cuerpo estaba envuelto de un aura roja carmesí al igual que sus propios y siniestros ojos brillantes. Por alguna razón, este era el único que no poseía el mismo poder como las otras bestias. Aún mantenía su forma normal y su aspecto aun con su habilidad oculta activada.

La bestia se acercaba a las ponis, para vencerlas, las ponis decidieron dirigir su mirada hacia otro lado para que la habilidad en ellas no sea efectiva. Tras esto la bestia decidió irse contra ellas para atacarlas con sus garras. Star por ser la única en no ser afectada por la habilidad, visualizo el movimiento de la bestia y le alerto a su familia rápidamente, para que asi Twilight reaccionara rápidamente para teletrasnportar a las chicas. Asi como las veces anteriores, las chicas tenían que esquivar los ataques durante los sesentas (60) segundos esquivando todas las ofensivas, a medida que evadían los patrones de movimiento parecía que la bestia se volvía más agresiva, pero en un momento se vio que su energía se agotó completamente dando chance a las demás de contratacar.

Esta vez Starlight toma el corazón espiritual y logra colocar la gema espiritual en forma de corazón en la frente de la bestia espiritual color roja, y dicha gema brillo por última vez para detener los intentos de venganza de la criatura, dicha luz volvió a brillar en toda la zona por breves segundos y luego se disipo, dejando verse a la bestia finalmente derrotada en el suelo. Este mismo se desintegro en cenizas rojas hasta desaparecer gracias al viento del propio ambiente. De forma inesperada, las chicas presenciaron que las llamas ahora comenzaban a desaparecer por arte de magia hasta el punto que el ambiente quedo ahora vacío, ya no se sentía el calor de antes, sin embargo el lugar quedó totalmente deteriorado y muchas partes estaban carbonizadas, era de igual de peligroso estar por estos lados debido a que pudiera caer árboles y aplastarlas sin problemas.

Por ello las chicas avanzaron en sus pasos para encontrar a los niños secuestrados por parte de las bestias, y al mismo tiempo estar un poco alejadas de los árboles, por los menos de alta estatura para que no cayera encima de todas ellas. Una pregunta que todas se hacían es que, ¿Qué paso con la que les prometió que iba a reunirse con ellas? Las ponis habían avanzado durante el territorio y enfrentando a cada bestias que se encontraban, pero no vieron ninguna señal sobre ella, es como si hubiera desaparecido o tal vez se haya ido y ellas hubieran llegado tarde para unirse con ella, ni siquiera había una forma de saber que paso con ella, no había algún mensaje o algo… ¿o si había una?

A pocos metros las ponis visualizaron lo que parece una pequeña bolsa azul con lazo morado encima de una piedra. Esto despertó la curiosidad de algunas, entre ellas Twilight, y decidio ir donde la bolsa, ella suponía que no pudiera ser alguna trampa ya que habían logrado vencer a la ultima bestia espiritual y a su vez esto causo que el incendio se acapara hasta desaparecer de forma misteriosa. Al momento que toca la bolsa para saber que era, de allí mismo salto el muñeco de papel en forma de lobo al casco de la princesa. Esta se asombro que el estuviera en este lugar, debido a que siempre las esperaba al principio de cada escenario.

\- ¿Hola pequeño muñeco donde está tu ama? –pregunto Twilight

\- Si llevamos casi horas avanzando y esperando que ella apareciera –comenta Raimbow Dash.

\- ¿Ella esta bien? –pregunta Fluttershy curiosa.

\- ¿O esta escondida para darnos un susto sorpresa? –pregunta Pinkie pie.

Las chicas no lo sabían, pero el muñeco de papel tenia una expresión de tristeza, pues como era de papel no podía crear una expresión en su rostro. Esta solo se quedo mirándolas y les dijo.

\- ¿Quieren escuchar el ultimo mensaje de la ama…? –pregunto el muñeco de papel

\- ¿Ultimo mensaje? –pregunta Twilight.

\- ¿A que se refiere? –pregunta Applejack confundida

\- ¿Acaso ella no se reunirá con nosotras? –pregunta Rarity también confundida

\- ¿Quieren escuchar el mensaje? –pregunta el origami de papel ahora con su cabecita de papel agachada como si mostrara dolor y tristeza.

\- Bueno esta bien –afirmo la princesa de la amistad y dejo el muñeco encima de la bolsa.

El origami de papel se puso en posición y luego les comenzó a trasnmitir el mensaje con la voz de su ama pero esta vez se sonaba extraña

_" Hola, hola, si están escuchando esto es porque… (se escucha toser) ya llegue a mi fin… porque creo que voy a morir."_

\- ¿¡QUE!? –expresaron todas sorprendidas al escuchar esas palabras.

_"Lo lamento pero tome una mala decisión y creo que no podre llegarme con ustedes, (se escucha toser), me siento muy feliz de haberles dejado mis mensajes y que les haya servido de algo para poder sobrevivir en estas puertas (se escucha toser), seguramente se dieron cuenta que algunas bestias (se escucha toser), cambiaron de aspecto, eso es debido a que (se escucha toser), una de las bestias de la 2da generación también ha estado aquí (se escucha toser) se parece mucho a Fire Star, pero mucho (se escucha toser) mucho mas violento (se escucha toser y toser mucho mas), creo que él es el causante de todo esto (se escucha toser), asi que si logran vencerlo podrán acabar con todo esto (se escucha toser y se hace muy frecuente). Tengo algo que las pudiera (se escucha toser) ayudar con este problema (se escucha toser), allí les deje una bolsa y allí mismo hay unas gemas de colores (se escucha toser), que representa las lagrimas de una deidad o algo asi creo (se escucha toser) estas esferas pueden elevar el poder del corazón espiritual y hacer que brille mas fuertes, seria suficiente para acabarlo (se escucha toser) ademas tienen la (se escucha toser) la capacidad (se escucha toser y mucho mas fuerte) de conceder deseo, y creo (se escucha toser), que les será útil para alguien… (se escucha toser) _

_Oigan antes de irme (se escucha toser) ¿me pudieran hacer un favor? (se escucha toser) quisiera que cuando terminen (se escucha toser), se encarguen de investigar (se escucha toser) mas al fondo sobre las bestias (se escucha toser) creo que (se escucha toser) ellas no son tan malas (se escucha toser) tal vez ellas quieren (se escucha toser) protegerse de algo (se escucha toser) que las ha estado asustando (se escucha toser) a lo largo de los años, creo que es eso (se escucha toser y mas frecuente) son almas caídas y fragmentadas después de mucho tiempo de estar encerradas, si almas… han visto a una bestia fantasmal merodeando por allí? Creo que es una versión mas pequeña de una de las bestias de la primera generación, (se escucha toser) en realidad es inofensivo totalmente pero cuando uno lo queda viendo, pareciera que tu (se escucha toser) te pierdes… (se escucha toser) Yo … (se escucha como unos raros susurros a través del mensaje) Yo tratare de aguantar un poco mas (se escucha toser) pero creo que no lo lograre (Se escucha nuevamente los raros susurros a través del mensaje) Hasta aca me despido de toda, les dejo todo esto en sus cascos_

_Es bueno a ver … estado aca por una ultima… vez … como si todo hubiera sido una simple… (se escucha toser) encrucijada del destino (De pronto se escucha como un grito de ultratumba en el mensaje) ¡Oh no! (se corta)"_

Finalmente el mensaje se acaba, las últimas palabras dejaron perplejas a todas las ponis, tenia ahora todo sentido del porque nunca apareció, ese mensaje señalaba que ella estaba en verdaderos problemas, debió ser traumante, triste y aterrador presenciar la puerta de la muerte en sus propios ojos aun estando totalmente sola. Las chicas se sintieron mal por no haber hecho algo por haberla ayudado y asi evitar su muerte, aunque eran cosas del destino a veces no es posible evitar lo que va a pasar a alguien. Hubo una interrogante inquietante, en qué manera termino muerta, seria es que alguien, una bestia espiritual la había asesinado o estaba siendo asfixiada debido a la tos que se escuchaba, pudiera ser a causa del fuerte incendio de hace rato.

Pero aun asi se presenció la buena voluntad de ella, aun en su estado que se encontraba, no se rindió y dio todo hasta el final, dejándoles a ellas el último mensaje y como vencer a lo que parecía ser otra bestia espiritual que esta en este territorio. Ahora sabían que debían detener parar las bestias espirituales, todo esto con el objetivo de que esa poni se halla ido del mundo feliz sin remordimiento.

Después de que el pequeño muñeco de papel se despide de todas ellas y se desaparece entre llamas mágicas para dejar a las ponis seguir en su objetivo principal, estas últimas se dirigieron avanzar al final del territorio, sabían que ahora debían que enfrentar a una bestia más, Twilight tomo la bolsa que la misma poni informante les había dejado para asi terminar con toda esta pesadilla. Pero a pocos pasos sobre sus cascos, sintieron como un ligero temblor en el lugar que en segundo se volvió bastante violento.

\- ¿Pero qué pasa? –pregunta Raimbow Dash confundida.

\- El lugar tiembla por alguna razón –dice Rarity.

\- Preparense posiblemente estamos en la reta final de este territorio –señala la alicornio lavanda

Inexperadamente el suelo donde estaban pisando se agrieta y todas ellas caen a un abismo oscuro, Starlight y Twilight trataron de encender su cuerno para ver mejor a donde caían, pero por alguna extraña razón no podían hacerlo, algo interfería su magia, de esta manera nadie sabia exactamente que iba a pasar a continuación. Todas las mane six y Star habían caído en una parte del bosque everfree donde todo el lugar tenía como una apariencia muerta, los árboles se le habían caído las hojas, habían también varios esqueletos de varios animales caídos, el cielo estaba vacío con la ausencia de las estrellas, la luna no brillaba con su luz natural, parecía opaca, como un espejo muy viejo y el camino donde pisaba ahora era azul sucio.

\- Ay ¿Todas están bien? –pregunta Twilight mientras se incorporaba.

\- Yo estoy bien Star –comenta Star

\- Nosotras igualmente –dice Applejack ayudando a levantar a Rarity.

\- Guao que caída tan inexperadamente fuerte –dice Raimbow Dash levantándose igualmente.

\- ¿Donde estamos? –pregunta Starlight viendo todo el lugar.

Twilight al ver el lugar se dio cuenta de la presencia de muchos esqueletos de como animales muertos y desintegrados en este lugar. También el ambiente tenia como un aspecto como si fuera un mismo cementerio de cadáveres y árboles caídos y hojas ya negras esparcidas en todo el lugar. La misma alicornio presentía que ya había visto este lugar de muertos, pero no que lo vio físicamente en algún momento de su vida, sino que algo se lo hizo ver, el mismo corazón espiritual le había mostrado exactamente este mismo escenario.

\- Oigan chicas ¿no habíamos visto este escenario antes? –pregunto la alicornio lavanda a sus amigas

\- Creo que si –comenta Applejack.

\- ¿No fue la primera visión que todas vimos al ver esta misma gema? –se preguntó Rarity.

\- Si es verdad, la misma gema nos había hecho ver como cuatro visiones diferentes y creo que recordar que uno de ellos nos mostraba este mismo lugar –dice Raimbow Dash

De pronto todas escucharon raros gritos de ayuda, estas tratando de encontrar el origen del sonido, estas mismas visualizaron lo que parecía ser una fortaleza con una forma muy similar a un tigre gigante de color azul como el mismo cielo exterior, las chicas se dirigieron a la misma fortaleza con el fin de encontrar quienes hacían los gritos de ayuda. Al momento que llegan a la fortaleza, los ojos de la fortaleza brillaron de color azul marino, como si de una gigantesca bestia se tratara. Dentro de la misma se escucharon con mas claridad los pedidos de auxilios con voces muy parecidos a unos pequeños, eso señalaría que la mayoría de los niños secuestrados deben estar aquí en alguna parte, tal vez en la cámara más profunda de la fortaleza.

\- Bien chicas creo que este es el último tramo que debemos entrar para rescatar a los pequeños –comenta Twilight Sparkle.

\- Ojala estén bien… –dijo Fluttershy con preocupación.

\- Espero que aca este índigo … -comenta Star también con expresión de preocupación

\- Yo también hija yo también –dijo la alicornio lavanda

Las ponis vieron como una entrada en la boca de la fortaleza y todas decidieron pasar por allí con el fin de entrar a dicho lugar. El lugar donde caminaban, se trataba de un pasadizo lineal con piso hecho de piedra, había también unas antorchas negras con dorado los cuales estaban encendidos con un fuego azul, y el techo de este colgaban unas estacas afiladas. Cuando las chicas llegan al final del pasillo, había una puerta de hierro y de ella se escuchaba los gritos de unos niños pidiendo auxilio.

Twilight trato de abrir la puerta pero estaba muy dura para moverla ella sola, todas las chicas junto con Star y Starlight ayudaron para abrir la puerta de hierro y lograron moverla poco a poco, al final pudieron observar a varios niños y niñas muy sucios debido a la suciedad de la cámara. Todas se asombraron por la cantidad de niños y niñas en este lugar, en las puertas anteriores no habían tantos niños secuestrados por aquí.

\- Creo que aquí es donde dejaron a todos los potrillos restantes –comenta Starlight.

\- Eso parece –comenta Applejack.

\- Niños ¿están todas bien? –pregunta Twilight preocupada por ellos. Uno de ello le dijo.

\- Si estamos bien princesa Twilight –comenta el pequeño potro.

\- Que bueno –comenta Twilight con una sonrisa.

\- ¿No les hicieron nada? –pregunta Applejack.

\- No solo nos llevaron a un cuarto especial ademas de este –comenta esta vez una pequeña potra.

\- ¿Un cuarto especial? –pregunta Twilight confundida

\- Si en ese cuarto ellos al principio nos estaban cuidando y dándonos de comer para que no tuviéramos hambre en aquella sala, eran amigables y juguetones con nosotros, casi como unos grandes muñecos de peluche –señalo otro potro.

\- Espera espera espera, ¿nos quieren decir que ellos no le hicieron nada y que de paso los estaban cuidando? –pregunto Starlight ahora muy confundida al igual que el resto de las ponis.

\- ¡Pero si prácticamente ellos querían evitar que nosotras los fueramos a buscar! –expreso Raimbow Dash igualmente de confundida.

Los niños se quedaron viéndose uno con otros extrañados de lo que decían las ponis más grandes. Twilight por otro lado no comprendía lo que pasaba, las bestias espirituales en todos los territorios que ellas pasaban querían frenarlas para que no llegaran a buscarlos, pero por alguna razón estas bestias se comportaban de una forma diferente con los pequeños, y no era la primera vez, durante todas las puertas espirituales y al final de cada uno de los territorios que todas las ponis estaban avanzando, al llegar con los demás pequeños, estos no presentaban algún indicio de haber sufrido una herida o algo mucho peor, todos estaban totalmente normales, escomo si las bestias espirituales más bien los secuestraron para protegerlos de algo, pero si ese era el caso, porque decidieron realizar una acción tan improvisada, y porque tampoco dejaba por lo menos a ellas que protegieran a los pequeño, hay algo en este ambiente que no cuadraba bien.

\- Un momento, pero si de verdad ustedes no estaban en peligro, entonces ¿porque gritaban por ayuda? –pregunta Twilight

\- Porque nos habíamos perdido totalmente, al principio estábamos en aquella sala que nos habían dejado esas gigantes criaturas, pero un momento ellas se fueron y nos dejaron solos, en aquellos momentos nos aburrimos, asi que pensábamos en ir a otro lugar pero el lugar era muy oscuro y nadie aquí posee unos cuernos como las suyas para saber a dónde íbamos –dice una potrilla.

\- Eso explicaría porque se ven tan sucios –comenta Rarity un tanto asqueada.

\- Bueno en realidad si había uno con nosotros uno color azul con un cuerno y alas, pero luego este se desmayo y una de las criaturas se lo llevo a otro lado –comenta un potro pequeño.

\- Espera… un potro con cuerno y ala no se están refiriendo a… -comenta Twilight con cara de asombro.

\- Índigo…-susurro Star al escuchar las características del potro que ellos señalaron

\- Eso quiere decir que lo dejaron aquí ¿pero porque? –pregunta Applejack confundida.

\- ¿Y porque uno se lo llevo? –también pregunto Rarity

En medio de ello, una voz bestial retumbo en todo el lugar donde se encontraba las ponis.

\- NO DEBERIAN HABER LLEGADO HASTA, POR ELLO MIREN LO QUE CAUSARON –grito aquella voz.

\- NO SABEN LO QUE HICIERON, AHORA ACABARE CON TODAS –grito nuevamente la voz lleno de ira

De forma inesperada una llamara de fuego azul encubrió todo el lugar donde se encontraba todos los presentes. Todas las chicas trataron de cubrir a los pequeños de esas fuertes llamaradas azules que crecían mucho más en el lugar. En ese mismo instante apareció una sombra en medio de las llamas, al principio no se sabía de qué se trataba por verse lejos de donde se encontraban, pero a pocos pasos esta misma se acercó a todos ellos mostrando su verdadera apariencia, una apariencia pequeña y de un color azul indico, este mismo tenia cascos, unas alas y un cuernos, sus ojos eran prácticamente azules con un modelo al de un felino, su crin y cola estaban incendiados del mismo color del fuego, como si este mismo lo produjera.

Ante la nueva criatura, las chicas se quedaron incrédulas y estáticas al saber quien era la nueva bestia espiritual, era el mismo que le habia otorgado los nuevos poderes a la bestias espirituales, y quien estaba originando aquel fuego azul a causa de la ira y rencor que este mismo sentía en su alma

\- No puede ser… -comento Starlight asombrada.

\- No es cierto… no es cierto… ¡NO ES CIERTO! –grita Star en llantos al ver a la nueva criatura.

Twilight por otro lado no podia creer de quien trataba, pero todo cobraba sentido pues nunca lo pudo encontrar anteriormente, habia llegado tarde para rescatarlo, este mismo las estaba esperando para hacerles ver lo que sentía ahora.

\- Índigo hijo mío… no… ¿tu… eres la… bestia espiritual? –hablo Twilight con una voz quebradiza a punto de estallar en llano

\- ¡HAN LLEGADO AL FINAL DE SU DESTINO Y SUS VIDAS, ESTA ES LA NOVENA PUERTA EN DONDE ESTARÁN Y MORIRÁN, LA ULTIMA, LA PUERTA ESPIRITUAL DE LA MUERTE! –grito con gran ira en sus palabras,

El lugar se intensificaba con las llamas azules los cuales envolvía todo el lugar donde se encontraba Twilight, sus amigas y la mayoría de los niños secuestrados. Ahora que se descubrió la verdad del caso, Twilight, sus amigas, Starlight y Star su hija, junto con la mayoría de los potros, debían ahora enfrentar a la ultima bestia espiritual, como esta había señalado, habían llegado al final del territorio, y del problema. De esta manera, una verdadera pesadilla que estuvo oculta a lo largo de muchas generaciones, había regresado en la tierra de Equestria...

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**HOLA HOLA QUE TAL. SI SE PREGUNTA QUE PORQUE EL CAPITULO FINAL QUEDO EN SUSPENSO, ES POR LA RAZON DE QUE SE ME HABIA BORRADO LA PARTE DONDE COMENZABA UNA PELEA CONTRA LA ULTIMA BESTIA, POR RAZONES TECNICAS. **

**LES PUEDO AFIRMAR QUE CASI QUE ENTRO EN FRUSTRACION Y CASI DEJABA AL FINAL EL PROYECTO, PERO ENTONCES SE ME OCURRIO UNA IDEA. PUES PODIA QUEDAR COMO UN FINAL SUSPENSIVO EN EL CUAL LAS MANE SIX TENDRIAN QUE PELEAR CONTRA LA ULTIMA BESTIA ESPIRITUAL EL CUAL ES ÍNDIGO (RAZON SE DIRA A LO LARGO DEL FANFIC). PUESTO QUE COMO DIJE ANTERIORMENTE, ESTO ES UNA HISTORIA DE MISTERIO, AVENTURA Y SUSPENSO, ASI QUE SUPONGO QUE ME QUEDO BIEN EL FINAL DESPUES DE TODO, DEJANDO ALGO DE SUSPENSO AL FINAL EN UNA BATALLA, EL CUAL UNO NO SABRIA EXACTAMENTE COMO TERMINARA**

**AHORA LAS SIGUIENTES INTERROGANTES:**

**¿Cómo me siento con este final de este fragmento de la saga?**

**Me siento muy feliz de haber terminado un libro completo ya que los demas intentos de crear un libro de una saga, me quedaba siempre a la mitad, y después de que se me borro mi antiguo proyecto llamado Corazón de Estrella (por x razón paranormal por asi decirlo), no habia tenido mucha suerte en tener ideas claras para desarrollar un fanfic. Despues de haber investigados ciertos campos que me gusta y una que otro videojuego, serie, película, fanfic, etc; pude finalmente desarrollar este nuevo proyecto, que espero que les este gustando tanto para mi. Ojo les quiero recordar que no es el final de la saga todavía, aun falta mucho por escribir, si Dios quiere, posiblemente pueda desarrollarla completamente, y si no, pues siempre tengo un plan B**

**¿La idea de índigo de que fuera antagonista fue una idea original o fue algo que salio de ultimo momento?**

**Debo admitir que la idea de que índigo, el hijo mayor de Twilight, terminara siendo el antagonista al final, fue una idea genial e inspirada en otras series, videojuegos, peliculas, hasta en otros autores que escriben aca. Esta idea al principio no la tenia antes, pues la idea original era que el al igual que los potros fueran rescatados y mas que el fuera el primero en ser rescatado, pero luego se me ocurrio que para hacer la cosa mas interesante era ponerlo como antagonista al final, vuelvo a repetir aquí que para saber porque índigo se convirtió en antagonista, se explicara mas adelante, "_no quisiera arruinar la sorpresa"_**

**_¿Que pasara con los restos de los protagonistas?_**

**Si se preguntan que pasara con índigo, al igual con el hijo de luna, la bebe que quedo en el castillo y además de las mane six. Eso se tendría que averiguar en la _segunda entrega_ de la saga el cual estoy comenzando a desarrollar. Estén pendientes de los _tráiler y teaser_ que publicare a lo largo de la semana**

**¿Y ahora que pasara?**

**Ahorita me pondré acomodar y actualizar unos capítulos de esta saga, pues siento que hay muchos cabos sueltos que necesito rellenar para no dejar confundidos algunos lectores, les quiero de una vez informar que el _capítulo 1_, que tiene alli una introducción alli media misteriosa, se va a _remover y cambiar_ por otro capítulo diferente. Ya que lo anterior, lo usare más para otra más adelante. Y bueno a partir de ahora me pongo a desarrollar los teaser, el trailer y luego los capítulos de la segunda saga. La segunda saga … no les puedo decir mucho de ello, solo les dile que la cuestión sobre las bestias espirituales se tornara un poco mas difícil y extraño por asi decirlo y más misterios serán revelados a la luz. **

**Y bueno eso es todo lo que quería dejarles, nos vemos entonces en la segunda entrega de corazón espiritual**


	20. Chapter 20 (EXTRA CHAPTER)

FANFIC

**El Corazón Espiritual**

* * *

SAGA:

**Los Fragmentos ****Caídos**

* * *

AUTOR REPRESENTANTE

** Keylight111**

* * *

**Capitulo 20 (Extra): Puerta 10° Sentencia**

* * *

**LOCALIZACIÓN: DESCONOCIDA**

**AÑO: DESCONOCIDO**

**MES: DESCONOCIDO**

**FECHA: DESCONOCIDA**

**DÍA: LUNES**

**NOCHE 1**

**HORA: 12:30 AM DE LA NOCHE**

Muy lejos de la civilización de los ponis, había una casa abandonada y vieja con el techo deteriorado debido a la humedad y el hongo que se formaba , se podia ver muy claramente la bella noche estrellada y la luna que iluminaba parte del lugar. Ademas el sitio presentaba mucho crecimiento de plantas y hiervas lo cual simbolizaba la falta de mantenimiento que se habia hecho a la casa. El lugar donde baño estaba sucio con las mismas características al igual que el propio cuarto, el cual no había puerta ni tampoco ventana, la cama estaba desorganizada al igual que varios objetos en el suelo.

Habia una mesa hecha de manera con ciertas partes rotas, por lo menos las cuatro patas de la misma, estaban en buen estado para poder sostenerla, en la misma tabla habia un periodico del cual no se podia leer debido a la poca luz de aquella area. De pronto una luz de una lampara se encendió y alli mismo se podia ver claramente el periódico, algunos detalles como liquido amarillo y barro se podia ver en el papel, no se podia ver muy bien la descripción pero si se podia apenas leer el titulo el cual informaba

"Niña menor de edad es declarada de estatus desaparecida aprobada por la O.E.M.E"

Fecha de publicación: 17 del mes de Octubre del año 2019

**Escrito por el Investigador: CXVVH**

* * *

**_1 Meses después_**

El bosque everfree había sufrido unos cambios desde la última vez que se había visitado, el mismo poder que usaron las bestias espirituales para modificar este bioma, causo al final unos efectos secundarios visibles en el lugar, tales como varios árboles de diferentes formas y tamaños, también habían unas zonas donde en el cielo había nubes negras que precipitaban lluvia sin descanzo, esas nubes jamas se movían estaban estáticas en su espacio, lo que explica que jamás pararía de llover en esa zona. Otras cosas quedaron de las antiguas puertas espirituales, como ruinas, losas de piedras, palmeras, lodo, arena, entre otras cosas. Pero nada de esto les impedía avanzar para dos yeguas que exploraban el lugar, una era una unicornio rosada con crin y cola morado con azul, y la otra era una alicornio lavanda de crin y cola azul con morado y rosado, estas ponis eran nada mas y nada menos que Starlight Glimmer y Twilight Sparkle. Estas mismas estaban explorando e investigando el nuevo bosque everfree modificado después de la última batalla contra las bestias espirituales.

\- ¿Estas segura que aun están esos monstruos por aca? –pregunta Starlight a Twilight.

\- No estoy segura, pero según algunos ponis presenciaron como unas extrañas criaturas en este lugar –señala la alicornio lavanda.

\- Aunque que sea cierto que esas cosas sigue merodeando por aquí, debemos suponer que deben ahora estar más débiles, pues ya no pueden obtener la misma energía de antes –señala Starlight.

\- Por eso no quise molestar a las demás, digo ya no deben ser capaces de ser una amenaza y si es asi como estamos pensando, podemos encargarnos de esto nosotras mismas –comenta Twilight confiada de si misma y asi seguir avanzando en el bosque. En eso Starlight se fijo de algo

\- Mira Twilight allí –señala Starlight un área donde había como diez troncos deteriorados sin hojas y en medio de ellos habia un árbol que peculiarmente era el unico que estaba sano con arboles frescas y de paso de este mismo salía un brillo color azul con blanco.

Las dos ponis se acercaron donde se encontraba aquellos tronco y el árbol en medio, y se dieron cuenta que el mismo árbol tenía como una especie de entrada y de esa entrada se podia apreciar una zona del bosque al parecer. Las dos yeguas tuvieron un presentimiento que podría tratarse de otra puerta espiritual más.

\- ¿Sera otra puerta espiritual? –pregunto Starlight.

\- Asi parece –comenta Twilight acercándose un poco.

\- Que raro pensé que ya no había mas de estas entradas –indico la unicornio rosada.

-Si es cierto que los demás han avistado a las bestias, entonces, aquí es donde ellos se ocultan ahora –cometa Twilight tocando uno de los bordes de la entrada.

\- ¿Crees que ahorran energía para volver hacerlo de nuevo? –pregunta Starlight.

\- En realidad Starlight no tengo certeza cuál es el objetivo de estas bestias, pero para no arriesgar mas cosas, mejor entremos y averigüemos para saber si ellas siguen aquí –comenta Twilight entrando a la puerta

Starlight la sigue hasta entrar también por la misma entrada. Ambas visualizaron un nuevo panorama en el lugar, era un territorio más amplio, pero ahora los arboles tenían un tono mucho más oscuros al igual que, ahora las hojas presentaban un color negro oscuro y parecia que en sus ramas habían espinas negras, el cielo estaba nublado de nubes grises, habia también un ligero viento que soplaba en el lugar donde ellos estaban, como indicios de querer llover y se presenciaba la soledad al igual que las puertas espirituales anteriores.

Aun asi, las chicas le restaron la importancia a ello, pues en las anteriores puertas, el lugar siempre se presenciaba con ambientes muy raros y algo escalofriantes. De pronto se escuchó un pequeño crujido cerca de ellas, estas se pusieron en posición ofensiva pensaron que se trataría una de las bestias, pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando surge entre algunos arboles, el mismo muñeco de papel llamado Orima, el quien grababa mensaje de su ama y se los comunicaba a las ponis a lo largo de las puertas.

\- Oye eres tu otra vez –expreso Twilight asombrada de ver al origami de papel

\- Hola, ¿quieren leer un nuevo mensaje? –pregunta el origami en forma de lobo.

\- Creo que no perdemos nada en escucharlo –comenta Starlight.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, si deseamos escuchar el mensaje –afirma la alicornio lavanda

Como en las anteriores puertas ue entraban Twilight y sus amigas, el origami se puso en posición y comienza a trasnmitir un mensaje con la misma voz de su ama ya fallecida

_"Mmm ¿lo ves orima, lo ves? Es una puerta extra… creo que los rumores eran cierto, al parecer las bestias espirituales están conectado mucho más allá de la realidad espiritual… mmm el lugar se ve desolado, tal vez las bestias crearon esta puerta como para ocultarse… Mira allí mismos están todas las bestias reunidas… que será que estarán comunicándose… que mal que no pueda hablar en idiomas bestiales… _

_Mmm al parecer se retiran alguna parte… ¿a donde irán? Mejor que los sigamos… Veo que se dirigen a la salida de la puerta nueva y de seguro iran por el grupo… (De pronto se escucho como un ruido similar a un árbol cayéndose) ¡Oh no ya esta aquí corre orima corre!... ¡Sigue corriendo que no nos alcance!... ….._

_Creo que estaremos a salvo aquí solo por unos momentos… necesitamos llegar con el grupo lo mas pronto posible… ¿Espera que es eso? (de pronto se escucho como un rugido de una bestia muy cerca) … ¡Oh no! "_

Se cortó el mensaje en las últimas palabras, pero el origami comienza luego a transmitir otro mensaje con una voz diferente, una voz infantil ahora era quien hablaba por medio del muñeco

_"No puedo creer… yo… yo… yo no quería hacer esto pasara… ahora… todos ellos se… están atrapados por mi culpa… yo… yo… lo siento… solo quise regresar con mi familia… sniff… ahora solo… debo… esperar… a que alguien… más tome mi puesto… y asi… ser libre… pero… siempre me sentiré atrapada… y culpable… al saber… que ellas también… ahora serán como yo…"_

El mismo muñeco al terminar la grabación se despide de las ponis para luego desaparecer entre fuego llameante. Tanto Starlight como Twilight se quedaron reflexionando y analizando por los dos mensajes que escucharon por medio del muñeco de papel en forma de lobo, en primer lugar el ultimo mensaje por parte de la pony informante con estado de fallecida aparentemente, parece que ya sabía de este nuevo territorio y posiblemente este mensaje fue antes de la novena puerta o mucho más atrás, pues la grabación no era prácticamente para ellas sino más bien estaba grabando de forma documental sobre lo que observaba, las últimas palabras dijeron "Oh no" al igual que la penúltima grabación como si fue sorprendida por algo.

Por otro lado también hubo otra grabación por parte de lo que parecía ser una niña, el cual parece que estaba sufriendo por algo al igual como lo expresaba en sus anteriores grabaciones, pero esta vez surgio una interrogante misteriosa sobre las últimas palabras que dijo, ¿a qué se refería con que ellas, o sea sus hermanas, iban ser como ella? Más allá de resolver el misterio de las bestias espirituales, ambas ponys decidieron moverse hasta el final del territorio

…

Las ponys caminaban en el nuevo territorio sin señales de mucha vida, solo que en veinte segundos, se vio unos brillosos ojos grises entre troncos y arbusto del bosque señalando que la primera bestia se encontraba en este lugar y que estaba listo para otro round contra ellas. Este salió entre los arboles pero no mantenia su habilidad activada por ahora. En un primer intento, este se mueve a velocidad para embestir a las ponis, pero ellas logran evadirlo con solo usar sus cuernos para teletrasnportar. La bestia espiritual se regresa para un segundo intento para tratar de embestir contra ellas para probar con mejor suerte, sin embargo las ponis logran evadir con su magia con mucha facilidad. Al ver que no podia con las ponis, este mismo decidio activar su habilidad oculta, su cuerpo es envolvido por una aura gris, su cuerpo aumento de tamaño y al mismo tiempo se hizo hecho de metal. Ya con su habilidad activada, las ponis analizaron una nueva estrategia que pudiera ayudarlas ambas sin necesidad de buscar a las demas ponis.

El toro espiritual piso fuertemente el suelo creando un sismo de un nivel bajo, las chicas había previsto ese movimiento y lograron teletrasnportarse hacia arriba para evitar ser aturdidas por el sismo que aunque era pequeño, no podían correr el riesgo de salir lastimadas. Rápidamente el toro espiritual, decidió expulsar ondas expansivas desde su boca contra las ponis, las dos yeguas se la ingeniaron para evadir las ondas de choques usando su magia para teletrasnportarse en diferentes direcciones. En el tercer movimiento la bestia espiritual vuelve a pisar nuevamente creando ahora un sismo un poco más violento que la anterior, Twilight tomo a Starlight y vuela hacia arriba para asi esquivar el golpe. En un cuarto intento la bestia vuelve a expulsar ondas de choques pero ahora mucho más rápidos y más grandes, ambas yeguas usaron nuevamente su magia para asi evitar las ondas de choque.

En el quinto intento el gigantesco toro espiritual, piso ahora con mucha más fuerza el suelo provocando que este mismo se agrietara. Starlight creo una barrera de energía que hizo flotar a ambas ponis y asi evitar caer. En un apresurado sexto intento, el toro vuelve a expulsar ondas de choque desde su garganta y ahora eran más grandes que antes, sin embargo las ponis logran evadir sus ataques con facilidad con solo usar su magia. En un último intento, la bestia espiritual pisa nuevamente el suelo con sus pesuñas ahora con mucho más fuerza, causando otro terremoto aún más violento y también causo que el mismo suelo se levantara haciendo que el suelo se afile y dejando un gran agujero en el lugar. Twilight tomo nuevamente a Starlight en sus cascos para evitar que ambas cayeran al vacio, esta ultima también creo una barrera flotando para asi mantenerse en el aire. En un momento Starlight se teletrasnporta arriba de la bestia y coloco el corazón espiritual en la frente de la bestia, con lo cual, la gema brilla con su resplandeciente luz azul con blanco y morado y logra penetrar en el alma de la criatura venciéndola y hacerla caer al suelo para luego desaparecer

Al momento que las dos ponis vuelven al suelo, Starlight rápidamente crea un hechizo que sirve para detectar criaturas a larga distancia y asi mismo su cuerno brillo, señalando que el lobo espiritual llamado estaba a punto de atacar contra ellas. Twilight por su parte tuvo que volver el usar el hechizo que le enseño su antigua maestra la princesa celestia, el resplandor solar. La princesa de la amistad se pone en posición y activa su cuerno para hacer el hechizo, en un solo parpadeo se crea una onda expansiva hecha de calor y de un reflejo igual como el mismo sol, dicho hechizo se expandió en todo el lugar donde se encontraba, como si se tratara de una protección para todos los presentes, y así evitar el sorpresivo ataque de la bestia. Una vez que el hechizo desaparece, no se vio rastro de alguna ofensiva de algún lado, ahora las chicas podían avanzar sin problemas.

\- Que bueno que aprendí usar un hechizo de rastreo de frio, después de investigar bien que la sangre de las bestia es fría y no caliente como otras criaturas –señala Starlight.

\- Si eso fue ingenioso de tu parte Starlight –dice Twilight sonriéndole a su antigua alumna.

En ese momento ambas escucharon como un grito de un águila y estas observaron en el cielo como una ave color rosada muy parecida a una águila, al parecer era otra bestia espiritual como las demás, esta decendio con velocidad moderada con el fin de atacar a ambas ponis. Las ponis la esquivaron saliendo del camino, luego se dieron cuenta que la bestia se fue a otro lugar en el bosque, lo cual les parecio extraño que no quiso seguir atacando.

…

Las ponis seguían caminando por el bosque modificado y desolado por parte de las bestias espirituales, en breve momento, unos veinte segundos, vieron entre troncos y arbustos lo que parecía ser unos ojos brillantes color amarillos, lo que significaba que la segunda bestia en forma de un pez gigantesco estaba cerca de las ponis. Este salió entre los árboles para enfrentarlas, no tenia su habilidad oculta actividad, asi que esta misma se dirigio contra las ponis con el fin de atacarlas. En un primer intento las ponis logran evitar la espada de la nariz de la criatura haciendo que el suelo quede con marcas de cortes finas. La bestia no se rindió y decide con otro intento ahora flotando hacia arriba y luego se dirige contra ellas apuntando con su espadas. Twilight y Starlight deciden en este caso usar su magia para teletrasnportarse lejos del golpe y la bestia clavo su espada en el terreno dejando un agujero. La bestia viendo esto, decide entonces activar su habilidad oculta, su cuerpo fue envolvido por una aura amarilla, su cuerpo aumento de tamaño y su espada se vuelve mas grande y mas afilado. Twilight y Starlight se ingeniaron una estrategia para enfrentarse contra ella solo ellas dos

Este se mueve a gran velocidad apuntando su nariz en forma de espada hacia Twilight y Starlight, ambas se quitan del camino haciendo que la misma deje un rastro lineal en la tierra que al instante desaparece de forma mágica. La bestia vuelve hacer otro intento ahora con una velocidad doble pero las dos ponis fueron capaces de esquivarla aun con su velocidad mejorada

Una vez más la bestia tomo pulso y se dirigió ahora contra as ponis con una velocidad triple que la anterior, las dos ponis se impresionaban de que la bestia aumentaba más su velocidad pero no dejaron que eso les indujera miedo y logran nuevamente evadir la ofensiva de la bestia por tercera vez. Esta misma ahora volvió a aumentar su velocidad por cuatro (x4) veces mayor y se dirige contra ellas con un impulso mucho mayor, las ponis apenas lograron evadir su ofensiva por pocos metros era obvio que esta bestia se estaba volviendo un poco más difícil. No Obstante la bestia tomo un impulso ahora por cinco (x5) y su nariz se volvió más grande y ahora mucho más afilada. Para este caso tanto la princesa de la amistad como la unicornio rosada tuvieron que teletrasnportarse hacia arriba para evitar el golpe, el cual pudo haber sido letal si les hubiera clavado esa espada.

De pronto vieron que la bestia se veía ahora como que agotado sus energías, era su oportunidad de vencerla. En una breve acción Twilight Sparkle vuela hacia la bestia colocando la gema en forma de corazón en frente de la bestia, la gema brilla con su resplandeciente luz azul con blanco y morado y logra penetrar en el alma de la criatura venciéndola y hacerla caer al suelo para asi misma hacerla desaparecer

Starlight rápidamente volvió a reactivar su hechizo de rastreo de cuerpos frios y cuando su cuerno parpadea, señala que la bestia en forma de lobo azul estaba cerca nuevamente y lista para atacar. La princesa de la amistad Twilight Sparkle, se vuelve a colocar en posición y activa su cuerno para hacer el hechizo con el fin de apartar nuevamente a la bestia, surge nuevamente una onda expansiva hecha de calor y de un reflejo igual como el mismo sol, dicho hechizo se expandió rápidamente en todo el lugar donde se encontraba, para así evitar el sorpresivo ataque de la bestia. El hechizo duro por unos breves minutos y luego desapareció, y no se vio rastro de alguna ofensiva de algún lado.

De pronto volvieron a escuchar los gritos de un águila muy cerca de ellas y vieron nuevamente a la misma águila color rosada volando por los aires. Esta misma voló nuevamente contra ellas ahora con una velocidad duplicada a la anterior, las chicas vuelven a teletrasnportarse para quitarse del camino de la bestia espiritual. Pero en vez que la bestia seguir atacándolas, esta se fue a otro lugar del bosque.

\- No entiendo, ¿esta cosa nos esta vigilando o que esta haciendo? –pregunta Starlight confundida.

\- Quien sabe, pero mejor sigamos avanzando, ignorándola completamente –comenta la princesa de la amistad

Twilight siguió avanzando en el lugar, mientras que Starlight se quedó viendo el cielo tratando de entender que función tenia esa ave por estos lados, pero al final le restó importancia y siguió a su amiga por el bosque de ambiente desolado.

…

En un promedio de veinte segundos breves, surge la tercera bestia espiritual entre los arboles, la camaleón llamada margarita de color verde, pero sin su habilidad activada, esta se encontraba lista para atacar a las intrusas. En la primera ofensiva, la camaleón saca su lengua afilada con el objetivo de comerse a ambas, pero rápidamente las chicas logran evitarla con solo usar su hechizo de teletrasnportacion. La bestia trato de tener suerte esta vez, ahora usando la cola como látigo para tratar de golpearlas, pero las chicas logran saltar a tiempo para evitar el golpe de la bestia espiritual. En otra oportunidad, la bestia se enrosca hasta formarse bola y se dirigió contra las chicas a máxima velocidad. Las chicas al notar eso se teletransportaron cada una en un sitio diferente para sí prevenir el golpe. La camaleon verde luego frunce las cejas y luego activa su habilidad especial, una aura verde envuelve a la criatura y en segundos se hizo invisible.

La alicornio lavanda vuelve a brillar su cuerno para así usar el hechizo llamado Noche Brillante, un hechizo que le enseño la princesa luna capaz de ver la sombra a un ser de aspecto oscuro o en este caso para ver un ser invisible. Gracias al hechizo activado se pudo reflejarse en el suelo lo que parecía ser una sombra gigante en forma de camaleón.

Se pudo ver que la sombra se dirigió hacia ellas, asi que estas dos tuvieron que teletrasnportarse del lugar y colocarse detrás de ella. Se observa que la sombra luego saca una lengua afilada que se dirige hacia ellas, estas logran esquivarla con mucha facilidad y al hacerlo se observó como a la tierra se formó un agujero que al inmediato se desaparece por arte de magia. Con un momento de presion de atacar a las ponis, la bestia invisible usa su cola como látigo con el fin de golpearlas, las ponis pudieron ver su sombra asi que tuvieron que saltar para evitar el golpe. Después enrollo su cuerpo hasta hacerle como una pelota y fue girando a toda velocidad hacia las ponis como si fuera un armadillo o un erizo, esto en si era nuevo, puesto que nunca había usado este movimiento contra ellas en las anteriores puertas, pero aun asi gracias al hechizo de Twilight, pudieron evadir el movimiento de la bestia invisible.

Por otro lado, la bestia invisible trato de hacer el mismo movimiento volviéndose a enrollar hasta hacerse bola y se dirige a gran velocidad contra las ponis, Twilight y Starlight vuelven a esquivarla pero luego se dieron cuenta que la sombra se hizo pequeña como si hubiera saltado hacia el aire y luego ven como debajo se formaba esa misma sombra, el cual estaba cayendo hacia ellas, las ponis logran evadir el ataque antes que la bestia las atrapase. La misma bestia vuelve hacer el mismo movimiento haciéndose bola y dirigirse contra las ponis ahora moviéndose en zigzag, las chicas viendo los patrones de movimiento de la sombra pudieron ser capaces de volverla a evadir.

En un momento se dieron cuenta que la bestia se volvía visible de forma intermitente eso quería decir que su habilidad se estaba acabando. Starlight aprovecho la oportunidad y se dirigió contra la bestia colocando el Corazón espiritual frente a ella, esta misma brilla con su resplandeciente luz azul con blanco y morado y logra penetrar en el alma de la criatura venciéndola y hacerla caer al suelo para asi misma hacerla desaparecer.

Nuevamente se volvieron escuchar el grito de la misma águila rosada en el mismo cielo para luego dirigirse contra ellas con una velocidad triple mas rapido que la anterior, las chicas tuvieron que usar nuevamente su magia para evitar a la bestia voladora, despues de otro golpe fallido, la misma bestia decidio seguir volando hacia otra dirección. Ninguna de las dos comprendía en qué consistía esta bestia, pero igual manera no le dieron mucha importancia y siguieron su camino en el nuevo territorio

…

Las ponis siguieron su camino en el bosque de ambiente lleno de desolación y de cielo nublado. Solo en breve minutos todas las ponis escucharon lo que pareció ser aullido de un lobo, lo que significaba que estaban aproximándose donde la cuarta bestia espiritual llamado Blue el lobo azul. Ambas siguieron avanzando y en solo pequeños segundos se escucharon un segundo aullido de la misma bestia, el ruido sonó un poco cerca de donde se encontraba, indicando que estaban llegando a donde se encontrarían con la bestia espiritual. Varios pasos más adelante por parte de las dos ponis, se escuchó un tercer y más fuerte aullido de un lobo, ahora sabían que estaban a punto en entrar en combate con la cuarta bestia espiritual. En breves pasos se pudo escuchar unos gruñidos de alguna bestia cerca y del cielo cae la cuarta bestia en forma de lobo con un aura azul envolviendo todo su cuerpo, eso quería decir que su habilidad ya estaba activada y listo para enfrentar con ambas.

En un segundo la bestia espiritual lanza una esfera de sueño hacia ellas para luego este desaparecer, las chicas actuaron rápido y usaron una barrera de energía mágica para protegerse del ataque. El lobo azul vuelve aparecer por segunda vez y lanza dos esferas de sueño, para luego desaparecer, las ponis volvieron actuar y crearon una barrera energía mágica para protegerse del ataque. El lobo azul vuelve aparecer una vez mas y lanza ahora tres esferas de sueño con un tamaño doble que las anteriores, para luego desaparecer, las yeguas actuaron rapido y esta vez crearon una barrera energía mágica con mucha mas energía para poder desviar los ataques de la bestia espiritual. El lobo azul vuelve aparecer frente a ellas y lanza ahora cuatro esferas de sueño con un tamaño doble que las anteriores, para luego desaparecer, las yeguas actuaron rapido y esta vez crearon una barrera energía mágica con mucha mas energía para poder desviar los ataques de la bestia espiritual.

El lobo azul vuelve aparecer por ultima vez y lanza ahora una super mega esfera de sueño con un tamaño triple que las anteriores, Starlight se le ocurrio en ese instante lanzar un rayo de energía de la misma potencia que la esfera de energia de la criatura con el fin de detener el ataqe por unos breves segundos En 30 segundos se vio que el lobo estaba perdiendo energía y su esfera se estaba regresando hacia el logrando impactarlo, al final la bestia habia perdido totalmente energía, y asi mismo Twilight aprovecho para volar contra el y colocar la gema en la frente de la criatura, la gema se ilumino y logra penetrar en el alma del lobo azul, al final este mismo cae al suelo y desaparecio señalando que habia sido derrotado.

Pero en breve del escenario ambas vuelve a escuchar los mismos gritos de la águila que siempre aparece después de ser derrotadas a una de sus compañeras, esta vez se queda viéndolas a las ponis por unos instante y luego se dirige contra ellas ahora con una velocidad cuádruple mas rapida que las anteriores, aun asi las chicas deciden usar su magia para teletrasnportarse y asi prevenir el ataque de la bestia voladora, esta misma se detuvo por unos breves momentos y luego se fue del lugar, dejando a las ponis seguir su camino

…

Más adelante, surgió de la nada unas llamadas de fuego que se acercaban a ellas a gran velocidad, estas dos lograron evadirlas a pocos metros. Entre las llamas surgió la quinta y última bestia, el cual era Fire Star el león rojo, y en todo su cuerpo estaba envuelto de un aura roja carmesí al igual que sus propios y siniestros ojos brillantes. Aquí la estrategia habia cambiado, debido a que Star no estaba con ellas y ella la única que podia predecir los movimientos de la bestia aun con su habilidad activada. Tanto Starlight como Twilight reactivan su cuerno en el cual sus cuerpos son envueltos en una capa mágica color azul oscuro, y asi ambas ponis cerraron sus ojos. Ellas durante estos meses habían logrado crear un hechizo en el cual pudieran ver cualquiera criatura aunque tuvieran los ojos cerrados, claro no podían verla totalmente a detalle pero si podían ver su silueta, el cual era mas que suficiente para poder enfrentarla.

La bestia en su primer intento decidió atacar a ambas con sus garras pero no daban mucho efecto pues ya estas sabían cómo medir sus patrones de ataques. Tras el fracaso, león expulsa lanzallamas contra las ponis con una velocidad moderada, Twilight y Starlight tuvieron que moverse con sus patas para lograr esquivar las llamas de la bestia. Después de ello la bestia espiritual roja ahora expulsa lanzallamas contra las ponis con una velocidad moderada, nuevamente Starlight y Twilight tuvieron que evadir sus ataques corriendo en otra dirección.

De pronto el cuerpo de la bestia se convirtió en calor y de pronto todo su cuerpo se prendio en llamas y se dirigió contra las chicas, esta vez las ponis tuvieron que tratar de evadir sus ofensivas con el fin de no ser quemadas con su cuerpo, en un radio de centímetro se podia sentir el calor que provenia de ella, en sesenta 60 segundos el cuerpo se apaga completamente, se habia agotado su movimiento. En otro momento la bestia ataca a ambas con sus garras de forma desesperada pero no daban mucho efecto pues ya estas sabían cómo medir sus patrones de ataques

En un momento inesperado Starlight logra saltar hacia la cara de la bestia y coloco la gema en su cara y brillo penetrando el alma del león espiritual derrotándolo con mucha facilidad, al final esta cayó al suelo y se hizo ceniza, indicando que había sido derrotada.

...

A solo pasos más adelante dejando atrás a las bestias espirituales vencidas, Twilight y Starlight observaron una silueta de una losa de piedra y acercándose un poco más vieron otra silueta muy similar a una gigantesca ave. Esta misma abrió sus ojos dejándose ver un brillo rosado y esta misma les grito a las ponis de forma agresiva como si quisiera tener una batalla con ellas, pero en ese momento escucharon como unos susurros en forma de eco los cuales si eran audibles.

"OIGAN… Oigan… oigan"

Las dos ponis trataron de visualizar de donde vinieron aquellos ruidos pero no encontraban el origen del ruido, solo veían a la ave quien las estaba viendo con esos siniestros ojos rosados, ¿acaso era ella quien les hablaba?

" ¿ESTAN… Están… están PERDIDAS… Perdidas… perdidas? SOLO HAN… Solo han… solo han… PROVOCADO… Provocado… provocado… NUESTRO ENOJO… Nuestro Enojo… nuestro enojo… ESTA MALDICION… Esta Maldición… esta maldición… APENAS COMIENZA… Apenas Comienza… apenas comienza… ESTA PUERTA… Esta Puerta… esta puerta… ES NUESTRO ÚLTIMO… Es nuestro Ultimo… es nuestro último… PUENTE QUE NOS HACE… Puente que nos Hace… puente que nos hace… SENTIRNOS VIVOS… Sentirnos Vivos… sentirnos vivos…"

La voz susurrante en forma de eco eran muy audible para ellas pero al mismo tiempo paranormal parecieran que no hablaban con una criatura como tal sino mas bien como un fantasma. En cuestión de minutos la silueta de la ave desplego sus alas y luego se fue volando dejando a ambas ponis solas. Twilight y Starlight se quedaron viéndose entre ellas confundidas por el raro comportamiento de la bestia, parecia que ella fue quien les hablaba y parecia tener intencior de enfrentarse a ellas, pero decidio mejor irse del lugar, al parecer nunca tuvo intención de atacarlas, asi que más bien decidieron seguir avanzando en su camino, ambas ponis querían entender exactamente lo que les quiso decir pero era mejor salir de este lugar en cuanto antes.

Una vez más estas llegaron a una zona donde era muy amplia muy similar a donde encontraba alguno de los pequeños secuestrados, era posible que por aca estuviera la semilla el cual sería su fuente de poder. Pero de pronto el lugar comenzó a colapsar de forma violenta como si de un fuerte sismo se presenciara y en cuestión de momentos se agrieto el piso donde las dos ponis estaban pisando y estas cayeron a un abismo que a lo mas abajo se podia ver una pequeña luz que se expandía a cada paso que caían

En minutos estas cayeron al piso sin saber con exactitud donde estaban, al momento que se levantan, estas observaron a lo lejos unas casas de un pueblo, era Ponyville, y cuando se voltearon se asombraron al ver que se encontraban en el mismo punto donde había comenzado, en la misma entrada del bosque everfree.

\- ¿Pero que? –pregunta Starlight.

\- No es posible, volvimos al inicio –dice Twilight.

\- ¿Pero cómo? Ni siquiera encontramos la fuente de energía –comenta Starlight.

\- No lo sé… pero si volvimos al principio puede ser alguna señal… -expreso Twilight viendo ahora hacia el cielo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –pregunta Starlight confudida

Twilight no comprendía lo que había pasado pero parece que tenía relación con los susurros que escucharon cuando vieron a esa ave, ella había advertido que no iban a resolver este problema, ya que la maldición apenas estaba empezando, es posible que más adelante vaya a ocurrir nuevos problemas y mucho peor de lo que habían hecho, este misterio se complicaba aún más y se presenciaba un presentimiento que apenas son solo la parte superficial que habían recolectado. La pony informante había señalado anteriormente ciertas cosas del pasado sobre estas bestias, como pasaron a ser buenos entes hasta provocar pérdidas a varios ponis, esto ya no se trataba de un simple problema de amistad, parecía un problema que va más allá de la realidad que ellas conocían.

En conclusión, al regresar al inicio del bosque del cual que ellas solas que trataban de investigar, era volver al inicio del problema y del misterio, dando señal que aún estaban muy lejos de detener lo que vendrá a continuación.

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO EXTRA**


	21. Chapter 21 (SPECIAL CHAPTER)

FANFIC

**El Corazón Espiritual**

* * *

SAGA:

**Los Fragmentos ****Caídos**

* * *

AUTOR REPRESENTANTE

** Keylight111**

* * *

**Capitulo 21 (Especial): Puerta "S"/ Puerta Sello**

* * *

ATENCIÓN LECTORES/AUTORES:

ESTE CAPITULO ES SEMI-CANONICO, QUIERO DECIR QUE, QUE ES UN CAPITULO QUE CONTINUA LA DRAMA DE LA HISTORIA, PERO NO SE SABRA EN QUE TIEMPO SE ESTA TRASNCURRIENDO EL EPISODIO, DEBIDO A QUE ESTE, ES EL UNICO EPISODIO DONDE EXISTIRAN BUCLES DE TIEMPOS, ES DECIR, QUE LAS PROTAGONISTAS ESTARAN EN DIFERENTES AVENTURAS SEGUN EL NUMERO QUE ELLAS ESCRIBAN (LOS MISMOS QUE USTEDES ME ESTABAN OFRECIENDO). TAMPOCO HABRA DIALOGO ENTRE ELLAS, TAMPOCO ALGUNA GRABACION, Y UNA ACCION PREDEFINIDA

EL EPISODIO DE HOY SOLO ES PARA FINES ILUSTRATIVOS, PARTICIPATIVO Y ENTRENIDO AL PUBLICO.

* * *

**La Princesa de la amistad Twilight y su antigua alumna Starlight estaban recorriendo el bosque everfree hasta parar en una puerta hecha de metal gigante que parece que estuviese unido a uno de los árboles, esta puerta a diferencia de las anteriores, tenía un panel con seis dibujos de unas criaturas, una águila rosada, un león, un lobo, una camaleón, un toro y un pez espada. Debajo de dicho panel había unos botones con números del 0 al 9 y una etiqueta de color amarilla, su olor parecía a papel nuevo como si alguien hubiera estado ya aquí antes y su escritura era hecha a tinta color morado y estaba fresca todavía, se podía leer exactamente lo que decía:**

**"Al escoger seis números aleatorios del 0 al 9, indicaran la dificultad de las bestias espirituales y serán llevados (a) a una aventura diferente"**

**Las chicas analizaron al leer aquella etiqueta, que estaba en la puerta y luego Twilight se acercó al panel insertando los siguientes números:**

* * *

**INICIO DEL BUCLE DE TIEMPO 1**

* * *

** Águila (0), León (1), Lobo (4), Camaleón (8), Toro (2), Pez Espada (5) (NIVEL DE ADRIAN ARTEAGA BENAVIDES)**

**Tanto Twilight la princesa de la amistad como también Starlight su antigua alumna y directora de la escuela de la amistad, llegan a un mundo totalmente diferente, un bosque gris, con un rango de área bastante pequeña y cerrada el cual no había mucho que explorar, se encontraba bastante desolada y oscura, ni se escuchaba el viento soplar, lo más extraño de este mundo que se podía ver el ambiente y el suelo mas no el cielo no había sol ni luna, solo había nubes negras, era un mundo bastante irreal**

**En solo cuarenta (40) segundos, cae del cielo la primera bestia espiritual, el toro griseado, sin su habilidad oculta activada, lista para atacar a sus oponentes. En un primer intento, este se mueve a velocidad para embestir a las ponis, pero ellas logran evadirlo con solo usar sus cuernos para teletrasnportar. La bestia espiritual se regresa para un segundo intento para tratar de embestir contra ellas para probar con mejor suerte, sin embargo las ponis logran evadir con su magia con mucha facilidad. En un momento Starlight se teletrasnporta arriba de la bestia y coloco el corazón espiritual en la frente de la bestia, con lo cual, la gema brilla con su resplandeciente luz azul con blanco y morado y logra penetrar en el alma de la criatura venciéndola y hacerla caer al suelo para luego desaparecer**

**Starlight había activado su un hechizo que sirve para detectar rastro de frio para saber si había una bestia cerca de ella, sin embargo su cuerno le indico que no había nada cerca de ellas. **

**En veinticinco (25) segundos aparece la segunda bestia espiritual siendo este el pez espada color amarillo al igual que sus ojos, está por extraña razón si poseía su habilidad activada, su pico en forma de espada más grande y el mismo cuerpo de la bestia era más grande. Este se mueve a gran velocidad apuntando su nariz en forma de espada hacia Twilight y Starlight, ambas se quitan del camino haciendo que la misma deje un rastro lineal en la tierra que al instante desaparece de forma mágica. La bestia vuelve hacer otro intento ahora con una velocidad doble pero las dos ponis fueron capaces de esquivarla aun con su velocidad mejorada**

**Una vez más la bestia tomo pulso y se dirigió ahora contra as ponis con una velocidad triple que la anterior, las dos ponis se impresionaban de que la bestia aumentaba más su velocidad pero no dejaron que eso les indujera miedo y logran nuevamente evadir la ofensiva de la bestia por tercera vez. Esta misma ahora volvió a aumentar su velocidad por cuatro (x4) veces mayor y se dirige contra ellas con un impulso mucho mayor, las ponis apenas lograron evadir su ofensiva por pocos metros era obvio que esta bestia se estaba volviendo un poco más difícil. No Obstante la bestia tomo un impulso ahora por cinco (x5) y su nariz se volvió más grande y ahora mucho más afilada. Para este caso tanto la princesa de la amistad como la unicornio rosada tuvieron que teletrasnportarse hacia arriba para evitar el golpe, el cual pudo haber sido letal si les hubiera clavado esa espada.**

**De pronto vieron que la bestia se veía ahora como que agotado sus energías, era su oportunidad de vencerla. En una breve acción Twilight Sparkle vuela hacia la bestia colocando la gema en forma de corazón en frente de la bestia, la gema brilla con su resplandeciente luz azul con blanco y morado y logra penetrar en el alma de la criatura venciéndola y hacerla caer al suelo para asi misma hacerla desaparecer**

**Starlight nuevamente activo su hechizo que sirve para detectar rastro de frio para saber si había una bestia cerca de ella, pero no hubo señal de ello. **

**En solo diez (10) segundos cae del cielo la tercera bestia espiritual, ahora tratándose de margarita la camaleón color verde, esta rápidamente activo su habilidad haciéndose invisible frente a ellas. La alicornio lavanda vuelve a brillar su cuerno para así usar el hechizo llamado Noche Brillante, un hechizo que le enseño la princesa luna capaz de ver la sombra a un ser de aspecto oscuro o en este caso para ver un ser invisible. Gracias al hechizo activado se pudo reflejarse en el suelo lo que parecía ser una sombra gigante en forma de camaleón.**

**Se pudo ver que la sombra se dirigió hacia ellas, asi que estas dos tuvieron que teletrasnportarse del lugar y colocarse detrás de ella. Se observa que la sombra luego saca una lengua afilada que se dirige hacia ellas, estas logran esquivarla con mucha facilidad y al hacerlo se observó como a la tierra se formó un agujero que al inmediato se desaparece por arte de magia. En un tercer intento de atacar a las ponis, la bestia invisible usa su cola como látigo con el fin de golpearlas, las ponis pudieron ver su sombra asi que tuvieron que saltar para evitar el golpe. En el cuarto intento la camaleón, hizo algo nuevo esta vez enrollo su cuerpo hasta hacerle como una pelota y fue girando a toda velocidad hacia las ponis como si fuera un armadillo o un erizo, esto en si era nuevo, puesto que nunca había usado este movimiento contra ellas en las anteriores puertas, pero aun asi gracias al hechizo de Twilight, pudieron evadir el movimiento de la bestia invisible.**

**Por el quinto intento, la bestia invisible trato de hacer el mismo movimiento volviéndose a enrollar hasta hacerse bola y se dirige a gran velocidad contra las ponis, Twilight y Starlight vuelven a esquivarla pero luego se dieron cuenta que la sombra se hizo pequeña como si hubiera saltado hacia el aire y luego ven como debajo se formaba esa misma sombra, el cual estaba cayendo hacia ellas, las ponis logran evadir el ataque antes que la bestia las atrapase. En el sexto momento, la misma bestia vuelve hacer el mismo movimiento haciéndose bola y dirigirse contra las ponis ahora moviéndose en zigzag, las chicas viendo los patrones de movimiento de la sombra pudieron ser capaces de volverla a evadir. En el séptimo intento de atacarlas, la bestia invisible se vuelve hacer pelota y se ve que la sombra se vuelve pequeña, o sea acaba de saltar y debajo de ellas se forma la sombra pero ahora de una forma muy diferente, Twilight y Starlight tuvieron que usar su magia para esquivarla y asi evitar ser atrapadas. En un último intento la bestia se hace bola y salta nuevamente hacia ellas obligándolas a teletrasnportarse rápidamente, luego se dieron cuenta que esta se vuelve a mover en zigzag contra ellas, pero estas logran evitarla con facilidad.**

**En un momento se dieron cuenta que la bestia se volvía visible de forma intermitente eso quería decir que su habilidad se estaba acabando. Starlight aprovecho la oportunidad y se dirigió contra la bestia colocando el Corazón espiritual frente a ella, esta misma brilla con su resplandeciente luz azul con blanco y morado y logra penetrar en el alma de la criatura venciéndola y hacerla caer al suelo para asi misma hacerla desaparecer.**

**Starlight nuevamente activo su hechizo que sirve para detectar rastro de frio para saber si había una bestia cerca de ella, pero no hubo señal de ello. **

**Pero en treinta (30) segundos Starlight detecto presencia cerca con su cuerno, señalando que el lobo espiritual llamado estaba a punto de atacar contra ellas. Twilight por su parte tuvo que volver el usar el hechizo que le enseño su antigua maestra la princesa Celestia, el resplandor solar. La princesa de la amistad se pone en posición y activa su cuerno para hacer el hechizo, en un solo parpadeo se crea una onda expansiva hecha de calor y de un reflejo igual como el mismo sol, dicho hechizo se expandió en todo el lugar donde se encontraba, como si se tratara de una protección para todos los presentes, y así evitar el sorpresivo ataque de la bestia. Una vez que el hechizo desaparece, no se vio rastro de alguna ofensiva de algún lado. Pero de pronto el cuerno de Starlight vuelve a brillar señalándole que aun la bestia seguía en este lugar. **

**La princesa de la amistad Twilight Sparkle, se vuelve a colocar en posición y activa su cuerno para hacer el hechizo por segunda vez, con el fin de apartar nuevamente a la bestia, surge nuevamente una onda expansiva hecha de calor y de un reflejo igual como el mismo sol, dicho hechizo se expandió rápidamente en todo el lugar donde se encontraba, para así evitar el sorpresivo ataque de la bestia, el hechizo desapareció pero el cuerno de Starlight seguía encendido, aun la bestia no había sido derrotada completamente. De forma instintiva Twilight vuelve activar el hechizo por tercera vez para asi crear la onda de calor que se expande nuevamente en el lugar y asi se evita el golpe del lobo espiritual. Al momento que se despeja el hechizo no hubo señal alguno de una bestia, sin embargo no tomo mucho tiempo para que el cuerno de Starlight volviera esconderse, de algún modo esta bestia seguía viva después de todo y aún estaba al acecho. Twilight vuelve usar su hechizo por última vez pero esta vez usando un poco más de su energía mágica, creando una onda calórica mucho más violenta y fuerte que las anteriores, era hasta imposible ser capaz de penetrar este calor que se expandía con mucha rapidez. Al momento que se despeja la onda de calor, no se vio presencia de algún ataque y ya Starlight no detectaba ningún rastro de alguna bestia cerca, esta vez habían logrado derrotarla.**

**En cuarenta y cinco (45) segundos surgió de la nada unas llamadas de fuego que se acercaban a ellas a gran velocidad, estas dos lograron evadirlas a pocos metros. Entre las llamas surgió la quinta y última bestia, el cual era Fire Star el león rojo, y en todo su cuerpo estaba envuelto de un aura roja carmesí al igual que sus propios y siniestros ojos brillantes, su habilidad también estaba activada. Asi que, tanto Starlight como Twilight reactivan su cuerno en el cual sus cuerpos son envueltos en una capa mágica color azul oscuro, y asi ambas ponis cerraron sus ojos. Gracias al hechizo eran capaces de verla aun con los ojos cerrados. **

**La bestia en un primer intento decidió atacar a ambas con sus garras pero no daban mucho efecto pues ya estas sabían cómo medir sus patrones de ataques. En un momento inesperado Starlight logra saltar hacia la cara de la bestia y coloco la gema en su cara y brillo penetrando el alma del león espiritual derrotándolo con mucha facilidad, al final esta cayó al suelo y se hizo ceniza, indicando que había sido derrotada. **

**Una vez que se derroto a la bestia espiritual, ambas escucharon como un click de una puerta que se abría y de pronto aparecio una puerta hecha de metal frente a las ponis, para luego abrirse y verse un claro color blanco. Las ponis pasaron por la puerta y aparecieron nuevamente en lo profundo del bosque everfree, solo que con la diferencia que ya no se encontraba la puerta de metal que habían encontrado, de alguna forma misteriosa había desaparecido, era posible que habían logrado finalmente derrotado de forma definitiva a las bestias espirituales, por ahora. **

**Las chicas decidieron entonces regresar a casa pues ya no había motivo de estar por este lado después de la extraña aventura que tuvieron al ingresa esos números. Una vez más se había logrado vencer el mundo espiritual de las bestias espirituales por última vez.**

* * *

**FIN DEL BUCLE DE TIEMPO 1**

* * *

**"Al escoger seis números aleatorios del 0 al 9, indicaran la dificultad de las bestias espirituales y serán llevados (a) a una aventura diferente"**

**Las chicas analizaron al leer aquella etiqueta, que estaba en la puerta y luego Twilight se acercó al panel insertando los siguientes números:**

* * *

**INICIO DEL BUCLE DE TIEMPO 2**

* * *

** Águila (2), León (5), Lobo (4), Camaleón (6), Toro (7), Pez Espada (5) (NIVEL DE COMET GALAXIA)**

**Tanto Twilight la princesa de la amistad como también Starlight su antigua alumna y directora de la escuela de la amistad, llegan a un mundo totalmente diferente, un bosque gris, con un rango de área bastante pequeña y cerrada el cual no había mucho que explorar, se encontraba bastante desolada y oscura, ni se escuchaba el viento soplar, lo más extraño de este mundo que se podía ver el ambiente y el suelo mas no el cielo no había sol ni luna, solo había nubes negras, era un mundo bastante irreal**

**En solo quince (15) segundos, cae del cielo la primera bestia espiritual, el toro griseado, con su habilidad activada, siendo ahora su cuerpo corpulento y hecho de metal, listo para acabar con la vida de las intrusas. En un primer intento el toro piso fuertemente el suelo creando un sismo de un nivel bajo, las chicas había previsto ese movimiento y lograron teletrasnportarse hacia arriba para evitar ser aturdidas por el sismo que aunque era pequeño, no podían correr el riesgo de salir lastimadas. En el segundo intento por parte del toro espiritual, decidió expulsar ondas expansivas desde su boca contra las ponis, las dos yeguas se la ingeniaron para evadir las ondas de choques usando su magia para teletrasnportarse en diferentes direcciones. En el tercer movimiento la bestia espiritual vuelve a pisar nuevamente creando ahora un sismo un poco más violento que la anterior, Twilight tomo a Starlight y vuela hacia arriba para asi esquivar el golpe. En un cuarto intento la bestia vuelve a expulsar ondas de choques pero ahora mucho más rápidos y más grandes, ambas yeguas usaron nuevamente su magia para asi evitar las ondas de choque. **

**En el quinto intento el gigantesco toro espiritual, piso ahora con mucha más fuerza el suelo provocando que este mismo se agrietara. Starlight creo una barrera de energía que hizo flotar a ambas ponis y asi evitar caer. En un apresurado sexto intento, el toro vuelve a expulsar ondas de choque desde su garganta y ahora eran más grandes que antes, sin embargo las ponis logran evadir sus ataques con facilidad con solo usar su magia. En un último intento, la bestia espiritual pisa nuevamente el suelo con sus pesuñas ahora con mucho más fuerza, causando otro terremoto aún más violento y también causo que el mismo suelo se levantara haciendo que el suelo se afile y dejando un gran agujero en el lugar. Twilight tomo nuevamente a Starlight en sus cascos para evitar que ambas cayeran al vacio, esta ultima también creo una barrera flotando para asi mantenerse en el aire. **

**En un momento Starlight se teletrasnporta arriba de la bestia y coloco el corazón espiritual en la frente de la bestia, con lo cual, la gema brilla con su resplandeciente luz azul con blanco y morado y logra penetrar en el alma de la criatura venciéndola y hacerla caer al suelo para luego desaparecer**

**Starlight había activado su hechizo que sirve para detectar rastro de frio para saber si había una bestia cerca de ella, sin embargo su cuerno le indico que no había nada cerca de ellas. **

**En veinticinco (25) segundos aparece la segunda bestia espiritual siendo este el pez espada color amarillo al igual que sus ojos, está por extraña razón si poseía su habilidad activada, su pico en forma de espada más grande y el mismo cuerpo de la bestia era más grande. Este se mueve a gran velocidad apuntando su nariz en forma de espada hacia Twilight y Starlight, ambas se quitan del camino haciendo que la misma deje un rastro lineal en la tierra que al instante desaparece de forma mágica. La bestia vuelve hacer otro intento ahora con una velocidad doble pero las dos ponis fueron capaces de esquivarla aun con su velocidad mejorada**

**Una vez más la bestia tomo pulso y se dirigió ahora contra as ponis con una velocidad triple que la anterior, las dos ponis se impresionaban de que la bestia aumentaba más su velocidad pero no dejaron que eso les indujera miedo y logran nuevamente evadir la ofensiva de la bestia por tercera vez. Esta misma ahora volvió a aumentar su velocidad por cuatro (x4) veces mayor y se dirige contra ellas con un impulso mucho mayor, las ponis apenas lograron evadir su ofensiva por pocos metros era obvio que esta bestia se estaba volviendo un poco más difícil. No Obstante la bestia tomo un impulso ahora por cinco (x5) y su nariz se volvió más grande y ahora mucho más afilada. Para este caso tanto la princesa de la amistad como la unicornio rosada tuvieron que teletrasnportarse hacia arriba para evitar el golpe, el cual pudo haber sido letal si les hubiera clavado esa espada.**

**De pronto vieron que la bestia se veía ahora como que agotado sus energías, era su oportunidad de vencerla. En una breve acción Twilight Sparkle vuela hacia la bestia colocando la gema en forma de corazón en frente de la bestia, la gema brilla con su resplandeciente luz azul con blanco y morado y logra penetrar en el alma de la criatura venciéndola y hacerla caer al suelo para asi misma hacerla desaparecer**

**Starlight nuevamente activo su hechizo que sirve para detectar rastro de frio para saber si había una bestia cerca de ella, pero no hubo señal de ello. **

**En quince (15) segundos cae del cielo la tercera bestia espiritual, ahora tratándose de margarita la camaleón color verde, esta rápidamente activo su habilidad haciéndose invisible frente a ellas. La alicornio lavanda vuelve a brillar su cuerno para así usar el hechizo llamado Noche Brillante, un hechizo que le enseño la princesa luna capaz de ver la sombra a un ser de aspecto oscuro o en este caso para ver un ser invisible. Gracias al hechizo activado se pudo reflejarse en el suelo lo que parecía ser una sombra gigante en forma de camaleón.**

**Se pudo ver que la sombra se dirigió hacia ellas, asi que estas dos tuvieron que teletrasnportarse del lugar y colocarse detrás de ella. Se observa que la sombra luego saca una lengua afilada que se dirige hacia ellas, estas logran esquivarla con mucha facilidad y al hacerlo se observó como a la tierra se formó un agujero que al inmediato se desaparece por arte de magia. En un tercer intento de atacar a las ponis, la bestia invisible usa su cola como látigo con el fin de golpearlas, las ponis pudieron ver su sombra asi que tuvieron que saltar para evitar el golpe. En el cuarto intento la camaleón, hizo algo nuevo esta vez enrollo su cuerpo hasta hacerle como una pelota y fue girando a toda velocidad hacia las ponis como si fuera un armadillo o un erizo, esto en si era nuevo, puesto que nunca había usado este movimiento contra ellas en las anteriores puertas, pero aun asi gracias al hechizo de Twilight, pudieron evadir el movimiento de la bestia invisible.**

**Por el quinto intento, la bestia invisible trato de hacer el mismo movimiento volviéndose a enrollar hasta hacerse bola y se dirige a gran velocidad contra las ponis, Twilight y Starlight vuelven a esquivarla pero luego se dieron cuenta que la sombra se hizo pequeña como si hubiera saltado hacia el aire y luego ven como debajo se formaba esa misma sombra, el cual estaba cayendo hacia ellas, las ponis logran evadir el ataque antes que la bestia las atrapase. En el sexto y último intento, la misma bestia vuelve hacer el mismo movimiento haciéndose bola y dirigirse contra las ponis ahora moviéndose en zigzag, las chicas viendo los patrones de movimiento de la sombra pudieron ser capaces de volverla a evadir. **

**En un momento se dieron cuenta que la bestia se volvía visible de forma intermitente eso quería decir que su habilidad se estaba acabando. Starlight aprovecho la oportunidad y se dirigió contra la bestia colocando el Corazón espiritual frente a ella, esta misma brilla con su resplandeciente luz azul con blanco y morado y logra penetrar en el alma de la criatura venciéndola y hacerla caer al suelo para asi misma hacerla desaparecer.**

**Starlight nuevamente activo su hechizo que sirve para detectar rastro de frio para saber si había una bestia cerca de ella, pero no hubo señal de ello. **

**Pero en treinta (30) segundos Starlight detecto presencia cerca con su cuerno, señalando que el lobo espiritual llamado estaba a punto de atacar contra ellas. Twilight por su parte tuvo que volver el usar el hechizo que le enseño su antigua maestra la princesa Celestia, el resplandor solar. La princesa de la amistad se pone en posición y activa su cuerno para hacer el hechizo, en un solo parpadeo se crea una onda expansiva hecha de calor y de un reflejo igual como el mismo sol, dicho hechizo se expandió en todo el lugar donde se encontraba, como si se tratara de una protección para todos los presentes, y así evitar el sorpresivo ataque de la bestia. Una vez que el hechizo desaparece, no se vio rastro de alguna ofensiva de algún lado. Pero de pronto el cuerno de Starlight vuelve a brillar señalándole que aun la bestia seguía en este lugar. **

**La princesa de la amistad Twilight Sparkle, se vuelve a colocar en posición y activa su cuerno para hacer el hechizo por segunda vez, con el fin de apartar nuevamente a la bestia, surge nuevamente una onda expansiva hecha de calor y de un reflejo igual como el mismo sol, dicho hechizo se expandió rápidamente en todo el lugar donde se encontraba, para así evitar el sorpresivo ataque de la bestia, el hechizo desapareció pero el cuerno de Starlight seguía encendido, aun la bestia no había sido derrotada completamente. De forma instintiva Twilight vuelve activar el hechizo por tercera vez para asi crear la onda de calor que se expande nuevamente en el lugar y asi se evita el golpe del lobo espiritual. Al momento que se despeja el hechizo no hubo señal alguno de una bestia, sin embargo no tomo mucho tiempo para que el cuerno de Starlight volviera esconderse, de algún modo esta bestia seguía viva después de todo y aún estaba al acecho. Twilight vuelve usar su hechizo por última vez pero esta vez usando un poco más de su energía mágica, creando una onda calórica mucho más violenta y fuerte que las anteriores, era hasta imposible ser capaz de penetrar este calor que se expandía con mucha rapidez. Al momento que se despeja la onda de calor, no se vio presencia de algún ataque y ya Starlight no detectaba ningún rastro de alguna bestia cerca, esta vez habían logrado derrotarla.**

**En veinticinco (25) segundos surgió de la nada unas llamadas de fuego que se acercaban a ellas a gran velocidad, estas dos lograron evadirlas a pocos metros. Entre las llamas surgió la quinta bestia espiritual, el cual era Fire Star el león rojo, y en todo su cuerpo estaba envuelto de un aura roja carmesí al igual que sus propios y siniestros ojos brillantes, su habilidad también estaba activada. Asi que, tanto Starlight como Twilight reactivan su cuerno en el cual sus cuerpos son envueltos en una capa mágica color azul oscuro, y asi ambas ponis cerraron sus ojos. Gracias al hechizo eran capaces de verla aun con los ojos cerrados. **

**La bestia en un primer intento decidió atacar a ambas con sus garras pero no daban mucho efecto pues ya estas sabían cómo medir sus patrones de ataques. En el segundo intento el león expulsa lanzallamas contra las ponis con una velocidad moderada, Twilight y Starlight tuvieron que moverse con sus patas para lograr esquivar las llamas de la bestia. En un tercer intento la bestia espiritual roja expulsa lanzallamas contra las ponis con una velocidad moderada, nuevamente Starlight y Twilight tuvieron que evadir sus ataques corriendo en otra dirección.**

** En el cuarto intento el cuerpo de la bestia se convirtió en calor y de pronto todo su cuerpo se prendio en llamas y se dirigió contra las chicas, esta vez las ponis tuvieron que tratar de evadir sus ofensivas con el fin de no ser quemadas con su cuerpo, en un radio de centímetro se podia sentir el calor que provenia de ella, en sesenta 60 segundos el cuerpo se apaga completamente, se habia agotado su movimiento. En el quinto y ultimo intento la bestia ataca a ambas con sus garras pero no daban mucho efecto pues ya estas sabían cómo medir sus patrones de ataques**

**En un momento inesperado Starlight logra saltar hacia la cara de la bestia y coloco la gema en su cara y brillo penetrando el alma del león espiritual derrotándolo con mucha facilidad, al final esta cayó al suelo y se hizo ceniza, indicando que había sido derrotada. **

**En un promedio de cuarenta (40) segundos aparece la última bestia espiritual que se trataría ahora de la águila rosada. Esta volo rápidamente hacia ellas, Twilight y Starlight logran evadirla agachándose cada una de ellas. En su segundo intento esta vuelve a volar con mas velocida contra las ponis, pero estas decidieron nuevamente agacharse asi evitando su ataque. Twilight se teletrasnporta arriba de la bestia y voló contra ella hasta colocar la gema en la espalda de ella, la misma gema se ilumino y logro lastimar el alma de la criatura. Esta misma desapareció en el aire en pequeñas particular de energía, indicando que fue derrotada. **

**Una vez que se derroto a la bestia espiritual, ambas escucharon como un click de una puerta que se abría y de pronto aparecio una puerta hecha de metal frente a las ponis, para luego abrirse y verse un claro color blanco. Las ponis pasaron por la puerta y aparecieron nuevamente en lo profundo del bosque everfree, solo que con la diferencia que ya no se encontraba la puerta de metal que habían encontrado, de alguna forma misteriosa había desaparecido, era posible que habían logrado finalmente derrotado de forma definitiva a las bestias espirituales, por ahora. **

**Las chicas decidieron entonces regresar a casa pues ya no había motivo de estar por este lado después de la extraña aventura que tuvieron al ingresa esos números. Una vez más se había logrado vencer el mundo espiritual de las bestias espirituales por última vez.**

* * *

**FIN DEL BUCLE DE TIEMPO 2**

* * *

**"Al escoger seis números aleatorios del 0 al 9, indicaran la dificultad de las bestias espirituales y serán llevados (a) a una aventura diferente"**

**Las chicas analizaron al leer aquella etiqueta, que estaba en la puerta y luego Twilight se acercó al panel insertando los siguientes números:**

* * *

**INICIO DEL BUCLE DE TIEMPO 3**

* * *

** Águila (9), León (1), Lobo (9), Camaleón (1), Toro (1), Pez Espada (1) (NIVEL DE ZEROHERO00)**

**Tanto Twilight la princesa de la amistad como también Starlight su antigua alumna y directora de la escuela de la amistad, llegan a un mundo totalmente diferente, un bosque gris, con un rango de área bastante pequeña y cerrada el cual no había mucho que explorar, se encontraba bastante desolada y oscura, ni se escuchaba el viento soplar, lo más extraño de este mundo que se podía ver el ambiente y el suelo mas no el cielo no había sol ni luna, solo había nubes negras, era un mundo bastante irreal**

**En solo cuarenta y cinco (45) segundos, cae del cielo la primera bestia espiritual, el toro espiritual gris, sin su habilidad activada. En un primer intento, este se mueve a velocidad para embestir a las ponis, pero ellas logran evadirlo con solo usar sus cuernos para teletrasnportar. En un momento Starlight se teletrasnporta arriba de la bestia y coloco el corazón espiritual en la frente de la bestia, con lo cual, la gema brilla con su resplandeciente luz azul con blanco y morado y logra penetrar en el alma de la criatura venciéndola y hacerla caer al suelo para luego desaparecer.**

**Starlight rápidamente activa su hechizo que sirve para detectar criaturas espirituales cercanas a ellas, de esta manera su cuerno brillo, señalando que el lobo espiritual llamado estaba a punto de atacar contra ellas. Twilight por su parte tuvo que volver el usar el hechizo que le enseño su antigua maestra la princesa Celestia, el resplandor solar. La princesa de la amistad se pone en posición y activa su cuerno para hacer el hechizo, en un solo parpadeo se crea una onda expansiva hecha de calor y de un reflejo igual como el mismo sol, dicho hechizo se expandió en todo el lugar donde se encontraba, como si se tratara de una protección para todos los presentes, y así evitar el sorpresivo ataque de la bestia. Una vez que el hechizo desaparece, no se vio rastro de alguna ofensiva de algún lado, ahora las chicas podían avanzar sin problemas.**

**En solo cuarenta y cinco (45) segundos, cae del cielo la segunda bestia espiritual, el gigantesco pez espada color amarillo, sin su habilidad activada. En su único intento, este se lanzó a toda velocidad con su nariz en forma de espada contra las ponis, pero estas lograron usar su magia a tiempo para teletrasnportarse del lugar con mucha facilidad. En una breve acción Twilight Sparkle vuela hacia la bestia colocando la gema en forma de corazón en frente de la bestia, la gema brilla con su resplandeciente luz azul con blanco y morado y logra penetrar en el alma de la criatura venciéndola y hacerla caer al suelo para asi misma hacerla desaparecer**

**Starlight rápidamente volvió a reactivar su hechizo de rastreo de cuerpos frios y cuando su cuerno parpadea, señala que la bestia en forma de lobo azul estaba cerca nuevamente y lista para atacar. La princesa de la amistad Twilight Sparkle, se vuelve a colocar en posición y activa su cuerno para hacer el hechizo con el fin de apartar nuevamente a la bestia, surge nuevamente una onda expansiva hecha de calor y de un reflejo igual como el mismo sol, dicho hechizo se expandió rápidamente en todo el lugar donde se encontraba, para así evitar el sorpresivo ataque de la bestia. El hechizo duro por unos breves minutos y luego desapareció, y no se vio rastro de alguna ofensiva de algún lado.**

**En solo cuarenta y cinco (45) segundos, cae del cielo la tercera bestia espiritual, la camaleón llamada margarita de color verde, pero sin su habilidad activada. En un intento, la camaleón saca su lengua afilada con el objetivo de comerse a ambas, pero rápidamente las chicas logran evitarla con solo usar su hechizo de teletrasnportacion. Starlight aprovecho una oportunidad y se dirigió contra la bestia colocando el Corazón espiritual frente a ella, esta misma brilla con su resplandeciente luz azul con blanco y morado y logra penetrar en el alma de la criatura venciéndola y hacerla caer al suelo para asi misma hacerla desaparecer.**

**Starlight rápidamente volvió a reactivar su hechizo de rastreo de cuerpos frios y cuando su cuerno parpadea, señala que la bestia en forma de lobo azul estaba cerca nuevamente y lista para atacar. La princesa de la amistad Twilight Sparkle, se vuelve a colocar en posición y activa su cuerno para hacer el hechizo con el fin de apartar nuevamente a la bestia, surge nuevamente una onda expansiva hecha de calor y de un reflejo igual como el mismo sol, dicho hechizo se expandió rápidamente en todo el lugar donde se encontraba, para así evitar el sorpresivo ataque de la bestia. El hechizo duro por unos breves minutos y luego desapareció, y no se vio rastro de alguna ofensiva de algún lado.**

**Pero en cinco (5) breves segundos aparece, la cuarta bestia espiritual en forma de lobo azul aparece, con su habilidad activada. En un segundo la bestia espiritual lanza una esfera de sueño hacia ellas para luego este desaparecer, las chicas actuaron rápido y usaron una barrera de energía mágica para protegerse del ataque. El lobo azul vuelve aparecer por segunda vez y lanza dos esferas de sueño, para luego desaparecer, las ponis volvieron actuar y crearon una barrera energía mágica para protegerse del ataque. El lobo azul vuelve aparecer por tercera vez y lanza tres esferas de sueño, para luego desaparecer, las ponis volvieron actuar y crearon una barrera de energía mágica para protegerse del ataque. El lobo azul vuelve aparecer por cuarta vez y lanza cuatro esferas de sueño, para luego desaparecer, las ponis volvieron actuar y crearon una barrera energía mágica para protegerse del ataque. **

**El lobo azul vuelve aparecer por quinta vez y lanza ahora cinco esferas de sueño con un tamaño doble que las anteriores, para luego desaparecer, las yeguas actuaron rapido y esta vez crearon una barrera energía mágica con mucha mas energía para poder desviar los ataques de la bestia espiritual. El lobo azul vuelve aparecer por sexta vez y lanza ahora seis esferas de sueño con un tamaño doble que las anteriores, para luego desaparecer, las yeguas actuaron rapido y esta vez crearon una barrera energía mágica con mucha mas energía para poder desviar los ataques de la bestia espiritual. El lobo azul vuelve aparecer por septima vez y lanza ahora septima esferas de sueño con un tamaño doble que las anteriores, para luego desaparecer, las yeguas actuaron rapido y esta vez crearon una barrera energía mágica con mucha mas energía para poder desviar los ataques de la bestia espiritual. El lobo azul vuelve aparecer por octava vez y lanza ahora ocho esferas de sueño con un tamaño doble que las anteriores, para luego desaparecer, las yeguas actuaron rapido y esta vez crearon una barrera energía mágica con mucha más energía para poder desviar los ataques de la bestia espiritual. **

**El lobo azul vuelve aparecer por novena vez y lanza ahora una super mega esfera de sueño con un tamaño triple que las anteriores, Starlight actuo primero y lanza un rayo de energía de su cuerno para parar el movimiento. En 30 segundos se vio que el lobo estaba perdiendo energía y su esfera se estaba regresando hacia el logrando impactarlo, al final la bestia habia perdido totalmente energía, y asi mismo Twilight aprovecho para volar contra el y colocar la gema en la frente de la criatura, la gema se ilumino y logra penetrar en el alma del lobo azul, al final este mismo cae al suelo y desaparecio señalando que habia sido derrotado. **

**En cuarenta y cinco (45) segundos surgió de la nada unas llamadas de fuego que se acercaban a ellas a gran velocidad, estas dos lograron evadirlas a pocos metros. Entre las llamas surgió la quinta bestia, el cual era Fire Star el león rojo, y en todo su cuerpo estaba envuelto de un aura roja carmesí al igual que sus propios y siniestros ojos brillantes, su habilidad también estaba activada. Asi que, tanto Starlight como Twilight reactivan su cuerno en el cual sus cuerpos son envueltos en una capa mágica color azul oscuro, y asi ambas ponis cerraron sus ojos. Gracias al hechizo eran capaces de verla aun con los ojos cerrados. **

**La bestia en un primer intento decidió atacar a ambas con sus garras pero no daban mucho efecto pues ya estas sabían cómo medir sus patrones de ataques. En un momento inesperado Starlight logra saltar hacia la cara de la bestia y coloco la gema en su cara y brillo penetrando el alma del león espiritual derrotándolo con mucha facilidad, al final esta cayó al suelo y se hizo ceniza, indicando que había sido derrotada. **

**Inesperadamente en cinco (5) aparece la última bestia espiritual que se trataría ahora de la águila rosada. Esta voló rápidamente hacia ellas, Twilight y Starlight logran evadirla agachándose cada una de ellas. En su segundo intento esta vuelve a volar con más velocidad contra las ponis, pero estas decidieron nuevamente agacharse asi evitando su ataque. En el tercer intento triplico su velocidad y ahora se dirigía con más velocidad contra las ponis, aun asi Twilight y Starlight pudieron evitarla dirigiéndose en direcciones opuestas. En el cuarto intento su velocidad aumento por cuatro (X4) veces mayor y ahora se dirigía con mayor velocidad contra las ponis, aun asi Twilight y Starlight pudieron evitarla dirigiéndose en direcciones opuestas. En el quinto intento su velocidad aumento por cinco (X5) veces mayor y ahora se dirigía con mayor velocidad contra las ponis, aun asi Twilight y Starlight pudieron evitarla dirigiéndose en direcciones opuestas. **

**En el sexto intento su velocidad aumento por seis (X6) veces mayor y ahora se dirigía con una velocidad mas rápida y acelerada, esta vez Twilight y Starlight tuvieron que teletrasnportarse de forma aleatoria para impedir ser atacadas. En el séptimo intento su velocidad aumento por siete (X7) veces mayor y ahora se dirigía con una velocidad mas rápida y acelerada, esta vez Twilight y Starlight tuvieron que teletrasnportarse de forma aleatoria para impedir ser atacadas. En el sexto intento su velocidad aumento por ocho (X8) veces mayor y ahora se dirigía con una velocidad mas rápida y acelerada, esta vez Twilight y Starlight tuvieron que teletrasnportarse de forma aleatoria para impedir ser atacadas. En el noveno intento su velocidad aumento por seis (X9) veces mayor y ahora se dirigía con una velocidad mas rápida y acelerada, esta vez Twilight y Starlight tuvieron que teletrasnportarse de forma aleatoria para impedir ser atacadas. **

**De pronto se vio que la bestia quedo quieta, pues de seguro habia gastado mucha energía en el cambio de velocidad, Twilight se teletrasnporta arriba de la bestia y voló contra ella hasta colocar la gema en la espalda de ella, la misma gema se ilumino y logro lastimar el alma de la criatura. Esta misma desapareció en el aire en pequeñas particular de energía, indicando que fue derrotada. **

**Una vez que se derroto a la bestia espiritual, ambas escucharon como un click de una puerta que se abría y de pronto aparecio una puerta hecha de metal frente a las ponis, para luego abrirse y verse un claro color blanco. Las ponis pasaron por la puerta y aparecieron nuevamente en lo profundo del bosque everfree, solo que con la diferencia que ya no se encontraba la puerta de metal que habían encontrado, de alguna forma misteriosa había desaparecido, era posible que habían logrado finalmente derrotado de forma definitiva a las bestias espirituales, por ahora. **

**Las chicas decidieron entonces regresar a casa pues ya no había motivo de estar por este lado después de la extraña aventura que tuvieron al ingresa esos números. Una vez más se había logrado vencer el mundo espiritual de las bestias espirituales por última vez.**

* * *

**FIN DEL BUCLE DE TIEMPO 3**

* * *

**"Al escoger seis números aleatorios del 0 al 9, indicaran la dificultad de las bestias espirituales y serán llevados (a) a una aventura diferente"**

**Las chicas analizaron al leer aquella etiqueta, que estaba en la puerta y luego Twilight se acercó al panel insertando los siguientes números:**

* * *

**INICIO DEL BUCLE DE TIEMPO 4**

* * *

** Águila (3), León (5), Lobo (7), Camaleón (4), Toro (2), Pez Espada (1) (NIVEL DE SILVERWOLF850)**

**Tanto Twilight la princesa de la amistad como también Starlight su antigua alumna y directora de la escuela de la amistad, llegan a un mundo totalmente diferente, un bosque gris, con un rango de área bastante pequeña y cerrada el cual no había mucho que explorar, se encontraba bastante desolada y oscura, ni se escuchaba el viento soplar, lo más extraño de este mundo que se podía ver el ambiente y el suelo mas no el cielo no había sol ni luna, solo había nubes negras, era un mundo bastante irreal**

**En solo cuarenta (40) segundos, cae del cielo la primera bestia espiritual, el toro griseado, sin su habilidad oculta activada, lista para atacar a sus oponentes. En un primer intento, este se mueve a velocidad para embestir a las ponis, pero ellas logran evadirlo con solo usar sus cuernos para teletrasnportar. La bestia espiritual se regresa para un segundo intento para tratar de embestir contra ellas para probar con mejor suerte, sin embargo las ponis logran evadir con su magia con mucha facilidad. En un momento Starlight se teletrasnporta arriba de la bestia y coloco el corazón espiritual en la frente de la bestia, con lo cual, la gema brilla con su resplandeciente luz azul con blanco y morado y logra penetrar en el alma de la criatura venciéndola y hacerla caer al suelo para luego desaparecer**

**Starlight rápidamente activa su hechizo que sirve para detectar criaturas espirituales cerca, de esta manera su cuerno brillo, señalando que el lobo espiritual llamado estaba a punto de atacar contra ellas. Twilight por su parte tuvo que volver el usar el hechizo que le enseño su antigua maestra la princesa Celestia, el resplandor solar. La princesa de la amistad se pone en posición y activa su cuerno para hacer el hechizo, en un solo parpadeo se crea una onda expansiva hecha de calor y de un reflejo igual como el mismo sol, dicho hechizo se expandió en todo el lugar donde se encontraba, como si se tratara de una protección para todos los presentes, y así evitar el sorpresivo ataque de la bestia. Una vez que el hechizo desaparece, no se vio rastro de alguna ofensiva de algún lado, ahora las chicas podían avanzar sin problemas.**

**En solo cuarenta y cinco (45) segundos, cae del cielo la segunda bestia espiritual, el gigantesco pez espada color amarillo, sin su habilidad activada. En su único intento, este se lanzó a toda velocidad con su nariz en forma de espada contra las ponis, pero estas lograron usar su magia a tiempo para teletrasnportarse del lugar con mucha facilidad. En una breve acción Twilight Sparkle vuela hacia la bestia colocando la gema en forma de corazón en frente de la bestia, la gema brilla con su resplandeciente luz azul con blanco y morado y logra penetrar en el alma de la criatura venciéndola y hacerla caer al suelo para asi misma hacerla desaparecer**

**Starlight rápidamente volvió a reactivar su hechizo de rastreo de cuerpos frios y cuando su cuerno parpadea, señala que la bestia en forma de lobo azul estaba cerca nuevamente y lista para atacar. La princesa de la amistad Twilight Sparkle, se vuelve a colocar en posición y activa su cuerno para hacer el hechizo con el fin de apartar nuevamente a la bestia, surge nuevamente una onda expansiva hecha de calor y de un reflejo igual como el mismo sol, dicho hechizo se expandió rápidamente en todo el lugar donde se encontraba, para así evitar el sorpresivo ataque de la bestia. El hechizo duro por unos breves minutos y luego desapareció, y no se vio rastro de alguna ofensiva de algún lado.**

**En un promedio de treinta (30) segundos, cae del cielo la tercera bestia espiritual, la camaleón llamada margarita de color verde, pero sin su habilidad activada. En un intento, la camaleón saca su lengua afilada con el objetivo de comerse a ambas, pero rápidamente las chicas logran evitarla con solo usar su hechizo de teletrasnportacion. En su segundo intento esta uso la cola como látigo para tratar de golpearlas, las chicas saltan a tiempo para evitar el golpe de la bestia espiritual. En el tercer intento, esta volvió a usar su lengua filosa contra ellas pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano ya que ambas ponis logran evitarlo con mucha facilidad. En un cuarto intento la bestia se enrosca hasta formarse bola y se dirigió contra las chicas a máxima velocidad. Las chicas al notar eso se teletransportaron cada una en un sitio diferente para sí prevenir el golpe**

**Starlight aprovecho una oportunidad y se dirigió contra la bestia colocando el Corazón espiritual frente a ella, esta misma brilla con su resplandeciente luz azul con blanco y morado y logra penetrar en el alma de la criatura venciéndola y hacerla caer al suelo para asi misma hacerla desaparecer.**

**Starlight rápidamente volvió a reactivar su hechizo de rastreo de cuerpos frios y cuando su cuerno parpadea, señala que la bestia en forma de lobo azul estaba cerca nuevamente y lista para atacar. La princesa de la amistad Twilight Sparkle, se vuelve a colocar en posición y activa su cuerno para hacer el hechizo con el fin de apartar nuevamente a la bestia, surge nuevamente una onda expansiva hecha de calor y de un reflejo igual como el mismo sol, dicho hechizo se expandió rápidamente en todo el lugar donde se encontraba, para así evitar el sorpresivo ataque de la bestia. El hechizo duro por unos breves minutos y luego desapareció, y no se vio rastro de alguna ofensiva de algún lado.**

**Pero en quince (15) breves segundos aparece, la cuarta bestia espiritual en forma de lobo azul aparece, con su habilidad activada. En un segundo la bestia espiritual lanza una esfera de sueño hacia ellas para luego este desaparecer, las chicas actuaron rápido y usaron una barrera de energía mágica para protegerse del ataque. El lobo azul vuelve aparecer por segunda vez y lanza dos esferas de sueño, para luego desaparecer, las ponis volvieron actuar y crearon una barrera energía mágica para protegerse del ataque. El lobo azul vuelve aparecer por tercera vez y lanza tres esferas de sueño, para luego desaparecer, las ponis volvieron actuar y crearon una barrera de energía mágica para protegerse del ataque. El lobo azul vuelve aparecer por cuarta vez y lanza cuatro esferas de sueño, para luego desaparecer, las ponis volvieron actuar y crearon una barrera energía mágica para protegerse del ataque. **

**El lobo azul vuelve aparecer por quinta vez y lanza ahora cinco esferas de sueño con un tamaño doble que las anteriores, para luego desaparecer, las yeguas actuaron rapido y esta vez crearon una barrera energía mágica con mucha mas energía para poder desviar los ataques de la bestia espiritual. El lobo azul vuelve aparecer por sexta vez y lanza ahora seis esferas de sueño con un tamaño doble que las anteriores, para luego desaparecer, las yeguas actuaron rapido y esta vez crearon una barrera energía mágica con mucha mas energía para poder desviar los ataques de la bestia espiritual. El lobo azul vuelve aparecer por septima vez y lanza ahora septima esferas de sueño con un tamaño doble que las anteriores, para luego desaparecer, las yeguas actuaron rapido y esta vez crearon una barrera energía mágica con mucha mas energía para poder desviar los ataques de la bestia espiritual**

**En veinticinco (25) segundos surgió de la nada unas llamadas de fuego que se acercaban a ellas a gran velocidad, estas dos lograron evadirlas a pocos metros. Entre las llamas surgió la quinta bestia espiritual, el cual era Fire Star el león rojo, y en todo su cuerpo estaba envuelto de un aura roja carmesí al igual que sus propios y siniestros ojos brillantes, su habilidad también estaba activada. Asi que, tanto Starlight como Twilight reactivan su cuerno en el cual sus cuerpos son envueltos en una capa mágica color azul oscuro, y asi ambas ponis cerraron sus ojos. Gracias al hechizo eran capaces de verla aun con los ojos cerrados. **

**La bestia en un primer intento decidió atacar a ambas con sus garras pero no daban mucho efecto pues ya estas sabían cómo medir sus patrones de ataques. En el segundo intento el león expulsa lanzallamas contra las ponis con una velocidad moderada, Twilight y Starlight tuvieron que moverse con sus patas para lograr esquivar las llamas de la bestia. En un tercer intento la bestia espiritual roja expulsa lanzallamas contra las ponis con una velocidad moderada, nuevamente Starlight y Twilight tuvieron que evadir sus ataques corriendo en otra dirección.**

** En el cuarto intento el cuerpo de la bestia se convirtió en calor y de pronto todo su cuerpo se prendio en llamas y se dirigió contra las chicas, esta vez las ponis tuvieron que tratar de evadir sus ofensivas con el fin de no ser quemadas con su cuerpo, en un radio de centímetro se podia sentir el calor que provenia de ella, en sesenta 60 segundos el cuerpo se apaga completamente, se habia agotado su movimiento. En el quinto y ultimo intento la bestia ataca a ambas con sus garras pero no daban mucho efecto pues ya estas sabían cómo medir sus patrones de ataques**

**En un momento inesperado Starlight logra saltar hacia la cara de la bestia y coloco la gema en su cara y brillo penetrando el alma del león espiritual derrotándolo con mucha facilidad, al final esta cayó al suelo y se hizo ceniza, indicando que había sido derrotada. **

**En un promedio de treinta y cinco (35) segundos, aparece la última bestia espiritual que se trataría ahora de la águila rosada. Esta voló rápidamente hacia ellas, Twilight y Starlight logran evadirla agachándose cada una de ellas. En su segundo intento esta vuelve a volar con más velocidad contra las ponis, pero estas decidieron nuevamente agacharse asi evitando su ataque. En el tercer intento triplico su velocidad y ahora se dirigía con más velocidad contra las ponis, aun asi Twilight y Starlight pudieron evitarla dirigiéndose en direcciones opuestas.**

**De pronto se vio que la bestia quedo quieta, pues de seguro habia gastado mucha energía en el cambio de velocidad, Twilight se teletrasnporta arriba de la bestia y voló contra ella hasta colocar la gema en la espalda de ella, la misma gema se ilumino y logro lastimar el alma de la criatura. Esta misma desapareció en el aire en pequeñas particular de energía, indicando que fue derrotada. **

**Una vez que se derroto a la bestia espiritual, ambas escucharon como un click de una puerta que se abría y de pronto aparecio una puerta hecha de metal frente a las ponis, para luego abrirse y verse un claro color blanco. Las ponis pasaron por la puerta y aparecieron nuevamente en lo profundo del bosque everfree, solo que con la diferencia que ya no se encontraba la puerta de metal que habían encontrado, de alguna forma misteriosa había desaparecido, era posible que habían logrado finalmente derrotado de forma definitiva a las bestias espirituales, por ahora. **

**Las chicas decidieron entonces regresar a casa pues ya no había motivo de estar por este lado después de la extraña aventura que tuvieron al ingresa esos números. Una vez más se había logrado vencer el mundo espiritual de las bestias espirituales por última vez.**

* * *

**FIN DEL BUCLE DE TIEMPO 4**

* * *

**"Al escoger seis números aleatorios del 0 al 9, indicaran la dificultad de las bestias espirituales y serán llevados (a) a una aventura diferente"**

**Las chicas analizaron al leer aquella etiqueta, que estaba en la puerta y luego Twilight se acercó al panel insertando los siguientes números:**

* * *

**INICIO DEL BUCLE DE TIEMPO 5**

* * *

**Águila (0), León (0), Lobo (1), Camaleón (1), Toro (0), Pez Espada (1) (NIVEL DE LITTLE ARTIST-123)**

**Tanto Twilight la princesa de la amistad como también Starlight su antigua alumna y directora de la escuela de la amistad, llegan a un mundo totalmente diferente, un bosque gris, con un rango de área bastante pequeña y cerrada el cual no había mucho que explorar, se encontraba bastante desolada y oscura, ni se escuchaba el viento soplar, lo más extraño de este mundo que se podía ver el ambiente y el suelo mas no el cielo no había sol ni luna, solo había nubes negras, era un mundo bastante irreal**

**En solo cuarenta (45) segundos, aparece ahora la primera bestia espiritual, pero esta vez reemplazada por el pez Espada, sin su habilidad activada. En su único intento, este se lanzó a toda velocidad con su nariz en forma de espada contra las ponis, pero estas lograron usar su magia a tiempo para teletrasnportarse del lugar con mucha facilidad. En una breve acción Twilight Sparkle vuela hacia la bestia colocando la gema en forma de corazón en frente de la bestia, la gema brilla con su resplandeciente luz azul con blanco y morado y logra penetrar en el alma de la criatura venciéndola y hacerla caer al suelo para asi misma hacerla desaparecer**

**Starlight había activado su un hechizo que sirve para detectar rastro de frio para saber si había una bestia cerca de ella, sin embargo su cuerno le indico que no había nada cerca de ellas. **

**En solo cuarenta y cinco (45) segundos, cae del cielo la segunda bestia espiritual, tratándose de la camaleón llamada margarita de color verde, pero sin su habilidad activada. En un intento, la camaleón saca su lengua afilada con el objetivo de comerse a ambas, pero rápidamente las chicas logran evitarla con solo usar su hechizo de teletrasnportacion. Starlight aprovecho una oportunidad y se dirigió contra la bestia colocando el Corazón espiritual frente a ella, esta misma brilla con su resplandeciente luz azul con blanco y morado y logra penetrar en el alma de la criatura venciéndola y hacerla caer al suelo para asi misma hacerla desaparecer.**

**Starlight había activado su un hechizo que sirve para detectar rastro de frio para saber si había una bestia cerca de ella, sin embargo su cuerno le indico que no había nada cerca de ellas. **

**Pero en cuarenta y cinco (45) segundos Starlight detecto presencia cerca con su cuerno, señalando que el lobo espiritual llamado estaba a punto de atacar contra ellas. Twilight por su parte tuvo que volver el usar el hechizo que le enseño su antigua maestra la princesa Celestia, el resplandor solar. La princesa de la amistad se pone en posición y activa su cuerno para hacer el hechizo, en un solo parpadeo se crea una onda expansiva hecha de calor y de un reflejo igual como el mismo sol, dicho hechizo se expandió en todo el lugar donde se encontraba, como si se tratara de una protección para todos los presentes, y así evitar el sorpresivo ataque de la bestia. Una vez que el hechizo desaparece, no se vio rastro de alguna ofensiva de algún lado. Habian logrado vencer al lobo azul.**

**Una vez que se derroto a la bestia espiritual, ambas escucharon como un click de una puerta que se abría y de pronto aparecio una puerta hecha de metal frente a las ponis, para luego abrirse y verse un claro color blanco. Las ponis pasaron por la puerta y aparecieron nuevamente en lo profundo del bosque everfree, solo que con la diferencia que ya no se encontraba la puerta de metal que habían encontrado, de alguna forma misteriosa había desaparecido, era posible que habían logrado finalmente derrotado de forma definitiva a las bestias espirituales, por ahora. **

**Las chicas decidieron entonces regresar a casa pues ya no había motivo de estar por este lado después de la extraña aventura que tuvieron al ingresa esos números. Una vez más se había logrado vencer el mundo espiritual de las bestias espirituales por última vez.**

* * *

**FIN DEL BUCLE DE TIEMPO 5**

* * *

**"Al escoger seis números aleatorios del 0 al 9, indicaran la dificultad de las bestias espirituales y serán llevados (a) a una aventura diferente"**

**Las chicas analizaron al leer aquella etiqueta, que estaba en la puerta y luego Twilight se acercó al panel insertando los siguientes números:**

* * *

**INICIO DEL BUCLE DE TIEMPO 6**

* * *

** Águila (1), León (0), Lobo (1), Camaleón (0), Toro (1), Pez Espada (0) (NIVEL DE THESUN2000)**

**Tanto Twilight la princesa de la amistad como también Starlight su antigua alumna y directora de la escuela de la amistad, llegan a un mundo totalmente diferente, un bosque gris, con un rango de área bastante pequeña y cerrada el cual no había mucho que explorar, se encontraba bastante desolada y oscura, ni se escuchaba el viento soplar, lo más extraño de este mundo que se podía ver el ambiente y el suelo mas no el cielo no había sol ni luna, solo había nubes negras, era un mundo bastante irreal**

**En solo cuarenta y cinco (45) segundos, cae del cielo la primera bestia espiritual, el toro espiritual gris, sin su habilidad activada. En un primer intento, este se mueve a velocidad para embestir a las ponis, pero ellas logran evadirlo con solo usar sus cuernos para teletrasnportar. En un momento Starlight se teletrasnporta arriba de la bestia y coloco el corazón espiritual en la frente de la bestia, con lo cual, la gema brilla con su resplandeciente luz azul con blanco y morado y logra penetrar en el alma de la criatura venciéndola y hacerla caer al suelo para luego desaparecer.**

**Starlight había activado su un hechizo que sirve para detectar rastro de frio para saber si había una bestia cerca de ella, sin embargo su cuerno le indico que no había nada cerca de ellas. **

**Pero en cuarenta y cinco (45) segundos Starlight detecto presencia cerca con su cuerno, señalando que el lobo espiritual llamado estaba a punto de atacar contra ellas. Twilight por su parte tuvo que volver el usar el hechizo que le enseño su antigua maestra la princesa Celestia, el resplandor solar. La princesa de la amistad se pone en posición y activa su cuerno para hacer el hechizo, en un solo parpadeo se crea una onda expansiva hecha de calor y de un reflejo igual como el mismo sol, dicho hechizo se expandió en todo el lugar donde se encontraba, como si se tratara de una protección para todos los presentes, y así evitar el sorpresivo ataque de la bestia. Una vez que el hechizo desaparece, no se vio rastro de alguna ofensiva de algún lado. Habian logrado vencer al lobo azul.**

**En un promedio de cuarenta y cinco (45) segundos aparece la última bestia espiritual que se trataría ahora de la águila rosada. Esta volo rápidamente hacia ellas, Twilight y Starlight logran evadirla agachándose cada una de ellas. En su segundo intento esta vuelve a volar con mas velocida contra las ponis, pero estas decidieron nuevamente agacharse asi evitando su ataque. Twilight se teletrasnporta arriba de la bestia y voló contra ella hasta colocar la gema en la espalda de ella, la misma gema se ilumino y logro lastimar el alma de la criatura. Esta misma desapareció en el aire en pequeñas particular de energía, indicando que fue derrotada.**

**Una vez que se derroto a la bestia espiritual, ambas escucharon como un click de una puerta que se abría y de pronto aparecio una puerta hecha de metal frente a las ponis, para luego abrirse y verse un claro color blanco. Las ponis pasaron por la puerta y aparecieron nuevamente en lo profundo del bosque everfree, solo que con la diferencia que ya no se encontraba la puerta de metal que habían encontrado, de alguna forma misteriosa había desaparecido, era posible que habían logrado finalmente derrotado de forma definitiva a las bestias espirituales, por ahora. **

**Las chicas decidieron entonces regresar a casa pues ya no había motivo de estar por este lado después de la extraña aventura que tuvieron al ingresa esos números. Una vez más se había logrado vencer el mundo espiritual de las bestias espirituales por última vez.**

* * *

**FIN DEL BUCLE DE TIEMPO 6**

* * *

**"Al escoger seis números aleatorios del 0 al 9, indicaran la dificultad de las bestias espirituales y serán llevados (a) a una aventura diferente"**

**Las chicas analizaron al leer aquella etiqueta, que estaba en la puerta y luego Twilight se acercó al panel insertando los siguientes números:**

* * *

**INICIO DEL BUCLE DE TIEMPO 7**

* * *

** Águila (0), León (5), Lobo (0), Camaleón (0), Toro (0), Pez Espada (0) (NIVEL DE** **EDGAR ERNESTO ANDONOFF VELA)**

**Tanto Twilight la princesa de la amistad como también Starlight su antigua alumna y directora de la escuela de la amistad, llegan a un mundo totalmente diferente, un bosque gris, con un rango de área bastante pequeña y cerrada el cual no había mucho que explorar, se encontraba bastante desolada y oscura, ni se escuchaba el viento soplar, lo más extraño de este mundo que se podía ver el ambiente y el suelo mas no el cielo no había sol ni luna, solo había nubes negras, era un mundo bastante irreal.**

**En veinticinco (25) segundos surgió de la nada unas llamadas de fuego que se acercaban a ellas a gran velocidad, estas dos lograron evadirlas a pocos metros. Entre las llamas surgió una única bestia espiritual, el cual era Fire Star el león rojo, y en todo su cuerpo estaba envuelto de un aura roja carmesí al igual que sus propios y siniestros ojos brillantes, su habilidad también estaba activada. Asi que, tanto Starlight como Twilight reactivan su cuerno en el cual sus cuerpos son envueltos en una capa mágica color azul oscuro, y asi ambas ponis cerraron sus ojos. Gracias al hechizo eran capaces de verla aun con los ojos cerrados. **

**La bestia en un primer intento decidió atacar a ambas con sus garras pero no daban mucho efecto pues ya estas sabían cómo medir sus patrones de ataques. En el segundo intento el león expulsa lanzallamas contra las ponis con una velocidad moderada, Twilight y Starlight tuvieron que moverse con sus patas para lograr esquivar las llamas de la bestia. En un tercer intento la bestia espiritual roja expulsa lanzallamas contra las ponis con una velocidad moderada, nuevamente Starlight y Twilight tuvieron que evadir sus ataques corriendo en otra dirección.**

** En el cuarto intento el cuerpo de la bestia se convirtió en calor y de pronto todo su cuerpo se prendio en llamas y se dirigió contra las chicas, esta vez las ponis tuvieron que tratar de evadir sus ofensivas con el fin de no ser quemadas con su cuerpo, en un radio de centímetro se podia sentir el calor que provenia de ella, en sesenta 60 segundos el cuerpo se apaga completamente, se habia agotado su movimiento. En el quinto y ultimo intento la bestia ataca a ambas con sus garras pero no daban mucho efecto pues ya estas sabían cómo medir sus patrones de ataques**

**En un momento inesperado Starlight logra saltar hacia la cara de la bestia y coloco la gema en su cara y brillo penetrando el alma del león espiritual derrotándolo con mucha facilidad, al final esta cayó al suelo y se hizo ceniza, indicando que había sido derrotada.**

**Una vez que se derroto a la bestia espiritual, ambas escucharon como un click de una puerta que se abría y de pronto aparecio una puerta hecha de metal frente a las ponis, para luego abrirse y verse un claro color blanco. Las ponis pasaron por la puerta y aparecieron nuevamente en lo profundo del bosque everfree, solo que con la diferencia que ya no se encontraba la puerta de metal que habían encontrado, de alguna forma misteriosa había desaparecido, era posible que habían logrado finalmente derrotado de forma definitiva a las bestias espirituales, por ahora. **

**Las chicas decidieron entonces regresar a casa pues ya no había motivo de estar por este lado después de la extraña aventura que tuvieron al ingresa esos números. Una vez más se había logrado vencer el mundo espiritual de las bestias espirituales por última vez.**

* * *

**FIN DEL BUCLE DE TIEMPO 7**

* * *

**"Al escoger seis números aleatorios del 0 al 9, indicaran la dificultad de las bestias espirituales y serán llevados (a) a una aventura diferente"**

**Las chicas analizaron al leer aquella etiqueta, que estaba en la puerta y luego Twilight se acercó al panel insertando los siguientes números:**

* * *

**INICIO DEL BUCLE DE TIEMPO 8**

* * *

**Águila (1), León (1), Lobo (1), Camaleón (1), Toro (1), Pez Espada (1) (NIVEL DE KEYLIGHT111)**

**Tanto Twilight la princesa de la amistad como también Starlight su antigua alumna y directora de la escuela de la amistad, llegan a un mundo totalmente diferente, un bosque gris, con un rango de área bastante pequeña y cerrada el cual no había mucho que explorar, se encontraba bastante desolada y oscura, ni se escuchaba el viento soplar, lo más extraño de este mundo que se podía ver el ambiente y el suelo mas no el cielo no había sol ni luna, solo había nubes negras, era un mundo bastante irreal.**

**En solo cuarenta y cinco (45) segundos, cae del cielo la primera bestia espiritual, el toro espiritual gris, sin su habilidad activada. En un primer intento, este se mueve a velocidad para embestir a las ponis, pero ellas logran evadirlo con solo usar sus cuernos para teletrasnportar. En un momento Starlight se teletrasnporta arriba de la bestia y coloco el corazón espiritual en la frente de la bestia, con lo cual, la gema brilla con su resplandeciente luz azul con blanco y morado y logra penetrar en el alma de la criatura venciéndola y hacerla caer al suelo para luego desaparecer.**

**Starlight había activado su un hechizo que sirve para detectar rastro de frio para saber si había una bestia cerca de ella, sin embargo su cuerno le indico que no había nada cerca de ellas.**

**En solo cuarenta (45) segundos, aparece ahora la segunda bestia espiritual, esta vez del pez Espada color amarillo, sin su habilidad activada. En su único intento, este se lanzó a toda velocidad con su nariz en forma de espada contra las ponis, pero estas lograron usar su magia a tiempo para teletrasnportarse del lugar con mucha facilidad. En una breve acción Twilight Sparkle vuela hacia la bestia colocando la gema en forma de corazón en frente de la bestia, la gema brilla con su resplandeciente luz azul con blanco y morado y logra penetrar en el alma de la criatura venciéndola y hacerla caer al suelo para asi misma hacerla desaparecer**

**Starlight había activado su un hechizo que sirve para detectar rastro de frio para saber si había una bestia cerca de ella, sin embargo su cuerno le indico que no había nada cerca de ellas.**

**En solo cuarenta y cinco (45) segundos, cae del cielo la tercera bestia espiritual, tratándose de la camaleón llamada margarita de color verde, pero sin su habilidad activada. En un intento, la camaleón saca su lengua afilada con el objetivo de comerse a ambas, pero rápidamente las chicas logran evitarla con solo usar su hechizo de teletrasnportacion. Starlight aprovecho una oportunidad y se dirigió contra la bestia colocando el Corazón espiritual frente a ella, esta misma brilla con su resplandeciente luz azul con blanco y morado y logra penetrar en el alma de la criatura venciéndola y hacerla caer al suelo para asi misma hacerla desaparecer.**

**Starlight nuevamente había activado su un hechizo que sirve para detectar rastro de frio para saber si había una bestia cerca de ella, sin embargo su cuerno le indico que no había nada cerca de ellas**

**Pero en cuarenta y cinco (45) segundos Starlight detecto presencia cerca con su cuerno, señalando que el lobo espiritual llamado estaba a punto de atacar contra ellas. Twilight por su parte tuvo que volver el usar el hechizo que le enseño su antigua maestra la princesa Celestia, el resplandor solar. La princesa de la amistad se pone en posición y activa su cuerno para hacer el hechizo, en un solo parpadeo se crea una onda expansiva hecha de calor y de un reflejo igual como el mismo sol, dicho hechizo se expandió en todo el lugar donde se encontraba, como si se tratara de una protección para todos los presentes, y así evitar el sorpresivo ataque de la bestia. Una vez que el hechizo desaparece, no se vio rastro de alguna ofensiva de algún lado. Habian logrado vencer al lobo azul.**

**En cuarenta y cinco (45) segundos surgió de la nada unas llamadas de fuego que se acercaban a ellas a gran velocidad, estas dos lograron evadirlas a pocos metros. Entre las llamas surgió la quinta bestia espiritual, el cual era Fire Star el león rojo, y en todo su cuerpo estaba envuelto de un aura roja carmesí al igual que sus propios y siniestros ojos brillantes, su habilidad también estaba activada. Asi que, tanto Starlight como Twilight reactivan su cuerno en el cual sus cuerpos son envueltos en una capa mágica color azul oscuro, y asi ambas ponis cerraron sus ojos. Gracias al hechizo eran capaces de verla aun con los ojos cerrados. **

**La bestia en un primer intento decidió atacar a ambas con sus garras pero no daban mucho efecto pues ya estas sabían cómo medir sus patrones de ataques. En un momento inesperado Starlight logra saltar hacia la cara de la bestia y coloco la gema en su cara y brillo penetrando el alma del león espiritual derrotándolo con mucha facilidad, al final esta cayó al suelo y se hizo ceniza, indicando que había sido derrotada.**

**En un promedio de cuarenta y cinco (45) segundos aparece la última bestia espiritual que se trataría ahora de la águila rosada. Esta volo rápidamente hacia ellas, Twilight y Starlight logran evadirla agachándose cada una de ellas. En su segundo intento esta vuelve a volar con mas velocida contra las ponis, pero estas decidieron nuevamente agacharse asi evitando su ataque. Twilight se teletrasnporta arriba de la bestia y voló contra ella hasta colocar la gema en la espalda de ella, la misma gema se ilumino y logro lastimar el alma de la criatura. Esta misma desapareció en el aire en pequeñas particular de energía, indicando que fue derrotada.**

**Una vez que se derroto a la bestia espiritual, ambas escucharon como un click de una puerta que se abría y de pronto aparecio una puerta hecha de metal frente a las ponis, para luego abrirse y verse un claro color blanco. Las ponis pasaron por la puerta y aparecieron nuevamente en lo profundo del bosque everfree, solo que con la diferencia que ya no se encontraba la puerta de metal que habían encontrado, de alguna forma misteriosa había desaparecido, era posible que habían logrado finalmente derrotado de forma definitiva a las bestias espirituales, por ahora. **

**Las chicas decidieron entonces regresar a casa pues ya no había motivo de estar por este lado después de la extraña aventura que tuvieron al ingresa esos números. Una vez más se había logrado vencer el mundo espiritual de las bestias espirituales por última vez.**

* * *

**FIN DEL BUCLE DE TIEMPO 8**

* * *

**"Al escoger seis números aleatorios del 0 al 9, indicaran la dificultad de las bestias espirituales y serán llevados (a) a una aventura diferente"**

**Las chicas analizaron al leer aquella etiqueta, que estaba en la puerta y luego Twilight se acercó al panel insertando los siguientes números:**

* * *

**INICIO DEL BUCLE DE TIEMPO 9**

* * *

**Águila (9), León (9), Lobo (9), Camaleón (9), Toro (9), Pez Espada (9) (NIVEL DE CASADY)**

**Tanto Twilight la princesa de la amistad como también Starlight su antigua alumna y directora de la escuela de la amistad, llegan a un mundo totalmente diferente, un bosque gris, con un rango de área bastante pequeña y cerrada el cual no había mucho que explorar, se encontraba bastante desolada y oscura, ni se escuchaba el viento soplar, lo más extraño de este mundo que se podía ver el ambiente y el suelo mas no el cielo no había sol ni luna, solo había nubes negras, era un mundo bastante irreal.**

**En cuestión de cinco (5) segundos, cae del cielo la primera bestia espiritual, el toro griseado, con su habilidad activada, siendo ahora su cuerpo corpulento y hecho de metal, listo para acabar con la vida de las intrusas. En un primer intento el toro piso fuertemente el suelo creando un sismo de un nivel bajo, las chicas había previsto ese movimiento y lograron teletrasnportarse hacia arriba para evitar ser aturdidas por el sismo que aunque era pequeño, no podían correr el riesgo de salir lastimadas. En el segundo intento por parte del toro espiritual, decidió expulsar ondas expansivas desde su boca contra las ponis, las dos yeguas se la ingeniaron para evadir las ondas de choques usando su magia para teletrasnportarse en diferentes direcciones. En el tercer movimiento la bestia espiritual vuelve a pisar nuevamente creando ahora un sismo un poco más violento que la anterior, Twilight tomo a Starlight y vuela hacia arriba para asi esquivar el golpe. En un cuarto intento la bestia vuelve a expulsar ondas de choques pero ahora mucho más rápidos y más grandes, ambas yeguas usaron nuevamente su magia para asi evitar las ondas de choque. **

**En el quinto intento el gigantesco toro espiritual, piso ahora con mucha más fuerza el suelo provocando que este mismo se agrietara. Starlight creo una barrera de energía que hizo flotar a ambas ponis y asi evitar caer. En un apresurado sexto intento, el toro vuelve a expulsar ondas de choque desde su garganta y ahora eran más grandes que antes, sin embargo las ponis logran evadir sus ataques con facilidad con solo usar su magia. En un séptimo intento, la bestia espiritual pisa nuevamente el suelo con sus pesuñas ahora con mucho más fuerza, causando otro terremoto aún más violento y también causo que el mismo suelo se levantara haciendo que el suelo se afile y dejando un gran agujero en el lugar. Twilight tomo nuevamente a Starlight en sus cascos para evitar que ambas cayeran al vacío, esta última también creo una barrera flotando para asi mantenerse en el aire. En el octavo intento, bestia espiritual en forma de toro decide ahora lanzar varias ondas de choques en diferentes direcciones, las chicas mejor decidieron usar una barrera de protección mágica para desviar todas las ondas de choques que venían hacia ellas, esperando que esta barrera pudiera aguantar un poco, el asunto se tornaba un poco complicado. En el último movimiento de la bestia espiritual, ahora uso sus dos pesuñas delanteras para golpear fuertemente el piso, causando que la tierra temblara de una forma colosal, agrietándose de una forma muy rápida, muchas partículas del suelo salieron disparada contra las ponis. Twilight decide mantener la barrera de protección y asi hacerla flotar en varias direcciones con el objetivo de esquivar todas las partículas.**

**En eso se dieron cuenta que la criatura se queda quieta, pues habia usado mucha energía y ya no era capaz de moverse. En un momento Starlight se teletrasnporta arriba de la bestia y coloco el corazón espiritual en la frente de la bestia, con lo cual, la gema brilla con su resplandeciente luz azul con blanco y morado y logra penetrar en el alma de la criatura venciéndola y hacerla caer al suelo para luego desaparecer**

**Starlight rápidamente activa su hechizo que sirve para detectar criaturas espirituales cercanas a ellas, de esta manera su cuerno brillo, señalando que el lobo espiritual llamado estaba a punto de atacar contra ellas. Twilight por su parte tuvo que volver el usar el hechizo que le enseño su antigua maestra la princesa Celestia, el resplandor solar. La princesa de la amistad se pone en posición y activa su cuerno para hacer el hechizo, en un solo parpadeo se crea una onda expansiva hecha de calor y de un reflejo igual como el mismo sol, dicho hechizo se expandió en todo el lugar donde se encontraba, como si se tratara de una protección para todos los presentes, y así evitar el sorpresivo ataque de la bestia. Una vez que el hechizo desaparece, no se vio rastro de alguna ofensiva de algún lado, ahora las chicas podían avanzar sin problemas.**

**En solo cinco (5) segundos aparece la segunda bestia espiritual siendo este el pez espada color amarillo al igual que sus ojos, está por extraña razón si poseía su habilidad activada, su pico en forma de espada más grande y el mismo cuerpo de la bestia era más grande. Este se mueve a gran velocidad apuntando su nariz en forma de espada hacia Twilight y Starlight, ambas se quitan del camino haciendo que la misma deje un rastro lineal en la tierra que al instante desaparece de forma mágica. La bestia vuelve hacer otro intento ahora con una velocidad doble pero las dos ponis fueron capaces de esquivarla aun con su velocidad mejorada**

**Una vez más la bestia tomo pulso y se dirigió ahora contra as ponis con una velocidad triple que la anterior, las dos ponis se impresionaban de que la bestia aumentaba más su velocidad pero no dejaron que eso les indujera miedo y logran nuevamente evadir la ofensiva de la bestia por tercera vez. Esta misma ahora volvió a aumentar su velocidad por cuatro (x4) veces mayor y se dirige contra ellas con un impulso mucho mayor, las ponis apenas lograron evadir su ofensiva por pocos metros era obvio que esta bestia se estaba volviendo un poco más difícil. No Obstante la bestia tomo un impulso ahora por cinco (x5) y su nariz se volvió más grande y ahora mucho más afilada. Para este caso tanto la princesa de la amistad como la unicornio rosada tuvieron que teletrasnportarse hacia arriba para evitar el golpe, el cual pudo haber sido letal si les hubiera clavado esa espada. **

**En un sexto intento, la bestia tomo un impulso ahora por seis (X6) y su nariz se volvió más largo y afilado. La princesa de la amistad como la unicornio rosada tuvieron que teletrasnportarse hacia arriba para evitar el golpe, pues ya era capaz de cortar el viento creando ahora ondas de viento, los cuales las dos tuvieron que esquivar. El septimo movimiento por parte la bestia en forma de pez, este mismo tomo un impulso ahora por siete (X7) y su nariz se volvió más largo y afilado. La princesa de la amistad como la unicornio rosada tuvieron que teletrasnportarse hacia arriba para evitar el golpe, también observaron varios ondas de viento debido al corte de aire que la bestia provocaba, los cuales las dos tuvieron que esquivar. El octavo movimiento por parte la bestia en forma de pez, este mismo tomo un impulso ahora por ocho (X8) y su nariz se volvió más largo y afilado. De esta manera Twilight y Starlight decidieron ahora separarse una de la otra y lanzar a la bestia unas chispas resplandecientes para cegarlo un poco haciendo que este fallara también observaron varios ondas de viento debido al corte de aire que la bestia provocaba, los cuales las dos tuvieron que esquivar. El ultimo movimiento por parte la bestia en forma de pez, este mismo tomo un impulso ahora por nueve (X9) y su nariz se volvió más largo y afilado. De esta manera Twilight y Starlight decidieron ahora separarse nuevamente una de la otra y lanzar a la bestia unas chispas resplandecientes para cegarlo un poco haciendo que este fallara otra vez también observaron varios ondas de viento debido al corte de aire que la bestia provocaba, los cuales las dos tuvieron que esquivar.**

**De pronto vieron que la bestia se veía ahora como que agotado sus energías, era su oportunidad de vencerla. En una breve acción Twilight Sparkle vuela hacia la bestia colocando la gema en forma de corazón en frente de la bestia, la gema brilla con su resplandeciente luz azul con blanco y morado y logra penetrar en el alma de la criatura venciéndola y hacerla caer al suelo para asi misma hacerla desaparecer.**

**Starlight rápidamente volvió a reactivar su hechizo de rastreo de cuerpos frios y cuando su cuerno parpadea, señala que la bestia en forma de lobo azul estaba cerca nuevamente y lista para atacar. La princesa de la amistad Twilight Sparkle, se vuelve a colocar en posición y activa su cuerno para hacer el hechizo con el fin de apartar nuevamente a la bestia, surge nuevamente una onda expansiva hecha de calor y de un reflejo igual como el mismo sol, dicho hechizo se expandió rápidamente en todo el lugar donde se encontraba, para así evitar el sorpresivo ataque de la bestia. El hechizo duro por unos breves minutos y luego desapareció, y no se vio rastro de alguna ofensiva de algún lado.**

**En solo cinco (5) segundos cae del cielo la tercera bestia espiritual, ahora tratándose de margarita la camaleón color verde, esta rápidamente activo su habilidad haciéndose invisible frente a ellas. La alicornio lavanda vuelve a brillar su cuerno para así usar el hechizo llamado Noche Brillante, un hechizo que le enseño la princesa luna capaz de ver la sombra a un ser de aspecto oscuro o en este caso para ver un ser invisible. Gracias al hechizo activado se pudo reflejarse en el suelo lo que parecía ser una sombra gigante en forma de camaleón.**

**Se pudo ver que la sombra se dirigió hacia ellas, asi que estas dos tuvieron que teletrasnportarse del lugar y colocarse detrás de ella. Se observa que la sombra luego saca una lengua afilada que se dirige hacia ellas, estas logran esquivarla con mucha facilidad y al hacerlo se observó como a la tierra se formó un agujero que al inmediato se desaparece por arte de magia. En un tercer intento de atacar a las ponis, la bestia invisible usa su cola como látigo con el fin de golpearlas, las ponis pudieron ver su sombra asi que tuvieron que saltar para evitar el golpe. En el cuarto intento la camaleón, hizo algo nuevo esta vez enrollo su cuerpo hasta hacerle como una pelota y fue girando a toda velocidad hacia las ponis como si fuera un armadillo o un erizo, esto en si era nuevo, puesto que nunca había usado este movimiento contra ellas en las anteriores puertas, pero aun asi gracias al hechizo de Twilight, pudieron evadir el movimiento de la bestia invisible.**

**Por el quinto intento, la bestia invisible trato de hacer el mismo movimiento volviéndose a enrollar hasta hacerse bola y se dirige a gran velocidad contra las ponis, Twilight y Starlight vuelven a esquivarla pero luego se dieron cuenta que la sombra se hizo pequeña como si hubiera saltado hacia el aire y luego ven como debajo se formaba esa misma sombra, el cual estaba cayendo hacia ellas, las ponis logran evadir el ataque antes que la bestia las atrapase. En el sexto momento, la misma bestia vuelve hacer el mismo movimiento haciéndose bola y dirigirse contra las ponis ahora moviéndose en zigzag, las chicas viendo los patrones de movimiento de la sombra pudieron ser capaces de volverla a evadir. En el séptimo intento de atacarlas, la bestia invisible se vuelve hacer pelota y se ve que la sombra se vuelve pequeña, o sea acaba de saltar y debajo de ellas se forma la sombra pero ahora de una forma muy diferente, Twilight y Starlight tuvieron que usar su magia para esquivarla y asi evitar ser atrapadas. En un octavo intento la bestia se hace bola y salta nuevamente hacia ellas obligándolas a teletrasnportarse rápidamente, luego se dieron cuenta que esta se vuelve a mover en zigzag contra ellas, pero estas logran evitarla con facilidad.**

**En un último intento, la bestia se vuelve hacer bola y se mueve con rapidez en zigzag contra las ponis, estas apenas logran evadirlas, ambas ponis se dieron cuenta tiempo que la bestia trato de usar su cola y su lengua filosa al mismo tiempo, por suerte Twilight vuelve a usar su magia para crear una barrera de energía para evitar el doble golpe y asi desviarlos. En un momento se dieron cuenta que la bestia se volvía visible de forma intermitente eso quería decir que su habilidad se estaba acabando. Starlight aprovecho la oportunidad y se dirigió contra la bestia colocando el Corazón espiritual frente a ella, esta misma brilla con su resplandeciente luz azul con blanco y morado y logra penetrar en el alma de la criatura venciéndola y hacerla caer al suelo para asi misma hacerla desaparecer.**

**Starlight rápidamente volvió a reactivar su hechizo de rastreo de cuerpos frios y cuando su cuerno parpadea, señala que la bestia en forma de lobo azul estaba cerca nuevamente y lista para atacar. La princesa de la amistad Twilight Sparkle, se vuelve a colocar en posición y activa su cuerno para hacer el hechizo con el fin de apartar nuevamente a la bestia, surge nuevamente una onda expansiva hecha de calor y de un reflejo igual como el mismo sol, dicho hechizo se expandió rápidamente en todo el lugar donde se encontraba, para así evitar el sorpresivo ataque de la bestia. El hechizo duro por unos breves minutos y luego desapareció, y no se vio rastro de alguna ofensiva de algún lado.**

**Pero en cinco (5) breves segundos aparece, la cuarta bestia espiritual en forma de lobo azul aparece, con su habilidad activada. En un segundo la bestia espiritual lanza una esfera de sueño hacia ellas para luego este desaparecer, las chicas actuaron rápido y usaron una barrera de energía mágica para protegerse del ataque. El lobo azul vuelve aparecer por segunda vez y lanza dos esferas de sueño, para luego desaparecer, las ponis volvieron actuar y crearon una barrera energía mágica para protegerse del ataque. El lobo azul vuelve aparecer por tercera vez y lanza tres esferas de sueño, para luego desaparecer, las ponis volvieron actuar y crearon una barrera de energía mágica para protegerse del ataque. El lobo azul vuelve aparecer por cuarta vez y lanza cuatro esferas de sueño, para luego desaparecer, las ponis volvieron actuar y crearon una barrera energía mágica para protegerse del ataque. **

**El lobo azul vuelve aparecer por quinta vez y lanza ahora cinco esferas de sueño con un tamaño doble que las anteriores, para luego desaparecer, las yeguas actuaron rapido y esta vez crearon una barrera energía mágica con mucha mas energía para poder desviar los ataques de la bestia espiritual. El lobo azul vuelve aparecer por sexta vez y lanza ahora seis esferas de sueño con un tamaño doble que las anteriores, para luego desaparecer, las yeguas actuaron rapido y esta vez crearon una barrera energía mágica con mucha mas energía para poder desviar los ataques de la bestia espiritual. El lobo azul vuelve aparecer por septima vez y lanza ahora septima esferas de sueño con un tamaño doble que las anteriores, para luego desaparecer, las yeguas actuaron rapido y esta vez crearon una barrera energía mágica con mucha mas energía para poder desviar los ataques de la bestia espiritual. El lobo azul vuelve aparecer por octava vez y lanza ahora ocho esferas de sueño con un tamaño doble que las anteriores, para luego desaparecer, las yeguas actuaron rapido y esta vez crearon una barrera energía mágica con mucha más energía para poder desviar los ataques de la bestia espiritual. **

**El lobo azul vuelve aparecer por novena vez y lanza ahora una super mega esfera de sueño con un tamaño triple que las anteriores, Starlight actuo primero y lanza un rayo de energía de su cuerno para parar el movimiento. En 30 segundos se vio que el lobo estaba perdiendo energía y su esfera se estaba regresando hacia el logrando impactarlo, al final la bestia habia perdido totalmente energía, y asi mismo Twilight aprovecho para volar contra el y colocar la gema en la frente de la criatura, la gema se ilumino y logra penetrar en el alma del lobo azul, al final este mismo cae al suelo y desaparecio señalando que habia sido derrotado. **

**En cinco (5) segundos surgió de la nada unas llamadas de fuego que se acercaban a ellas a gran velocidad, estas dos lograron evadirlas a pocos metros. Entre las llamas surgió la quinta bestia espiritual, el cual era Fire Star el león rojo, y en todo su cuerpo estaba envuelto de un aura roja carmesí al igual que sus propios y siniestros ojos brillantes, su habilidad también estaba activada. Asi que, tanto Starlight como Twilight reactivan su cuerno en el cual sus cuerpos son envueltos en una capa mágica color azul oscuro, y asi ambas ponis cerraron sus ojos. Gracias al hechizo eran capaces de verla aun con los ojos cerrados. **

**La bestia en un primer intento decidió atacar a ambas con sus garras pero no daban mucho efecto pues ya estas sabían cómo medir sus patrones de ataques. En el segundo intento el león expulsa lanzallamas contra las ponis con una velocidad moderada, Twilight y Starlight tuvieron que moverse con sus patas para lograr esquivar las llamas de la bestia. En un tercer intento la bestia espiritual roja expulsa lanzallamas contra las ponis con una velocidad moderada, nuevamente Starlight y Twilight tuvieron que evadir sus ataques corriendo en otra dirección.**

** En el cuarto intento el cuerpo de la bestia se convirtió en calor y de pronto todo su cuerpo se prendio en llamas y se dirigió contra las chicas, esta vez las ponis tuvieron que tratar de evadir sus ofensivas con el fin de no ser quemadas con su cuerpo, en un radio de centímetro se podia sentir el calor que provenia de ella, en sesenta 60 segundos el cuerpo se apaga completamente, se habia agotado su movimiento. En el quinto intento la bestia ataca a ambas con sus garras pero no daban mucho efecto pues ya estas sabían cómo medir sus patrones de ataques. **

**En un sexto intento la bestia espiritual roja expulsa lanzallamas contra las ponis con una velocidad ahora mucho mas violenta, Twilight y Starlight tuvieron apenas segundos para evitarlo. En el intento 7 el cuerpo de la bestia se vuelve hacer calor y todo su cuerpo se prendio en llamas y se dirigió contra las chicas, las ponis tuvieron que tratar de evadir sus ofensivas con el fin de no ser quemadas con su cuerpo, en sesenta 60 segundos el cuerpo se apaga completamente, se habia agotado su movimiento. En un octavo intento la bestia espiritual roja expulsa lanzallamas mas violenta que la anterior llegando a quemar casi todo el lugar, Twilight pensó rápido y decide usar sus alas en esta ocasión para recoger a su amiga y asi evadir las fuertes llamas de la bestia. Como ultimo movimiento, la bestia se vuelve hacer calor y todo su cuerpo se prendio en llamas y se dirigió contra las chicas, las ponis tuvieron que tratar de evadir sus ofensivas con el fin de no ser quemadas con su cuerpo, esta vez tuvieron que durar 5 min pues la bestia estaba usando toda su energía calórica contra ellas, las ponis se estaban cansando pero llego a un momento que la bestia no tuvo mas energía y quedo sin forma de atacar.**

**En un momento inesperado Starlight logra saltar hacia la cara de la bestia y coloco la gema en su cara y brillo penetrando el alma del león espiritual derrotándolo con mucha facilidad, al final esta cayó al suelo y se hizo ceniza, indicando que había sido derrotada.**

**Inesperadamente en cinco (5) aparece la última bestia espiritual que se trataría ahora de la águila rosada. Esta voló rápidamente hacia ellas, Twilight y Starlight logran evadirla agachándose cada una de ellas. En su segundo intento esta vuelve a volar con más velocidad contra las ponis, pero estas decidieron nuevamente agacharse asi evitando su ataque. En el tercer intento triplico su velocidad y ahora se dirigía con más velocidad contra las ponis, aun asi Twilight y Starlight pudieron evitarla dirigiéndose en direcciones opuestas. En el cuarto intento su velocidad aumento por cuatro (X4) veces mayor y ahora se dirigía con mayor velocidad contra las ponis, aun asi Twilight y Starlight pudieron evitarla dirigiéndose en direcciones opuestas. En el quinto intento su velocidad aumento por cinco (X5) veces mayor y ahora se dirigía con mayor velocidad contra las ponis, aun asi Twilight y Starlight pudieron evitarla dirigiéndose en direcciones opuestas. **

**En el sexto intento su velocidad aumento por seis (X6) veces mayor y ahora se dirigía con una velocidad mas rápida y acelerada, esta vez Twilight y Starlight tuvieron que teletrasnportarse de forma aleatoria para impedir ser atacadas. En el séptimo intento su velocidad aumento por siete (X7) veces mayor y ahora se dirigía con una velocidad mas rápida y acelerada, esta vez Twilight y Starlight tuvieron que teletrasnportarse de forma aleatoria para impedir ser atacadas. En el sexto intento su velocidad aumento por ocho (X8) veces mayor y ahora se dirigía con una velocidad mas rápida y acelerada, esta vez Twilight y Starlight tuvieron que teletrasnportarse de forma aleatoria para impedir ser atacadas. En el noveno intento su velocidad aumento por seis (X9) veces mayor y ahora se dirigía con una velocidad mas rápida y acelerada, esta vez Twilight y Starlight tuvieron que teletrasnportarse de forma aleatoria para impedir ser atacadas. **

**De pronto se vio que la bestia quedo quieta, pues de seguro habia gastado mucha energía en el cambio de velocidad, Twilight se teletrasnporta arriba de la bestia y voló contra ella hasta colocar la gema en la espalda de ella, la misma gema se ilumino y logro lastimar el alma de la criatura. Esta misma desapareció en el aire en pequeñas particular de energía, indicando que fue derrotada. **

**Una vez que se derroto a la bestia espiritual, ambas escucharon como un click de una puerta que se abría y de pronto aparecio una puerta hecha de metal frente a las ponis, para luego abrirse y verse un claro color blanco. Las ponis pasaron por la puerta y aparecieron nuevamente en lo profundo del bosque everfree, solo que con la diferencia que ya no se encontraba la puerta de metal que habían encontrado, de alguna forma misteriosa había desaparecido, era posible que habían logrado finalmente derrotado de forma definitiva a las bestias espirituales, por ahora. **

**Las chicas decidieron entonces regresar a casa pues ya no había motivo de estar por este lado después de la extraña aventura que tuvieron al ingresa esos números. Una vez más se había logrado vencer el mundo espiritual de las bestias espirituales por última vez.**

* * *

**FIN DEL BUCLE 9**

* * *

**"Al escoger seis números aleatorios del 0 al 9, indicaran la dificultad de las bestias espirituales y serán llevados (a) a una aventura diferente"**

**Las chicas analizaron al leer aquella etiqueta, que estaba en la puerta y luego Twilight se acercó al panel insertando unos números**

**No importa que numero colocaran, la aventura sería diferente al igual que las experiencias que iban a observar y que bestias iban a enfrentar. La Puerta Sello era una puerta que en si existía en diferentes bucles de tiempos, en el cual las chicas salían ganando pero sin lograr detener a las bestias totalmente. De todas maneras, la idea era adivinar y escoger qué número de dificulta es el apropiado para asi tener una aventura espiritual única...**

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO ESPECIAL**

* * *

**0 Pacífico* (No Aparecen)**

**1 Principiante **

**2 Sencillo **

**3 Novato **

**4 Ligero **

**5 Superior* (Habilidad oculta)**

**6 Fuerte**

**7 Avanzado**

**8 Acelerado**

**9 Extremo**


End file.
